


Impregnating the Galaxy

by MrGreen103



Series: Dorian's Dimension [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Breeding, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Femdom, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Harem, Harems, Impregnation, Incest, Incest Kink, Mating, Milking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Sibling Incest, Threesome, impreg, interracial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 113,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGreen103/pseuds/MrGreen103
Summary: Dorian explores the galaxy, eventually unlocking a power hidden inside of himself that he never knew about. Upon learning of this power, he seeks out the secrets of his father, impregnating as many girls along the way as possible.Impregnation is in every chapter, while bondage and incest is a secondary focus.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Dorian's Dimension [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795402
Comments: 30
Kudos: 210





	1. Breeding With The Tribal Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I originally started to create this series on Hentai Foundry, though I've decided to post it here as well. Enjoy!

Dorian heard the soft hum of the ship’s engines as he stared at the ceiling. He was aboard the Nimbus, a ship with a name that reminded him of something small and fast. The Nimbus was the exact opposite. The bloated hulking cargo ship was slow, which was something Dorian had come to be very familiar with. A month had passed since they had set out to deliver their cargo and he was starting to get impatient. 

His eyes traced the edges of the cold steel that made up the ceiling of his cramped quarters while he was lost in thought. He was born in a very small city on the planet Varia Prime, the capital of the Varian empire. Since he never knew either of his parents, all he had were stories. Apparently his father landed on the planet and met his mother, though he left soon after.

She had died in childbirth, which meant that Dorian would be raised by the robots in the orphanage like many other children. Unlike the other children, however, the doctors of the city told him that he was different. Whoever, or whatever, his father was he had passed on several unique traits to Dorian. The doctors had informed him that he wouldn’t physically age passed a certain point, meaning that the only way he would die is by being killed. If he was careful it was possible that he could live for centuries. 

With his luck Dorian thought that it was unlikely that he’d be able to live that long though. Even with the bonuses that his genes had given him he still ended up as an engineer on the Nimbus. Using the knowledge he had learned from dismantling and reassembling his robot caretakers he thought that joining a crew would be a great way of seeing the galaxy, which was what he actually wanted to do. Unfortunately he soon found that instead of exploring strange planets he would be spending most of his time waiting for the Nimbus to go from one dirty spaceport to the next. 

Dorian was forced to snap out of his self reflection when the emergency alarm started blaring. 

“What the..” he said, jumping up.

Running out of his small room he turned a corner and nearly collided with a fellow crew mate. 

The man clumsily moved out of the way. “Hey watch it! A ship was spotted in this area, we don’t have time to waste.”

“What kind of ship?” Dorian asked, though he knew he wouldn’t like the answer.

“Based off of the symbols on the ship we’re almost certain that it’s pirates.” the crewmember answered. 

As the man finished his sentence the ship was rocked with explosions, confirming what he said. The alarm momentarily faded, seeming to die before resuming it’s annoying scream. Both men went pale for a split second.

Seeming to snap out of it, the crew member laughed. “I hope you know how to fight, get to the armory.” 

Following the older man’s command, Dorian took off towards the Nimbus’s armory at a steady run. The only kind of fight that he had been in was energy sword practice against other kids at the orphanage, something that was quite different from a ship battle. 

He ran through the corridors that he had traversed countless times. Dorian stopped when he ran past the escape pods. The ship shook again, causing him to stumble. Steadying himself, he looked at the small pods that would deliver him to safety. The pirates would board any minute now. It would be so easy to just escape the incoming fight. If they lost they’d all be sold. There were always buyers looking for slaves, whether to use for sex, bondage, or worse. While sexual servitude didn’t sound terrible to him, if he was being honest, it would prevent him from exploring the galaxy like he always dreamed. 

He let out a breath. No, Dorian wasn’t a coward. He wasn’t going to run, whatever the consequences were. He turned away and continued his jog to the armory.

When he reached it, he realized that he was the only one in the room. The guards that were hired to protect the ship already had weapons on them, and the other engineers apparently had decided to hide rather than fight, which they were required to do by the captain’s command.

He let out a sigh. Was he really going to risk his life while the others hide? Dorian begrudgingly looked around the armory for a weapon. The company that owned the Nimbus had decided that the cheapest possible weapons would be enough to defend against pirates. They weren’t. 

Dorian chose an energy sword, the energy around the edges crackling dangerously. Energy swords were supposed to block blaster bolts if the user was fast enough but he doubted that the weapon he held would block a peashooter. It was the only sword in the armory though and Dorian just hoped that his practice at the orphanage would be enough.

He exited the armory and rushed down the hallway towards the docking port. Smoke started filling the ship and Dorian soon found out why. Blocking his path was a fire raging in the corridor. The Nimbus was supposed to have symptoms to put out fires that can be caused by damage to the ship but the captain must have cut some corners. 

“Of course.” he said in frustration. He was forced to turn around and try the other direction. If he was lucky he would be able to loop around and join the crew as they fought to defend the docking port. 

He wasn’t lucky. After a few minutes of running in the other direction he saw that the path was blocked by yet another fire, completely cutting him off from the crew.

“Dammit!” he backed up until he was a safe distance and slumped against the wall. 

He sat there for a few minutes until he quickly straightened up in realization. He couldn't fight with the crew, but he still could reach the escape pods. A part of him was glad that he had an excuse to escape, though he didn’t like to admit it.

Going back the way he came he followed the corridor until it lead him to where he was going. He opened the door to the pod and stepped in, briefly hesitating before shutting the hatch. The pod was only large enough to fit two or three people at the most, and Dorian wondered if the small vessel would survive the landing. He hoped that the company at least spent more money on the pod than on everything else.

He watched as the escape pod separated from the Nimbus, leaving the bulking cargo ship to it’s pirated fate. 

***

Dorian startled awake. He waited for his vision to adjust. He was strapped to his seat, the pod around him sat at a strange angle. He let out a sigh of relief, realizing he survived the rough fall to the nearest planet.

The problem was he had no idea what planet it was. He unstrapped himself from the chair and found his weapon. He put his hand on the hatch release.

“Please be a nice planet.” He told himself before activating the release. The hatch popped open, revealing the landscape. He was in a dense jungle, the trees massive and bright green. The only part of the sky he could see was a small opening that his pod must have created when it crashed. 

He carefully climbed out of the capsule that delivered him to the strange new world. The outside of the pod was full of dents and scratches, leaving Dorian to wonder how it even stayed in one piece. 

“Well I guess I did always want to explore the galaxy.” He said, trying not to panic. 

His thoughts of what he was going to do to survive were interrupted by the sound of rustling. He pulled out his energy sword and readied himself. 

Dorian was almost relieved when a group of beautiful girls emerged from the trees, rather than a giant monster like he expected. His happiness was cut short when he noticed the swords they were carrying.

The girls had tan skin and dark hair, each of them having tattoos wrapped around their right thighs and righ cheek. Their clothes left very little to the imagination, and Dorian was momentarily distracted before realizing the danger he was in. 

“Lay down your weapon and we won’t hurt you.” One of the girls said. They started closing in. 

He raised his energy sword as they drew near. “Yeah right, I’m not going down without a fight!” 

He swung towards the nearest girl, forcing her to lift her sword above her head to block his attack. The energy sword came down with full force, snapping in half as it made contact. 

He looked at his now useless weapon. “What a piece of garbage…” he said. Without any options left he raised his hands in .

The girl he tried to attack slapped him before locking his wrists together behind his back with chain cuffs. Dorian made a mental note that wherever they came from they were at least advanced enough to use metal. Or at least steal some. 

***

They walked for an hour or two through the thick jungle. The girls gave him little information, only telling him that they saw his pod fall to their planet and were instructed by their queen to investigate. Judging by how long they had been walking he realized that he must have been passed out for quite a while if they were able to travel all the way to his landing spot. 

He would have asked for a break from all the walking if he wasn’t enjoying the view. The girls in front of him walked as if they knew exactly where they were going, their hips swaying seductively. What he wouldn’t give to grab those hips and slide his dick into their soft-

His thoughts were interrupted by the sight of their destination. In the clearing of the trees he could make out the outline of a small city. They reached a large gate and waited for it to swing open, revealing a village with buildings made of tan stone. 

They entered the city and followed a pathway that lead to what seemed to be the largest building in the village. The building was in the basic shape of a pyramid, though several balconies and outcroppings jutted out from the stone surface. 

The village reminded him of the Egyptians, a civilization that once existed on the planet where humans supposedly originated.

As they walked towards the pyramid they passed many citizens of the village, all gathering to watch the strange man that had landed on their planet. Dorian was surprised to see that there were no males, only beautiful girls that looked similar to the ones that had captured him. 

He was lead up the stairs to the entrance of the pyramid, two sexy guards blocking their path. They stepped aside and pushed open the large doors that made up the entrance. 

Walking inside, Dorian saw that they were in a grand hall of some sort. At the end he noticed a throne the color of the rest of the village. On the throne sat a girl who he guessed to be the queen. Similar to the others she had shiny black hair, smooth tan skin, the thigh tattoos, and the tattoos on her cheek. Unlike the others, though, she had a tattoo right above her breasts that stretched from shoulder to shoulder. Her beauty was undeniable, which was evident by the growing hardness in his pants. 

His captors forced him to kneel in front of the throne. The queen straightened up, studying him with eager eyes. 

The queen smiled and bit her bottom lip. “You did well girls, I hope he wasn’t too much trouble.” She stood up from her throne, standing over him. “What is your name?”

Almost consumed by lust for the queen’s perfect curves, he had to take a moment to snap out of it before answering. “Dorian.” 

Her smile widened. “Well Dorian, why don’t you walk with me? We have much to discuss.” She turned to the other girls. “Leave us for now, I want some privacy with my new guess.” 

The girls let out half hearted protests as they unlocked his cuffs and exited. He stood up and massaged his wrists. 

“You’ll have to forgive their reluctance, they’ve never seen anything like you.” The queen said before motioning him to follow her.

They walked through the halls of the pyramid. “So, what exactly is this place?” He asked.

The queen laughed. “I suppose that’s a good place to start. We call this city Yarrin. My people have lived here for hundreds of years. You may have noticed the lack of males. It wasn’t always like this, there used to be just as many men as women. We aren’t sure when, or more importantly why, but over time more and more females were being born than males.” 

They reached a set of stairs and began climbing them as the queen continued her story. “Soon there were ten pussies for every dick. When the last of the men died off my people thought it was the end.”

Dorian gathered the courage to ask a question. “If boys aren’t born here anymore how do you create more citizens?”

The queen seemed glad that he was paying attention. “Just when we would have died off something amazing happened. A ship crashed nearby, similar to your situation. The stories say that when my people went inside the ship they found a massive storage of preserved sperm, a mix. From that time until now we use that sperm to create our babies.”

Dorian looked at her in surprise. “Wait, so you’ve never seen another man before?” 

She shook her head. “You are the first male to step foot in Yarrin in over one hundred years. I’m sure you can understand now why your arrival is a monumental event.”

Letting her words sink in for a moment, he followed her up a few more sets of stairs. “If you already can sustain your population without men then what do you need with me?”

The queen lead him to a door and pushed it open. The door led to a large balcony overlooking Yarrin. She seemed to blush a bit. “Well, Dorian, since nobody has even seen a male for centuries it is extremely prestigious to marry one.” 

“Marry?!” He said, stepping back slightly.

“Look, I know it must seem like everything is going so fast right now but we’ve been waiting for this for a very long time. I used to dream that I’d be the first queen in countless generations to be with a man. Plus, it’s not like you really have a choice, however cruel that may sound.” 

Dorian opened his mouth to complain but quickly realized she was right. He WAS her prisoner, technically. Still, he wasn’t sure he was ready to get married. 

Seeing the panicked look on his face she tried to reassure him. “Besides, I don’t know what they do to wed couples where you’re from but we do things a bit...differently here.”

Before he could ask what she meant by differently he was completely caught off guard when she started stripping off the silky white cloth that made up her bra, leaving her firm tits exposed. 

“I..uh..” he started.

She giggled. “Yes, instead of boring ceremonies we have a different way of things.” She slid down the white fabric that formed a kind of thong. Dorian’s dick grew rock hard at the sight of her perfect hairless pussy. “You see, we will only be officially married the moment you put a baby in my belly.” 

Dorian shivered when she finished her sentence. The thought of breeding with the gorgeous queen was almost too much for him. 

She moved in closer. “Being impregnated by a male the natural way is the most prestigious thing a woman in Yarrin can possibly do.” She gently pushed him backwards until he felt his legs hit something behind him. Looking back he realized it was a large cushion at the edge of the balcony, clearly large enough for the both of them. 

She pushed him onto the cushion. Her fingers opening up the bodysuit he wore aboard the Nimbus. She pulled his arms out so that the top part of the suit fell away. She then moved down to his waist. 

“Our child would have a father, something that would make her untouchable.” She said as she undid the buckles on his suit before finally removing it completely. Now completely naked her eyes locked into his cock. Though she had never seen one before she clearly liked it, something that was clear by the juices leaking from her pussy. 

She slowly reached for his cock, almost scared what would happen if she touched it. Her fingers brushed against it and she let out an excited laugh. She wrapped her hand around his girth. “So, Dorian, will you give me an heir? Will you put your princess in my womb?” 

With all the complaints he had about getting married seeming to vanish the moment her hand wrapped around his dick, he quickly kissed her without thinking. 

The queen’s eyes opened in surprise, before she calmed and embraced the kiss. After a second she separated from him and pushed him onto his back. 

She straddled his hips, his hard erection pressed up against her lightly toned abs. He felt the softness of her smooth tan skin. 

The queen lightly dragged her finger from the base of his dick to the head, playfully teasing the cock that would soon be inside of her. “Having a population of only females can leave a girl...wanting. This is going to be so much better than my guard’s fingers and tongues.” She explained. 

While not a virgin with lesbian sex, she was undoubtedly one when it came to penetration. The thought of taking a tribal queen’s virginity made his dick throb. He wasn’t very experienced but he was far from a virgin himself, memories of sneaking around with other teens in the orphanage flashed across his mind. 

The gorgeous goddess straddling him was something else entirely. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and he was about to mate with her. His cock couldn’t possibly get any harder. 

The queen lifted herself off of him and positioned his cock right under her. She lowered herself so that the tip pressed up against her pussy lips, parting them slightly. She clearly had no interest in delaying any longer with foreplay, the need to be filled and impregnated consuming her completely. 

She lowered herself very slowly, her mouth opening in pleasure as her cunt was penetrated for the first time. Dorian tensed as he delve into her depths, the feeling of her vagina walls being heavenly. She let out a high pitched moan as she hilted him all the way inside of her, his tip pressed against her womb. 

She took a deep breath. “W..wow, this feels amazing!” She waited for her pussy to get used to the dick inside it before she started moving up and down on it, fucking it slowly. 

He grabbed onto her childbearing hips, stabilizing her as he began to match her thrusts. The slowness if their movements steadily increased until they were truly fucking. 

The queen’s virgin pussy was tight, and Dorian wondered how long he would last with the tan beauty. His cock pistoned in and out of her fertile body.

At first her hands were on his pelvis to steady herself but she soon moved them to her breasts. After years of masturbation and lesbian sex she expertly rubbed her nipples at the exact speed and spots that she liked, throwing her head back and enjoying the bliss of being fucked for the first time. 

The texture of her pussy walls rubbing against his dick sent waves of pleasure rushing into him. The feeling was intense, pressure building in his loins. 

The queen’s moans became louder and more frequent, her thrusts down onto him becoming faster and faster. “Ooooh fuck me! Fuck my fertile pussy!” 

He held onto her tighter as their speed increased. His cock was throbbing from the sight of her exotic body bouncing up and down on him. She was curvy in all the right places, but also fit and slightly toned. He couldn’t picture a more perfect girl. Her gorgeous face had an expression of absolute pleasure. 

“You’re so tight! Your pussy is amazing!” He yelled out. Taking his right hand off of her hip he put it on her flat stomach, imagining her womb inside. Ever since he started showing interest in girls he had always imagined what it would be like to get a girl pregnant. It quickly became his greatest fantasy, nothing getting him off more than the thought of releasing his seed deep inside of a girl. 

He had slept around with the other teens but to his knowledge they didn’t get knocked up. Having a beautiful tribal queen carry his first child was the best thing he could have hoped for.

“I’m going to put a baby in your hot body!” He said as he continued to pound her pussy fast and deep.

“Y..yes! Breed me! Make me yours!” She yelled back. 

Feeling her vagina muscles squeeze harder, Dorian predicted what was about to happen. The queen cried out as she orgasmed around his cock, her pussy juices squirting onto his crotch. He slowed slightly to let her catch her breath before resuming full speed. 

The fact that they were outside wasn’t lost on Dorian. He felt strange at first but a small part of him enjoyed that the other girls could hear the queen’s screams of pleasure. Her cries of lust echoed from the pyramid to the small city. He knew the citizens were listening as their queen was bred by the first man they had ever seen. 

His cock fucked her relentlessly, her firm tits bouncing as she thrusts up and down on him. She orgasmed two more times before Dorian got an uncontrollable urge. He grabbed onto her waist and threw her down onto the cushion so that she was laying on her back. She had a momentary look of confusion before he got on top of her and rammed his dick back into her, starting to fuck her missionary style.

She grabbed onto the cushion as he fucked her animalisticly, losing all control. Each thrust went deep, smashing into her uterus walls. 

“Oh..oh my god you're amazing, I want you to cum in me! Make me the mother of your child! “ she said as her ruby colored eyes rolled back in bliss. 

His hands were squeezing her shapely thighs, using them as leverage. They were incredibly soft and had the perfect girly shape. Dorian was shocked at how the queen continued to prove just how perfect she was. 

They had been fucking for quite awhile and Dorian felt the first sign of cumming. The tightness of her pussy was slowly pushing him towards finishing. Due to his unique genetics he had found out a long time ago that he was able to cum multiple times in a row, unlike most men. This time felt different though. Dorian was sure that when he came this time, he’d fill her with all the sperm he possibly could.

“Th..this feels so good! I’m not going to last much longer!” he warned her.

“Y..yes! Please c..cum inside of my fertile body!” the sexy queen pleaded.

He moved his hands to her waist, using the grip to practically launch his dick into her with each thrust. The rough fucking caused the queen to groan in pleasure.

Thrust, thrust, thrust, coming closer and closer to cumming. Dorian desperately wanted to blow his load inside of the exotic beauty. He was going to make her the mother of his child. They would most likely have a daughter, and Dorian couldn’t wait to create another gorgeous girl like the queen.

“Ooooh I’m going to cum so hard!” he said. He could feel pressure building each time his cock plowed deep into her vagina. 

“Unload all of your pent up sperm into my horny pussy! Make me your mate!” she yelled before she finished again.

He could feel his balls clenching up, preparing to fertilize the queen’s cunt. He started grunting loudly.

“My womb needs you to fill it up! Give me an heir!” the queen said.

He got closer and closer, quickly approaching his finish.

“M..my body is yours! Put your child in me! M..make me a mother!” she begged.

The intensity of the sensation quickly increased as he came right to the edge of finishing. “I..I’m going to cum!” closer and closer, “I’m going..to..” finally, Dorian went over the edge. “I..I’M CUMMING!”

He did one final thrust, ramming his cock all the way into her tight pussy. The queen wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him farther in. Pleasure tore through his dick and his whole body tensed up. They both screamed in ecstasy as thick ropes of sperm rocketed out of his cock and directly into her very fertile womb.

“OOOH..OOOOOH GOD!” Dorian stammered as more and more cum shot out of the tip of his dick. The queen’s mouth opened and her tongue stuck out as she orgasmed from the feeling of being impregnated.

They held onto each other as sperm filled her uterus completely, leaking out of her pussy when there was no room left. Dorian’s orgasm lasted until his dick was sore, cumshots continuing to fill her tan body.

After several moments his climax finally started to calm and he let out a deep moan. He rolled off of her and onto his back, sperm pouring out of her pussy and onto the cushion they were lying on. The queen held her stomach lovingly, an expression of absolute satisfaction on her face.

They both laid there, exhausted. 

***

“Husband, it’s time to wake up.”

Dorian slowly opened his eyes. He wasn’t sure when but he must have fallen asleep. He looked around and realized that he had been moved inside the pyramid. Not only that, but he had also been cleaned up. He looked straight ahead and saw that the queen was standing there. She was also cleaned up and wore her white bra and thong outfit.

“Uh hey...what happened?”

The queen smiled seductively. “We passed out after our baby making session. I woke up earlier and had my guards wash you.”

Dorian nodded in understanding. Then something occurred to him. “So, does that mean that we are married now?”

The queen moved in close and kissed him deeply. “Yes Dorian. The child that now grows inside of me seals our union.”

Dorian thought about it for a moment. Being married to her meant that he could have sex with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen whenever he wanted. Perhaps it wasn’t such a bad thing, maybe even good. He put his hand on her stomach. It was WAY too early to feel anything but he liked the fact that his child was inside of her.

Seeming to sense his concern she started to explain. “I know marriage might be slightly different from where you come from, so I should explain. I am now your wife. That means I will never sleep with any other male except you. However, the rules for husbands change for each new queen since males are so rare. If you choose to sleep around while outside the city I don’t mind. To be completely honest, I might actually...like it.” her face went red with embarrassment.

Dorian’s cock twitched at the thought. He could go out and fuck any girl he wanted and it would make his wife horney? Was anything about this girl not perfect?

Seeing the smile growing on his face, the queen relaxed a little and continued. “But Dorian, I don’t want you fucking anyone except me when you’re in the city. My people can give you handjobs and blowjobs but you aren’t allowed to penetrate them. I am their queen, that is all I ask.”

His smile lessened slightly. So there was one thing not perfect about her. He could definitely live with one negative. “Of course your majesty, your pussy is the only one I will use while I’m here.” 

Glad that he would follow her orders, she explained the last thing. “Thank you.Now, being my husband also makes you the king, though traditionally the queen is the top power. In other words, you’ll be my second in command of our little city. I understand if you want to journey to other planets, but know that this pyramid is now your home. You will always have a place here and you can return whenever you want.” she brushed her silky black hair off of her face. “Also, you don’t need to say your majesty anymore. You’re the king. You can call me Esi.”

“Esi? Huh, I like it.” They both laughed happily. 

Just as Dorian was thinking about how he went from an engineer on a cheap cargo ship to the king of a small tribe in one day he noticed something peeking out of the queen’s thong.

Realizing what he was looking at the queen chuckled. “Oh, I forgot to show you.” She pulled strings holding the sides of her thong together and it fell to the floor. Right above her hairless pussy was a new tattoo. “Our tattoos have different meanings. As you noticed every citizen has tattoos wrapped around the right tight and on the right cheek. This tattoo above my breasts indicate that I am the queen. Now this new one, well, I am the first person in hundreds of years to earn it. It means that my virginity had been taken and I have had sex with a male. Any girl with this tattoo is highly respected, so I have you to thank for that.”

Dorian studied the new tattoo. Somehow, it made Esi look even more sexy. 

Seeing him stare at her crotch, she moved her legs seductively. She then pulled up her thong and laughed. “There will be time for that later Dorian. For now, it’s time I give you the tour.” she moved back and motioned for him to follow. Already becoming aroused again Dorian hurried to follow her, hoping that it’d be a short tour.


	2. Repaid With Impregnation

Dorian sat on the edge of his large bed. Esi lay asleep naked behind him, her gorgeous exotic body on full display. Dispite it being nearly two weeks since they had sex for the first time, which resulted in her becoming pregnant with his child, she looked at least four months pregnant. She had explained to him that her people give birth much quicker than normal girls and reached puberty quicker, though they age slowly after reaching maturity, which was similar to his own situation. 

However, she said the normal time a pregnancy took was around three months. At the rate she was going he predicted that she was already halfway through the pregnancy. Dorian wasn’t sure if the accelerated speed was due to his or her genetics, though he suspected it was a combination of both.

He put his hand on her belly, smiling at the thought that his baby was growing inside of her. 

Esi’s eyes slowly opened. “Good morning my love.” she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him into a kiss. “What’s on your mind?” Esi asked when she noticed the look on his face.

Dorian looked around the room before answering. “Well, like you said when we first met, this is my home now. I will always return here. But...I also want to explore the galaxy. It’s what I’ve wanted to do since I was a kid, and I think it’s time.”

Her focus momentarily shifted to her baby bump before returning to him. “I know Dorian. As I promised, you will be free to leave whenever you want. I won’t have my guards stop you. You’ve been very cooperative with becoming my husband and fathering my child, so I want to help you with your travels. In fact, I have a surprise for you. However, we have time for that later. Right now all I want is for you to fill me up again.” She said, pulling him in close before he could respond. 

***

For the past two weeks the queen had tried to get Dorian familiar with Yarrin, the small city in the middle of the jungle which she ruled over. She showed him the bathhouse, marketplace, blacksmith, guard stations, and even the crashed ship where they stored the sperm for their all female population. 

Now, Esi was going to show him the last location in their stone city. Dorian followed the pregnant queen and her near naked guards to the edge of Yarrin. They reached the edge of the jungle and followed a semi-overgrown path that lead to a large clearing in the trees. In the center of the clearing was a spaceship that was the size of a small building.

When Dorian looked to the queen in confusion she began to explain. “We call it the Chimera. It crashed here over two hundred years ago during the reign of Queen Halzain. She had the ship restored but they never had a reason to use it. Until now. I’ve had my servants retrofit the interior so that it is more comfortable for you.”

“For me? What do you mean Esi?” he asked.

The queen gave him a kind smile. “The ship is yours now. I kept it a secret because I wanted to be sure that you’d return if I gave you a way to leave.” a hint of embarrassment showed in her eyes as she said the last part.

Dorian walked over to her and took her hands in his. “Thank you Esi.” he said before kissing her deeply. He had always wanted his own ship, though he never thought he’d get one like this. As they broke the kiss, he saw a servant approach.

“Ah here is the second gift.” Esi said as she turned to meet the servant girl. The girl presented an energy sword of extraordinary quality. The queen picked up the sword and held it in front of Dorian, giving him an opportunity to see the fine detail of the weapon. “I had this constructed for you after my guards told me about the defence you put up when you were first captured.” she continued. The memory of his failed attempt to defend himself with the cheap energy sword brought a shade of red to his cheeks. Seeing his embarrassment, Queen Esi smiled. “I assure you that this sword won’t break as easily as your old one.”

Dorian laughed before embracing his wife, thanking her for the exquisite weapon. “Be safe out there my king, our child needs you.” the pregnant queen said.

***

Esi took a few hours to show Dorian the inside of the ship, explaining where things were located and how they functioned. The Chimera had a total of five rooms, each with a different purpose. Modular in design, the ship had the option of adding more rooms in the future. 

After the small tour the couple said their temporary goodbyes before Dorian boarded the ship and took off for the first time. As the Chimera left the planets surface, the ship’s new owner reflected on what had just happened. He had always wanted to explore the galaxy, and now he finally had the opportunity to go anywhere he wanted. 

Exploration wasn’t the only topic on his mind however. In the short time he spent residing in the city of Yarrin, Dorian had felt completely at home. While his initial capture was less than ideal, he had grown to truly enjoy the strange city that he had been made king of. Because of this, he had decided that it was his responsibility to bring back wealth from his travels.

In order to achieve his goal, he had decided to become a mercenary. This would allow him to both explore the galaxy and earn galactic credits for the city.

Dorian sat in the captain’s chair of the Chimera as the ship hung in space, awaiting a navigation input. He had never been a mercenary before, and he didn’t quite know where to start.

Pausing to think, he remembered overhearing his former crewmates aboard the Nimbus talk about a moderately populated planet known as Dutera. From what he could tell, it was as good a place as any to start. He fiddled with the ship’s controls until the coordinates were locked into the navigation computer. He maneuvered the controls until he was lined up with the hyperjump position, and the Chimera left the planet’s solar system for the first time in centuries.

***

The Chimera’s landing was far from graceful, but Dorian told himself that his piloting skills would improve over time. He walked down the landing ramp, his new energy sword on his hip.

Dutera’s surface was primarily covered in large cities that were connected via subway tunnels. The cities were founded hundreds of years ago, but have since fallen into disarray. The once wealthy and technologically advanced communities now contained slums, the massive skyscrapers becoming hives for thieves and gangs.

Dorian had landed in a section of one of the larger cities that had recently started to form a community that had cleaned up most of the crime in an area the size of two city blocks. While not exactly the most upstanding group of citizens, the neighborhood was a great improvement from the surrounding areas.

He walked through the streets, noticing how a small amount of the grand city’s former glory was beginning to shine through the garbage and grime. After an hour of searching for anyone who would pay him for his services, he decided to return to the markets and ask around.

After nearly an hour of asking around, he was surprised when he felt someone touch his back. Dorian turned around to see a girl trying to get his attention. She had fair skin and short brown hair. Slightly shorter than him, she was averagely proportioned everywhere except her ass, which was more ample due to her childbearing hips.

“Excuse me, but are you the mercenary that’s been asking around for work?” the girl asked in a voice that lacked fear, yet wasn’t exactly confident. 

“I am,” he confirmed, “is there something I can do for you?”

The girl looked around in suspicion before pulling him into an alleyway where they could talk more freely without anyone overhearing. “Uh well, I have a friend that I am worried about. She is part of a gang run by her big sister. She told me a few days ago that she wanted to leave the gang and become a mercenary, like yourself. I haven’t heard from her since then. If you could just check on her and ensure that she is safe, I will pay you for your time.”

Dorian considered her offer. It seemed simple enough, and he might not even have to fight anything if he was lucky. “Alright, you have a deal.”

***

The building in front of him was poorly kept, like all the other buildings that surrounded it. He had followed the directions of the girl, which he had discovered that her name was Emily through talking to her further, and had ended up several blocks away from where he first landed.

Deep in gang territory, he took extra care to remain hidden. He approached the building and slipped inside through a window. Creeping through hallway after hallway he eventually gain the information that he desired by eavesdropping on a pair of gang members. 

“You just come back from guard duty?” the first gang member asked.

“Yeah, what a waste of time. The little bitch isn’t escaping the interrogation room anytime soon. I wish the mistress would just give her to the rest of us like we usually do with girls who get the bright idea of trying to leave the gang.” the second replied.

“Don’t be an idiot, she’s still her sister. There’s no way she’ll let us touch her. Though to be honest I don’t know what she has planned for her after her punishment is over, whenever that’ll be.”

Hearing the mention of an interrogation room, Dorian adjusted his search. It didn’t take long for him to find the door he was looking for. Carefully pushing the door open, he could hear hysterical laughter coming from inside. Entering, he saw the source of the cries.

Hanging from the ceiling was a mass of mechanical tentacles, a small girl in their tight grasp. The tentacles were in the process of mercilessly tickling the poor girl, causing her to squirm frantically while she cried out in desperation.

The girl was quite small, wearing only a top that exposed her stomach and short shorts that showed off her very round butt. The tentacles dove into her armpits and ran across her tiny feet. Her toned abs were tickled unendingly, while her soft thighs were unable to close as the tentacles stimulated them.

Dorian was frozen in place, not expecting to find what he did. The girls houled with laughter through her torture. He forced himself to snap out of his stupor and charge towards the tentacles. He grasped his energy sword tightly in his hand.

As he neared the mass he leaped into the air and slashed the air before landing on the other side of the room. He looked back and saw that he had severed most of the tentacles, causing the girl to finally be released from their grasp. 

Luckily she wasn’t very high, as she fell to the ground. Dorian rushed to her aid. The girl pushed herself up so that she was leaning on her arm, her fiery red hair flowing over her shoulders.

“Th..thank you..” she managed to say, regaining her breath. “Who..are you?”

“My name is Dorian, Emily sent me. Looks like she was right to worry about you.” 

The girl smiled at the mention of her friend. She took a moment to find her composure before shakily getting to her feet. She was considerably shorter than Dorian. She was fit, though her small frame ended in a curvy waist and noticeable butt. “Can you take me to her?” asked the teen girl.

Dorian nodded, and the pair slipped out of the room before a guard returned. They snuck through the building as she guided him.

***

After escaping the building the girl lead him to Emily’s apartment in the clean district, which was where he first encountered her. When the door opened the two girls threw their arms around each other. “Callie you’re alright!” Emily exclaimed in joy.

Dorian gave them a moment to themselves. After they were sufficiently reunited Emily invited them both inside. The girl, who he now knew was named Callie, left them to use one of the apartment rooms to recover and change in. Emily told Dorian to follow her so that she could pay him.

They went up a flight of stairs and entered what looked like a bedroom. The short haired brunette closed the door behind him. “Alright look, when I said that I’d pay you for your time, I didn’t tell you that I only have a small amount to give you. I owe you everything for saving my best friend, and so I think I have a different way to make up the difference.”

Just as he was about to ask what she meant, she untied her shirt and it fell to the floor, revealing her firm breasts. She walked over to him and kissed him gently. “I am yours, mercenary.”

Processing her intention, it didn’t take more than a second for him to think about it before he pulled her back in close for another kiss. Unlike her, he didn’t break it off. Instead he went further, beginning to make out with her.

They slowly backed up until they reached the bed. Dorian picked her up and tossed her onto the cushioned surface,making her yelp. She giggled girlishly when she landed on the bed. He joined her and began slipping her black pants off. 

When the only thing Emily wore were her panties, she playfully covered herself. He climbed on top of her and pulled her panties off. Her pussy was hairless and smooth, already becoming wet. 

At the sight of her womanhood his cock started to grow. He pulled his shirt and pants off until he was naked as well. 

He noticed that her bright brown eyes were staring at his erection as it was sticking straight out, hanging heavily in the air. A grin spread across her face, and she moved towards it.

Her lips were inches away from the tip. “It’s so big..” she said absently, clearly in a trance at the sight of his penis. The distance was closed as her lips pressed up against it. Her mouth opened slightly as she engulfed his member.

Dorian tensed as his cock entered her mouth. The texture of her tongue was a mixture of rough and slippery, teasing the underside of his rod. 

Her head bobbed in slow movements, giving him a shallow blowjob. He thought back to his wife, the queen. When they were married in a forced cerimony in which she had captured him and used him to conceive the child that was inside of her, she had told him that he could fuck any woman he wanted. Not only that, but she had also informed him of her desire to hear about what he did with them. At this thought, his arousal skyrocketed. If the queen wanted to know about his amorous adventures, then he was going to bring her a story.

Grabbing the back of Emily’s head, Dorian pushed passed the depth that she had been sucking him. His dick hit the back of her mouth, making her eyes open wider in surprise. Pulling her head in even closer, his cock slid down her throat until her lips touched his pelvis.

After pausing to give her an opportunity to adjust, he let her resume the blowjob.

She started slow again, taking him in all the way each time. Her tight throat sent shivers down his back. While she didn’t possess the most skill possible, it was clear that it wasn’t her first time.

Cupping his balls, she felt them starting to clench. Knowing that it was a sure sign that he was starting to get close, she increased the intensity of her sucking. He moaned from the feeling of her mouth, knowing that he wouldn’t last long.

She felt his balls growing more tense, her hand drifting between her legs. His grunts became more frequent, his orgasm getting closer and closer. After three last thrusts, she popped his length out of her mouth and opened wide with her tongue sticking out. Dorian shook as his cum rocketed out of the tip of his dick and sent thick ropes of sperm onto her pretty face and tongue.

Emily closed her beautiful eyes, savoring the taste of him as she fingered herself.

He fell back onto the bed, riding out the last of his orgasm.

“That..was amazing…” he said, regaining some of his senses.

Emily laid down on top of him, swallowing his baby batter. She looked up at him with her cum covered face. “Don’t think that’s all I’ll let you have. You saved my best friend, you’ve earned more than just a blowjob.” 

To confirm her intentions of repaying him fully, she rolled off of him and turned away from him. Getting down on her hands and knees, she presented her firm butt and smooth pussy to him.

Immediately his cock rose to attention. Due to a trait inherited from the father he had never met, the doctors at his orphanage had informed him that he would be able to orgasm multiple times without the normal refractory period of other males. Though he had known about this ability for years, he had never tested it out. Until now, he thought to himself.

Impatient for his cock, Emily shook her perfectly formed ass playfully. Not requiring further invitation, Dorian got to his knees and grabbed onto her hips.

He pressed his erection against her vagina lips, which were already soaking in arousal from her fingering. 

“Take me mercenary, let me reward you.” Emily said, pushing back slightly. Her labia parted from the movement, slipping a quarter of an inch of his tip into her folds. He could already feel her tightness, the anticipation growing his already extreme lust.

Unable to hold back any longer, Dorian slammed his cock deep into her fertile pussy. Emily groaned in pleasure as his penis crashed into her cervix, going as deep as possible. 

The feeling of her twat was heavenly, his dick hilted all the way inside. Craving more of the pleasure that her cunt gave him, he wasted no time in starting to thrust in and out.

Emily gripped the sheets of her bed. Her pussy ached to be fucked after the blowjob she gave him, sending pleasure through her body as her wish was fulfilled. “Oooooh god, you feel so good..” 

Hearing her moans only made him go faster. Despite cumming less than a minute ago, he was glad to find that it had no effect on him. 

He slammed into her pussy over and over, fucking her deep and hard. It didn’t take long for her to cum, making her squeeze her vagina muscles around his cock, making her even tighter. 

Fucking Emily doggystyle gave him the best view of her firm butt, bouncing with each thrust. Taking his hands off of her hips, he moved them down to her round ass. He grabbed her well formed asscheeks, enjoying the girl’s soft bottom.

Emily orgasmed a second time, shaking with pleasure. Giving into his urges, Dorian spanked her, making her yelp. When he realized that she was moaning louder, he spanked her again. She bit down on the sheets, her eyes rolling back.

Her legs spread further, practically begging to be fucked harder. He happily obliged, squeezing her ass harder as he used it for leverage.

The thought that his member was inside of a fertile girl with a body that was perfect for breeding kept invading his focus. Everytime the tip pounded her cervix, it was as close to her uterus as possible. All he had to do was cum and her beautiful body would be impregnated with his child. The pleasure he felt from breeding his wife was the best feeling he had ever felt in his life. Dorian knew that all he had to do was release his seed into Emily and he would feel that same exquisite bliss again.

“Your pussy is soooo good...I’m going to knock you up!” he yelled, speeding up his thrusts.

Emily was completely lost in pleasure, only able to focus on the dick pounding her twat relentlessly. “Wha...y..yes..knock me up..” she said, orgasmic waves shooting through her mind. “I..want you to cum..inside me!”

Dorian thought about his wife. He could imagine how her pussy would get wet as he explained how he got another girl pregnant. She would probably cum from the thought that the precious seed that had been poured into her womb would also be in someone else’s, creating a baby in someone else. His wife Esi was truly a cuckquean, well, queen. 

“I..I’m going to get..you pregnant!” he yelled, gasping in pleasure.

“Please...ooooohhh...let me…have your baby! Let me...repay you!” the fucked-silly girl pleaded, unable to think rationally while trapped in bliss.

Her pussy practicly milked his dick, begging for his cum. Her pure instinct to breed was in total control.

“Ooooh your body is great...I’m going to put my baby in you!” his dick was throbbing, getting close to release. “I’m...not going to...last much longer!”

Each thrust brought him closer and closer. He could feel the sperm in his balls eager to be emptied into her fertile body.

“F..fill up my pussy! Cum..cum inside!” Emily begged, cumming once more.

His orgasm was building, bringing him closer to the edge. 

“Here..here it comes! I’m cumming!” His balls clenched up, and Dorian felt his orgasm rush forth and consume him. He thrusted for as long as he possibly could before hilting himself all the way inside one final time. Overwhelming pleasure coursed through his entire body as spunk spurted out, filling her womb.

Emily’s legs quivered as she was impregnated for the first time. All she could do is squeeze her pussy as more and more cum poured into her uterus. 

Both of them collapsed in exhaustion. They lay there panting, and she rolled over onto his chest, feeling the warmth that was inside of her. Her face was still coated in his juices, while cum leaked out of her cunt and onto the silk sheets. They lay there a moment, enjoying the aftermath.

They both were sure that she was now pregnant, but what they didn’t know is that he had fertilized two eggs. They had created twins. 

“That...was amazing…” she said, her head on his chest.

***

For nearly an hour they lay in each other's arm on her bed. As the pleasure subsided, the reality of the situation seemed to reveal itself to Emily. She was going to be a mother.

She chuckled. “Well, I wasn’t planning on becoming a mom when I asked for your help. Still, you did save Callie. And I guess I did want kids at some point, so let’s call it equal.”

“I guess I’m not getting the small amount of credits you offered, right?”

“Not a chance.” she replied, a playful smirk on her lips.

“Fair enough.” With her head on his chest, he had a full view of her behind. He looked down, admiring her body. “If its turns out to be a girl I hope she inherited that incredible ass of yours.” Dorian said, giving it a spank.

Suddenly the door to the bedroom opened. They quickly pulled the covers over their naked bodies, only to realize that Callie had entered the room.

“Are you guys done yet? I gave you way more than enough time.” the teen girl said, her short frame making her look younger than she actually was.

“How did you kn-”

“You two aren’t very quiet, anyone could hear your moans from a mile away. Now, you’ve had your fun but right now I need to get off this terrible planet! My sister has definitely found out about my escape by now. They’ll be looking for me, and they cant find me here.” Callie explained. “You saved me, but I need one more favor. Let me work for you on your ship. I’ve always wanted to be a mercenary, and I promise to stay out of the way.”

Caught off guard, it took a second for Dorian to process what the girl was requesting. He thought about it, and decided that a crewmate might actually be nice. “Alright Callie, you can work for me. I’ll admit, I’m new to this too. Having a helping hand couldn’t hurt, right?”

Emily got up and threw herself at Callie in a hug. She knew that her friend had to leave, but she wished that she could have stayed. “You’ll visit at least, right?”

“I have to stay a way for a while but of course I will! Now get off me, you’re naked.” the girl replied, Dorian’s sperm accidentally smearing on her revealing black outfit.

***

The two girls said their temporary goodbyes before Callie and Dorian returned to the Chimera. Dorian had also promised to return in order to visit Emily after she gave birth, a promise he intended to keep.

They boarded the ship and left the atmosphere, leaving the planet behind.

Callie sat next to him as he piloted the Chimera, looking thoughtful. “Dorian, my sister is going to search for me. We need to stay one step ahead of her. However, I might have something worthwhile to you.” 

“Well? What is it?”

She smiled, happy to have his attention. Now, she hoped she would be useful to the man that saved her. “Before I left, I heard about a location that the gang was pretty interested in. Apparently there is an artifact that would sell for a very nice amount of galactic credits. We just have to get there before my sister does.”

An artifact of great value? That certainly sparked Dorian’s interest. “Where would we find this mysterious artifact?”

Callie smirked knowingly. “On the planet Grion.”


	3. Festival of Denial

Dorian was in the giant pyramid located in the tribal city that he had grown to be quite familiar with. His wife, the young queen, played with her very pregnant pussy as he told her all about the last week in which he had done a mercenary job for a girl that ended with him having sex with him and getting pregnant with twins. 

He hadn’t known that she would be expecting twins until the previous night when the girl, whose name was Emily, had contacted him with the happy news. He quickly returned home to the city of Yarrin to inform his queen, Esi. 

As he finished the retelling, Esi cried out in orgasm as the thought of another woman’s womb carrying her husband’s children sent her into climax. She arched her back as her juices squirted onto the silk bed. 

After she was finished, Dorian left her to clean up as he walked to a nearby balcony that jutted from the massive stone pyramid. He looked down at the ancient city, lost in thought. 

It had been nearly a week since his encounter with Emily, which resulted in her overly short friend named Callie joining his crew. The information Callie possessed about an item of very high value proved to be too vague. All they knew about it’s location was that it was on the planet Grion. Fortunately for both of them she had set up ways to monitor her sister’s gang before being locked up by them. Now, their plan was to wait until the gang acquired more information about the item before swooping in and taking it for themselves. 

All they had to do was sit tight and wait. Dorian found this easy as he spent his time having sex with his gorgeous goddess of a wife. Callie, on the other hand, was growing impatient. Despite always wearing revealing shorts and a top that only covered her breasts, she had seemed to be quite uncomfortable being surrounded by the half naked all-female population of Yarrin. The tan beauties were very open with sex and sexuality, causing Callie to spend most of her time onboard the Chimera, their ship. 

Dorians’s thoughts were interrupted when one of their servants ran up to him. “My king! The queen needs to see you, it’s urgent!” 

As soon as she finished her sentence he took off towards the queen’s chambers. Barging through the heavy doors, he was met with the scene of the queen moaning. A girl covered from head to toe in tribal tattoos stood over Esi. Dorian rushed to his wife’s side, inquiring what was happening. 

“She’s going to go into labor.” The girl standing next to the bed said. “We must prepare for the birthing festival.” 

Looking at her in confusion, he suddenly heard Esi’s voice. “She’s...right beloved. Here in Yarrin, birth can...last for an entire day. We celebrate the birth of..a princess with a festival. Birth for our people is very pleasurable, and-“ her explanation was cut off as her pregnant body tensed up, an orgasm washing through her. 

“Come with me, we’ll let her rest while I finish explaining.” The tattooed girl said. He followed her out of the room as she resumed talking. “Since labor takes so long for our people, the queen is only experiencing warning contractions. She won’t starting giving birth until tomorrow. While we wait, we will prepare for the festival.” 

“What even happens during it?” He asked. 

“Well, as you know, we sustain our all-female population by using a massive sperm bank that we acquired when a cargo ship crashed here hundreds of years ago. Citizens can choose to be inseminated whenever they are ready, but when a princess is born it is tradition for every citizen to get pregnant on one day. To do this, we fill large ceremonial pools with sperm that everyone bathes in until the queen gives birth. Since you are the father of the queen’s baby, something..special will be prepared for you, but we’ll discussed all that in a moment.” The girl finished saying.

She lead him down several flights of stairs until they reached a private bedroom. 

“This is where you must stay tonight my king, as we prepare the festival.”

Dorian stepped inside and looked around. The room looked comfortable so he couldn’t complain, though he still thought that it was strange that he had to be separated from his wife while they prepared. He heard a lock click and turned around to see the reinforced door close behind him. On the other side was the tattooed girl and a pair of guards. “Hey, what’re you doing!” 

The tattooed girl smiled seductively. “Don’t worry, my king, this is just for your own good. Now, let me finish explaining. I am the priestess of Yarrin, which means that I preform all rituals. That means that you and I will be getting to know each other very well tomorrow. You see, while all the citizens are bathing in sperm, you will be tied to a pillar in front of them. Then, since I am the priestess, I will be tasked with bringing you to the edge of orgasm over and over, but never allow you to cum. That way, as the queen gets to experience several orgasms from giving birth, the king is denied release. You will only be allowed an orgasm after the birth is complete, which could take the entire day. You better get some rest my king, it’s going to be a long day tomorrow!” She laughed sadistically. “And don’t worry, even though we don’t have men in the city, I have been expertly trained all of my life about the anatomy of penises. There is no chance of me accidentally making you cum before you’re allowed to.” 

After taking a moment to enjoy Dorian’s distress, the tattooed priestess blew a kiss to him through the locked door before turning around and leaving. 

He pounded on the door until he was sure that it wasn’t going to budge. “Damnit, this is going to suck…” he muttered to himself as he sat down on the bed. 

***

Dorian was woken up by the sound of the door opening. A large group of guards entered the room. Remembering what happened the time he resisted the same group of guards after crash landing on the planet for the first time, he reluctantly followed them. 

They lead him up and outside of the pyramid to the town center. Three large stone pools set in ground were completely filled with a mix of sperm from an unknown number of humans from and unknown planet somewhere in the galaxy. In front of the middle pool was a tall ceremonial pillar made of cubes of heavy rock. He was escorted to the pillar and stripped naked before his hands her lifted above his head and locked into metal binders. His legs were also locked into similar binders, trapping him. He tried to struggle as the guards gagged him with one of their panties, but he couldn’t stop them. 

All of the citizens were gathered around the pools, waiting expectantly. They all stared at his half-erect cock in desire.

Just when he thought that the crowd would run out of patience, the priestess emerged from the pyramid. She walked up and stood in front of him. Biting her lip, the tattooed girl lifted a bowl to his nose and forced him to inhale the fumes drifting off of the purple goop inside the bowl. Instantly his cock became rock hard. 

The priestess laughed. “What you have just inhaled is a powerful aphrodisiac found in the surrounding jungle. You can probably feel the unbearable lust building in you, can’t you? That’s not going away anytime soon.” 

Moans started sounding from a balcony near the middle of the pyramid, which was where the queen had been placed. “Citizens of Yarrin!” The tattooed girl announced to the crowd, “the queen has finally gone into full labor! Let the birthing festival commence!” 

At her command, the crowd of naked tan beauties rushed forward, entering the pools of sperm. The girls laughed and giggled at the feeling of the viscous fluid, splashing each other and enjoying themselves. 

Dorian closed his bound hands into fists at the sights of hundreds of absolutely gorgeous girls completely naked. 

The priestess tapped the tip of his erection. “Aww poor thing, does this cock want to go play with all of those pussies? Well too bad.” Her hand gently gripped around his girth. The feeling of her soft hand sent shivers down his spine. 

Her grip tightened and began pumping up and down his length. He closed eyes, enjoying the heavenly handjob. The priestess was clearly skilled, and it didn’t take long for his arousal to peak. He was getting lost in the pleasure that her hand movements gave him. He leaned his head back as he felt himself getting closer to finishing. He got closer and closer until his pleasure peaked, and his eyes opened in shock when the priestess suddenly tore her hand away from his erection right as he was about to blow his load. “Hahaha look at your face! Did you forget that you aren’t allowed to cum?” 

An expression of horror spread across his face as reality sunk in. 

Giggling sadistically, her hand began pumping his cock again. His orgasm built and built until...she denied him. 

Once again, pumping him firmly, he was brought right to the very edge before she backed off. Dorian arched his back as he tried to reach orgasm, only to fall back in defeat. The priestess was delighted. “You look so desperate already! We’re only just getting started!” 

Laughing, she jerked him off fast and rough. Then, right as he prepared to finish, she grabbed the base of his shaft tightly, bringing him as close to orgasm as he had gotten before. He shook as he stayed on the edge for several full seconds before she let go, denying him once again. 

Watching the citizens only made him hornier. The exotic girls were all covered in sperm. The pools allowed them to be waist deep, so they rubbed each other down with the fertile ooze. Apparently the thought of being covered in sperm was causing them to become aroused, as many of them started kissing each other. 

“I bet you wish you could cum all over them, but you’re not allowed too.” She said as she continued denying him release. 

Brought to the edge of cumming again, Dorian groaned in frustration. Her hand seemed to know exactly how to pleasure him, and knew exactly when to stop. 

After a while he realized that she was trying to keep him on edge for as long as possible. She would jerk him off to the point of finishing, only to tickle the head of his cock with her finger nails to drag out his torment. Then repeat, over and over again until he felt like he was going crazy. 

It felt like an eternity, and all he could think about was cumming. “Congratulations! You survived one hour! Now only nine more to go!” 

Nine?!? Dorian frantically struggled in his binding. His cock desperately needed release.

“That’s right, you're not getting any release for a looong time.” The sadistic priestess taunted. 

The citizens had moved from kissing to nearly an orgy. The tan goddesses fingered each other, sucked on each others nipples, and did all sorts of lesbian acts that only added to Dorian’s torment. 

As the tattooed girl continued to tease and deny him, all he could think about was the sexy goddesses in front of him. He would give anything to thrust his throbbing cock into one of their tight pussies. He could imagine how it would feel as her soft body let him in. He needed to fuck one of them, forcing himself as deep as he could before releasing his pent up seed into their fertile cunts. 

He moaned in frustration, bucking his hips as yet another orgasm slipped from his grasp.

***

Callie had spent several hours alone inside of The Chimera. When she didn’t receive word from Dorian the previous night due to him being locked in the dungeon, she was informed about what had happened. The servant who had told her about the situation had also explained the festival and what happens during it. Callie immediately decided to stay inside the ship for the duration of the event.

Unfortunately she didn’t take into account how boring waiting alone could be. After five hours of hearing moans and screams of pleasure she couldn’t take it anymore and decided to take a quick peak. 

Upon reaching the border where jungle turned to city, Callie crept through the stone alleyways, careful not to be seen by any lusty citizens. Being more shy about her sexuality, she had no intention of getting involved in their strange breeding ritual.

She reached the edge of the town center and saw the lesbian cumbath orgy in full frenzy. 

“Holy…” she said to herself in astonishment. Looking around, she saw a way to get up onto the roof of a nearby building. Wanting a better view, though shamefully, she took her chances and went up to the roof.

The building provided a view of the entire town center. She kept low, not wanting anyone to see her creeping on them. 

Then she saw it. In front of the cum pools was a large pillar, a man she certainly recognized tied to it. “Dorian!” 

She looked closer and noticed that his cock was fully exposed. Her cheeks turned a bright red shade, and she looked away. Then, curiosity taking over, she looked back. She noticed the priestess near him, and realized that she was playing with his cock. Dorian was groaning and struggling as the priestess’s hands massaged all around his dick, rotating between giving him a handjob and tickling the underside and tip. He looked like he was in a mix of bliss and frustrated agony. 

Callie quickly pulled away her hand as she realized that she had been subconsciously touching herself. She felt ashamed, but the sight of her captain’s dick getting edged proved too much, and her hand returned between her thighs. 

***

After hours of being denied Dorian was so close to orgasm that the priestess only had to drag a finger along the underside of his dick to keep him on the edge. 

His legs shook, his whole body begging to cum. He couldn’t take much more, and the priestess knew it. The girls in the pools were done with their orgy. Some were outright passed out, and others laid back while enjoying the feeling of being inseminated. 

For the entirety of the ritual the queen had been moaning loudly, but suddenly her noises changed, becoming more intense.

“Do you hear that? She’s almost done giving birth. You know what that means right? You’ll finally get to cum!” The priestess laughed. “You know, I’m expected to go into the pool after I’m done with you. But I’m not going to do that.”

Her finger left his dick, making it twitch. She turned around and bent over, her tattooed ass fully exposed. 

“Instead of using sperm from the pool, I’m going to take yours to make my baby.” She moved backwards until the tip of his dick pushed passed her labia. She kept only his tip inside, moving forwards and backwards to keep him on edge.

Dorian freaked out. The queen had specifically said that he wasn’t allowed to fuck any of the villagers, only girls on different planets. With his dick slightly inside of the priestess, he was betraying the queen.

He groaned into his gag deeply. Despite not wanting to betray his wife, the very slight penetration felt extremely good on his overly sensitive tip. He tried to thrust forward, needing to plunge deeper into her, but he was unable to.

“Not yet, you have to wait a little bit longer.”

The loud moans of the queen’s soon reached a peak, and abruptly cut off. A high pitched cry started, and Dorian knew that his daughter had been born. 

Without warning, the priestess roughly started thrusting back and forth, his dick sinking all the way into her. He threw his head back. In only a few thrusts he finally was pushed over the edge of orgasm and came excruciatingly hard, hours worth of built up cum rocketing out into her fertile womb. His orgasm lasted severely seconds, his entire body shaking with merciful pleasure. 

When his orgasm passed, he was practically gasping into the gag. The tattooed girl put her hand on her abs, feeling his sperm inside of her. 

“That’s a good boy, I’m going to have your baby. Let’s keep this as our little secret, alright?”

She leaned forward and his cock slipped out of her tight pussy. Cum leaked out of her, and she used her hand to try to keep as much as possible inside. She stood up and untied him. He tried to take a few shaky steps forward, but collapsed.

***

He awoke a few hours later, the sun already down. He was in his bed, two guards at the door. They noticed that he was awake and called for the queen. A moment later she came through the door, holding a bundle of blankets. Her pregnant stomach had returned to it’s previous toned form.

“Dorian you’re awake!” She walked over to the bed. “Meet your daughter, the princess and future queen.” She held out the bundle of blankets, and he took it.

He looked down at the baby’s face, realizing that he was holding his firstborn child. Pride filled his body as he held his daughter, knowing that she’d achieve great things. He briefly considered confessing to impregnating the priestess, but decided not to ruin the moment. 

The couple stayed there, enjoying the new life they had created together.


	4. Power Awakening

Several days after the festival, Dorian was still spending time with his newly born daughter. They had decided to name her Mira, a name that no other queen had ever been named before, which would mean that she would be the first. 

He had stayed with Esi, the current queen, inside their large royal quarter inside of the grand pyramid. Life in the city of Yarrin was great, and he was treated as a king, which he technically was despite the queen having all of the power, but he was starting to feel the urge of going out and seeing the galaxy again. Luckily, he was given an opportunity to do exactly that when went to visit Callie in his ship, The Chimera.

“Welcome back captain, I have great news!”

Dorian has talked to Callie a few times after the festival, though she seemed to be slightly embarrassed about something at first. While docked in a small clearing right outside of Yarrin, the small girl had always preferred to sleep inside of her private quarters aboard The Chimera, rather than inside the city.

“Any word about your sister’s object yet?” He asked, referring to the object that he had learn the existence of when he rescued Callie from her sister’s gang.

“That’s the news, I found it!” She seemed proud of herself, being able to contribute to the man that had rescued her. They both already knew that it was on the planet Grion, but without a specific location it could take years to search the entire planet. Now she had the location, though only after nearly two weeks of combing through information that she had intercepted from her sister.

Dorian has an urge to sweep the short girl up in a hug, but decided against it. “Well done Callie! I knew it was a good idea to bring you aboard. Where are we heading?”

She blushed slightly at his praise, not used to positive reinforcement.  
“The object is in the possession of a mystic who lives in a cave. I’ve found records of peasants from a nearby village who claim to bring her supplies every few weeks.”

“A mystic? Great…” he felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

***

While Callie prepared The Chimera for the journey, Dorian said a temporary goodbye to his wife and daughter. 

On his way back to the ship, he passed the priestess who forced him to impregnate her during the festival. She was starting to show her pregnancy very slightly due to his genetics speeding it up. She noticed him and put her hand on her stomach, winking and making a seductive face before laughing. He glared and looked away, continuing to walk. The queen had clearly told him that he could have sex with anyone he wanted, as long as they weren’t a citizen of Yarrin,which meant that he hadn’t told her about being the father of the girl’s baby. The priestess knew this, and took great pleasure in taunting him. Her baby would be a threat to the queen’s daughter if anyone ever found out, since their mothers were inseminated naturally, rather than artificially. 

He reached the makeshift landing pad and boarded the ship, trying to push the tattooed priestess out of his mind.

When Callie was also ready, they sat in the cockpit and lifted off the ground, leaving the jungle below them. She plotted the course while he piloted, taking them out of the atmosphere. After lining up, he engaged The Chimera’s jump drive and they took off towards their destination.

***

The journey to Grion was fairly short, lasting only a few hours. The planet was mostly covered in large forests that were only broken up by occasional mountains. At the base of one of these mountains was their destination, the village that Callie had discovered during her research. 

The Chimera came in low over the short wooden building, having to touch down in a field due to the lack of landing pad. The two of them stepped out of the ship, and were immediately met with the shouts of an angry farmer.

The poor man ran up to them, covered in dirt. He wasn’t human, seeming to be of a bipedal species with earth-tone colored skin and four arms. “What the hell are you doing?!”

Dorian held up his hands in a calming gesture. “Hold on, let me explain. We are looking for someone, and we’ll leave as soon as we find her. Until then I'll pay you to use your field. Fair?”

The mention of money seemed to calm the farmer somewhat, which allowed him to consider the proposition. “Hmm, you say you’re looking for someone?”

“A woman, she lives around here somewhere. Apparently she is known as a mystic.”

The farmer immediately looked uncomfortable at the mention of a mystic, and he began backing away. “Look..I don’t want any trouble. Just use my field and finish your business here quickly, I don’t want to get involved with The Black Cloaks.”

He quickly left before they could ask him what he meant, and they exchanged a quick glance. “Well that’s not a good sign.” Callie remarked.

They walked to the edge of the field and followed the dirt road to the main part of town. All of the townspeople were the same species as the farmer, their skin matching the trees and the ground. One of the buildings seemed to be an inn, and they decided to start their search there, hoping that someone would be able to lead them to the cave.

The inn was mostly made up of wood from the surrounding forests, but there were small traces of technology and steel breaking up the wooden esthetic.

There were only a few people inside, and Callie pointed out a man who had a black cloak concealing most of his body. The farmer had mentioned a group known as ‘The Black Cloaks’, making the assumption that the man was part of the group a reasonable one. 

They approached the man cautiously. “Excuse me, you seem like someone who might be able to help us. We’re looking for someone, a mystic.” Dorian explained.

The man’s hooded head perked up, the subtle motion telling them that he indeed knew about the woman they were searching for. “Ah a mystic...we’ve been told to expect you.” the way the man talked put them on edge. “The mistress has been waiting for you...I’d be honored to guide you to her.”

Dorian’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. “What are you talking about?”

The hooded man lifted his finger to silence Dorian. “All will be explained, though not by me. Now come, the cave is not far.” 

He walked out of the inn, fully expecting them to follow him. Callie looked to Dorian for leadership, and he decided that they should follow the strange man, knowing that the reward was worth the risk.

***

The cloaked figure led them to the village edge where a path begun, leading into the forest separating the town from the mountain. They followed the path for several minutes, ready for an attack that never came. When they reached the mountain, the path began zigzagging up the steep slope.

Nearly a mile up the mountain they finally reach the entrance to a moderately sized cave.

“Can we...take a break…” Callie asked, sweating. She had strong, large thighs that helped with climbing, but her short height meant that she had to walk twice as fast just to keep up with the two men. 

Dorian examined the cave. The opening was double his height. The cave extended into the mountain about six feet before being cut off by a wooden wall with a door in the center.

The cloaked man bowed his head. “Only the highest members of our order are allowed inside, so this is where I must leave you.” Without even saying goodbye, he turned around and began the trip back to the village.

Dorian and Callie watched him go, completely weirded out.  
“Are you sure we should do this? All of this seems...strange.” Callie asked.

Before Dorian could reply, a seductive voice called from behind the door in the cave. “Well? Are you going to keep me waiting?”

Callie jumped at the sudden voice, and Dorian pulled out his energy sword. They stood there, expecting the voice inside to do, well, anything. When nothing else happened, they looked at each other.

“Alright here's the plan. She obviously knows that we’re here, so we can’t sneak in a steal the object, which wouldn’t have worked anyways because we don’t even really know what it looks like. So, we’ll go inside and talk to her, get some information about it and grab it when she’s least expecting.” Dorian explained. 

“This is still very weird, but I trust you captain.” she replied.

Dorian pushed the wooden door open, surprised to find it completely unlocked as it swept open easily. He entered first with Callie watching their back. 

Inside was a makeshift lair, with a dark wood floor and bookshelves. Candles sat on shelves, illuminating the room. The wooden floor ended at a pool of water set into the cave floor on the right side of the room. A tiny natural waterfall poured into the pool, falling from a hole in the ceiling. 

Bathing in the waterfall was the mystic. Her skin was a light grey, the same color as her shoulder length hair. Two silver horns curled from the top of her head, and she had pointed ears. A hairless tail extend behind her, reaching her knees. She had the body of a twenty year old, with a thin waist and curvy hips, complemented by an ample ass. Her C cup breasts were uncovered, as well as her hairless pussy. Her eyes literally glowed bright orange, matching the golden tattoos covering her perfect body.

Her glowing eyes studied Dorian.  
“Not quite what I expected, but you’ll do well.” She stopped washing herself in the waterfall and used a large piece as a towel, drying off before discarding it. 

“I..what do you mean?” Dorian stammered, trying not to stare at her naked body. 

She chuckled. “Don’t worry, you can look all you want. This body belongs to you now.” Her voice was seductive, practically dragging him in. “I’ve been waiting for a very long time for this moment.”

Callie looked away while blushing, unable to speak.

Dorian managed to get ahold of himself. “What are you talking about? How would you know that I was heading here?”

“Ah that’ll take some time to explain. Come, sit with me.”

They followed her over to a pair of padded couches and sat down with her sitting across from them.

The mystic seemed to think for a moment, choosing her words carefully. “I know who you are, and I know who your father is. You’ve come here to steal something from me, but there is no need. It is already yours by birthright.”

Dorian was surprised by the mention of his father, a man he had never met. “Look, you’re right that I’m here for something in your possession. But you could have easily guessed that by its immense value.”

“You don’t believe me? Smart, but I assure you that I’m telling the truth. Your father is from another dimension. The object you seek is an artifact created by him, left behind when he moved on to the next dimension.”

Dorian chuckled. “This is all very far fetched, you know that right?”

“Listen until the end before you decide whether or not to believe me. It’ll be worth it, I promise. Now, as I said, your father is from another dimension. As a being of immense power, he was able to manipulate the fabric of our dimension and pass through. As you are his biological son, you have this ability as well. When the universe was new, there were many powerful beings. They called this power magic, passing their ability down to their children, and their children’s children. It’s been so long, that their power had faded almost completely. Everyone is-“

She was cut off by Dorian. “Magic? Come on, you can’t expect me to believe something like that.”

“Like I said, wait until the end. As I was saying, everyone has the ability to use magic, but only to an extremely small extent, and only through years of practice. However, you have the potential to become very powerful because of your DNA. Right now, you’re weak. You have no ability to use magic. But with practice, you can learn how.”

Dorian laughed as she finished her explanation. “An interesting story, but still crazy. I’m guessing you’re going to offer to teach me for a price?”

The mystic pursed her lips. “Teach, yes, but not for a price. I have no need for money. Ah, but I’ve only been talking, it’s time to give you a demonstration. As I said, everyone has the potential to use a very small amount of magic. I’ve spent one hundred years studying magic, practicing until I’ve reached my maximum potential.” She held her hand out, palm up. With visible concentration on her face, a small flame ignited, hovering in her hand.

Both Callie and Dorian looked in awe at the flame, but Dorian quickly snapped out of it.

“But...that could be fake..” he said, trying to rationalize the spectacle he was witnessing.

Her glowing eyes stared into the flame. “Yes, it could be. If I taught you to do it, would you believe me then?”

“That’s impossible...but you can try to.” He replied.

The flame extinguished, and she motioned for him to give her his hand. He held it out, and she cupped his hand. “That flame you witnessed is the absolute peak of my ability. I achieved it only after one hundred years of studying. I’m betting that you can do the exact same flame, right now. Your genetics will allow you to gain these abilities at a much faster rate, if you have the right mentors. Now, concentrate. Your power comes from within you. Feel it, and express it for the first time in your life.”

She held his hand while he concentrated, guiding him through the process. It lasted several minutes, and she had to shush him several times when he said how ridiculous he felt. 

He followed her instructions, despite being pretty sure that she was lying to him. He mostly did it to get it over with, but after ten minutes of her not letting him go he decided that there was no harm in putting some effort into it. Within seconds of actually trying, a tiny flame erupted from his hand, mimicking the one that the mystic had created. 

Dorian yelped and instinctively pulled his hand back, causing the flame to go out. The act of creating the flame felt natural, undeniably coming from deep within him. 

“How..what..I..” Dorian’s mind reeled, unable to explain what happened. 

Callie was completely stunned, staring at them in amazement.

“As I predicted. Your power has awoken, and you’ve already surpassed me.”

Dorian looked at her, feeling strange. His vision went blurry, and he lost consciousness.

***

His eyes slowly opened, and he saw that he was laying on the couch that he had been sitting on. He looked over and saw the mystic and Callie talking on the other couch, and the memory of what happened started to flood back into his mind. He sat up, rubbing his head and groaning.

“Dorian? Are you alright?” Callie asked, concerned.

“Apologies, I should have known that mastering an ability that quickly for the first time might overwhelm you. Luckily you’ve only been out for an hour.” The grey skinned women said.

He shook his head, clearing his mind. “Can you really teach me how to do more of that? It felt...natural.”

“You’re already more powerful than me. However, I have knowledge that I can pass onto you, if you’ll listen.”

He nodded, eager to learn from the seductive naked woman.

“First, you must know that the artifact in my possession was given to me directly by your father. He granted me a vision of this day, though I have no idea what the future holds, or if you’ll succeed. This is only one of the artifacts, and you’ll need to collect the others. This one at least is now yours.”

Dorian stood up. “Where is it? If they’re really from my father, I need to find them.” 

She grabbed his hand and stood up as well, getting close to him. “Not so fast. There’s something I want from you first.”

He looked into her eyes. “What is it?”

She pressed her naked body against his. “Your power is genetic. Your mother was lucky to be granted a child of such potential, and I want that as well.” She looked deep into his eyes. “I want you to give me your powerful seed. I want my child to carry your genes.”

Dorian’s mouth opened in surprise, and she quickly moved in and kissed him. When they separated he looked at her fantastic body. 

The mystic noticed Callie watching them embarrassingly. “You can join in as well if you want.” She said teasingly. 

Callie blushed. “I’ll..wait outside.” She said as she left. 

The mystic turned her attention back to Dorian. “This body is yours, take it. Use it as you see fit, and give me a baby.” She started pulling off his clothes, and his already hard cock popped out of his waistband as she got him naked. She took a second to appreciate his large cock, kneeling so that it was inches from her face.

“Wow… I expected it to be smaller. I mean, no offense, I’ve just never had a human before.” she eyed it hungrily before kissing the tip, tasting him.

Dorian couldn’t believe his luck. Not only did an incredibly sexy woman unlock a deeply buried power that he had never even known that he had, but now she was offering herself to him. He knew that eventually his luck would turn against him, but for the moment he was going to enjoy it.

“So I’d be your first human? What about those creepy cloaked aliens that worship you?” he asked as she fondled him.

She licked along his length, sending shivers through him. “They only worship me because they don’t understand how minimal my power is. They’re nothing but a cult, though they’re useful. Though to answer you question, I might have...rewarded the higher members.” she grinned deviously. “It’s been awhile though, so right now I need this.” the mystic grabbed his dick firmly.

She guided him onto the couch so that she was laying on it, before she let go and rolled over, ready to be fucked doggy style. She stuck her ass up, presenting it. She wiggled her hips, taunting him.

Dorian hesitates for only a moment, but the horny beauty presenting her fertile body to him proved too much for him to pass up and he put his hands on her curvy hips. 

Her grey pussy was visible between her legs, already dripping from the need to procreate. He eagerly lined up his cock and pushed his tip against her pussy lips. 

She felt him pressed against her sex. “Slide in, my pussy is waiting. Give it your seed.”

He pulled on her hips, using her as leverage to push his cock passed her labia and into her tight pussy. As he slid in, she let out a satisfied moan.

“Oh god...you’re big…” she said.

Dorian felt pure bliss at being inside of the gorgeous grey girl, and he quickly started to thrust in and out, wanting to feel more of her beautiful body.

Each thrust got faster and faster, hitting her cervix. She gasped every time he hit. “No one has...gone this deep...in a long time…”

He smiled, feeling confident at her words. Hearing her moans of pleasure only made him go faster, pounding in and out of her tight pussy. She screamed as his speed and roughness caused her to cum around his cock, making her passage even wetter, and allowing him to thrust in easier. 

“Y..yes! Fuck me!” she screamed.

***

Meanwhile, Callie sat against the door, clearly hearing their loud screams of passion as they fucked like animals. Her hand was was down her shorts, and she felt shame for touching herself to the sounds of their rough lovemaking.

“Dorian..” the short girl said, closing her eyes and imagining what was happening inside of the mystic’s lair.

Ever since she accidentally witnessed him getting edged by the priestess during the festival on Yarrin, she had thought nonstop about him. He had saved her, and she owed him her life. There was something deeper there though, and she had to admit that she was beginning to develop feelings for him, even though she’d never be able to admit it to him.

She heard the mystic cum again as she cried out his name, and Callie let out a moan of her own as she played with her virgin pussy. The thought of Dorian fucking the sexy grey girl made her crazy with jealously, but it also made her oddly aroused. The mystic was one of the most beautiful girls Callie had ever seen, and the thought of her captain fucking someone that attractive drove her insane with lust.

“What the hell is wrong with me…” she said to herself as she played with her little clit, listening to them fucking raw.

***

Dorian’s cock ravaged the mystics body, and she squeezed the couch cushion as she orgasmed once again.

She yelped as he slapped her right asscheek. “Your body is soooo good…” he moaned.

“It’s yours now! Use...me!” she yelled.

He felt his balls beginning to clench up, and he knew that he was going to cum soon. “I’m not going...to last much longer…”

The grey girl moaned loudly. “Let go then...release your seed…fill me up…”

His thrusts became frantic as he felt himself getting closer and closer.

“Cum inside...give me your child…” she said as she squeezed her vagina muscles harder, practically milking his cock.

Dorian couldn’t take it any longer, and he hilted her so that his cock was pressed right against her cervix. He screamed as his cock clenched, and pleasure exploded through his shaft as he released rockets of overly fertile sperm into her unprotected womb, making her glowing eye roll back in pleasure as she was impregnated, fulfilling both of their most primal desires. He held onto her hips as jets of cum continued to spray uncontrollably into her body. Pleasure overwhelmed his mind and his legs shook as he threw his head back.

Her pussy took every last load, emptying his balls until his orgasm passed and he collapsed onto her back.

They both tried to catch their breath as they laid there, his cock still inside of her. She enjoyed having her lover’s weight on top of her as her body was full of sperm. 

“I’ve waited...so long for that…” she managed to say, both exhausted and satisfied. “Tonight we rest as lovers....but tomorrow...your training begins..”


	5. The Attack

A small burst of fire shot from Dorian’s outstretched hand, launching through the air and into the small waterfall that was inside of the Mystic’s cave lair. He felt the familiar sensation of dizziness as his vision narrowed, but he managed to force himself to remain conscious. For the past two weeks he and Callie had remained with the grey-skinned Mystic. 

“Very good Dorian, the dizziness you feel when using your powers will decrease the more you train and build your strength.” she said, her golden tattoos matching her glowing eyes as she watched her apprentice.

“Well I’m not passing out anymore but a little flame isn’t going to be very useful.” he responded as his vision returned to normal.

“Have patience. You’ve already far surpassed what I can do, it won’t take long until you’re able to use your power in a practical way. However, that’s enough for today.” the mystic said. She turned and walked over to the lounge area. She was still completely naked, allowing him to see her perfect curves. 

He followed her over to the couch that he had impregnated her on. She sat down and put her hand on her belly. Her pregnancy was already beginning to show due to his genetics speeding it up.

Dorian sat down next to her and put his hand on her leg, enjoying the fact that his child was growing inside of her. “You know, I haven’t asked yet, but how did you know that I’d find out about the artifact? It’s a big galaxy, it’s possible that I could have never found out about it.”

“Well like I said, your father granted me a vision of us meeting. I saw that you’d meet your crewmate Callie, so I leaked the information about the artifact to her sister when the time was right. Now that we’ve met, I don’t know what the future holds. All I can do now is help you by passing on my knowledge.”

He began massaging the Mystic’s thigh as he considered her words. He had gone his whole life not knowing that his father had put a plan for him into place. He felt both grateful and overwhelmed, having so much revealed to him in such a short time. “When will I be ready to see the artifact?”

In the past week of training with her, Dorian had never been allowed to see the artifact left behind for him by his mysterious father. He would have been tempted to search her cave for it while she slept, but she had informed him that it was secured in the temple of the cult that worshiped her from the town at the bottom of the mountain. She explained that it was much safer there since the cult would give up their lives to follow her orders.

“Soon, when you’ve mastered this aspect of your power. There are other aspects besides fire, but my knowledge of them is very lacking. The artifact will lead you to knowledge that I’m unable to teach you, but only when you’re ready.” she replied.

***

Callie was on her way back from the village, running hard. She had spent most of the week inside of Dorian’s ship The Chimera, which was still in the middle of the farmer’s field. While the main reason for staying inside of the ship was to give her captain some privacy while he learned to use his new powers, she also felt more at home aboard the steel vessel than in the cave or the rustic village at the base of the mountain.

The days had been quiet, and she spent her time monitoring frequencies in case her sister figured out where the artifact was. Unfortunately, it seemed that she finally had, since the Chimera’s sensors loudly alerted Callie that several small fighters had entered orbit and were heading for the village.

Since there was no way to alert Dorian besides telling him in person, she was running as fast as she could. There was no way to land on the mountain, so she was forced to go on foot.

The journey took much longer than she had hoped. Just the run from the field to the village had taken several minutes, which didn’t even compare to the long hike up to the Mystic’s lair. By the time she reached the door to the cave her short strong legs were burning.

Dorian has his hand on the grey woman’s pregnant belly, listening to her explain how powerful their child could potentially become, when Callie burst through the door.

“Captain...my sister...is here…!” She said, breathing hard from running nonstop. 

***

Hehra commanded her fighters to land in the forest. Since the ships were small and carried only one passenger they were able to fit between the trees. 

They all landed and got out of their ships. There were twenty of them, all female, and all incredibly beautiful. There were a few men in the gang who were ordered to remain at their base and guard, but all other members were female. 

Hehra lead them through the forest and into the village. She looked similar to Callie, with her orange-red hair and her bright eyes. She was taller though, and looked to be in her early twenties. She wore skin tight black pants that looked to be the bottom of a bodysuit, but the upper body portion of the suit had been cut off and replaced with a bra that both matched her pants and held her medium sized breasts nicely. A long black jacket hung behind her, reaching her knees.

She marched down the street silently, her gang following her lead. To her right was Mihoko, her second in command. She had become Hehra’s lover shortly after joining the gang. Mihoko had light skin and black hair that was held back in a loose ponytail. She wore green clothing that consisted of a tight top that showed off her midriff, and pants that ended at her knees. She had a harness that went over her right shoulder and connected with another wrapped around her toned waist, where an energy sword hung from her hip. The sword was in the style of a katana, a design that was said to originate on the lost planet known as Earth, though no one knew if that was true or just an old story. 

They reached the village’s inn, knowing that it was the best place to start their ‘investigation’ as any. When the large group of armed girls entered the small inn, the owner took one look at them before deciding that it was time for him to take a sudden break, quickly finishing up with customers before ducking into the back room.

Hehra glanced around. The village was populated with a bipedal species that had four arms, most of which seemed content with living a quiet and peaceful life. Unfortunately for them, that was the opposite of what she was going to give them.

She raised her blaster and shot the ceiling, blowing a hole that continued through the upper floors. Everyone froze.

“Alright here’s how this is going to go. I need information. If you give it to me, and quickly, then we’ll be on our way. If not, then we’re going to have ourselves a problem, won’t we?”

***

Dorian, Callie, and the Mystic all raced down the mountain and through the forest. It had taken just as long to reach the village as it had for Callie to leave it, so they were running out of time.

They reached the village and immediately knew that they were too late. A huge smoke cloud was coming from someone near the center of the town.

“Oh no…that’s where the temple is…” the Mystic said, her voice sounding defeated.

“Come on then! We have to hurry!” Dorian said as he charged towards the source of the smoke.

They had to go down several dirt streets before they were able to see the temple. While all other buildings were a mix of wood and steel, the building in front of them was completely made out of stone. It looked half collapsed, obviously damaged by explosives and blaster fire. Several of the blackcloaked members of the cult were laying in the street, their crude blades clearly no match for the gang’s modern blasters and energy swords. 

The Mystic looked at the deviation. “I..failed you Dorian...My duty was to protect the artifact for you...and I failed…”

“Damnit...they’ve got to be around here somewhere. If we hurry we might be able to catch them before they get away.” He looked at the destruction, knowing that anyone who could tell them which direction they went was either dead or unconscious. The villagers all had their homes locked up tight, and he doubted that any of them would be willing to come out and give them directions after hearing use a large battle.

Wanting to be useful to her captain, Callie spoke up. “Let’s spit up and head in different directions. We might be able to catch them if we’re lucky. We won’t be able to fight them by ourselves, so we’ll use these instead.” She pulled out a couple of palm sized metal disks. “I grabbed them from The Chimera when I saw that my sister was coming. They’re tracking devices. If one of us finds the fighters, we’ll throw one of these onto the surface of a ship and we’ll be able to track them.”

Dorian considered her plan. “Well.. we already know where their base is, but if we can track one of them down while they’re alone, we might be able to capture them and find out how to get the artifact back. Great job Callie, let's hurry.” 

They split off into different directions, taking two tracking devices each. 

***

“So what even is this thing?” Mihoko asked as she tossed the apple-sized metallic cylinder from one hand to the other.

“Careful, that’s worth more than everything we’ve ever stolen combined.” Hehra told her as she took it from her lover’s grasp. They were walking back to their ships, feeling pride at their easy victory.

She studied the object as she held it. It looked to be an electronic device of some kind, though she had no idea what it was used for. All she knew was that the material that it was made out of was extremely rare and valuable. 

***

Dorian reached the edge of the forest after a few minutes of running through the village. When he began making his way through the trees, it didn’t take long for him to realize that he chose the right direction, as he began hearing the sound of ship thrusters warming up. He picked up the pace, and reached the area where the small fighters were landed. 

He wished that he could send a message to Callie and the Mystic, but he had no way of doing that. He made a mental note to buy some communicators as soon as this whole mess was over.

Careful to remain hidden, Dorian moved from tree to tree, getting closer to one of the ships. There were a few members of the gang out of their ships talking to each other, clearly sure that no counter attack was coming. 

He reached the closest ship and looked around to make sure he wasn’t spotted. When he was sure that no one had seen him, he carefully placed one of the tracking devices on the fighters steel surface.

Dorian waited for a few more gang members to board their ships before he moved to the next one. He placed the second tracker on the ship, feeling it stick firmly. 

Just as he turned to leave, a blast of electricity slammed into his back. He yelled as the electricity shot through his entire body before dissipating. He fell heavily to the ground, his limbs completely numb. He was paralyzed.

“Well what do we have here?” A voice came from behind him. He felt a foot against his side as he was roughly turned over onto his back. The voice had come from a woman with orange-red hair, and Dorian guessed that she must be Callie’s sister. She was carrying a small blaster, and he guessed that she had it set to stun, based on his current condition. 

“Hehra? What was that?” Another voice asked a moment before a black haired girl in green clothing approached them.

“It seems that we have someone sneaking around our ships. And what’s this, a tracker?” Hehra said as she turned to look at the device that he had placed. She flicked a switch on the side of her blaster, and shot the tracking device. Smoke erupted from it as it fell off the ship and onto the ground.

“What are we going to do with him?” The black haired girl asked, delighted at having a prisoner.

“We could kill him, and probably should. Hmm…” she knelt down so that she was closer to him. “I have an idea…”

Herha reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a small dart. Without hesitating, she stuck it into his arm, sending a jolt of pain into his paralized body. The venom inside the dart immediately began spreading through his body, and he was surprised to realize that he was becoming aroused. 

“What you’ve just been injected with is venom from a gira plant. They use the venom to make their prey aroused, so that they can feed on their cum. You’ve only had a small amount, which will last for a few hours. Unfortunately for you, your body will still be paralyzed for another full hour. I think not being able to touch yourself as your cock desperately throbs for release will be enough punishment for sneaking around our ships.” She watched as his dick became painfully hard.

The two women stood up and began walking away while laughing at their helpless victim. 

“We better not see you ever again, or the punishment will be MUCH harsher!” The black haired girl said as they boarded their ships.

Dorian watched as they took off, unable to move. His cock was rock hard, and his body practically flowed with arousal.

He spent several minutes trying to will his arm to move, but it ignored him, sitting limply in the dirt. 

His cock demanded his full attention, needing to be touched. He let out a grown of frustration.

He wasn’t even able to call out for help, since he couldn’t talk. All he could do was lay there. 

His extremely high lust forced images of his wife through his mind. His dick leaked precum as he thought about how he had impregnated her gorgeous exotic body. 

Next, he thought about Emily and the mystic. Both women were eager to fuck him, taking his seed as he bred them. The thoughts made his balls swell with cum, needing to be released.

He laid there for the entire hour, enduring the frustration of being unable to touch himself. 

Finally, mercifully, Dorian began to slowly regain control over his body. First his fingers, then his hands and feet, until his arms and legs were able to move.

With his body now unparalyzed, he frantically pulled his cock out, grasping it firmly with both hands. He let out a breath as he finally felt something against his dick. 

Just as he began pumping up and down his shaft with his hand, the sound of someone humming nearby caught his attention. 

Focusing on the voice, he jumped to his feet as soon as he realized that the voice was female. While his own hand on his cock would work just fine, plunging it into a pussy would always be much better.

He quickly walked through the trees, following the noise to its source. A source that luckily turned out to be one of the female villagers. Her two pairs of arms were working together to pick berries off of the base of a tree trunk. The barriers were a swirl of red and pink, mixing together to create a look that was both beautiful and strange.

However, Dorian’s attention wasn’t focused on the berries. Instead, he looked at the village woman up and down, appreciating her form. Despite having four arms, she was quite attractive. Her body was both curvy and athletic, with earth tone colors that were typical of her species. 

She seemed unaware of him, focusing on her task. She didn’t notice him approaching until he was only a few feet away from her. She saw him and froze, her eyes locked on his full erect cock.

He put his hands in front of him in a calming gesture. “Don’t be afraid...I just need your help…”

The young women took a step back carefully. “What do you want…”

Full aware of how creepy he was coming off, but unable to stop himself, Dorian moved in closer to her while he continued to try and calm her down. Her foot hit the base of a tree behind her and she backed up into it so that her back was pressed against it. 

“Wait...don’t…” was all she said before he went in and kissed her deeply, forcing his tongue into her alien mouth. She tried to push him off and, but as they continued to make out her struggling soon turned to moans. He separated from her, saliva hanging between them. “But...I’m married…”

“I’m sorry,” he said as he ripped her skirt, exposing her pussy, “I can’t stop…”

Her mouth opened when he began sliding his hard, throbbing cock into her pussy. Dorian let out a groan of desire as his erection was finally pushed into a fertile wet hole.

The villager’s vagina wasn’t the tightest, but she was clearly experienced. As his cock began pushing in and out, her vaginal muscles clenched and unclenched to match his rhythm, something that seemed to be involuntary based on the way she was trying to resist. 

However her resistance didn’t last long, as her begging soon turned to light moans of pleasure as her married pussy was fucked by a different man for the first time since her teen years.

Seeing her resistance slowly turn to acceptance, Dorian’s pace quickened. She was still pushed up against the tree, and he lifted her leg to give him more access. He plunged into her hard and fast, diving deep each time. 

The venom in his veins made him fuck her wildly, relying on brute force instead of skill. His cock was in ecstasy, pleasure shooting through every nerve on its surface as he fucked the poor girl, making her moans louder until they were screams of pleasure. 

Having been denied for an hour, it didn’t take long before he felt the familiar signs of an approaching orgasm. Holding on tight, he forced himself up into her as deeply as possible, his legs shaking as cum erupted from his cock and into her vulnerable body. His sperm mixed with her alien eggs, fertilizing them.

He held onto her as his orgasm passed, cum leaking out of her and onto the forest ground. 

“Oh god...I’m going to have to tell my husband that it’s his…” the married villager moaned to herself as she remained pinned against the tree. 

Dorian pulled back so that his cock slid out and stepped back, ashamed of what he had done. “I’m so sorry...I couldn’t control myself…”

The woman did her best to regain her composure, whipping the drool from her mouth. “That was fantastic...but I have to go, my husband is expecting me. The kid better not look too much like you…” she gathered her things in a rush and ran off to clean herself in the river before he could even ask for her name. 

Unfortunately, he realized that his cock was still as hard as before. Not only that, but his lust was building quickly once again. He needed a pussy, and fast. 

“Captain? Are you alright?” A voice came from his left. Turning, he realized that it was Callie. Her eyes widened at the sight of his cum covered erection. “I came when I heard a woman screaming. What happened?”

“Callie! Please, I need your help...your sister injected something into me, I’m going crazy! Please...I need your body…” he begged, looking at the short, young girl.

Callie was stunned. She had fantasized about sleeping with him ever since she joined his crew. But now that it was happening, she was afraid. “I...I don’t know…”

“Please...I need you…” he said, precum dripping out of his tip.

Having only recently reached the minimum legal age for sex on her home planet, she had never been with a man before. She currently had feelings for her captain, though this wasn’t what she thought her first time would be like. Still...she didn’t want to let him down in his time of need. “Well...alright captain...just be gentle, okay?”

As soon as she finished her sentence he swept her up in his arms and kissed her deeply. “Thank you!” 

She blushed hard, having the man she loves take her first kiss. He laid her down gently, putting her on soft grass. He was kneeling, taking his time to slowly unzip her black shorts. He slid them off, revealing tight black panties. He could see the outline of her little pussy through the silky fabric. 

He ran a finger down, brushing her labia through her panties, making her shiver. He desperately needed to fuck, but Callie was someone important to him. He forced himself to take his time and get her ready first. 

He found her clit, and began lightly tweaking it. 

“Oh god captain…” she said, her face bright red with embarrassment. 

Her panties became wet, and Dorian decided that she was ready. He slid her panties down her short, strong legs. Her pussy was lightly colored, and the sight of it only added to his extremely high lust. 

He pushed her legs further apart before getting on top of her, his cock lined up with her vagina.

He looked deeply into the girl’s orange eyes. “Are you really?” 

She tried to speak up, but her nervousness prevented her. Instead, she shyly nodded.

Acknowledging her answer, he began to push. His tip pressed against her pussylips, parting them slightly. His balls were aching for release, but he forced himself to go slow for her. His tip slowly entered her, and he could already feel how tight she was. His large cock struggled to fit into such a tight hole, but he pushed deeper, tearing her hymen. 

She let out a scream and quickly covered her mouth with her hands as he took her virginity. His cock went deeper and deeper, being the first thing to penetrate her young, fertile body. 

He bottomed out into her vagina, pressed against her cervix. She was quivering with a mix of pain and pleasure, squeezing down on him.

Dorian shook as he remained deep inside her, her pussy almost the tightest he had ever felt. He began pulling out, and the feeling of her tightness was so excruciatingly fantastic that he was immediately pushed over the edge of orgasm. He pushed back into her the tiny amount that he had pulled out and doubled over as he body clenched, jets of sperm gushed out of him and into her womb. 

They both gasped, feeling his cum fill her young body.

“Ohhh god….” he said as his intense orgasm seized him. It lasted several seconds before passing, allowing him to breathe again. 

He took a moment to calm himself. His lust showed zero sign of decreasing. When he was ready, he tried to move out again. This time he was able to pull out, and then push back in, begin to pump her little pussy very slowly and carefully. Her tightness was intense, and he only managed to thrust into her for a few minutes before having to ram all the way into her again, cumming his brains out from the feeling of her vagina. 

Then once again, he resumed his slow thrusts. She let out a small moan with each movement, a trickle of blood from her newly broken hymen continued to leak out of her vagina with his cum. 

Dorian took his time, steadily increasing his pace. Every once in a while he would hilt her deep and cum, before resuming his thrusting. The venom in his veins forced him to keep going, pumping shot after shot of extremely fertile sperm into the younger girl.

During the entire fucking session Callie laid back and took it, letting her captain use her body to satisfy his needs. Losing her virginity hurt, but the pain was soon joined by pleasure.

She had fallen for him over the past few weeks of their time together, kept at a distance as he fucked other girls. Now it was her turn, and she loved it. She savored every thrust, every movement of his hips as he slammed into her pussy. She focused on the feeling of his cum inside of her womb, knowing that it would certainly put his baby in her belly. She craved his seed, feeling pure bliss each time more and more of it filled her snug hole.

They continued fucking for over an hour, the venom slowly wearing off until his orgams started to feel painfully sensitive. Finally, he hilted himself deep into Callie, his balls clenching as his body was gripped in an incredibly intense, final orgasm. He flooded her womb once again, mercifully able to drain his balls and satisfy his lust completely.

They held each other as he remained in her, drenched in sweat and cum. They were both breathing hard, completely exhausted from their mating session.

Resting, they enjoyed the feeling of being close to each other, while his dick slowly went soft.

“Dorian...that was the best thing I’ve ever experienced...I love you…” Callie managed to say.

He was about to respond when someone cleared their throat in an exaggerated manner.

“Well? Did you two enjoy yourselves?” a voice said. They looked up, startled, and realized that the Mystic was standing over them. 

Dorian pushed himself off of Callie and hurriedly stood up on shaky legs, his cock still out and dripping cum. “Where did you come from?!” he said, embarrassed.

“Relax, it's not like we haven’t done the same thing together. I just didn’t want to interrupt, you were both enjoying yourselves so much. Since you’re missing both of your tracking devices I’m guessing that you succeeded, correct?” the grey woman asked, still completely naked.

Dorian was blushing, but he answered her question. “I did, mostly. They destroyed one of the trackers but didn’t notice the other. We lost the artifact but we at least have a plan. Now we just have to wait until the ship that we’re tracking goes out on their own so we can ambush it.”

The Mystic nodded. “Until then you can remain with me. I’ve failed you by letting them steal it, but I can still give you all of my knowledge.”

They helped Callie to her feet and cleaned up a bit before starting to walk back to the village.

The Mystic put her hand on her pregnant belly and looked at Callie. “So, how did you like his cock? You’re definitely carrying my unborn child’s sibling in that little body of yours now.” 

Callie blushed hard, making them laugh as they walked.


	6. Ambushing The Assassin

Dorian and Callie had spent the last two weeks at the Mystic’s lair, waiting. While they were successful in placing a tracking device onto one of the ships of the gang that stole the artifact, they now had to be patient until the ship went out on it’s own. They certainty couldn’t take on the entire gang, but they were sure that they could take down at least one of them. 

While The Mystic has spent the time training Dorian, Callie had mostly remained onboard the Chimera, monitoring where the tracking device was traveling, and sleeping in the captain’s quarters at night.

In only two weeks her pregnancy had progressed quite a bit. The mystic, on the other hand, had given birth after only one week of being pregnant. Dorian noted that she had been much quicker than Esi, which proved to him that pregnancies caused by him had widely varying lengths.

Their child had been a boy, and it didn’t take long until he had put another of his kids in her belly. The mystic was already a natural at being a mother, nursing their baby while simultaneously helping Dorian practice.

His power had grown quite a bit, allowing him to create and launch small flames without passing out, or even becoming lightheaded. The progress was slow however, and it didn’t help his patience that the Mystic talked non stop about his potential. A few weeks ago he never would have believed that these powers were possible, but now he was becoming more and more worried that he wouldn’t be able to do more than cast simple flames.

He had been overwhelmed during their first encounter when he had learned of his capabilities, but he was now curious about the other powers that were possible. Unfortunately, the Mystic had explained that she had no knowledge of the other powers, only the fact that others exist. 

He had also been curious about The Mystic, which was only natural considering that he had gotten her pregnant twice. She had explained that she was an orphan, and thus was never given a name by her parents. Instead, she had been discovered as a baby by the villagers. Having never seen a member of her species, they found her glowing eyes and horns to be very strange and otherworldly, so their priests took to calling her The Mystic. She also went further in depth about how she gained her extremely limited power, explaining that she had traveled the galaxy for decades, following an instinct to search out the power. Her species were able to live for hundreds of years, and Dorian knew that he was only scratching the surface of her stories. It wasn’t until twenty years ago that his father had visited her, explaining that the instinct that she felt was actually him subtly guiding her, manipulating her to gain the knowledge she would need for his future son, Dorian. She seemed to take the fact that her life was only a small part of his plan fairly well, as she agreed to take the artifact and protect it until the time was right. 

Dorian also learned more about the cult that occupied the village, as she explained that after her meeting with his father she returned to her birthplace and destroyed the priesthood that she had been raised by, allowing the cult to rise up and occupy the village’s temple. She then tricked them into thinking that she was more powerful than she actually was, and they worshiped her, vowing to protect the artifact with their lives. She never told Dorian how she destroyed the priesthood, but she became uncomfortable whenever he asked more about the subject so he decided to let it go and stop asking. 

He was fascinated by her stories, especially the parts about his Father. He was surprised to learn that the first time she met him coincided with Dorian’s birth. 

The last two weeks weren’t just nice storytelling time unfortunately. With two girls both carrying his seed, he had to balance time with both. 

Taking Callie virginity was amazing, but he felt guilty about how it happened. That guilt also increased at the thought of the married village girl he had forced himself on. It was tempting to go find her and apologize, but he decided against it due to the fact that she was married and he didn’t want to interfere with their lives. 

Callie had grown much closer to him after being impregnated, but she understood that he was already married. They wouldn’t be able to take things any further, but despite that, she was more committed to him than ever. 

Due to what happened last time she needed to inform Dorian of something, and the fact that her pregnancy prevented her from running up the entire mountain again, they had briefly left the planet to purchase communicator that they now wore on their wrists. In addition, he had installed a restraint device into one of the empty rooms of the ship, which allowed them to take prisoners.

Dorian and The Mystic were laying together on the couch in her lair, holding their child while she kept her hand on her pregnant stomach, when his communicator began beeping.

He pressed a button and Callie‘s voice came through the speaker. “Captain, you need to return to the ship! It’s time, the tracker says that the fighter is going out alone.”

“Finally, I’ll be there soon. Prepare the ship.” He said before hanging up and turning to The Mystic.

She looked down at their child. “I guess this is it, I’ve taught you all I know. It’s time for you to continue your training on your own. I don’t know what’s in store for you, but I wish you luck on your travels.”

“Thank you, I’ll get the artifact back.” He took a look at their son and kissed him on the forehead. “I’m sure we’ll see each other again, but until then I’ll miss you.” 

He turned away and began walking, but just as he opened the door to the cave entrance he heard the voice of The Mystic. “Dorian wait!” He turned around just in time for The Mystic to reach him and pull him into a kiss, sliding her long tongue into his mouth. When they separated she leaned in close to his ear and began whispering in a seductive tone. “When you go back to your wife, I know you’ll think about how much better my pussy is than hers. After all, you’ve already knocked me up twice.”

Dorian’s face went red, and blood rushed to his cock. Before he could say anything however, The Mystic laughed and guided him out the door, saying goodbye to the man that was both her lover and apprentice.

***

He had tried his best to hurry back to the ship, but it still took him quite a while to go all the way from the cave lair to the field where The Chimera was ‘docked’. He wondered if the farmer who owned the field would be happy that they were finally leaving, especially since Dorian had said that’d only need to use it for a couple of hours, which turned out to be completely wrong.

He ran up the boarding ramp and entered, sealing the airlock behind him. Callie was already waiting, ready for takeoff. 

Dorian sat in the pilot’s chair, which Callie had started calling “The Captain’s Chair”. He saw that the navigation coordinates were already entered into the ship’s computer. 

“So, where are we heading?” He asked while preparing the engines.

Callie was sitting in her navigation chair, focusing on her pregnant belly. “The fighter is in a sector of space that is known for having abandoned space stations.”

“Abandoned space stations? Why would they bother with them? They aren’t scavengers.” 

Callie had clearly already thought about it. “Well, since they probably have a large amount of money now if they sold the artifact, so maybe they’re scouting for a new base? Maybe one that they can fix up or something. Or maybe the person flying the fighter has their own motives, instead of doing it for the whole gang. Either way, they’re making a clear pattern of stops, and I know which stations they’re visiting.”

“Hmm, in that case we might be able to set a trap. Let me think about it.” He replied.

***

The trip through space was fairly short, but both of them were glad to be onboard a ship in space again. They had been on the ground too long, and it felt good to fly again.

They reached their destination, and it gave Dorian enough time to think of a plan. “They May be on their own, but they’re still flying a fighter. The Chimera isn’t nearly nimble enough to compete with something like that, and our weapons are pretty outdated. I say we hide inside one of the space stations and ambush them on foot when they come to investigate. You said you knew which station they’re most likely to inspect next, right?”

Callie nodded. “Whoever is flying that fighter is making a clear path of stations they are visiting. I can predict which one will be next based on which one they are currently at.”

“Good, lead us to it.” He commanded.

Callie indicated which station to head to and they began moving towards it, careful not to alert the small fighter of their presence in the sector. The Chimera drifted through space towards the huge hulking structure that was once used by hundreds of people on a regular basis, but now silently hung in space, empty. 

They drifted to the main hanger, as that was the place that the fighter was likely to land. Dorian sat The Chimera down near some massive cargo containers before shutting everything down. They wanted the ship to fit in and not be suspicious, which was helped by the fact that The Chimera wasn’t exactly like in the best shape. Being in Yarrin’s jungle for two hundred years had taken its toll on the beat up ship, which fit their current plan perfectly. 

Upon exiting the ship and walking out into the open hanger, he immediately began looking for anywhere to set an ambush. He didn’t want to put Callie in danger, especially since she was pregnant with his child, but she insisted on helping him, claiming that she would feel guilty if something happened to him. He eventually relented, and agreed that she could help during the fight, but only if she stayed far away and used a blaster. She agreed.

They found places to hide and got into position, Dorian behind some rusty crates on the opposite side of the hanger from the ship, and Callie crouched on a bridge that overlooked the hanger and was used to perform maintenance on smaller ships that would be hanging from the ceiling of the hanger back before the station was abandoned. Dorian carried the energy sword that Esi had given him, and Callie held a long blaster rifle. It was set to stun, since the whole point was to interrogate the pilot. Unfortunately, her weapon would be much less accurate while on stun mode, since it was mostly meant to be used in close quarters.

They didn’t have to wait long, as the fighter that they had been tracking soon reached the station. It landed in the middle of the hanger, it’s engines sending small pieces of scrap flying in different directions.

The cockpit opened up, and Dorian immediately recognized who the pilot was. “You?” He said quietly to himself. The girl had been one of the two who he encountered while putting on the tracking devices. After everything had happened he had described the two girls to Callie. She had confirmed that the one who injected him with the venom that made his lust uncontrollable was her big sister, Hehra. She explained that the other girl was both Hehra’s lover and second in command, Mihoko. She still had her black hair in a loose ponytail, and still wore her green outfit that showed off her pale midriff. She had her energy sword that was in the rare shape of a katana, a word that Callie had explained was a mostly forgotten type of ancient sword. 

Dorian was suddenly reconsidering his plan. Mihoko was known to be an exile of a secret assassin’s order. She knew how to use her weapon, and her athletic body was a result of countless hours of training. Dorian had been practicing his blade skills, but he was FAR from being able to wield it comfortably. There was still a chance though, since they had the element of surprise and a blaster. 

Mihoko looked around, seeming to inspect the place overall, rather than looking for something specific. “This might do..” she said to herself.

When he felt it was time, Dorian gave Callie the signal. Following his orders, she pulled the trigger...and missed. The blaster bolt flew past her, mere inches from its intended target, before colliding into the ground with a loud discharge of energy. 

Mihoko turned around quickly and looked at the spot where it had dispersed, her hand already on her hilt. Realizing that the noise had come from a blaster bolt, she turned back around and looked up to the bridge that Callie was perched on. She quickly spotted her, and began to run towards the stairs leading up to the bridge. 

Cursing to himself, Dorian hurried to stop her before she reached the stairs. He was behind her, which gave him an advantage. He swung his energy sword at the back of her right arm. He wasn’t trying to kill her, only disarm her. She heard the electric hum of the sword as it was coming towards her, giving her the split second she needed to twist out of the way. His blade slashed a small cut down the back of her arm, rather than a gash that would have crippled her sword arm like he was intending.

Now facing him, Mihoko parried his second strike, guiding his blade out of the way to leave his guard up. She thrust forward with a stab that Dorian barely managed to smack off course with his sword before it skewered him. 

They were in close, and Dorian had to stay on the offensive. Each of his slashes were fast and heavy, but Mihoko managed to evade them every time, either countering them or dancing out of the way. 

The two were too close and moved too much for Callie to help. If she fired her blaster there was a good chance that she’d accidentally hit Dorian. She had to wait patiently, looking for a chance to fire that wouldn’t result in her captain’s immediate death. 

Dorian was aggressive, trying to keep Mihoko on the defensive. He knew that she had much more training than him, which meant he probably wouldn’t survive an onslaught of attacks from her.

With each of her counters she maneuvered his blade to open his defense slightly, allowing her to strike quickly and giving him small cuts each time. Each counter resulted in him getting a cut, and Dorian noticed that each cut was getting deeper and wider, making him realize in horror that she was slowly gaining the upper hand.

After only a few more strikes, Dorian made a crippling mistake by opening himself up too wide. Mihoko noticed and immediately took advantage, slashing his arm and opening a gash from his wrist to his elbow. Yelling in pain, his energy sword dropped from his grasp as he went to clench his wounded arm. 

He saw Mihoko prepare to finish him, and he instinctively took a step back. However, before she could move in, she let out a scream of pain and collapsed to the cold metal floor.

His eyes widened in surprise, and it took him a few seconds to figure out what had happened. Turning to look up at Callie, he saw her take a breath of relief, her blaster cooling down after being fired.

Callie quickly rushed down the stairs to rejoin her captain. “That could have hit you, but I had to do something!” she told him as she hugged him tightly.

“That was...too close..thank you Callie.” he said as he hugged her back. They separated and he took a look at his arm. Energy swords both burn and cut at the same time, meaning that his cut was slightly cauterized but still bleeding heavily.

He nudged Mihoko with his foot, feeling her limp body. She was completely unconscious from being stunned by Callie’s blaster.

“Now, it’s time to get what we came here for.”

***

Mihoko slowly opened her eyes, groaning. “What happened..?”

She was disoriented, her mind foggy. It took her awhile to realize her surroundings, but when she did she snapped fully awake in panic. She was completely naked, in a metal room. She was on her back, held off the ground by several mechanical arms that ended in cuff-like restraints. Her legs were spread as far apart as possible, held firmly by restraints around her thighs and ankles. Her arms were above her head, held at her biceps and wrists. Another arm held her head up, while the final arm had it’s restraint around her athletic waist.

“Where...am I?” she said, trying to move her limbs.

The door slid open, and Dorian walked in. “Ah you’re finally awake.”

She saw that his arm was bandaged from where she had cut him, and the events of the fight returned to her mind. “You’re the guy who tried to put a tracking device on our ships a few weeks ago, right? What do you want? Why did you ambush me?”

He stood in front of her. She hated the situation, feeling so vulnerable and exposed.

“Tried, yes, before your boss caught me and stabbed me with that venom. Luckily you didn’t find the other tracker.” his face turned sturn. “Now, I’ll make this very simple. I don’t want to hurt you, so be cooperative and I'll let you go. Deal?”

She laughed without humor. “You think I’m going to betray the gang? Hell no. I don’t care what you’re going to ask, I won’t tell you anything.”

“Really? Well that's unfortunate. I was hoping that this would go peacefully.” He began unzipping his outfit, which consisted of a black jumpsuit with a sheath. “Your gang stole an artifact. I need it back. It’s simple. If you don’t tell me how to get it,” he finished unzipping and his large cock popped out, already hard at the sight of her naked body. “Then I’ll be forced to...get the answer out of you.”

Her eyes locked on his cock, and panic began to fill her. “What’re you...doing?”

He stepped closer, his tip only inches from her soft pussy lips. “Just tell me what I want to know and this will stop right now.” He made his voice sound commanding, though inside he was trying to convince himself that what he was doing wasn’t wrong. He had felt genuinly ashamed about raping the villager woman, but this was different. Mihoko was a member of a gang that killed and robbed whoever they wanted. Surely raping her would be justified, right? At least that’s what he told himself.

She felt his cock press against her bare crotch. “You wouldn’t. You’re not man enough.” Her words were harsh, and she desperately hoped that she was right. She was Hehra’s lover, exclusively.

“Alright, if you won’t talk then I have no choice.” he said, right before he moved his hips forward, sinking his dick into her tight athletic body. He let out a gasp, her pussy feeling great.

She screamed as he pushed into her, claiming her body.

He pushed in hard and rough, reaching her deepest depths. He stopped, remaining there. “Are you sure you won’t talk?” He sounded stern, but he secretly hoped she would say no. Being inside her pussy felt so good that he wanted to continue badly.

“Never..” she said, turning her head to look away in shame. 

Dorian responded to her answer by moving his hips, thrusting slowly. Her pussy was squeezing him hard, trying to keep him out. The added tightness only made it better, and his thrusts became faster. “Ohhh you’re tight…”

She gritted her teeth and clenched her eyes shut. “I’m sorry Hehra…” she told herself.

His cock plowed into her pussy over and over, properly fucking her sexy body. She was toned and athletic, making her body firm and tight. Her moderately pale skin was complimented by a large tattoo covering her right arm. She was gorgeous, and Dorian used her pussy happily.

“If you...talk...I’ll stop…” he said in between thrusts, each one sending pleasure though his cock.

She felt completely ashamed to be violated in such a humiliating position. She had no control over the situation, which was something that she wasn’t used to. She wanted nothing more in the universe than to break free and cut off his huge cock, but her pussy clearly didn’t agree. Her insides were exploding in pleasure. It had been a long time since she had been penetrated by an actual penis. Since becoming Hehra’s lover, she was only used to being fingered and eaten out. While that was still great, it couldn’t really compare to being fucked deep by a real cock. Despite her hardest efforts, a small moan escaped her soft lips.

“You’re enjoying this? Being taken?” He put his hand on her abs, and slowly moved down. “I bet I can make you squirt.” His hand reaches her clit, and he started rubbing it between two of his fingers as he fucked her.

She yelped when she felt his hand, crying out her protests as pure pleasure tore through her body, making her mouth open and tongue stick out. There was no denying her enjoyment anymore.

Seeing how much her body was responding to his touches made his lust skyrocket, causing him to start thrusting as fast as possible.

Within moments she was squirting, her body shaking hard in her restraints.

“Ha..I told...you…” he said, enjoying her obvious bliss. “I bet...you’d like it...if I finished...inside…”

Her eyes widened at his words, the realization of the consequences outweighing her pleasure. “D..don’t you dare..!” She screamed at him, frantically struggling in her restraints. 

He showed no sign of stopping, or even slowing down. “If you don’t want...me to...then talk…”

She yelled in panic and frustration. Her only choice was to betray her gang and her lover, or have her unprotected pussy be creampied. Not great options, but she had to choose.

Her pussy was burning, wanting desperately to be bred. She tried to subdue those urges, thinking of the consequences of getting pregnant. She thought about her options fast, knowing that each thrust was pushing him closer to orgasm.

“Alright! Fine! The artifact...was sold...to a collector called...Bermil…” she said, trying to save her young womb.

“It’s a big galaxy...where is he?” 

“He’s very famous...in the...Olara Sector…” she managed to say, feeling ashamed and defeated.

“Good...that wasn’t...so hard...was it?” His thrusts weren’t stopping. 

“Now stop! You’ve gotten...what you wanted…”

Each thrust pounded into her cervix. “Ah...but I think...I deserve to finish...since you...almost killed me…” he said, holding his bandaged arm up to illustrate his point.

Her eyes filled with fury and hatred. “No! liar! Don’t you...dare cum!” She screamed angrily, thrashing.

He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. “I didn’t...lie…and you owe...me…”

She tried as hard as she could to escape, using all of her strength against the metal bindings. They didn’t budge at all. Tears of panic streamed down her sexy face.

Dorian felt the familiar signs of impending orgasm, and his thrusts became frantic. He felt his balls clenching, asking for release. “Here it...comes...OHHHH YEEESS…” he said as he rammed as far as possible into her, pleasure ripping through his cock as he came, his extremely fertile sperm shooting into her toned body. His legs shook as his body clenched from his intense orgasm, causing him to hunch over, using her for support.

She screamed as her uterus was filled, becoming fertilized by his seed. All she could do was take it, unable to move or get away. 

His orgasm lasted for nearly a full minute, intense pleasure claiming his mind, making his penis feel nothing but pure ecstasy. When it was finally over, he collapsed onto her, utterly satisfied after fulfilling his biological need to reproduce. “That was...amazing…”

She felt his sperm dripping out of her vagina, and she looked away, feeling nothing but defeat. Not only had she betrayed her gang for nothing, but now she would have to return to her lover with a baby growing in her womb. She didn’t even try to fight or yell at him as she layed on her.

He stayed on her for a while, his hand on her athletic abs. He knew that his extremely high fertility meant that she was undoubtedly pregnant with his child now, which he enjoyed thinking about very much. Eventually though, he had to get up. 

After cleaning himself off he took one last look at the girl who had taunted him the first time they met, and was now carrying his child. She refused to look at him, her expression geeked with embarrassment. 

He left the room, the door sliding shut and locking behind him. He walked down the hallway to the cockpit, which was at the front of the ship. Callie was sitting at her navigating station, but her attention was focused on her pregnant belly until he walked in. 

“How did it go? Did you get the information we need?” She said, not mentioning the fact that she could hear the muffled sounds of their fucking. It had made her very aroused, hearing her captain having sex with another women. It had filled her with jealousy, which always made her young pussy wet. However that was something she intended to keep to herself.

“I did, the artifact was sold to someone in the Olara Sector called Bermil. Apparently he’s famous there.” He replied.

“Then that’s our next destination, I’ll put it into the navigation computer.” 

“Actually, we need to make a quick stop before we go there. I’ve decided that we’re going to hand Mihoko over to the peacekeepers of this Sector. I’m sure they’ll gladly pay us for turning in the second in command of a dangerous gang.” He explained. Peacekeepers were employed by the Varian Empire to enforce the law of their domain, which Dorian and Callie were currently inside of due to the Varian Empire having control of roughly one third of the galaxy. 

Callie nodded in acknowledgement and entered the coordinates for the nearest Peacekeeper fortress.

***

They arrived at their destination. Looking out of the front of The Chimera, Dorian saw the Peacekeeper fortress looming over them. It was a massive rectangular space station with what looked like four towers connected to the corners of the main station by enclosed bridges. The station got skinnier the farther down he looked, eventually coming to a very thin point. Dorian was impressed by its size, especially since it was only one of many fortresses that the empire had built.

A voice came over the communication system, asking their reason for approaching. Dorian explained the situation and they were given permission to land.

They set down The Chimera inside one of the massive docking bays, and were met with a group of armed guards led by a girl in a white bodysuit who greeted them while her troopers entered the ship to retrieve Mihoko.

“We’ve put several bounties on her over time but no one has ever captured her.” The women in the white suit explained, “Apparently she was raised by a group of elite assassins, but was exiled for breaking their codes. She’s quite tricky to catch, you’ll be paid very fairly for this.” 

“She nearly killed me, but we managed to get her. Be careful with her though, she’s...pregnant now.” Dorian replies.

The woman laughed lightheartedly. “Don’t worry, many female prisoners are brought to us pregnant after being captured by male bounty hunters. We have a nursery where her child will be taken care of while she serves her sentence, or until we are able to find the next of kin.”

The guards emerged from the ship with Mihoko, naked and arms bound behind her. 

The women in white handed him the payment and shook his hand before turning to lead the guards away with their new inmate.

Mihoko was forced to go with them, but she kept her eyes on Dorian then entire time they walked, glaring at him in hatred. They walked through a set of doors, disappearing into the massive base.

The image of her glare remained in his mind, and he hoped that this wouldn’t come back to bite him in the ass.

He and Callie got back onto the ship, stashing away their reward to spend later. 

“Now the Olara Sector?” She asked.

“Yes, lets go get the damn artifact back.” He confirmed.


	7. The Collector's Harem Part 1

Immediately following their departure from The Peacekeeper Fortress, they began the long journey to the Olara Sector, following the information that Mihoko had reluctantly given them.

Dorian was beginning to wish that space travel was faster, as it took them several days to reach their destination. During that time two things had happened; One, Callie had done research on the man who supposedly possessed the artifact. They already knew that he was a collector named Bermil, but what they previously didn’t know was that he had a stronghold on the planet Dirya. She also discovered that he was well known in the sector for being honest and following through on every deal he makes, which meant that more people would be willing to do business with him. The second thing that happened, was Dorian’s realization of how vulnerable Callie was due to her pregnancy. While she had certainly saved his life during the fight with Mihoko, things could have gone much worse. He felt guilty for bringing her into a dangerous situation, especially while she was carrying his child inside her. It was time to bring her somewhere safe, even if he knew she wouldn’t like it.

When they reached the Sector, Dorian let the ship slowly make its way towards the planet. He turned to Callie. “Hey, um, I’ve been thinking about something lately, and I need you to listen to what I have to say before you freak out.”

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Well that doesn’t sound good...what is it?”

Dorian cleared his throat. “I think it’s pretty obvious to both of us that your pregnancy has started to slow you down-“

“And who’s fault is that?” She interrupted, already seeing where he was going.

“I know, I know, but that doesn’t change the fact that we are in this situation now. It’s bad enough that I’ve put you in danger recently, but now I’m putting our unborn child in danger as well. That’s why I think it’s best if you.. quit the crew.”

Her face looked stunned. “How could you say that...you saved me from my sister! I’m staying with you. If I wasn’t there to help you fight Mihoko you’d be dead.”

“Yes, but if you missed that shot then we’d both be dead right now.” He stood up and walked over to Callie, putting his hand on her pregnant stomach. “Our child would also be dead. That’s a risk I can’t take again. I’m your captain, and this is what I’ve decided.”

“But where would I even go? If I go back to Emily’s apartment my sister will find me…”

“When we’re done with the collector, I’ll take you anywhere you’d like to live. We can use the credits we were paid for turning Mihoko in to buy you a place of your own.” He leaned over and embraced her. “I only do this because I care about you. Think about it, and when we leave Dirya you can tell me which kind of planet you’ve decided to live on.”

Callie nodded to acknowledge his words as a tear formed in her eye. She didn’t try to fight him on it, since what he said made sense. Still, she didn’t want to leave him…

***

The Chimera reached the planet’s orbit, and began to descend towards the surface. Due to the collector’s reputation for being honest and honorable, they had decided that the best option was to meet with him face to face. If he wasn’t willing to make a fair trade for the artifact, or unwilling to sell it at all, they could always come back later and steal it. Meeting with him would even provide an opportunity to see the layout of his stronghold and assess the amount of defenses that he possessed.

As they got closer to the surface they were able to make out the details of their destination. The planet’s surface mostly consisted of dark red rock, with no traces of organic life due to the lack of atmosphere. The only structure that existed on Dirya was the Collector’s fortress, a massive metallic tower that rose high into the star filled sky. As they approached, Dorian could see that there was a large dome that covered the roof of the tower.

The tower looked over the ship as they made their way to one of the docking ports near the center of the tower. 

“This is the captain of the Chimera requesting permission to dock.” Dorian said over the communicator.

“Name?” An automated voice asked.

“Dorian.” 

“Permission granted. Begin docking when you’re ready.” It replied, ending the brief transmission.

Callie looked concerned. “They’re just letting us in without even asking why we’re here?” Doesn’t that seem a bit strange?”

“Well, I’m sure the Collector gets a lot of visitors looking to trade. Maybe they just assume we’re here to do the same?” Dorian reasoned, though he had to admit that she had a point.

The ship docked with the tower, and they prepared themselves for whatever they were about to face.

The door slid aside, revealing the interior of the fortress. While the planet had no atmosphere, the tower was pressurized so that it was filled with breathable oxygen. 

They both stepped through the doorway, leaving the ship and entering the tower. They first had to walk down a corridor, which led them to a spacious room that was meant to be a security checkpoint of some kind. Two guards waited for them, dressed in armored suits that were red and gold, which matched the decor of the walls and floor. The guards motioned for them to follow as they turned and entered an elevator. Dorian and Callie entered as well, and the lift began moving upwards.

“So, where are we heading?” He asked the guards. They didn’t answer, and he couldn’t see their expressions due to their helmets. He had no idea if they were bored at having to escort yet another trader, or grinning deviously to themselves because they were luring him to his death. It unsettling him.

The elevator came to a stop, and the doors opened into a huge octagonal room. Glass display cases lined the walls, containing artifacts from countless worlds. A large throne sat in the center of the room, raised by a smaller octagon that was connected to the floor by steps. However, the throne was empty.

Dorian looked to the guards for an explanation, but they stood there motionless. He took a few steps towards the throne, Callie following close behind him.before they reached it, a man entered the room from one of the doors to the side of the room.

“Apologies, I was just informed of your arrival. Welcome! I’ve been waiting for you Dorian.” The man said. He was slightly shorter than Dorian, and much older as well. His hair was grey, though a few strands of brown remained. His face was clean shaven, with barely any wrinkles despite his age. He had clearly lived a very easy life, and looked well rested and relaxed.

“You’ve been waiting for me?” Dorian asked, growing concerned.

“Oh yes, but we’ll get to that in a moment. I’d prefer to speak to you in private.” He replied, glancing at Callie. He then walked towards the entrance to a hallway, motioning for Dorian to follow.

Dorian turned to Callie. “Alright look, I’ll go talk to the old man. Stay here, I’ll be right back. And...be careful. This whole thing is getting strange.” He said before leaving her to catch up with the Collector.

“Great…” Callie muttered to herself.

***

Dorian reached the Collector, and they continued to walk down the hallway.

“Great, now we can speak.” The man said. “You can call me Bermil.”

“Alright, Bermil. How did you know I was coming?” Dorian replied.

“Your father’s artifact told me. Well, actually it told me about your existence. I just predicted that you’d try to get it back.”

“Told you? What are you talking about?” 

“Yes, we discussed many things. Such as your extra-dimensional father, and subsequently your unique genetics.” Bermil explained.

“Is the artifact somehow alive then?” Dorian asked, too filled with curiosity to worry about the old man knowing about his power.

“Yes, it seems to be an artificial intelligence created by your father.”

Dorian spun to face Bermil. “That means it must have known my father if he created it! You have to bring it to me so I can talk to it! I have so many questions.” 

The Collector held up his hands in a calming motion. “Ah, but that’s why I’ve been waiting for you to come here. As you know, the artifact is now mine. I could trade it to you, but you’d have to give me something in return. It’s nothing personal, just business.”

Letting his excitement fall away, Dorian looked at the Collector reluctantly. “I have credits, though not much. I could probably convince my wife Queen Esi to give you gold, though I’d need to talk to her first.” 

“Do you think a man like me needs more money? No, I’m not interested in that. However, there IS something you can offer. Your genetics.”

They reached the end of the hallway, which opened into a large balcony that was protected by a dome. 

Dorian looked out into the vast wasteland of red rocks, stretching out as far as he could see. “My genetics? How?”

Bermil stood beside him, looking out as well. “When the artifact told me of your power, it was not the first time I had heard of it. Through my decades of collecting extremely rare objects, I’ve come to a realization about our galaxy’s past. Thousands and thousands of years ago there were individuals who possessed the same power that you have, using their abilities to rule the galaxy. Not much remains of their reign, but over a decade ago I managed to find one of their devices.”

“What does this have to do with me?” Dorian interjected. He was very surprised to learn that there used to be others like him, but he needed to know the point of Bermil’s story so that he could get the artifact back.

“Well, the device can only be activated by someone with your power. Unfortunately, it takes one hundred people to activate it, and you seem to be the last person in the galaxy that has your abilities. Therefore, here is my proposal. The power seems to be genetic, so if you produce one hundred children for me, I will give you your father’s artifact. When the AI told me about you, I prepared for your arrival by gathering a harem for you to use to create the children.”

Dorian was momentarily speechless. “One hundred children…?”

“Yes, one hundred. The AI also explained to me that your children grow much quicker, as I’m sure you are already aware based on your companion’s pregnancy. Therefore, you will agree to return every few weeks to re-impregnate your harem when they give birth. The babies will be raised here in the fortress, and they will be free to leave when the deal is complete. I’m sure you are aware of my reputation for always honoring deals.”

Dorian thought about it carefully. It all made sense, and Bermil WAS known for being extremely trustworthy. Added with the offer of a harem and he couldn’t see any downsides. However, he couldn’t wait that long to talk to his father’s AI. “Hmm...I want the artifact upfront or no deal. 

“Certainly, though you’ll have to wear a tracker in case you decide to not come back.” He held out his hand. “Deal?”

Dorian shook the Collector’s hand. “Deal.”.

***

The tracking bracelet locked around Dorian’s right ankle. It was light and thin, but strong. Bermil had explained that if it was removed, the tracker would send a signal of his last location. 

After agreeing to the deal, they had returned to Callie to explain the situation, before locking the tracker on him. Now, Dorian was being led down a different hallway than the one before. 

They reached a door, and there was a girl sitting on a chair next to it, looking bored. She was a brunette about Dorian’s age, with chin length hair and C cup breasts. She was wearing a red bodysuit that showed off her attractive body. She stood up when she noticed them approaching.

“This is my daughter Talia, she is in charge of your harem. She will show you the girls while I attend to other business.” Bermil said. “We’ll talk more about the device later, as well as your father’s artifact. For now, let Talia introduce you to your new harem. I’m sure you’ll want to get started with them immediately, so I will see you in the morning. Enjoy!” He said before turning to leave.

Talia looked him up and down, squinting her eyes. “Huh, not what I expected. Anyways come with me, the girls are waiting.” She turned to the door and opened it.

Inside was a large room, with a huge bed against the opposite wall. The right and left walls had three doors each, and Dorian guessed that they were the bedrooms of the girls. 

That wasn’t what caught his attention first, because his eyes were immediately drawn to the six naked girls lined up in front of the huge bed. 

“Girls, here is your master.” Talia said, gesturing to Dorian. “Now, introduce yourselves. We’ll go in order, starting with you.” She said, pointing to the girl on the left end of the line.

The girl stepped forward. She was small and pale, with short black hair and A cup breasts. She wore black lipstick, and had tattoos on her arms and legs. “My name is Zoe, and I’m your new pet, master.” She said with a devious smile before stepping back in line.

The next girl had brown skin and an average build, with black hair that was shaved on the left side. She had firm B cup breasts. “I’m Iris, and I’m just here because they offered me a great place to stay if I fucked you. Still, you don’t look half bad.”

Talia glared at her before turning to Dorian. “It’s true that these girls came here because we offered them a home and credits, but now they are legally your property. They each have a tattoo on the back of their right hands that identifies them as such.”

The next girl stepped forward. She was a brunette with long hair. She seemed slightly older than the rest of the girls, most likely in her mid twenties while the others were mostly eighteen. She had round D cup breasts and wide childbearing hips. “Don’t listen to her, some of us actually look forward to being intimate with you. I’m Natasha, and I can’t wait until I have your children.”

After her was a blonde girl. She was tall and toned, and Dorian could see her smooth abs. She had the figure of a gymnast, and she wore her hair back in a long braided ponytail. She had B cup breasts. “My name is Floria, and you’re obviously going to pick me first, if you’re smart.”

Next up was quite unique from the rest, as she was a girl with dark ebony skin and black dreadlocks. She was curvy, with a large ass and C cup tits. “I’m Sava. You’re not going to pick me first, I’m going to TAKE you first.”

Finally the last girl stepped forward. Her skin was extremely pale, almost white. She had long silver hair that reached her C cup breasts, and an average, attractive build. She looked shy, covering her privates with her arms. “I’m Holani..” she said timidly.

“She’s a virgin!” Zoe said as she laughed to herself.

Holani’s face turned red with embarrassment, and she backed up into the line.

“So, which one will you choose for tonight? Or multiple?” Talia asked.

Dorian’s cock was already stiffening from the sight of six beautiful naked women. All of them would be great choices. Ultimately though, the sight of two exotic girls filled him with memories of impregnating his wife and the priestess, making his lust even higher. “You two.” He said, pointing to Iris and Sava.

“Hell yeah, your cock is mine!” The ebony girl said.

Talia nodded. “Excellent, then I’ll leave you to it.” She said, quickly leaving the room to give them privacy.

The rest of the girls returned to their rooms, some muttering under their breath. 

Iris seductively climbed onto the massive bed as Sava went over to Dorian and began roughly taking his suit off. She slid it down his body until his cock popped out. She eyed it hungrily before pulling him onto the bed and pushing him onto his back. 

“Iris you take the first round, he’s not fucking me until he eats my pussy.” Sava said.

“Fine with me, I wasn’t expecting it to be this big.” She said as she straddled his hips, his cock pressed against her smooth stomach. She used her right hand to tease it, making it harder. “You ready master?” 

Seeing his dick pressed against a sexy brown girl filled him with lust. “God yes…” he replied.

She lifted herself and lined her pussy up with his tip before sinking down onto his cock for the first time, letting out a moan as he penetrated her.

“Oooh you’re tight!” He said, his cock throbbing inside of her.

Sava lifted her leg and straddled his face, pinning his head between her strong ebony thighs. “Lick.” She commanded. Her black pussy was almost touching his face, giving him just enough room to get a look at it before he dived in. Her labia was bigger than the other girls’, and he imagined what it was going to be like to plunge his cock into her juicy pussy. 

He moved his head forward and touched her large, sensitive labia with his wet tongue, teasing it before he pushed deeper, tasting her depths. She groaned in pleasure, feeling him snake his way inside.

Iris was slowly bouncing on his cock while he ate Sava’s pussy. She was tight, though clearly not a virgin. Her vagina muscles clenched with the rhythm of her movements, milking his cock.

His tongue worked Sava’s pussy, digging deep before pulling out to suck on her clit, lightly nibbling before pushing back in to repeat. 

Iris let her head fall back as she let out a low moan. “You feel...surprisingly great…”

Sava clenched her thighs, and she started to shake as she squirted. Dorian grabbed her soft ass hard in response, squeezing as she orgasmed from his tongue. He had never eaten pussy before, but he was quickly learning what she liked and disliked, paying attention to the subtle responses her vagina made as he ate her out. 

Iris saw the clear pleasure that Sava was in, and she began to increase the speed of her movements. “Wow you...came already..? He must..be good.”

Sava pushed her pussy further against his face, trying to get his tongue in as far as possible. “Oooh you have no idea…”

With her exotic pussy feeling like it was burning with lust, Iris put her hands on his abdomen to steady herself as her thrusts became faster and faster. “Aaah yesss...your cock...is fantastic…you can...put your baby...in me…” she said in between moans. 

Between having his cock inside of a tight brown girl, and eating Sava’s wet pussy, he knew that he wouldn’t last much longer. He felt his full balls preparing to unload. Finally, Iris’s movements pushed him over the edge, and he thrust his hips up into her pussy to hilt her. 

“OOOOHH…” he groaned as his cum shot into Iris’s fertile womb, the intense pleasure seizing his body for several seconds, making him shake. 

Feeling her sexy young body getting fertilized felt so right and natural that Iris screamed, cumming hard.

Their mutual orgasms sent pure bliss through their bodies, his extremely fertile sperm flowing into her.

When her orgasm finally faded, Iris collapsed onto him. Sava unmounted his face, girlcum leaking onto the bed. She rolled Iris off of him so that she was laying on her back. 

“My turn! You’ll like my pussy WAY better.” Sava said, mounting his hips. His cock had softened a bit after his intense orgasm, but it quickly became fully hard again when her ebony hands rubbed it, dragging her fingers along the underside of his shaft.

Her pussy was dripping wet from being eaten out, so she wasted no time in lowering herself onto his cock, using the leftover juices from Iris’s pussy as extra lube. She came down hard, hilting his large cock all the way in one motion, making him gasp in surprise. His unique genetics meant that he didn’t have a refractory period, but he had only orgasmed twice in a row a few times in his entire life. He wasn’t used to it, which meant that his cock was a bit more sensitive.

The feeling of Sava’s black pussy was fantastic around his dick, his tip pressed hard against her cervix.

“Wow...you’ve got a nice cock…” Sava exclaimed as she held him deep inside of her.

“Yes...he does…” Iris muttered with a grin as she lay next to him, her eyes shut. She was rubbing her smooth exotic belly with her hand, feeling life being created inside of her womb as his cum leaked out of her and onto the bed.

Sava began moving up and down, the slippery texture of her juicy pussy intense on his sensitive shaft. She started slow, letting him get used to the feeling. “I bet you like it better already.”

She began moving faster and faster, riding him hard. 

With his cock already sensitive from cumming the first time, he knew that he wouldn’t last very long. Sava was pounding hard, roughly fucking his dick. She let out a primal grunt with each thrust, until the room was filled with the sounds of pure passion. 

“Your cum...is MINE!” Sava yelled, lost in the moment. “Shoot...your seed...into my...black womb…”

The sex hadn’t lasted very long, but it was extremely intense. His cock was aching, being battered by her hard thrusts. 

The sounds of their rough fucking filled Iris with arousal, and she began using her other hand to play with her overfilled cunt.

Having the girl who he had just impregnated masturbate right next to him drove him crazy with desire. He grabbed onto Sava’s wide hips, using his hold as leverage to thrust into her. They kept their thrusts in rhythm with each other, slamming together each time. His cock pounded into her cervix, making her groan deeply each time. 

“Ooooh...I want...your white...baby…” she said in pleasure.

His cock begged to release his potent sperm into the ebony girl, but he held on as much as he could, not wanting it to end. He tried as hard as he could to hold back his orgasm, each thrust pushing him closer and closer to cumming. He felt it approaching, and approaching fast.

“H..here...it comes...aaAAAHHH YEEESS” he managed to say before he reached his peak, screaming in pleasure as pure ecstasy rushed through his dick and into his body. His cum rocketed out, coating the inside of Sava’s uterus and pussy, fertilizing her. Countless sperm drained into her ebony body as his balls emptied themselves, quickly finding her eggs and inseminating her with twins.

Sava reached around to cup his balls as he pumped his cum into her. “Yeeesss...give me all of it…”

After a few moments, the last jets of cum coated the inside of her babymaker. They remained there, connected as his seed took hold of her black womb. 

When she was ready, she carefully lifted herself off of him, his penis slipping out of her as sperm leaked back down onto it. She laid down onto her back on the other side of him.

Dorian took several deep breaths to calm himself. “That...was incredible…” he said as he laid there, a freshly impregnated girl on each side of him. They would both have his children, and he enjoyed that thought very much. Four girls remained, and he could barely wait.


	8. The Collector's Harem Part 2

Day Two in The Collector’s Tower:

Dorian’s sleep ended when he heard someone calling his name. Slowly opening his eyes, he realized that Talia was standing at the end of the bed.

“Finally, you’re awake. Get dressed, my father is waiting to speak with you.” She said in an annoyed voice.

He tried to sit up, but realized that Sava and Iris were still laying next to him, their arms wrapped around him. He carefully pushed them off of him, allowing him to get up and out of bed. He stood up and stretched, completely naked and sore after a night of rough breeding. 

Talia’s turned around to give him privacy, her cheeks red after seeing him naked.

He walked over to where his black jumpsuit was laying on the ground and put it on. “Alright, lead me to him.”

Talia left the room, Dorian following close behind her. They traveled down the long hallway that the Collector had led him down the previous day. It took several minutes, and they passed a large number of rooms. There were so many strange and mysterious artifacts in the tower that Dorian couldn’t even begin to imagine what the rooms contained, only knowing that he wanted to explore each and every one.

The possibility of what were behind the doors wasn't the only thing on his mind, however, as he took a sneaky glance at Talia’s ass every few seconds. She was walking in front of him, her hips swaying seductively with each step. Being the daughter of a famous collector had taught her to use her naturally attractive body to entice the many people who came to do business with her father. She had learned quickly that her presence distracted them greatly, which allowed her father to subtly manipulate deals to be in his favor. The same effect clearly worked on Dorian, as he was too focused on her body to realize that they had reached the end of the hallway and entered the octagonal throne room. He only snapped his attention away when he heard Callie call his name.

He turned to look at his pregnant companion, who was standing near one of the many display cases covering the walls. She quickly ran up to him. “Are you alright? They said you were spending the night with your new harem, but I don’t trust them.”

Dorian turned to her in surprise. “Uh yes, don’t worry, they told the truth. I know we just met Bermil but he seems to be trustworthy. I’m going to talk to him right now.” He felt uncomfortable confirming that he had just been with the harem since she clearly had feelings for him and was carrying his child, but he had noticed that she seemed to enjoy it whenever he had sex with other women. “Have you been here the whole night?”

“Only a few hours. I got some sleep back in the ship, but besides that I’ve been studying these artifacts. I mean, just look at them! There are so many!” She said, gesturing to the countless objects on display. 

Dorian chuckled, relieved that she had found something to do besides waiting for him while he had passionate sex with two beautiful exotic girls.

Talia interrupted their conversation by clearing her throat. “Are you two done? He’s waiting.” 

“Right...we’ll talk later. If anything happens, call me on my wrist communicator.” He said as he turned to continue following Talia.

Callie nodded before turning her attention back to the display cases.

Talia led him into the elevator and pressed a button. It began to move down at a quick pace. When it reached the bottom, the doors opened to reveal a massive cave, roughly the shape of a huge dome. The floor was unnaturally smooth and flat, as if it had been cut out of the rock by machines. Built into the floor was a gigantic device that was in the shape of a massive horizontal ring. Along the ring were one hundred circular platforms big enough for someone to stand on.

Dorian gazed in astonishment at the awe inspiring ring, his attention fully focused on it as Talia led him out of the elevator and into the cave, towards the Collector. 

“Ah welcome,” Bermil said, slightly surprising Dorian. “I hope you enjoyed your night with Sava and Iris. I was surprised to learn that you chose them for the first night.”

Dorian turned his attention from the ring to the Collector. “Yes, I did. They’re great girls.”

“That’s good to hear, I’m sure the others will please you just as well. That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about today. This device is the entire point of giving you a harem.”

“You said it’s from an ancient civilization, but what does it do?” Dorian questioned.

“Based off of everything I’ve learned about it, my best guess is that it’s a portal.”

“But to where?”

“We won’t know until you’ve provided the children. It’s impossible to activate it without them.”

Dorian’s mind filled with the possibilities of what was on the other side, completely sparking his curiosity. He put his hand on the surface of the ring, feeling the cold metal of the last reminder of a thousand generations. “I’ll fulfill my end of the deal, don’t worry.”

“As will I. But come, this cave is getting cold.” Bermil chuckled.

They returned to the elevator, and Bermil dismissed them to go about their business. For Dorian, that meant baby making. 

He returned to the room with the giant bed and realized that Sava and Iris weren’t there anymore, as they had returned to their rooms. 

Looking at the six doors that contained the girl’s personal quarters, he considered his options. He had bred the two most exotic girls the previous night, so he decided to switch things up and go with one of the palest girls next, Zoe.

Walking up to her door, he took a moment to compose himself before knocking. 

After a few seconds the door was opened by Zoe, who was wearing tight black panties and no bra. “Master? Are you here to use your pet?” She said, making a seductive pose.

Dorian became slightly erect at the sight of the short girl’s mostly naked body. She was clearly submissive, which was yet another trait that was the opposite of Sava. “Can I come in?” 

She answered his question by pulling him into the room by his arm and slamming the door. “I’m so glad you came, I’ve been waiting for this ever since I sold myself to Bermil.” She said, subtly showing off her skinny body. She had tattoos covering her arms and legs, matching her panties. She got onto the bed and layed down, spreading her legs and putting her hands above her head. “I’m yours master.” 

Dorian took a quick glance at her room, seeing that she had several bondage devices and sex toys strewn around the room. 

She noticed him looking at them, and got an idea. “Do you want to try something...different, master?” She asked with a devious grin.

“Like..?” He said, not quite sure what to expect.

In response, she got up off the bed and walked over to a dark metal dresser. Opening the third drawer, she pulled out a set of metallic cuffs and a dark purple ball gag. Turning around, she walked back over to the bed. She put the ball into her mouth and locked the straps behind her head, preventing her from speaking. Then, she handed him the cuffs and held her arms out in front of her.

The cuffs were strong steel, with padding on the inside. They were each two inches long, and not connected to each other. Dorian followed her lead and locked them onto her skinny wrists. With that done, she put her hands behind her back. When the cuffs were touching behind her, they turned on and magnetized to each other. The magnetic force held them together, far too strong for her to even try to pull them apart. 

With the gag in place and her hands cuffed behind her back, she maneuvered herself onto the bed using her legs. She bent over, laying her head on her soft sheets and presenting her vulnerable ass. She swayed her hips, enticing him to use her pale tattooed body.

Dorian became fully hard at her little display, and wasted no time in jumping onto the bed. On his knees behind her, he firmly grabbed her hips, feeling the nice curve of her teen waist.

He moved his hands, rubbing her firm ass and feeling her soft pale skin. Moving his right hand down the side of her thigh, he looped it around to bring it back up along her inner thigh. She made a submissive noise when his hand reached the top of her thigh, as close to her crotch as possible without touching it. She shook her hips needily, wanting him to get closer.

He gave her what she wanted when he dragged his finger along her slit through her panties, moving slowly. His light touch sent chills through her body, making her wet. 

His finger began moving down when it reached the top, dragging it down until it reached her clit. Using his thumb and pointer finger, he lightly tweaked her sensitive little bud, making her vaginal muscles clench in pleasure. She let out a moan that was slightly muffled by the purple gag.

Seeing the subtle movements of her little body as he used his fingers to pleasure her made his cock stiffen fully, creating a very noticeable tent in his black jumpsuit. He stopped touching her, making her groan as his fingers left her clit. Her panties were soaked, so Dorian decided to pull them down, taking his time as he revealed her pale pussylips. He took a moment to appreciate her exposed sex before he unzipped his suit, letting his cock pop out.

He moved closer, letting his heavy cock slap down on top of her ass, cradled slightly between her buttcheeks. She swayed her ass slightly, enjoying the feeling of his large penis against her skin.

Dorian moved back and forth, rubbing his dick against her asscrack, teasing her. Her skin was soft, and each movement sent a shiver up his shaft as the underside was slightly stimulated by her firm teen butt.

The teasing lasted for several minutes, precum dripping out of his tip and onto her ass. Her pussy leaked, practically begging to be penetrated. He kept teasing her until the thought of burying his dick deep into her pale pussy became too much for him, and he pulled back, letting his penis fall off her ass and line up with her slit. He pushed forward, letting his tip slip between her slick labia and diving into her snug hole. She moaned deeply into the gag as he pushed his way into her teen body. He gasped as he slid in, feeling the tightness of her vagina.

He hit her cervix, and wasted no time in beginning to thrust in and out of her. Her pussy felt exquisite, as her inner walls squeezed his cock. She was clearly experienced, yet tight at the same time.

His legs were slightly apart, keeping hers closed together to add to the tightness as he fucked her doggystyle. He held onto her hips, pulling her a bit each time he thrusted into her.

Zoe pulled against the cuffs, testing their strength and loving the fact that she couldn’t get out of them. She felt so powerless, and it filled her with lust.

“Oooohh you feel so good…” he said, speeding up.

His thrusts became deeper and harder, pounding into her cervix. It wasn’t long before she came hard, orgasming around his dick. Drool leaked around the purple ball gag as her eyes rolled back.

Dorian felt her cum, as she leaked onto the bed. He grabbed her ass, squeezing harder than he intended. She moaned loudly, giving him an idea. He spanked her right buttcheek, trying to be gentle since he wanted to see her response first. Her pussy clenched up, and she let out a yelp as her eyes went wide in surprise. He looked at her face, seeing clear approval of what he had just done.

Seeing that she liked to be spanked, he did it again, harder this time. She let out another yelp before moaning loudly.

Dorian wasn’t very used to being dominant, but he decided that it was time to practice. He spanked her for a third time, this time hard enough to make her asscheek red. She groaned as the spank sent her over the edge, making her cum again. This girl was into some strange things, and Dorian intended to give her a LOT of it.

For the next hour, Dorian never stopped thrusting into Zoe’s teen pussy. He spanked her occasionally, filling her with pain and pleasure. She experienced four more orgasms before Dorian felt that he could no longer keep his at bay.

“Are you...ready to...carry...my baby..?” he said, knowing he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. “I’m going…to...make you...a mother…”

Zoe was a complete mess, moaning and drooling as she was fucked. She desperately wanted him to cum inside her, to claim her skinny body.

After a few more thrusts, Dorian’s pleasure grew extremely intense, and he hilted her all the way, ramming her tip against her cervix as he orgasmed hard, thick ropes of sperm shooting into her young womb. His extremely fertile sperm inseminated one of her eggs, impregnating her. He yelled in ecstasy as he orgasmed, holding onto her hips as he filled her.

After several long seconds of nothing but pure pleasure, his orgasm faded. He collapsed, rolling onto his side and pulling her over with him. They laid there together, with her ass pressed against his crotch as he remained inside of her. 

He pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her. She was still gagged and cuffed, pressed against him.

They laid there for a while, regaining their strength. When they were ready, Dorian let go of her and slid his now soft dick out of her filled pussy, letting sperm leak out. He unstrapped the gag, pulling it out of her mouth. A long string of saliva remained on the purple ball as her mouth was freed. She opened and closed her mouth, feeling how sore it was after an hour of being forced open by the ball. 

“Wow...just...wow…” was the only thing she said.

He rolled her onto her stomach, giving him access to the cuffs. “How do you get these things off?” he asked.

“They’re voice activated,” she replied, “Unlock.” At her command, the cuffs opened, freeing her wrists. She rolled onto her back, putting her hand on her skinny stomach. “I can’t believe I'm going to be a mom…”

Dorian pulled her into a kiss. “Isn’t that what you wanted?” he asked

Zoe looked at the ceiling of her room. “Yes, it just seems so...final, now that it’s actually happening. When I sold myself to Bermil I knew that this was part of the deal. I’m just...glad it’s happening.”

“Did all of the girls sell themselves voluntarily?” 

“Yes, none of us were enslaved. He offered six girls the opportunity to permanently join a harem for a mystery person, which turned out to be you. Some of us needed the money, and others just wanted the luxury of living in this tower.” she replied.

Dorian considered this for a moment. “Well what about you? Why did you take his offer?”

Zoe looked away, a hard expression overcoming her pale face. “This...isn’t the first time that I’ve been a slave. I was kidnapped a few years ago by a wealthy pirate. He was...sadistic...keeping me in constant bondage. I managed to escape, but I had nothing. Luckily, that’s when I was offered to come here. I figured it couldn’t be worse than before.”

Dorian pulled her into a tight hug. “I’m very sorry to hear that, I had no idea...” he said, letting her words sink in. “Maybe I could free you and convince Bermil to find another girl. He technically made you my property, so I probably could…” 

She blushed heavily. “N..no don’t worry, I’m glad I chose to come here. I..really like you, trust me.” She said before smiling brightly.

In response, Dorian pulled her into a deep kiss.

***

Talia knocked on the door to her father’s office. She was wearing her red bodysuit and carrying her datapad.

The door slid open automatically, and she stepped inside. Bermil was standing at the large circular window that was on the opposite wall from the door, gazing out at the vast expanse of lifeless rock.

“Father, I have several offers for the artifact that we listed for sale.” she said, walking up beside him and presenting him the datapad.

He waved his hand dismissively, seeming to be distracted with something on his mind. “That’s something you can take care of, I have other matters to attend to.”

A scowl spread across her pretty face. For the past year her father had been pushing more and more responsibility onto her while he did little. “Like staring out the window at nothing all day?” she said, her annoyance clear in her voice.

He turned to look at her. “Im busy thinking. I’ve given you more than enough training to handle things on your own.”

“About what? The portal again?” she asked, though she already knew. “That’s not as important as running the business.” He had slowly become more and more focused on the portal, almost obsessing about it while she was left to run the business.

“I’ll decide what is and isn’t important. You’ve done a great job with managing our money, but you don’t understand everything yet.” he said, his tone firm.

She let out an exasperated sigh. “But like I’ve told you so many times already, the portal will not help us make money. We need to focus on growing the business, not some old artifact!” They had fought many times about the same argument. Bermil was so focused on the portal that it seemed like he didn;t how much money they wasted on finding out more information about it. Now that they had a deal with Dorian, his obsession seemed to be worse than ever before.

He put his hand on her shoulder. “Talia, I’ve explained so many times before. Money isn’t everything. This portal could lead to something big, or not. It doesn’t matter, as long as we discover what's on the other side. I’ve spent my life making countless deals, earning as many credits as possible. Now, I want to focus on discovery and exploration.”

“But-” she said before he cut her off.

“No, this is final. I’m your father, and you’ll do what I say. Now, you’re dismissed.” he said, gesturing to the door.

She opened her mouth to argue with him, but decided that it was pointless. She walked to the door and left his office.

Walking down the hall, she threw the datapad in frustration. It hit the ground, breaking. She kept walking, not bothering to pick it back up. They had fought so many times, but she knew that things weren't going to improve.

She looked at the communicator on her wrist, and was disappointed to see that there were no messages. 

“What’s taking so long?” she said to herself. She had been expecting to hear from the group of pirates that she had made a deal with. 

Her father clearly wasn’t going to return to the smart, cunning businessman that he was when she was a child. It was up to her to ensure that they continued to grow and prosper. For that reason, she had made the decision to finally take over. She had thought about it for a very long time, but when Dorian showed up she knew that it was time. She had contacted a small group of pirates to attack the tower. She would shut down the defenses, leaving her father vulnerable. She didn’t want to kill him, only to imprison him. However, he was a very skilled fighter, as he had paid many trainers to teach him to defend himself. She knew she could never beat him in a fight, which is why she hired the pirates.

Unfortunately, it seemed that she would have to wait a little longer, as the pirates were taking their sweet time getting to the planet.

***

Dorian had spent a lot of time with Zoe in her room after having sex with her, but the day was still young and he had things to do. Specifically, mating.

They said goodbye to each other and he left the room, trying to decide which girl he would visit next. 

His decision was quickly made up for him when he saw that Natasha, the brunette with D cup breasts, was already waiting for him outside of Zoe’s room.

“Hello master.” she said with a kind smile. “I’ve been waiting.” She was completely naked.

“Oh uh, sorry about that. I was actually getting ready to come visit you.” he replied, his cheeks slightly red from the sight of her curvy naked body. She was slightly older than him, and had a very motherly quality to her.

“Great! Come with me.” she said as she walked towards her room. When she opened the door, he was surprised to see that Holani was sitting on the bed, her long silver hair covering her moderate breasts. Her extremely white skin was on full display, except for her crotch which was covered by her hands. She looked down shyly when they entered the room.

“Holani has asked me to help her while you take her virginity.” Natasha said, putting her hands on his arm as she led him closer.

He was very surprised, though not enough to prevent his cock from stiffening at the sight of both of their sexy bodies.

Natasha noticed his growing bulge, and put her hands on his chest. “We’ll go nice and slow.” she said, unzipping his jumpsuit. She grabbed onto the collar of the suit, and slowly pulled it down his body, exposing him. His cock popped out when she reached it, and she let the suit fall the rest of the way to the ground. 

Taking his hand, she led his naked body over to the bed. She got up onto it, helping him up.

He looked at Holani, who was now focused on his erection. She blushed hard, bringing some color to her face. She was sitting in the center of the bed.

Natasha was next to her, while Dorian was facing her. She took Holani’s pale face in her hand and kissed her lips gently. “Don’t worry child, I’ll be here the whole time.”

Dorian was now rock hard after seeing them kiss. “We’ll go slow, you have nothing to be afraid of.” he said, trying to make her comfortable.

“I think...I’m ready, master…” Holani said.

Natasha moved behind her, guiding her to lay down on her back, her head resting in Natasha’s naked lap. She was still covering herself, so Natasha took her hands and slowly moved them away from her crotch until her extremely white pussy was exposed to Dorian.

Dorian moved in closer, completely aroused by her virgin pussy.

Natasha put her hands on Holoni’s C cup breast, gently playing with her nipples. “We need to get her wet so that it will hurt less.”

He nodded, and put his hand on her inner thigh. He moved slowly, dragging his fingers across her skin. When he brushed her labia, she let out a gasp. She had never been touched by a man, and it felt strange.

He rubbed her labia lightly, giving her time before he slid his finger inside. With only one figure he could feel just how unbelievably tight her virgin vagina was. Her legs shook a small amount at the feeling of having his finger inside of her for the first time.

He carefully massaged the inside with his finger, finding her hymen. “Wow, you’re VERY tight.”

She blushed hard at his comment. The stimulation from her nipples and his finger didn’t take long to get her wet. He removed his finger, leaving a trail of slick girlcum. 

“She’s ready, master.” Natasha said, continuing to play with the girl’s breasts.

He lined his cock up with her pussy, letting the tip push against her labia. She looked nervous, but the brunette helped to calm her.

Moving his hips forward, he pushed his cock until it slipped past her pussy lips and inside. She put a hand on her mouth and let out a gasp of pain as her hymen broke. A small trickle of blood leaked out, staining her perfect white skin.

Dorian pushed more, letting his cock go deeper. She was TIGHT, and his cock was already burning with pleasure. He stopped halfway into her pussy before he pulled back, beginning his thrusts. He didn’t want to hurt her, so he took it very slow and shallow. 

She let out a little noise each time he put it back in. She was so tight that he couldn’t go all the way in yet without hurting her. 

He gave her time, letting her pussy stretch and get used to his cock before he decided to go deeper. He increased the depth each time he moved in, moving slowly. The slow speed was the only thing keeping him from cumming, as she was tighter than anyone he had ever felt before. Even tighter than when he had taken Callie’s virginity. The texture and friction of her pussy was making pleasure explode up his cock with each movement.

After a few minutes he was able to push in deep enough to hit her cervix, making her groan. Natasha comforted the former virgin.

“I don’t think...I’m going to...last much longer…” he said, “It’s WAY too good…”

Natasha smiled at him. “That’s alright, fill her with your seed. Give her the gift of your child.”

Her words caused him to speed up slightly, his lust uncontrollable. He thrust in a few more final times before he was pushed over his limit, orgasming as he pushed as deep as possible. He cried out in bliss as he came.

Natasha grabbed onto Holani’s hands, holding them as Dorian filled the silver haired girl with cum that would create a new life inside of her womb. 

His legs shook from the pleasure, his body clenching up as he endured the intense feeling of cumming.

He let his orgasm pass, breathing hard. He carefully pulled his dick out of her teen body.

Natasha moved out from under Holani’s head and bent over to give her a kiss. “You did very well, child.” She then moved to lay down next to her. “Now it's my turn, master.”

Dorian took a second to compose himself before he moved in between the brunette’s legs. She opened them wide, showing off her pussy. She was already very wet from watching him breed Holani, so he was able to line up his cock and slid inside without much resistance. She was tight, though nowhere near the tightness of Holani. 

He began to thrust, already faster than he had with the silver haired beauty that was laying beside Natasha.

Going from the tightness of a virgin to a regular pussy was quite a big difference, but Dorian was able to thrust fast enough for the friction and texture to be very pleasurable. 

Natasha turned onto her side so that she was facing Holani, lifting her leg into the air so that Dorian could continue to pound into her. She took the silver haired girl’s face in her hands and began making out with her while her pussy was fucked.

Holani seemed too shy at first, but quickly warmed up to the kissing. Natasha moaned occasionally as Dorian rammed into her over and over again.

Since he had already cum twice that day, his cock was pretty sensitive. The brunette’s motherly vagina was quickly pushing him to orgasm, trying to milk his cum out of him.

Natasha took a short break from kissing to look at Dorian. “Cum..in me...let me...bare your child…”

“I...I’m getting….close…” he said in response.

“Please m..master...let it...all out inside...of me…”

He felt so close to cumming, barely able to hold on. After only a few more seconds it was too much for him. “I..I’m cumming...I’m...CUMMING..!” he said as his cock was filled with intense pleasure, moments before orgasming hard and releasing all of his remaining cum into her motherly womb. “OOOHHH….YEEESS…”

Natasha gasped, putting her hand on her midriff and moaning. “Y..yes! Fill me! Make me pregnant!” she yelled.

His cock drained his balls into her, causing him extreme pleasure. His sperm found three of her eggs, inseminating her with triplets.

When his orgasm had faded, Natasha pulled him into a tight hug, pressing his head against her large breasts. “Thank you master...I’m finally going to be a mother…” she said, closing her eyes and enjoying the filling of his sperm inside of her.

They remained there for a while, holding onto each other while Holani laid beside them. A massive grin spread across Dorian’s face. He couldn’t have imagined that one day he would be gifted a harem of beautiful girls, all for the purpose of spreading his seed. Yet, there he was. On top of that, he had impregnated three girls in one day, setting a new record for himself. 

He only had one more girl to go, and he was certainly looking forward to breeding her.

***

Talia was sitting on her bed in her panties, using a new data pad to manage their finances. She was so distracted that she almost didn’t see her communicator blinking, indicating that it was receiving a new transmission. She saw it out of the corner of her eye, and quickly picked it up off the dresser. 

Pressing a button, she answered it.

“Mistress Talia, are you receiving this signal?” a gruff voice came from out of the communicator.

“Yes! Yes, I’m receiving you. What took so long?” she asked.

“We received information that peacekeepers were occupying the sector that we had to travel though to reach you, so we had to go the long way around. You’re going to pay for the extra fuel.” he said, his voice hard and deep.

“Of course, you’ll be paid fairly for this. Now, how much longer until you get here?” 

“We’ll reach the planet in two days. You better be ready, I don’t want my men to arrive while that tower of yours is fully armed.”

She let out a relieved breath, glad that her plan would finally be able to continue. “I’ll uphold my end of the deal, just worry about your end.” she replied.

“In that case ma’am, I look forward to doing business with you. I’m sure after this, we’ll be working very closely.” he said with a chuckle.

“I’m sure we will. Now, I have to go. I have work to do before you arrive.” she said before she hung up and laid the communicator on the bed. 

She smiled to herself. She would finally take over. 

“I’m sorry father, but this is for the best.” she said to herself.

The captain also clearly wanted her, though he would be very disappointed to learn that she had other plans for him when this was all over.

“Two days...I can do this…”


	9. The Collector's Harem Final

Day Three in The Collector’s Tower:

“Is this all you have?” Dorian asked, standing next to Bermil as they both looked down at the items on the table. 

He had spent most of the day with the older man, discussing the portal. While he was eager to use his time between breedings studying his father’s artifact, he certainly wasn’t going to complain about talking to the man who gave him a group of beautiful girls to impregnate. 

“Unfortunately, yes.” Bermil responded. They were in the most secure room of the tower, as the walls were lined with the most durable material that credits could buy. A table stood in the center of the small room, with several small objects placed carefully on display. The objects were the only artifacts that were from the time that the portal was supposedly built. “They might be few, but they can teach us quite a lot about that era.”

“Such as?” Dorian questioned, beginning to become genuinely curious. 

“Well, for starters we know that they are around fifty thousand years old. Whether they were created during the empire’s reign or shortly after, we can’t say for certain.”

“The empire?”

“Yes, we can see from certain writings on the artifact that the civilization that they were created by ruled over the entire galaxy, unifying it under one allegiance. We also know that their ships were slow, taking years to travel through space. That’s why I theorize that they built portals on planets after landing on them, allowing them to travel instantly.” Bermil answered.

“Interesting...do they mention what might be on the other side of this portal? We could be making a huge mistake.” Dorian asked.

“Not exactly, though I have my theories.” Bermil said.

Before they could continue their conversation, Talia appeared at the door. “Father, there's a message for you.”

“Ah, back to business then. You are dismissed Dorian, we’ll talk later.” He said, gesturing to the door. 

Dorian left the room, giving them privacy. He walked down the hallway, trying to debate between having sex with Floria or going to study his father’s artifact.

The choice was made for him when he turned a corner and was ambushed by Floria. He wasn’t expecting her, which allowed her to use his surprise to push him against the wall. She was a gymnast, making her lean and toned. Her gorgeous body was complemented by the fact that she only wore her tight black panties and bra, as most of the harem usually did.

“Hey what the…!” He started before being cut off.

“You knocked up everyone else before me?!? ME?!” She yelled, holding him there. 

He looked into her furious eyes, a few strands of her blonde hair falling over the right eye. “Well… what if I said I was saving the best for last?” 

She let out an angry yell before letting go of him, raising her hand to punch him. He caught it, using it to spin her around so that she was now against the wall. He held her there the same way she had held him. “Let go of me asshole!” 

He felt her firm body as he held her, her smooth skin brushing against his. She was struggling with him, trying to break free. He felt himself becoming very aroused, and he reached down to unzip his jumpsuit to free his steadily hardening cock. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” She said as his erection popped out, pressing against her crotch. 

“You were fine with pinning me, so it’s only fair that I pin you. Plus, if you’re so angry that I haven’t fucked you, we might as well do it now.” He responded.

“Well I didn’t mean right now!” Floria yelled at him as she continued to struggle.

He ignored her, only responding by pulling her black panties aside. His cock was touching her labia, and he could feel her getting wet, making him wonder if she actually had a submissive side.

He moved his hips back to line up his cock before sinking into her tight athletic pussy. He opened his mouth in pleasure as he pushed into her, feeling the exquisite texture of her vaginal walls. 

Rather than letting out a cry like he expected, she let out a low moan as he penetrated her. When he reached her cervix, he watched as the angry look in her eyes momentarily turned into desire.

He rocked his hips in a slow steady motion, feeling his cock caressing her insides. 

“You better...stop…” she said, though the look in her eyes told him everything he needed to know. 

He pulled out slightly before quickly pushing in again, beginning his steady thrusts. It only took a few deep plunges into her pussy until her anger disappeared, replaced with an expression of bliss. 

Seeing the pleasure in her eyes, he moved his hands down to her thighs before picking her up, pressing her against the wall as his thrusts became rougher. He began moaning, his cock tingling with ecstasy. 

“S...see? Isn’t my body...the best? You...should have chosen me...first!” She managed to say as he fucked her.

Hips hips moved quickly, desperately thrusting into her tight vagina. All he could think about was breeding her, releasing his potent cum inside of her fertile womb. 

As his thrusts became wild and uncontrollable, she wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling nothing but an overwhelming primal lust for his cum. Her pussy worked his cock as he rammed over and over into her, practically trying to drag his seed out.

He was roughly fucking her against the wall, not caring if any of the guards walked passed them. They both were too focused on mating to notice. 

“Y..yes! I want..you to cum..inside!” She said, letting her head fall back to rest against the wall as her pussy was pounded. “My body is..made to..bare your children..!” 

Her words were all that were needed to push him over the edge, and he felt his cock squeeze in extreme pleasure as he came, ropes of sperm gushing as deep as possible into her sexy gymnast body.

Her legs tightened around his waist as she accepted his seed into her, letting it get her pregnant. 

He held her up against the wall as his orgasm lasted, taking several seconds to fade. When it did, he turned around and let himself slide to the floor with her in his lap. 

She pressed herself close against his chest, keeping his cock inside of her. “We’re going to make...the most beautiful babies…” she said, closing her eyes. 

***

Day Four in The Collector’s Tower:

Talia crept towards the giant bed in the center of the harem area where Dorian was currently laying down, passed out after a rough session of baby making. In her hand she held a dagger. 

The pirates would arrive very soon, and she was running out of time to clear up loose ends. 

As she crept closer she was careful to pay attention to her footing, not wanting him to wake up before she got to him.

When she was only a few feet away from the bed, the door to the room slid open. Talia quickly concealed the small weapon as Zoe entered, walking across the harem area to the door of her personal quarters. Zoe only gave a quick glance and a nod of acknowledgement to Talia. None of the girls in the harem particularly liked Talia due to her attitude of superiority, though they all knew that they needed to respect her as she was The Collector’s daughter.

Zoe wordlessly entered her room, clearly unaware of the weapon that Talia was concealing. Fortunately for Dorian, however, the sounds of the doors opening and shutting were enough to disturb his sleep. 

“W..what..” he said as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep while holding Floria in his arms. As his vision cleared, he saw Talia standing close by, concern clear on her face. “How did I get here?”

Talia didn’t respond for a moment, obviously trying to make up her mind about something. When she did, she cleared her throat and straightened up to her usual stature, acting as if nothing had happened. “I had the cyborgs move you and Floria to your beds after we found you...together...in the hallway. You should know better than to do something like that in public.”

Ignoring her obvious disgust at his actions, he was surprised at a specific part of what she had said. “Those guards are cyborgs? That actually makes a lot of sense...” He asked, recalling how disciplined they all acted. Then something occurred to him. “Are they...conscious?”

“Yes, they still retain a very limited consciousness, though they can be forcibly put into hibernation from our control center. Not only that, but father had all of them castrated so that there wouldn’t be any ‘accidents’ with your little harem, if that’s what you’re worried about.” She replied.

The thought both sickened and surprised Dorian, as he never thought that Bermil would be capable of doing that to someone, let alone his entire guard force. He reminded himself that he needed to be a lot more careful around these people. 

Wanting to put the thought of cock removal out of his head for obvious reasons, Dorian changed the subject. “Well speaking of your father, I’m guessing you’re here to tell me that Bermil wants to talk with me, right?”

She shook her head. “Not at all. I’m actually here to inform you that father is busy, which means you have a few hours to yourself. He also wanted me to congratulate you on impregnating the entire Harem. As agreed, you are free to leave until they give birth, though father would prefer if you waited until he is no longer busy so that he can speak with you.”

“I understand. I’ll wait until he’s able to talk before I go.” Dorian replied.

“Understood, I’ll inform him.” Talia said before turning to leave.

Dorian got up and stretched. Finally, he had time to study his father’s artifact. 

He left the room and navigated the corridors of the tower until he reached the door that contained what he was looking for. Unlocking it with a keycard that Bermil has given him, he entered. Inside was a large circular room, with a pedestal in the center. On top of the pedestal was an apple-sized metallic cylinder which Dorian realized was the artifact. 

He approached it carefully, not sure what to expect. He reached the pedestal, reaching out with a nervous hand. He touched it, pausing to see what would happen. 

He waited, expecting it to activate in some way. It didn’t. 

He looked at it, disappointment creeping into his thoughts. 

“Hello?” He said out loud. “Are you there?” 

He thought back to when The Collector informed him that the artifact was an AI, and worry started to fill him as he wondered if he had been lied to. 

Dorian nearly jumped when a voice came from the cylindrical device, interrupting his thoughts. “Yes? What do you want?” It said in an artificial female voice.

He stared at it in shock, only snapping out of it when he realized his mouth was hanging open. “You’re real...I don’t even know where to begin…”

“I know, I’m quite incredible aren’t I?” The AI said, laughing to itself. “How about we start with this, who are you?” 

“Well, I’m Dorian. I was told that you were created by my father….”

The artifact was quiet for a few seconds before responding. “No you’re not.”

He looked at it, confused. “Um, I’m not sure what you mean. I really am Dorian.”

“It’s true that my purpose is to wait for Dorian, but you’re not him. He’s someone who is supposed to be a great man, a being of immense power and potential. I’m supposed to help him grow and control his power.”

His face turned slightly red. “Well I might not be what you expected but I really am Dorian!” 

“Prove it then.” The female voice said as a tiny compartment slid open on the side of the cylinder, allowing a short needle to extend. “Prick your finger.”

He was angry, but he complied. He pushed his thumb against the tiny needle, barely feeling it break his skin. The needle took an almost microscopic amount of blood, sucking it into the cylinder.

The AI processed it, analyzing his DNA. “The blood of the Creator has been found, which means you were telling the truth.” It said, sounding surprised. “That means...good god, I’ve got a LOT of work to do…” 

“Hey!” Dorian yelled, “I didn’t come here to be insulted!”

“Right, sorry about that. Look, if you’re Dorian then that means that you are my master. With your identity confirmed I can answer any of your questions. I’m not allowed to give anyone information except you.”

Dorian folded his arms. “The Collector already told me that you’ve been telling him all about me and my heritage.”

“Oh...right...sorry. He just seemed so interested, I couldn’t help myself.” The AI said.

He rolled his eyes. “Right. Telling him actually helped me this time, but it could have put me in danger. Don’t do it again, alright?”

“Fine, I’ll try to be more secretive around other people.” She said, sounding reluctant. “Now do you want me to tell you about your father or what?”

Dorian was just about to say yes, when an alarm began to screech, causing him to cover his ears quickly. “What the hell?”

***

Talia's hands moved over the security controls, disabling the weapons on the outside of the tower and forcing the cyborg guards into hibernation mode. Unfortunately, she wasn’t able to shut down the alarm in time, but it hardly mattered now. The pirates had arrived.

***

Dorian ran down the hall, trying to reach The Chimera to ensure that Callie was safe. He opened the docking port to enter the ship, but Callie was standing on the other side.

“I was just about to go looking for you!” She said as she embraced him.

“Really? I was looking for you too. What’s going on?” He questioned as they separated.

“I think the tower is under attack, The Chimera’s sensors are detecting several fighters heading towards us! The tower’s defenses aren’t firing though, I think something went wrong.” She replied.

Dorian walked past her and entered the ship. “In that case, I guess it’s time to see how well The Chimera’s defenses work.” 

Callie entered as well, walking with him to the cockpit. “But we’ve never even been in a space battle before!”

He started up the ship’s thrusters, undocking from the tower. “We might as well get some practice.”

The ship drifted from the tower before turning towards the incoming fighters. Callie left the cockpit, running down the hallway until she reached the room that held the controls to the turret on the top of the ship.

Dorian first tried to contact the tower, but there was no reply. He then tried to contact the incoming fighters, but they didn’t answer. Instead, they opened fire on The Chimera.

He tried spinning the ship, hoping to avoid most of the shots. The Chimera wasn’t the most nimble ship, however, and still took some damage.

Callie shot back, causing one of the fighters to erupt in an explosion, destroying it. The fighters were fast, and the others managed to dodge the rest of her shots as they turned away.

Moving quickly, they came in for another attack run, bombarding The Chimera. The ship shook violently, and warning lights began flashing. Dorian gritted his teeth, maneuvering to follow them as they sped away again. 

This time, Callie managed to destroy two more ships, lowering their number to three remaining fighters. 

Seeing that half of their force had been wiped out by The Chimera’s ancient defenses, the lead fighter broke off from the other two and sped towards the tower. The other two moved in, preventing Dorian from pursuing the leader.

They came from the front of The Chimera, peppering the ship’s surface with blaster fire. Dorian did his best to spin and dodge while Callie fired back.

They were about to speed past the ship when Callie shot down one of them. It was too close to The Chimera when it exploded, however, and the debris slammed into them, obliterating the top turret.

“Oh no...captain! We lost our defenses!” She yelled.

Dorian grimmised, his mind working fast to come up is a new plan. He saw the other fighter turning back around to come at them again, and realized that he had only one option.

The fighter sped towards them, rocking them with blaster bolts. This time though, Dorian didn’t dodge. He kept moving forward, straight at the enemy ship. 

It continued blasting them until it was time to turn away to begin another attack run. However, just as it was about to turn and fly passed them, Dorian pulled to the left on the controls as far as possible, swinging the back of the ship right in the path that the fighter was flying. It smashed into them, exploding on impact. 

The Chimera violently shook as multiple fires erupted in the back of the ship. Callie grabbed an extinguisher and went to work on putting them out as Dorian flew back to the tower, docking with it. 

The leader’s fighter was already docked, which meant that he was inside the tower.

Dorian leapt up from the controls and ran out of the cockpit. “Keep putting out those fires, I’m going after the leader!” he yelled to Callie. Before she could reply Dorian had already opened the docking port.

He ran down the halls, looking for any sign of the intruder. He passed many of the cybernetic guards that were standing completely still, their heads slumped downwards. They clearly weren’t going to help him. 

“Dorian?” A voice came from his wrist communicator, and he was relieved to realize that it was The Collector’s voice.

He stopped running and held his arm near his mouth to speak through the device. “Yes! I’m here! Where are you?”

“I was studying the artifacts that I showed you yesterday when the alarm sounded. I managed to seal and lock the door, but now someone is trying to get inside. Hurry!” Bermil said, the urgency in his voice clear. 

Dorian took off running once again, navigating the tower’s many corridors until he reached the door that Bermil had locked himself behind. Just as he had said, there was a large man trying to get inside. 

He looked to be heavily muscled, with many scars. He wore a black patched up jacket that reached his knees, with the right sleeve missing, revealing a robotic arm. 

The man was slashing at the door with a two handed cutting device in the shape of an axe with it’s blade being made out of some type of blue energy. When he realized that his slashing was doing absolutely nothing to the very expensive door, he stopped swinging and turned his attention towards the keypad, leaning the axe against the door. He tore it off, revealing the inner circuitry inside the wall. He reached with his robotic hand, the fingers splitting apart into several tiny limbs that he used to begin rewiring the circuits.

Realizing what the man was doing, Dorian knew he didn’t have much time until the door was unlocked. He ran forward, hoping to surprise the man. 

He saw Dorian coming at the last second and threw himself back, rolling out of the way.

Dorian wasted no time, already moving in for another strike. The man responded by kicking him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him and sending him backwards. The man used the opportunity to rush and pick up the axe to defend himself.

He swung the axe, and Dorian parried it with his energy sword. They both swung at each other, countering and dodging each other. Dorian was able to hold his own, but it was clear that the other man had much more experience fighting. 

The stranger was able to get the upper hand when Dorian made a tiny mistake, opening his defenses too much. The axe swung, knocking Dorian’s energy blade to the side. There wasn’t enough time to bring the sword back up to a defensive position before the man could strike a killing blow, and Dorian knew it. Running off of pure instinct, he turned his left hand towards the man, using his power to shoot a flame. It collided with the man’s face, burning him. 

The men let out a loud cry of pain and put his hand to his face, dropping his axe. Dorian quickly realized it was his change to end the fight, and he slashed at the man’s stomach, leaving a deep cut. The stranger stumbled back in pain before sliding down against the wall. 

“Fuck...that was close…” Dorian said to himself as he leaned over to catch his breath. “Are you alright in there?” he asked, hoping Bermil could hear him through the door.

The stranger sat there holding his wound, still alive but fading. The right side of his face was badly burned by the flame Dorian had cast. 

The Collector opened the door cautiously. He saw Dorian and rushed to his side. “My boy, you’ve done well! Thank you!” He then turned his attention to the dying man. “Now, who the hell are you?”

The stranger grinned. “Why..would I ever...tell you that?”

Bermil leaned down, looking at the man’s cut. It would certainly be fatal without proper treatment. “I have a medical facility here that could fix that. You wouldn’t have to die, if you only tell me who hired you to attack me.”

He seemed to consider it for a few moments, holding his stomach. Whether he believed that Bermil would keep his promise to save him or not, it was clear that he didn’t have any other option if he wanted to live. He looked up, directly into Bermil’s eyes. “Talia. Who else could shut down your guards?” 

The Collector was speechless, completely stunned. Then, his face turned hard, looking stern. “I always follow through on my deals. I’ll have you escorted to the medical facility once I turn my guards back on.”

***

Talia slammed her fists into the control panel, seeing on the radar that the pirate fighters had been destroyed. 

“Complete incompetence!” She yelled, her plan a failure. She took a few minutes to breath and calm herself. It was a setback for sure, but she could always try again. “I’ll...I’ll just spend more money next time, hire better pirates!”

She sat there for a long time, considering her options and creating new potential plans that she could use in the future. Her thoughts were interrupted by the door to the control room sliding open, Bermil stepping inside.

She put on her best concerned face and turned to him. “Father! What’s going on? Are we under attack?”

The Collector didn’t say a single word to his daughter. He simply raised his arm, and pulled the trigger of his stun weapon.

***

Her eyes slowly opened, disoriented. She was looking at the ceiling of the harem area, as she was on her back. She tried to move her arm to her face to rub the blurriness out of her eyes, but realized she couldn’t move it. She tried her other arm, but it was also stuck. 

Her eyes opened fully when she realized that her legs were also unmovable, replacing her disorientation with panic. She lifted her head, and saw that she was tied to the bed, each limb shackled to the corners. She was spread-eagle, and completely naked. 

She tried calling out for help, but realized that she was gagged. She pulled on her bindings, trying to escape. 

After a few minutes of panic, the door to the room opened and Dorian entered with Bermil. She instinctively tried to cover herself, but obviously could not.

Her father looked at her naked body with an expression of disappointment. “You’ve betrayed me, my child. Even after all I’ve done for you, your ambition could never be satisfied.”

She tried to talk through the gag, her words turning into nothing but muffled noises. She needed to explain herself, talk her way out. She couldn’t.

“Because of your actions, you are a prisoner. I’ve given Dorian permission to use your body as reward for saving me, as he has proven himself more loyal than you ever have. He will produce my grandchild with you, which will become your replacement. Goodbye, my daughter. I...wish things could have been different.” Bermil said, his voice cold and impersonal. He then took one last look at Talia before turning to walk out the door.

When he was gone, Dorian looked at Talia’s helpless body. “Girls! She’s awake!” He yelled.

The doors to the Harem’s private quarters began opening one by one, with the beautiful women emerging. They all resented Talia for managing and controlling them, while acting superior. Now, they wanted to get even.

Dorian got naked and climbed on the bed as the girls joined him, all taking off their clothes.

They all gathered on the huge bed, and Tailia stared at them in horror. 

Zoe pulled on the binding, testing their strength. “Mmm I wish I was tied up with you, but this is fun too.”

Sava ran her hand up Talia’s side, feeling her soft pale skin. “I’ve got an idea..” she said, before using her ebony fingers to gently tickle her ribs. The effect was obvious and immediate, as Taila jerked roughly in her bondage. 

Iris laughed. “That’s fucked up, but let’s do it!” She said, letting her fingers tickle Talia’s toned stomach.

Zoe joined in, tickling her thighs. The tickle torture began in full, and Talia was thrashing.

Floria took to tickling her armpits, resting the girl’s thrashing head in her naked lap.

Natasha cupped Dorian’s balls gently, guiding him forward. “It’s time for you to give her your precious seed, just like you’ve done to all of us.” She said, lining his erection up with Talia’s exposed and helpless pussy.

He pressed his tip into her labia, the tickling making her wet. He groaned as it slid inside, penetrating her. She felt extraordinarily good, the tightness massaging his cock.

She screamed into her gag, panicking to escape. She desperately needed to get away, to make the tickling stop. 

Natasha ran her hand up Dorian’s chest. “Good boy, give her the gift of being a mother.” She said, fondling her own breast with her freehand.

Zoe continued tickling her thighs, but the sight of someone so trapped and helpless filled her with desire, and she began to play with her little submissive pussy as she watch Dorian fuck Talia.

Holani sat there shyly, clearly uncomfortable being naked. Natasha noticed this and moved to her from Dorian. “Don’t be embarrassed, let me help you.” She said, laying her hands gently on Holani’s thighs. She brushed her fingers over the pale girl’s pussy, making her blush. She fondled her labia, getting her aroused enough before she slowly slid her fingers in.

Dorian pounded away at Talia, watching as her sexy body was touched and tickled by the girls. He had wanted so badly to plunge into her toned, attractive body the first time he saw her. She knew how to be enticing, always swaying her hips as she led him around. He was finally able to feel what it was like to fuck her, and it was exquisite.

Sava became considerably aroused after a few minutes, and she needed relief. She stopped tickling and pushed Floria onto her back, forcing her legs open. Before Floria could complain or ask what she was doing, Sava pressed their crotches together, holding onto Florida’s leg as she grinded their pussies together. They both moaned loudly, feeling each other as Sava’s ebony vagina humped Florida’s pale pussy. 

Iris continued to tickle up and down Talia’s toned stomach, making the girl squirm and struggle to get away. Seeing everyone pleasuring each other, however, was too much for her and she stopped. She moved behind where Zoe was bent over tickling Talia. Iris grabbed Zoe’s hips and moved her face into her round ass, allowing her to plunge her tongue in Zoe’s pussy. She yelped in surprise, but was soon moaning in pleasure as Iris’s tongue massaged her clit and labia, slipping in deep to taste her insides every once in a while. 

Holani covered her mouth as she squirted all over Natasha’s fingers, moaning loudly. Natasha responded by pulling her fingers away, and licking the girl’s juices off of them. She then smiled kindly, and plunged her fingers back in, finding her g-spot and making Holani’s legs shake as she rubbed it.

Dorian’s thrusts were fast and rough, making his cock feel like it was burning with bliss as he watched the girls pleasuring each other. They were all carrying his child, though they weren’t showing it yet.

Sava and Floria both squirted on each other, rubbing their juices into each other’s pussies. 

Dorian was gripping Talia’s hips hard, using the leverage to thrust his cock hard each time, ramming into her cervix. It wasn’t long before she could no longer hold back, and she orgasmed around his dick. 

He felt like he was in paradise, watching amazingly beautiful girls fucking each other while his cock was inside of a fertile vagina. He knew that he couldn’t last much longer, and his breaths were getting more and more ragged as he approached his limit. 

Ramming in all the way, Dorian screamed in pleasure as his sperm exploded out of his cock, painting the walls of Talia’s womb. 

Natasha slipped her fingers out of Holani so that she could turn and cup Dorian’s balls, feeling them clenching and pumping cum into the tied up girl. “That’s right...get her pregnant like us...plant your seed in her..” she said.

His body was shaking, his orgasm extremely intense. Seconds seemed to drag by with no end in sight for his orgasm. He could only gasp and hold on as rope after rope of cum entered Talia’s fertile body, inseminating two of her eggs. She would give birth to twins.

She watched in horror, knowing that she was being impregnated but completely unable to get away. She knew all about his extremely high fertility, and she was now a victim of it. 

Finally, mercifully, the orgasm faded, and Dorian let out a breath as he collapsed onto Talia’s naked body, completely satisfied. He had impregnated seven girls in under one standard week. 

He let his eyes close peacefully, listening to the sounds of the girls fucking, knowing that they would all bare his children. It was bliss.

***

They all stood next to the docking port of the tower, saying their temporary goodbyes. As was the deal, Dorian was free to go off on his own while the Harem was pregnant. Once they gave birth, he would return to put another baby in each of them, over and over until one hundred children were conceived with his DNA. 

Talia has been locked in some dark cell of the tower, while the captain of the pirates, who Dorian later learned was named Gursaw, was healed and locked up as well. Bermil fulfilled his promise to the pirate, but now he was going to hand him over to the peacekeepers. Dorian wasn’t sure if The Collector would hand over Talia as well, but that wasn’t really his problem. 

Since The Chimera has been damaged severely during the spacebattle, Bermil had given Dorian a generous amount of credits to pay for repairs. It was only fair, since the damage had been caused while protecting his tower. 

“It’s been a pleasure doing business with you, my boy.” Bermil said, shaking Dorian’s hand. “I eagerly await the day that we finally step through that portal and discover what’s on the other side.”

“I look forward to it as well.” He replied before looking down at his other hand where he held his Father’s AI. “I’m also very curious to finally find out what this artifact knows.” 

The metallic cylinder was warm in his hand, as the artificial brain of the AI worked and contemplated. He couldn’t imagine what kinds of secrets it held, only that he would discover every single one of them, even if it killed him. 

He would find out why his father left it for him, no matter the cost.


	10. Queen Mira of Yarrin

The Chimera drifted through space, it’s thrusters pushing it along. It was still heavily damaged, but was holding together. Dorian let the ship switch to autopilot as he stood up and left the cockpit. They were heading back to Yarrin, as that was surprisingly where Callie decided to be dropped off. She had said that she wanted to be near him even if she wouldn’t be on his crew anymore, so she chose to live in his home city. He had agreed, though he wasn’t sure how he was going to convince his wife.

However, now he finally had time to talk to his father’s artificial intelligence. He walked down the hall, reaching his personal quarters. On his desk sat the artifact, dormant and cold.

“Hello? Are you sleeping?” He asked the metallic cylinder as he sat down.

“Artificial intelligences don’t sleep, or at least the way you are thinking. I was simply lost in thought.” The cylinder replied in it’s female voice.

“Oh? About what?” Dorian asked.

“Well for starters, you’ve found me. I’ve waited twenty years for the creator’s son to find me, and now that you have i’m not sure where to begin.”

Dorian smiled, knowing exactly how the AI was feeling. “You could start with your name. If you have one I mean.”

“Hex.” She stated simply.

“Hex? What does that stand for?” he questioned.

“Absolutely nothing. Your father allowed me to name myself when he made me, so I chose Hex. It sounds cool, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah..you aren’t exactly what I expected an AI to be like.” 

“You aren’t what I expected either, but it’s the situation we’re in. Now do you want to find out what I know or not?” 

“Of course I do, tell me everything! Who was my father? Why did he leave? Why did he make you?” Dorian said, excited that he finally had a chance to learn what he desperately wanted to know.

“One question at a time!” Hex yelled, “I guess it would be best to just start from the beginning. Your father was born sixty thousand years ago, in a dimension completely separate from this one. Much like you, his father was a powerful being from yet another plane of existence. However, unlike you, his father left no guidance behind, forcing him to slowly build and develop his power on his own. It took centuries, but he eventually managed to reach his full potential.”

Dorian’s mind raced to absorb the information, trying to cope with all the implications. His grandfather was also an extra dimensional being? His father was sixty thousand years old? He felt both overwhelmed, and excited. “Does that mean I’ll eventually learn to access other dimensions like them?”

“We’ll get there, be patient! Now, as I was saying, he eventually built his power enough to manipulate the fabric of reality enough to travel between dimensions. So, that’s what he did. He traveled, experiencing countless worlds. Sometimes he watched, sometimes he interfered. Then, around fifty thousand years ago, he decided that he would create. He discovered this dimension, the one we exist in, and mated with the entire population of a planet. His DNA mixed with them and created a hybrid species that was capable of using the same power you possess.”

“In other words, I had siblings? What happened to them?” Dorian interjected.

“They spread from their single, lonely planet to conquer countless planets, creating an empire that dominated the entire galaxy. Your father ruled as emperor for five thousand years, until the abomination was created.” Hex explained, enjoying the fact that she was finally able to tell the story that she had waited so long to recite.

Dorian was shocked to learn that his father was an emperor at some point, especially since he ruled over the exact empire that The Collector has been so curious about. 

“Your father led them to greatness, teaching them what he knew, though not enough for them to leave this dimension out of the fear that they’d conquer other planes of existence. After generations of worshiping him, they soon began to grow resentful of how he kept some knowledge to himself. Eventually, a group of the most powerful beings in the empire joined forces to create a creature that could rival your father. The creature overthrew your father, forcing him to move on.”

“What kind of creature are you talking about?” Dorian asked, intrigued.

Hex paused, thinking back to what her creator had described. “It was a mass of intelligent, writhing, slimy tentacles that could crush armies single handedly.” 

Dorian shivered, hoping that he’d never encounter anything like that. “What happened to the creature?”

“Well, your father didn’t return to this dimension until twenty years ago, where he obviously discovered that the empire had fallen long ago, barely any reminders of it remaining. He went to the old home world, where he learned that the creature had been given the name of Zhalla, and had begun ruling after his departure. Zhalla began a dynasty, where a new tentacle creature would rule as a god every ten thousand years.”

Something occurred to Dorian. “How did the creature breed if it was the only of its kind?” 

Hex laughed sarcastically. “Don’t you know how babies are made? When Zhalla’s power began to diminish, it selected the most powerful member of the empire to breed with. Zhalla became pregnant and died after giving birth. That cycle continued, each creature’s power diminishing slightly. Without your father’s knowledge, the citizens of the empire also watched as their own power slowly faded, each generation becoming weaker until they lost the ability entirely. The empire didn’t last much longer after that.”

Dorian was fascinated. He had so much to tell Bermil, but he also had many questions that he needed answered. “I don’t understand though, why would my father return to this dimension if there was nothing left for him? Just another galaxy of ordinary people?” 

“Master, what you have to understand is that it had been thousands of years. In that time, he had basically become a god. Yet even then, after an amount of time that humans cannot truly comprehend, he regretted that his attempt at creation was a failure. That’s why he returned, and why you exist. He wanted to create something worthy of his power. That’s you, despite what I still think about you. He Seduced your mother and created a plan to help guide you. He used his power to glimpse that you would eventually meet Callie, and ensured that she would find knowledge of my existence, leading us to this moment.”

“I...I don’t know what to say…” he said, finally having the answer he had sought after all his life. He had a purpose. 

“Then listen, because there’s a LOT we need to do in order to reach your potential. That’s why your father made me. Inside me is the information to help unlock your powers. He thought that by guiding only you, rather than an entire empire, you could rise up and become his equal.You could possibly even surpass him, but we’ll talk about that another day. For now it's time for you to learn.”

“If you have the information then...let’s start! Tell me everything, and I’ll do all I can to achieve what he wanted me to!” Dorian exclaimed, picking up Hex.

“About that…” Hex said hesitantly, “I can’t tell you anything right now…”

Dorian stared at the cylinder in disbelief. “What are you talking about?”

“Well, my memories of his lessons are locked away, and I can’t access them.” Hex stated simply.

“Then what was the point in telling me all this?” Dorian said, becoming worried and frustrated.

“Because when he first started the empire he gave the information out freely. This time he only wants to give you what you deserve. You have to earn it. He hid five data chips throughout the galaxy. Each one has a code that will unlock a memory when you plug it into me, which will teach you a new power. That way, you’ll only be able to gather them and achieve your potential if you are worthy and put the work in. Personally, I don’t really think you -“ Hex said, getting cut off by Dorian.

“I got it, you don’t think I’m worthy. Just...will you help me? Or at least tell me where to begin looking?”

“Of course master, that’s why I exist! I’ll do whatever I can to help you, even if we are probably going to fail.” Hex said in an excited voice.

“Thank you...I think.” He replied. “How do we find them?”

“Each one is designed with a tracker that connects with another. I can detect the tracker of the first data chip, but I’ll need to boost the signal. You could install me into the ship and give me full control so that I can use the radar, but it’s your choice.” Hex explained.

“The radar was damaged in the battle. However, when we get the ship repaired I’ll consider it.”

“Understood, master!” 

***

They traveled through space for the next few days, spending the time discussing his father. The Chimera’s damnaged systems failed several times but Dorian and Callie’s combined technical skills allowed them to reboot them. 

After several days they reached their destination, descending through the atmosphere before touching down in the clearing where he usually landed.

The boarding ramp extended and both Dorian and Callie walked down, setting foot on the jungle’s surface. They walked down the path to the city’s towering walls, passing through the gates. They saw a group of girls heading towards them and recognized that they were the queen’s royal guard.

As they approached, Dorian recognized the queen and her usual guards. However, there was a girl with them that he didn’t recognize.

They reached each other, and Esi embraced Dorian. “It's been so long, I’ve missed you my love.” She said as they separated. “What brings you back home?”

“It’s good to be back. I needed to talk to you about something, but it can wait. Where’s my daughter?”

Esi smiled and turned, gesturing to the girl that he didn’t recognize. The girl stepped forward, bowing her head in respect. “Hello father.”

Dorian was stunned. “Mira? Is that you?”

She nodded, rushing forward to hug him. The last time he had seen her she had been an infant. He knew that his genetics would cause her to reach maturity much faster, but he didn’t expect it to happen this quickly. She had the mind and body of an eighteen year old, and she’d stay like that her entire life, at least according to the doctors at the orphanage he grew up in.

She let go of him, giving him the chance to take a look at her. She was wearing the same white fabric bra and underwear as everyone else, which showed off her body nicely. She had her mother’s tan skin and silky black hair which reached her C cup breasts. She was athletic, her belly flat and toned. She had wide hips and a perfect firm ass. She was absolutely gorgeous, and Dorian felt overwhelming pride at having sired such an attractive girl. 

“You’re...you’re beautiful!” He said, continuing to look her up and down.

Mira blushed, but smiled. “Thank you father, I’ve been so excited to finally meet you.”

Esi noticed the way Dorian was looking at her, and decided to change the subject. “Come, my love, let's return to the pyramid. You said you needed to speak with me, and I have something to discuss with you as well.”

He agreed, and the group walked together through the stone streets of the city until they reached the massive pyramid that overlooked the tribal civilization. Callie had stayed back in order to work on the ship. Esi dismissed her guards before leading Dorian and Mira up to the royal quarters. 

“So? What can I do for you my love?” Esi asked, walking to the large balcony. Her hips swayed seductively, and Dorian thought back to the first time they had made love on the very same balcony. 

“Well, it concerns Callie. You’ve obviously noticed that she is pregnant, and-“

“No doubt you were the one who caused that, right?” Esi said, cutting him off.

Dorian blushed slightly but continued. “I mean, yes, but that’s not the point. I’ve commanded her to leave my crew so that she can remain safe and raise our baby. I gave her the choice of living anywhere she wanted...and she chose to live here in Yarrin…”

Esi’s beautiful face showed confliction as she took in his words. “You’re saying that you want an outsider to live here with us? Not only that, but a pregnant one?”

“I live here and I was an outsider, what would be the problem with that?” He asked.

Esi’s voice was calm but stern when she replied. “You know that it is very prestigious to be someone who has slept with a male. Not only that, but her child would have been conceived naturally, which is an extremely high honor in Yarrin. If she gives birth to a girl it is possible that the child would be able to usurp Mira.”

“Mira? Will Mira be Queen by then?” Dorian asked, slightly changing the subject.

This time Mira was the one to answer. “Yes father, that’s what mother needed to talk to you about.”

Esi waved her hand dismissively. “We’ll get to that soon. You’re asking for something big, and I’m not sure if it’s a good idea for her to stay here.”

Mira turned to Esi. “Mother, would it really be that bad for her to stay here? She’s carrying my sibling, are we really going to turn them away? You know that outsiders aren’t allowed to rule. The people wouldn’t accept her child as queen, and that’s even if it’s born as a female.”

Esi looked deep in thought. “That’s true, but we’ve never been in this situation before. We can’t predict what the reaction will be. Still...give me time to think about it. It might be my last decision as Queen.”

“What are you talking about?” He asked, concerned.

“That’s what I needed to talk to you about.” Esi said, taking a deep breath. “Now that Mira has reached maturity, it is time for her to become queen. I’m expected to step down and help guide her. Before that can happen though, there is something you have to do…”

“Of course, I will do anything for her. What is it?” Dorian asked, giving a smile to his daughter.

Esi looked hesitant, but continued. “In our tradition, any princess who is conceived naturally must be crowned queen by their father. However...the way that the princess is crowned is very different from what outsiders are used to. That’s because...she will be crowned after her father takes her virginity…”

Dorian’s mouth opened slightly in surprise. “What…?”

Esi got closer to him and put her hands on his shoulders. “My love, I know it must be strange to you but you must listen. For a princess to be conceived naturally is extremely rare, and to have the father take her virginity is even rarer. Our daughter would have the highest prestige possible in Yarrin. She’d be nearly untouchable!”

Mira stepped into the conversation. She looked into Dorian’s eyes as she spoke. “Father, I’ve known that this day was coming for a while now. There’s no need to be embarrassed, I’d be honored to have you take my virginity.” 

“I...I’m not sure..” he said, conflicted. 

“Now that you’re here we can do it today. It’ll take an hour or two to gather and prepare the royal tattooists, so I’ll give you that time to make up your mind.” Esi said.

“Tattooists?”

“Yes, they will give her the tattoo that confirms her as queen, as well as the one that will signify her loss of virginity to you.” 

Mira got close to Dorian. “Please dad, make me queen.”

His face turned red, but he agreed to consider it.

***

An hour had passed, and it was time for him to make his decision. He had spent the time thinking, his mind conflicted. Of course he wanted to make Mira the queen! Plus, it’s not like he wasn’t attracted to her, she was absolutely gorgeous. Every part of her body was perfect, and he became hard just thinking about her. But could he really have sex with his own daughter? In the end, he had to decide.

Walking into the royal quarters, he went to the massive balcony. Esi and Mira were already waiting for him, standing in front of the large cushion where he had made love to Esi for the first time. The tattooists remained in the royal quarters, waiting. 

“So, my love? Will you make our daughter queen?” Esi said, standing next to Mira.

Dorian looked to Mira. The sun was shining off her tan skin, and the wind gently brushed at her black hair. She looked like an exotic goddess. “I’ll...do it. I’ll take her virginity.”

Mira rushed to him, throwing her arms around him as she kissed him on the lips. “Thank you father! This means so much to me!”

She then stepped back so that he could see all of her. She slowly untied her silky bra, allowing it to fall to the ground, exposing her breasts. Dorian stared at her, his cock becoming hard. He wasn’t sure what to feel. Part of him was guilty for being so attracted to his own daughter, but the rest of him felt overwhelming lust for her toned, exotic body.

She smiled at him, running her hands down her sides until she reached her hips. She untied the strings holding her panties together, letting them slide to the ground. Her hand covered her vagina, making a seductive show of not allowing him to see yet. 

Esi came up behind him and began to undress him, pulling down his black jumpsuit to his waist. 

Mira stepped back, reaching the cushion. She climbed onto it, laying on her back. She spread her legs, but kept her hand on her crotch. Every part of her was on display to him except her pussy.

Esi pulled his suit down the rest of the way, freeing his cock. It hung there heavily, sticking straight out. The display of an incredibly sexy girl had made him fully erect, even though she was his daughter. He noticed where Mira was laying, and realized that he was going to take her virginity in the exact spot where she was conceived.

“Come to me dad, it's time. Make me a woman.” Mira said as she used her other hand to fondle her breast.

Esi guided him forward until he was kneeling on the large cushion, between Mira’s legs. His cock was completely ready, practically aching to enter her. 

Dorian reached down and took her hand, slowly moving it to reveal her hairless, smooth vagina. He felt his cock twitch, desperate to dive into the pussy that was waiting for him. He felt arousal filling every part of his body. The fact that it was his daughter’s pussy on display to him only increased his lust, which surprised him greatly. 

He let his fingers gently brush her labia, making her shutter. It was clear that she wanted him as well, badly. He carefully moved his finger over her clit, giving her just enough stimulation to make her wetter than she already was. She made a pleading look with her eyes, and Dorian knew that it was time.

Leaning over her, he took her hands in his, comforting her. She looked nervous as his cock lined up with her virgin cunt, but the desire in her eyes assured him that she wanted this. “Are you ready Mira?” He asked, his tip rubbing her pussylips.

“Y..yes father, take me. I’m yours..”

Her response only drove his lust, his precum dribbling out of his tip. Esi put her hands on his hips, guiding him as he pushed into Mira. She let out a cry as her hymen broke, making her squeeze his hands. He went slowly, not wanting to cause her any pain. His dick slid deeper and deeper, her extreme tightness sending intense tingles of pleasure up his cock. 

He reached her cervix, stopping to give her a moment to adjust to the cock stretching her pussy. Her mouth was open in a mix of both pleasure and pain, having her father’s dick pressed against her deepest depths. Her vagina was quivering around his length, experiencing penetration for the first time. 

“You’re...actually inside of our daughter…” Esi said, though mostly to herself. She had always enjoyed touching herself when he discribed what he had been doing to other women during his travels, but she had never actually seen him fuck anyone else in person. The feeling was...strange. She felt extremely jealous that her husband was penetrating another pussy, yet also VERY aroused. 

“Are you alright?” Dorian said through clenched teeth. Pleasure was shooting through him as he felt her tightness, even without moving while inside her. 

Mira nodded, clenching his hands.

Dorian began to thrust very slowly, pulling out a small amount before pushing back in. She let out little moans each time he gently hit her cervix. 

Esi sat down on the sit of the cushion, her head turned to watch them. She felt such arousal at seeing him slowly pump into her that her pussy felt like it was burning. She forced herself not to touch her needy pussy, feeling embarrassed. She shouldn’t be enjoying the sight of her husband fucking their daughter, yet she couldn’t help it. Her lust was rising, and rising quickly.

“This feels...so...right…” Mira said as her father’s thrusts began to quicken slightly. He was moving at a steady rate, reaching as deep as possible each time.

He looked at her exotic body as he pumped into her, the sight driving him crazy with desire. She was perfect in every way, and Dorian felt pride that he had created her. 

Each of his movements were very careful, as he didn’t want to hurt her. The more he pushed into her, the more her vagina adjusted to his size, allowing him to go faster without causing her pain. It took several minutes, but her pain was eventually replaced completely by pleasure. With her pussy getting wetter and wetter, Dorian increased his speed each time he plunged into her. 

It wasn’t long before his thrust became faster and faster, steadily speeding up to the point where he was roughly pounding into her. Each time his cock pushed all the way in, a wave of ecstasy washed over his length and through his body. He focused on the texture of his daughter’s pussy as it stimulated his member, feeling like pure bliss. She felt just like her mother, if not better. 

He remembered emptying his balls into Esi in the same spot he was now fucking Mira, and felt and insatiable desire to breed with her. She was his daughter, but he wasn’t sure if he would be able to pull out when the time came.

Esi listened to their moans, her pussy throbbing. She couldn’t deny herself any longer, and let her hand slide into her silky white panties. She played with her clit, watching as her daughter was roughly fucked. She desperately wished to be in her place, to have her pussy used by Dorian again.

While Dorian had initially held onto Mira’s hands to comfort her, he was now pinning them to the cushion. He rammed into her over and over, holding her down as he made rough, passionate love to his own daughter.

“Oooooh my g..god…” she said as he used her fertile body. 

Esi has begun to masturbate furiously, rubbing her pussy and clit until she squirted into her panties. “Y..yes! Fuck our..daughter!” She said, lost in her own pleasure. “F..fuck her like you..fucked me!”

Dorian picked up the pace, thrusting as hard and fast as he could. “This...is soooo good!” He said, his cock pistoning in and out of Mira. He had no idea when he first met Esi that it would lead to him having sex with his own daughter. It felt absolutely incredible. All the guilt he had felt was washed away by the feeling of her exotic pussy.

The tip of his penis was so close to her very fertile womb, and he knew that she would certainly become pregnant if he came. The thought drove him closer and closer to the edge, his balls aching to be emptied into his own offspring. 

Mira was moaning wildly, her pussy being pleasured by the cock that had created her. She felt her pleasure peak, and let her eyes roll back as she orgasmed. “OOOooohh yes daddy!”

Hearing her call him that while he fucked her drove him crazy with lust, and he felt his balls clenching as he got closer and closer to finishing. His thrusts became uncontrollable, his cock burning with pleasure as he neared his limit.

“M..make sure to..pull out!” Esi said as she fingered herself, her panties completely drenched. She knew all too well when he was getting ready to cum. 

Dorian was grunting each time he rammed into her, his cock getting more and more sensitive as he neared the edge of orgasm. He could feel it approaching, and he wanted it BADLY. 

He knew that he shouldn’t cum inside of his own daughter, but she felt soooo good that he didn’t know if he even had a choice. 

The sensitivity of his cock reached it’s unbearable peak, and he had a split second to choose between pulling out or not. The pleasure was too incredibly intense for him to think rationally, and he thrusted as deep as possible into her, ecstasy claiming control over his body as his balls clenched up, sperm rocketing along his shaft and spurting into his daughter's fertile, exotic body. 

Mira felt him orgasming and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper. “Ooooohhh daddy..”

Esi pulled her hand out of her panties and leapt to her feet, grabbing onto Dorian and attempting to pull him off of Mira. “No! I said to pull out!” She said in panic. He was pushed in too deep, and Mira held him too tightly with her toned legs for Esi to pull him off. 

His entire cock tingled with excruciating pleasure as he drained his cum into his daughter, certainly getting her pregnant. 

His orgasm seemed to drag on, his whole body clenching up until he was shaking with pleasure. 

When it finally began to fade, he collapsed onto Mira, feeling Esi slapping his back in anger. He was too exhausted to care at that point, and let his mind drift off, his cock still buried in his daughter’s vagina.

***

He woke up in the royal bed, slightly disoriented until the events of what had occurred came flooding back to him. 

He realized that there was a girl guarding the door. When she saw that he was awake, she left the room. Dorian suspected that she was off to tell the queen that he was awake. Or, at least that’s what he hoped. 

He was proven right when Esi and Mira entered the room. He was already up, pulling on his jumpsuit. Mira ran over to him and hugged him quickly. 

“Thank you so much father, that was amazing!” She said excitedly.

He noticed that she had the tattoo above her breasts that indicated that she was the queen. “It’s official? You are the new queen?”

Mira noticed him looking. “Yes, but only because you crowned me. I’ll always be eternally grateful to you, dad. But that’s not all.” She said, reaching to pull her panties slightly down. Right above her crotch was a tattoo that was similar to the one that Esi has received after he had taken her virginity.

The sight of the tattoo made something occur to Dorian. “Wait, I didn’t pull out! Are you…”

Mira smiled and put her hand on her toned belly, answering his question before he even finished it.

“Oh god...I’m sorry..” he said, realizing that he had knocked up his own daughter.

“I warned you to pull out.” Esi said, folding her arms. “Tradition states that if a father impregnates his daughter, the child must be exiled. I wanted to avoid this entirely.”

“What? Why?!” He yelled.

“Because that is our tradition. It’s meant to discourage inbreeding. That’s why you are going to stay here until the baby is born, and then take it to wherever you think is best.” 

“I see…” Dorian said, looking at Mira’s stomach. There were a few places he could think of already. 

“As for Callie, I’ve made up my mind.” Esi continued. “As my last order as queen, I’ve decided that she can stay in Yarrin until she gives birth. If she has a son, she can remain here permanently.” 

“Oh thank you Esi!” He said, walking up to her and hugging her. 

“I’ve also decided to forgive you for getting our daughter pregnant, despite me telling you not to.” She said. When they separated, she smacked him on the cheek. “But you better listen to me next time!” 

“Ow! Fine, I’ll listen to you.” He said, holding his cheek. “What happens now that Mira is queen?”

“Now, we announce her ascension to the throne.” 

***

Dorian, Esi, and Mira stood at the base of the pyramid. In front of them stood a massive crowd of the beautiful exotic women of Yarrin. 

Esi had declared Mira as the new queen, and the guards had to hold back several women as they began chanting her name in celebration. 

“ALL HAIL QUEEN MIRA! ALL HAIL QUEEN MIRA!” The crowd yelled, clapping and cheering.

Everyone was happy to have Mira as queen, yelling their support and exclaiming in joy. 

All except one. The priestess of Yarrin stood quietly, her face carrying a devious expression. Next to her was a girl, slightly younger than Mira. Dorian saw them, and was filled with the familier guilt at having lied to Esi.

He saw the girl next to the priestess, and immediately knew who she was. 

His daughter.


	11. Mutiny On The Cargo Ship

One month after Mira ascended to the throne, Dorian was still in Yarrin. As he had promised, he remained with his wife until his daughter gave birth.

He had only briefly left the planet once to return to his harem at The Collector’s tower after they all gave birth, which allowed him to reimpregnate them. There had been eleven babies in total. Nine were birthed by the beautiful girls in the harem, while the remaining two had been from Talia. The Collector was very pleased to have twin granddaughters to replace his treacherous daughter. 

Callie had also given birth. She had spent the final days of her pregnancy in the new living quarters that she had been allowed to use in Yarrin. Since Esi only agreed to allow her to remain in the city if she gave birth to a boy, Dorian had been relieved when Callie provided him a son. They named him Quinn, and he had his father’s eyes and his mother’s fiery red hair. 

Mira had been the last to give birth. Like all of Yarrin’s citizens, it had been a girl. Dorian had inspected his incestuous daughter/granddaughter, and was estadic to discover that she had zero birth defects. She was a perfectly healthy baby, sharing her mother’s exotic brown skin and silky black hair. They named her Lela, and Dorian wondered if his unique DNA prevented defects, though he was very reluctant to test his theory. 

Since it was tradition in Yarrin to exile children created by incest, Dorian kept his promise to find her a home. After saying their goodbyes, Dorian had boarded The Chimera and left the planet behind. He had some ideas of where to bring her, but the best option seemed to be Emily. That was where he was headed, as his ship pushed its way through space. 

“Master, is this really the best idea that you can come up with for this?” His AI, Hex, said as he put her cylindrical core into a patched up backpack, her voice becoming slightly muffled. 

“It will have to do for now. Until I get the parts to install you into the ship, I have to keep you with me.” He responded as he swung the bag onto his back. They had reached the system where Dutera, the planet Emily lived on, was located. 

“Maybe you should get me a robot body. I’d be a lot more useful to you than when I’m stuffed in a bag!” Hex said as Dorian walked to the cockpit.

“Don’t sell yourself short, you’re plenty useful to me like this.” He replied with a chuckle, gliding the ship down through the planet’s atmosphere.

The landing was much smoother than the first time he had visited the planet. His piloting skill was improving quickly, especially while controlling a ship that was on the verge of falling apart. 

He picked up Lela from the makeshift crib and exited the ship, remembering the last time he had set foot on Dutera. He walked through the crowded streets of the massive city, retracing his steps until he eventually found Emily’s apartment inside one of the monolithic buildings.

He stood at the door, holding Lela in one arm as he knocked on the door with the other. The door slid open, revealing a beautiful girl with chin length brown hair. She looked to be fifteen or sixteen, with naturally attractive looks. 

“Um...is Emily home? I’m pretty sure this is her apartment.” Dorian asked, giving the girl a strange look. She looked very familiar, and Dorian had a pretty good idea of who she was.

“Maybe, but who’re you? And what’s with the baby?” The girl asked.

“My name's Dorian.” He relied.

Surprise spread across her pretty face at the mention of his name. “Dad..?”

His suspicions were confirmed. The girl standing in front of him was his daughter. Much like Mira, the girl had reached maturity far quicker than normal children. 

She rushed forward, assaulting him with a hug that made him stumble backwards as he held onto Lela. “I’m so glad that you’re finally back!”

He shifted back to holding the baby in one arm as he hugged the girl with the other. “I’m glad too, you’ve grown so much..” he said as the girl pulled him into the apartment. Dorian remembered that Emily had given birth to twins, and he became curious. “Where’s your brother?”

Before she could reply, a voice called from inside the apartment. “Nora? Who’s at the door?”

“It’s dad! He’s come to see you!” The girl called back.

A woman left one of the apartment’s rooms and made her way towards them. Dorian quickly recognized the familiar form of Emily, with her short brown hair and childbearing hips. However, she was cradling two babies in her arms. “Dorian...it’s been awhile. I see you’ve met your daughter.”

“I’m glad to see that she shares her mother’s beauty.” Dorian replied as he stepped closer to Emily. His eyes focused on the infants that she held in her arms. “Did you…’reward’ another mercenary the same way you rewarded me?” 

“Dorian!” Emily yelled, her eyes gesturing to Nora. 

“I’m only joking! Kind of.” He said.

Emily’s face went red. “Actually, these are your grandsons. Apparently your son, Kiran, inherited your labido because he knocked up a classmate as soon as he hit puberty. I signed him up for a military program where he’ll train to fight for the empire, and hopefully learn some responsibility. So, unfortunately you won’t be able to meet him right now, although now I have to raise his sons. Meet Calum and Caleb.”

Dorian looked down at his grandsons in pride, despite feeling disappointment that his son was away. He had hoped to talk to him. “More twins?”

“Of course, twins run in my family.” Emily replied. “Now, I’d ask you why you’re here but I assume it has something to do with the baby that you’re holding.”

“Well, you’re right. It’s a long story, but I need to find someone to take care of her. She’s my daughter, but she had to be exiled.” He quickly explained, though conveniently leaving out the fact that the mother was also his daughter. 

“Hmm, so you came to me? Well, as much as I’d like to take care of even more ‘Dorian desendents’, I already have my hands full. Literally.” Emily said, slightly raising the twin boys to emphasize her point.”

Nora wiggled her finger in front of Lela, making her giggle. “Come on mom, she’s my half sister! There has to be something we can do.”

Emily considered her words, though she shook her head. “I’m sorry, but I can’t afford to raise anymore kids right now. Although...my sister might be able to help you. She’s always talked about wanting kids but she hasn’t found the time to start a family yet.”

“I understand. If you trust her, then she’s worth meeting at least.”

***

Dorian remained with Emily and Nora for several hours, talking with them and catching up on their lives.

Before he left the apartment, Emily explained that her sister, Vanessa, is the captain of a large cargo ship. After a quick message that explained the situation, Venessa replied with her current location. 

Dorian had said goodbye to Emily, his daughter, and his infant grandsons before leaving, promising to visit again. 

Now, after several hours of traveling through space, he neared the space station that was currently loading cargo into the hulking vessel that was docked with it.

Instead of landing The Chimera inside of the station, he was given permission to dock with the massive ship directly. 

He exited The Chimera, once again bringing Lela and taking the backpack that held Hex.

The inside of the massive ship was slightly colder than his own, and dirtier too. He was greeted by a woman that looked very similar to Emily, with the only large difference being that her chin length hair was dyed black and purple. “Vanessa?” 

“Yep that’s me, welcome aboard The Nightfall!” The woman said, putting her hands on her hips proudly. 

Memories of working aboard The Nimbus filled his mind. It seemed that cargo ships had a tendency to be given names that were far more interesting than they deserved. “Wow, I guess twins really do run in your family. You look so much like Emily.” He replied.

“It’s true. Speaking of my sister, she explained the situation. Is this Lela?” She said as she leaned over the baby in his arms.

Dorian nodded. “Her existence puts her mother’s rule in danger. If you take her, I’d be very grateful. Although, I’d need to make sure that you’d be a good caretaker. She’s my daughter, I’m sure you understand.”

Vanessa put her hand gently on Lela’s cheek. “I understand. I’ve always wanted children, but being a captain is very time consuming. I’m still not sure…” she said, seemingly lost in thought. She looked up from the baby to talk to Dorian directly. “We’re about to embark on a job to deliver cargo from this station. You should come with us. You’d be able to see if I’d make a good mother and I’ll have time to consider your offer.”

“That...would actually work perfectly.” He replied. “I’m at your service, captain.” 

***

Vanessa gave him a short tour of The Nightfall before undocking from the station and beginning their journey. 

“And finally, this is my first mate, Zahara.” Venessa said as they reached the bridge, finishing the tour. 

“So you’re Dorian? I didn’t expect you to be attractive.” Zahara said with a playful grin. She was shorter than the captain, but had a slim build with C cup breasts. Her hair was short, shaved on the sides and dyed green. In addition to the bodysuit that all crew members wore, she had a tight choker around her neck. 

Dorian laughed. “Thanks, I think.”

“Is everything in order?” Vanessa asked, looking out into the darkness of space.

“Yes captain, everything is going fine. We’ll arrive in three days.” The first mate responded. 

***

Since The Chimera was still attached to the cargo ship, Dorian continued to use his private quarters, which is where Vanessa spent a few hours of the first day talking to him.

“Is that why Nora and Kiran grew up so quickly?” She asked him after he had explained that his father was from another dimension. 

“Yes, though there are many things about my DNA that I still don’t understand. Plus it’s not like I can just ask my father since I’ve never met him.”

“I know what you mean. Emily and I didn’t know our father either, so we were raised by our mom. You’ve seen the civilized part of Dutera, but that hasn’t always been there. That’s a rough planet to grow up on, and I was ready to go anywhere else when I was finally old enough.”

“Why did Emily stay there then?” He asked.

“Well, I’m not sure. Maybe she wanted to watch as the citizens brought order back to the planet, one small piece at a time. Or, maybe she just wants to see if it’ll fail and return to the crime infested war zone that it’s been for as long as anyone can remember. Either way, I don’t understand her.” The captain replied.

They continued talking a little while longer, but Vanessa could see Dorian growing tired. It had been a very long day. 

“I should let you get some sleep, we can talk more in the morning.” She said as she stood up. She walked to the makeshift crib. “And goodnight to you too Lela.” 

“Right, I’ll see you in the morning.” He said.

She left his private quarters, and Hex immediately began complaining. “If you weren’t so insistent on keeping me a secret I would have told you that it might not be a good idea to tell her about your unique DNA.” She said through the backpack.

“That’s rich coming from you since you told everyone you met about me and your purpose before I even found you.”

“I was bored! Imagine if you were an AI stuck in a little cylinder, you’d talk to everyone about it too.”

Dorian waved his hand in dismissal as he laid down. “Fine, I see your point. We’ll both be more secretive about it from now on. But be quiet now, I’m going to sleep.”

***

Dorian was startled awake by the sound of someone pounding on the door. 

“What the hell?!” He said, sitting up. The pounding was quick, but very loud. He waited for it to happen again, but the only thing he heard was the subtle sounds of the ship’s engines. 

He stood up, stumbling until he turned on the light. He opened the door and saw a note on the ground. Picking it up, he read the words: The cargo hold. Come alone, or not at all.

“Well...that’s suspicious.” 

“Master? What is it?” Hex asked.

He read the note to her as he closed the door again. “You’re staying here. If this is a trap, I can’t let anyone get their hands on you.”

“I would suggest that you don’t do that and come up with a plan that’s actually good.” She said sarcastically.

“None of them know of your existence, and you couldn’t help me if something went wrong.”

“At least tell the captain before you go.”

“It might BE the captain. Plus if I tell anyone then the person who left the note might find out and leave.” Dorain replied. “How about this: If i’m not back in half an hour, you can contact the captain and tell her what happened. Deal?”

“How am I supposed to do that? I don’t have a body.” Hex questioned.

In response, Dorian opened a drawer near his bed and tossed a small device near the AI’s cylindrical core. “That’s a communicator. It’s voice activated, so you don’t need hands to use it. Fair enough?”

Hex took a second to answer. “Fine. Just don’t get yourself killed. I didn’t wait twenty years for you to find me, only to have you die.”

Dorian slid his blaster into the holster of his black jumpsuit. “That’s what this is for. Now, I better go find out what's going on.”

He left his private quarters and walked down the hallway. When he reached the docking port, he stepped through, leaving The Chimera and entering The Nightfall. The ship was quiet, with it’s cold hallways only illuminated by dim red lights near the floor. The crew was asleep, leaving the ship to drift through space on autopilot.

He followed the winding corridors until he reached the door of the cargo hold. After pressing a button on the keypad, the heavy door slid open. Stepping into the dimly lit abyss, Dorian scanned the gigantic room with his eyes. The cargo containers reached the high ceiling, creating alleyways that towered over him. He almost felt nostalgic, remembering his days aboard The Nimbus.

Walking along one of the many aisles, he kept his hand on his blaster as he crept deeper into the dark cargo hold. With his free hand, he used his power to create a flame in his palm that illuminated his surroundings.

“So you came.” A voice came from behind him. He spun around quickly, extinguishing the flame and pulling his blaster out. At the receiving end of his weapon was Zahara, the first mate. “And you came alone. You follow orders nicely.”

The blaster’s barrel lowered as Dorian calmed himself. “You’re the one who left the note?” he said, surprised.

She smiled seductively. “I needed to talk to you, but you’ve been distracted by the captain. I have a proposition.”

Her voice was calm, but Dorian kept his guard up. The blaster was pointed at the floor so that he didn’t accidently shoot her, though he was prepared to use it if he had to. “And you thought that a darkly lit cargo hold was the best place to ask me?”

She chuckled. “Well, this isn’t the kind of proposition that can be made out in the open. The thing is, some of the crew and I haven’t exactly...agreed with the way the captain has been running the ship. She prefers to take jobs that are low risk, low pay, and of course, legal.”

“So... you want to mutiny? To become pirates?”

“Exactly. I mean, look at this ship! It’s practically a floating fortress, but we never even use our weapons. We’re wasting our potential, and the crew knows it. But, with a change in leadership, this ship could become something that everyone fears. We’d be able to take anything we want.”

“You’d betray your captain? For what, some credits? Fame?” 

“Why not? If we have the opportunity to make a name for ourselves then shouldn’t we? Why waste away under the command of an inept leader when we could become the most notorious pirates in the entire sector?”

Dorian gritted his teeth. “I’m assuming that you’re telling me this because you either need my help, or you want me to stay out of your way.”

“Very good Dorian.” she said with a grin. “The answer is both. I’m willing to pay you a considerable amount of credits to leave right now and not interfere. But, if you choose to help us instead, I’ll pay you even more. You’ll have more than enough money to pay someone else to take care of that baby of yours, and to repair your ship. Plus…” she said as she crept closer to him. “If you join us, we’ll have more than enough time to...get to know each other.”

He stepped back, causing her to stop. “I’m sorry, but I can’t. I know the captain’s sister, and I’d never betray her.”

Her grin turned to a frown. “That’s disappointing...but predictable. Oh well, I wanted to give you a chance, and so I have. Goodbye Dorain, I need to prepare for the attack.”

He moved forward as she turned to leave, attempting to stop her. Unfortunately, he didn’t hear the large man that had been sneaking up behind him. He did, however, hear the metal pole swinging towards him, but not quickly enough to stop it from crashing into the back of his head. 

Everything went black.

***

Dorian’s eyes slowly opened as he regained consciousness. He was staring at the ceiling of his private quarters. For a moment, he wondered if he had dreamed the previous night, though the thought fell apart when he realized that he was tied to his bed while naked. 

“What...the fuck happened…?” he asked out loud to himself.

“Don’t you remember? You turned me down.” a voice said, causing him to startle fully awake. He looked up to see Zahara sitting at his desk.

He pulled on the bindings. “What’s going on? Why am I naked?”

She grinned, standing up. “Think of it as...a punishment for rejecting my deal. We took over The Nightfall without you this morning, so I wanted to have a little fun before we undock from your ship. Don’t worry, you can keep your ship. It’s far too damaged to be worth much to me anyways.”

“Where’s Lela?!” he yelled in anger.

“She’s safe, don’t worry. I do have a heart, which is why you’re still alive. I actually have a surprise for you. I’ll go get it now that you’re awake!” she replied before leaving the room. He couldn't imagine what she possibly had in mind for him, but he knew that it couldn’t be good.

Zahara returned a few minutes later, and Dorian was shocked when captain Vanessa entered the room, completely naked and being held at gunpoint by her former first mate.

Her body was similar to Emily’s, and the sight of it made his cock slightly stiffen.

“Here she is!” Zahara exclaimed as she kept the blaster pointed at Vanessa. “Since you refused to help us take over, you’re at least going to help me punish the former captain. Except this time you don’t have a choice.”

“You won’t get away with this, whore! I’ll get my ship back!” Vanessa yelled as she was nudged forward.

“Actually, you’ll be the whore by the end of this. Now, get on the bed.” 

She reluctantly obeyed, climbing onto it. Her naked body was so close to his, and he could almost feel the softness of her skin.

“Good. Straddle him.” Zahara said as she sat down in the chair at his desk, which was turned towards the bed.

Vanessa hesitated, but obeyed when Zahara gestured to the blaster. She spread her legs and got on top of him, straddling his waist. Her cheeks were bright red with embarrassment. 

Her bare pussy was pressed against his skin, which was identical to her twin sister’s. He thought back to how good it felt to breed Emily, and his body was filled with arousal. He tried to force himself not to get hard, but his cock was becoming stiffer and stiffer until it pressed against her.

“That's the spirit!” Zahara said as she watched his cock harden. “Vanessa, why don’t you reward his virility by putting it inside you?”

“Zahara...please…don’t do this! We’re friends!” Vanessa yelled.

“Were, yes, but you’ve led us into mediocrity for too long. Under my command, this crew will finally thrive! Now, lower yourself onto his cock. I won’t ask a second time.”

She looked down at him reluctantly, remembering how he had explained that his unique DNA made him extremely fertile. She didn’t have a choice, however, and lifted herself to line up his penis. She took a breath, and sank down onto it, penetrating herself on his helpless body.

He groaned as his dick pushed into her vagina, sliding in deep until his tip pressed into her cervix. She let out a cry, her legs quivering slightly as she remained there.

“Good girl! I bet that feels amazing, right Dorian?” Zahara laughed to herself.

“Go to..hell!” he responded, though she was right. His dick was being squeezed hard, sending pleasure shooting into his body.

Zahara laughed again, and motioned for Vanessa to continue.

She gritted her teeth, and lifted herself before lowering again, repeating in order to start fucking him. She moved very slowly, one hand on her mouth to stop herself from moaning.

Dorain pulled on the bindings, tightening up as pleasure poured down his cock. “O..ooh god…” he said, letting out a moan as she moved up and down. He looked into her eyes, giving a look of remorse. He wondered if he could use his flame power to free himself, but the bindings were made out of steel.

“Why so slow Vanessa? Does his cock feel like it’s tearing you apart? He’s pretty big…but still, speed up!”

She did as she was told, starting to move faster. Her pussy massaged his length as she rode him, each movement feeling like bliss. 

“That’s better..” Zahara said as she used her freehand to rub her crotch through her suit. She clearly enjoyed the show, and it was beginning to make her wet.

Dorian couldn’t stop himself from moaning. “I..I’m sorry Vanessa...it feels..so good…”

After a few minutes her speed had become fast and consistent, each movement making his toes curl. His cock was throbbing, loving every second that it was buried deep inside of her.

Zahara’s fingers worked quickly, rubbing her labia and massaging her clit through the fabric. She was moaning loudly, watching as Vanessa rode Dorian’s tied up body.

He struggled, tugging on the bindings. They were far too strong to break. He could do absolutely nothing but lay there and endure the fantastic pleasure of her pussy.

“F..faster! Faster!” Zahara commanded as she played with herself.

Vanessa obeyed, taking her hand off of her mouth to steady herself as she began to roughly fuck Dorian’s brains out, moving as fast as she could. She finally gave in and began moaning, completely humiliated.

“L..look who the..whore is now! Keep m..moaning!” Zahara laughed.

His cockhead pounded into Vanessa’s cervix hard over and over, and she knew that she was going to be bruised. His cock was big, and it felt like it was stretching her pussy.

“I..I don’t think I can...last much longer!” he yelled, feeling his balls tensing. Every instinct told him to unleash his load deep inside of her fertile body.

“Za..hara...please! Let..let me stop!” Vanessa begged, knowing that he would certainly get her pregnant if he came inside.

“D..do it Dorian! Fill...her up!” Zahara responded, lost in her own pleasure.

Dorian tried as hard as possible to hold off his orgasm for Vanessa. Every nerve on his cock was screaming in ecstasy, pushing him closer and closer to finishing. 

“C..cum inside her! Release..your seed!” Zahara commanded, her fingers working as fast as possible.

He was so close, barely able to hold back. “I..I’m sorry Vaness-oooOOOOHHH!” he screamed as his body was seized in a powerful orgasm, forcing his cum to quickly flood her fertile womb, impregnating her with twins of her own. He pulled as hard as he could on his bindings as he clenched up, pleasure rushing through his entire being. The feeling was excruciatingly intense, causing him to gasp for air as his cock erupted.

Vanessa screamed, feeling his sperm fill up her uterus. It felt so natural, so good, that she was launched into her own orgasm.

Zahara watched as Dorain inseminated Vanessa, the view pushing her over the edge and causing her to squirt into her bodysuit. She moaned loudly, squeezing on the blaster’s trigger and sending a shot into the floor.

His orgasm finally came to an end, and he went limp. Vanessa put her hands on his chest to steady herself as she calmed down, cum leaking out of her. “Y..you’ll pay for..this…” she said to her captor.

Zahara didn’t respond, only sliding down in the chair slightly, enjoying the feeling of her tingling pussy. She took deep breaths, a satisfied smile on her lips. 

“Vanessa...I had too…” Dorain said, exhausted.

Zahara took a few minutes before speaking. “See? That...wasn’t so bad, was it? You two seemed to really enjoy yourselves, so you’re welcome.” she said, laughing.

His cock was still inside, keeping the majority of the cum inside of Vanessa. The blaster was still aimed at her, and she was hesitant to move.

“Since you obeyed so well...I’ll let you live too Vanessa.” Zahara said as she stood up. “So here’s how this is going to go. You two are going to stay right where you are. You can move when I’m long gone, got it?”

They both nodded, though reluctantly.

“Good. Now, I better leave. I’ve got big plans now that I’m the captain of The Nightfall, so I’d like to go get started. Oh, and if I ever see either of you two again, you’re dead. Goodbye you two!” she said before leaving the room. 

They remained there, her pussy still penetrated by his dick. They waited, and waited, and waited.

Finally, Vanessa raised herself off of him, letting his cock flop out of her. She got off of the bed, holding her crotch. She saw that the key to Dorian’s restraints was on the desk, and retrieved it.

“I can’t believe she’d do this to me!” Vanessa said as she unlocked his bindings.

Now free, he rubbed his wrists. “I’m sorry...we’ll figure something out. We still have my ship at least.”

“She took my ship Dorian! We need to go after her!”

He put his hands and on her shoulders. “Calm down. Look, you know that with my high fertility you are almost certainly pregnant. Your safety is the most important thing to consider. We can go after her, but we need to be smart about it.”

She looked into his eyes. “I..I know. Just promise me that you’ll take her down. I’ll pay you very well. She needs to pay for what she's done..”

Dorian considered it carefully, though he knew that his mind was already made up the second she betrayed them.

“I promise.”


	12. Capturing the Pirate Captain

One month after promising Vanessa to track down Zahara, Dorian finally had a solid lead. 

Floating at the edge of the Oturn system, he neared his target: an asteroid mine. His source claimed that The Nightfall was planning to attack the mine, and Dorian wanted to get there first. 

Since he left The Chimera in the hands of Vanessa so that it could be repaired, he was currently flying a small fighter that he had purchased. It wasn’t the fastest, or even the prettiest, but it had to do. 

“So..what’s the plan here master?” His AI Hex asked, still stuffed in the patched up backpack. 

In response, Dorian patted the container sitting between his legs. “This is the plan.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’ll see. We just need to get onboard the ship when it gets here and this’ll do the rest.”

“If you say so…” Hex replied sarcastically as the fighter approached the mining station.

The station consisted of several buildings resting on a large metal platform on the surface of the asteroid, protected by an energy dome that held in oxygen. Dorian located the landing pad and touched down gently, passing through the shield. 

Dorian could see workers wandering around aimlessly, seemingly drunk or bored. He had wondered why no one questioned his reason for landing over the communicator, but he was beginning to understand. 

“Well, now we wait.” Hex said.

***

Dorian was beginning to doubt his contact’s information until, after two hours, his fighter’s radar loudly informed him that a large ship was approaching. The Nightfall had arrived.

The massive ship leered over the station, drifting closer. The workers didn’t seem to care until it’s front passed through the shield and a large cargo ramp lowered to the surface. A large group of pirates came storming down the ramp, rushing towards the workers.

“That’s our cue!” Dorian said as he jumped out of the fighter and onto the metal ground. Setting down the container, he opened the top and pulled out a vest with several devices attached to it.

“What is that? I can’t see inside this stupid bag!” Hex asked.

“It’s a bomb vest.” He said as he put it on.

“What?!?”

“Don’t worry, it’s fake. But the pirates don’t know that.”

He took off towards The Nightfall, moving quickly but careful to stay out of sight. He passed from building to building, only stopping to let terrified miners or angry pirates run passed. 

He reached the large ramp and began sprinting up it.

“Hey! The hell are you doing!” One of the pirates yelled when he noticed him. Several more saw him, and began firing their blasters at him.

Dorian reached the top and dove into the large cargo hold at the top. The pirates caught up with him, and he put his hands up. 

They all aimed their weapons at him, and immediately froze when they saw the bomb vest.

“Hold on!” Dorian yelled, gesturing to the fake detonator in his hand. “I don’t think you’re going to want to shoot me.”

They all stood there hesitantly aiming at him until a woman with dyed green and black hair pushed her way through the pirates. 

“Zahara.” He said, recognizing her instantly.

“Dorian. What the fuck are you doing here? I told you that I’d kill you if I ever saw you again.” The woman replied.

“That might be a little hard to do, especially if you want to make it out of here in one piece.”

She put her hands on her hips, choosing her words carefully. “I’m guessing you’re here to take The Nightfall back, right? How much is Vanessa paying you?”

“You’re right, but this doesn’t need to be bloody. Just follow my commands and we’ll all get out of this alive.”

“You know I can pay you a lot more than she can. The pirating business has been VERY good to me and my crew.” Zahara said, grinning.

“I know, which is why all of your stolen wealth is going to Vanessa.”

Her grin dropped. “Don’t be like that, haven’t I been fair to you? I let you keep your broken ship, and I didn’t even kidnap your daughter when I had the chance to. Sure, I tied you up and had a little fun with you, but you definitely enjoyed that more than you admit!”

“Zahara, it’s over. You betrayed your captain, and now you have to face the consequences. Tell your crew to stand down.” Dorian commanded.

“But…” she began, a hint of desperation in her voice. “Fine! I surrender.” She had her doubts if he actually would blow himself up, but she decided that she didn’t want to find out. She could always figure a way out of the situation later.

The crew lowered their weapons, defeated. 

“Good choice. Now tell them to set course for the Sotania system.” Dorian said, putting his arms back down.

***

Dorian sat in a chair across from Zahara, aiming his blaster at her. He had tied her hands together with wire and locked himself in the captain’s quarters with her, holding her hostage while the crew piloted the ship.

The bomb vest was sitting on the desk, and Dorian had caught her looking at it several times. 

“Don’t get any ideas. I still have the detonator.” He said.

“Isn’t it ironic that you were my captive only a month ago? Except I was nice enough to have Vanessa ride you. Are you going to return the favor?” Zahara asked, biting her lower lip. 

Dorian rolled his eyes. “Knock it off.”

“Aww why not? You have a beautiful prisoner completely at your mercy and you’re not going to use her? You’re crazy.” She replied. She tugged on the wires that held her wrists together. He would certainly see if she was trying to untie herself, but if she could distract him, she might be able to gain the upper hand. “I’ve been thinking...you seem like you’ve never had a boobjob before.” 

Dorian straightened your slightly. “What makes you say that?”

“Just a guess…” she said, pushing her C cup breasts out slightly. “I could let you see how it feels, if you’re interested…”

He let out a laugh. “So that you can get a hold of my blaster? Yeah, no.” 

“My hands are tied Dorian, there’s nothing I can do to you. I’m just...horny…” she said, trying her best to sound genuine. 

Dorian seemed to consider it for a few minutes before standing up. “I guess you’re right, but if you try anything you’ll regret it.” He said, putting the blaster down on the desk. The detonator hung off of his belt, close enough for him to use it if he needed to.

“Don’t be so paranoid!” She said, grinning.

He reached the chair that she was sitting in, standing over her. He unzipped her bodysuit slowly, bringing it farther and father down until her breasts were freed. He looked down at them, feeling the anticipation of what he was about to do.

“Do you like them?” She said, egging him on.

“They’re perfect..” he said, reaching down. He cupped them in his hands, feeling their firmness. A bulge had begun to grow in his jumpsuit, and Zahara stared at it.

“What are you waiting for then? Let them make you feel good.”

In response to her words, he unzipped his own suit. When he reached his waist, his large cock flopped out. It hung in front of her, and she thought back to how her former captain rode it. 

“It’s so...big..” she said, looking up at him. She kept her hands still, knowing that he wasn’t distracted enough yet.

He moved forward, letting his erection fall into the tight valley between her tits. Arousal pulsed through him, and he began slowly rocking his hips, dragging and pushing his cock between her mounds. Dorian shuttered at the feeling of her soft skin on his cock. 

“You like that, don’t you?” She asked, watching as he moved back and forth. 

He used his hands to push her breasts together, engulfing his cock.

“Just like that Dorian, keep going. Let my tits make your cock happy.”

“This is...amazing…” he said, allowing himself to increase his speed. His cock was tingling with pleasure as he rocked his hips. He let his head fall back, closing his eyes to enjoy the feeling.

Realizing it was her chance, she began to untie the wires, using her fingers to try and untangle them.

He continued thrusting, his cock moving between her tits. He let out a moan, his legs quivering.

“I bet you want to cum all over my young tits, don’t you?” She said, her fingers continuing to work frantically on the wires. 

He groaned in response, speeding up even faster. His precum leaked from his cock, making her skin slick.

After a few minutes she knew that she was running out of time. Her hands struggled hard to untie her, and she almost let out a groan of frustration. 

His legs began shaking from the pleasure, and he was quickly approaching orgasm.

The wire was tied too tightly, and she pulled hard on it. It didn’t budge.

Dorian was moaning loudly, getting closer and closer to finishing. She kept trying, but gained little progress. 

With one last thrust, sperm shot out of his tip, coating her pretty face. Startled from his sudden orgasm, she let out a yelp, allowing some to get into her mouth. 

Dorian held her tights together as orgasmic waved flowed through his body, making him quiver. 

Blast after blast of cum squirted into her face as Dorian moaned loudly, consumed in pleasure.

“That was...fantastic…” he said, panting.

She quickly concealed her frustration. “See? I told you.”

He stumbled backwards and fell into his chair, his cock still leaking onto the ground while he caught his breath.

Zahara sat there thinking of another plan, her face drenched in his cum. Then, getting an idea, she stood up.

Dorian quickly grabbed his blaster and aimed it at her.

“Relax! I’m not trying to escape.” Zahara said as she walked towards him. “I just think it’s time for you to return the favor.”

Dorian watched her carefully. “Oh?”

“Unzip me all the way and I’ll show you.” 

After hesitating, he unzipped her bodysuit further until it reached between her legs, revealing her hairless pussy. He watched her, anticipating a surprise attack. 

Zahara spread her legs and moved over his lap, lining his cock up with her slit. “You’re going to please my pussy now. It’s only fair..” she said seductively. She had to try again.

Dorian let out a moan as she lowered herself into his lap, sinking down on his cock. Her tight tunnel envelopes his length, squeezing down on it. “God...you’re tight…”

She couldn’t stop herself from gasping as he entered her, her vagina stretching slightly. 

Zahara hilted his cock all the way inside, sitting down in his lap. He put his hands on her hips, enjoying the feeling of being inside of her toned body. 

Then, slowly, she started to bounce up and down on his cock as he used his arms to assist her. 

Even though he had just orgasmed, his DNA allowed him to have no refractory period. His cock was fully sensitive, sliding in and out of Zahara. 

“Oooh yes Dorian...your cock feels so good…” Zahara moaned as she fucked him. She began trying to untie herself once again while Dorian was distracted by the pleasure.

Moving faster and faster, she bounced on his cock, the texture of her vagina ticking his shaft. 

“Y..yess! Fuck me!” She yelled, her fingers trying to untie herself.

His dick rammed in and out of her, pleasure exposing through his body. His entire focus was on his cock as it was assaulted with intense stimulation.

Since he had already cum, it only took a few minutes until he felt the all too familiar sensations of an imminent orgasm.

“I’m gonna..cum..!” He yelled.

Zahara was filled with panic, knowing that she was once again almost out of time. She fiddled with the wires, trying to untie them over and over again until finally it came apart, freeing her wrists. She dropped all false expressions, and glared at him as she swung her fist to punch him.

Dorian grabbed her incoming hand, stopping the punch. She struck with her other hand, and he caught it like the first. He pushed them behind her back, wrapping his arms tightly around her abdomen. The movements were just enough to push him over the edge, and he held onto her as he orgasmed. 

Sperm rocketed out of his cock and into Zahara’s fertile womb, making her yell in panic as one of her eggs was inseminated. He held onto her tightly, trying to push his cock even deeper despite it already being pressed firmly against her cervix. The pleasure was intense, causing him to dig his nails into her back through her suit as he pumped his seed into her.

“Noooo...oooohhh god…” she said, feeling his warmth empty into her.

It lasted several seconds, and he continued to hold her as it began to fade. 

He tried to catch his breath, panting hard. His cock was sore from cuming twice.

They remained together, his cock still inside of her. He had no doubt that she was now carrying his child.

***

The remainder of the journey to Vanessa’s location went smoothly. Zahara didn’t fight back when he retired her, seemingly pacified by the thought that she would soon be a mother.

The Nightfall docked with the refueling station and Dorian left the ship, Zahara at his side. 

Vanessa was already waiting with a group of peacekeepers, due to the fact that Dorian had contacted her shortly after retaking the ship.

The detonator still in his hand ensured that the rest of the pirates didn’t cause any issues while they were arrested by the peacekeepers. 

They walked towards Vanessa, and Dorian realized that she was carrying two baby girls in her arms.

Vanessa spat in Zahara’s face, adding to the cum. “We were friends, and you betrayed me. You deserve everything you get.”

A female peacekeeper approached them, grabbing Zahara by the arm.   
“Is this one pregnant? She has a lot of...stuff...on her face.” 

Dorian put his hand on Zahara’s toned belly, nodding.

“Understood. You’ve done a good thing here, even if it was for profit. You’ll be rewarded with the bounties on their heads.” The woman said before walking off, pulling Zahara with her.

“Thank you Dorian, you’ve given me my ship back. As promised, I’ll pay you what you’re owed.” Vanessa said, kissing him on the cheek.

“I appreciate that, but more importantly, I want to meet my new daughters.” He said, leaning in closer to the twin babies.

“In that case, meet Avril and Zuri. I gave birth while you were gone.” She replied.

“They’re beautiful.” He said, smiling at them. “You finally have the children that you’ve always wanted.”

“About that…” she began, sounding excited. “Even though I have children of my own now, I’ve decided to raise Lela as well. I’ve spent so much time taking care of her while you were gone that, well, I couldn’t stand it if you took her away now. Plus, she’s the half sister of my children.”

Dorian wrapped her up in a hug, careful not to smother the babies that she was holding. “Thank you Vanessa!”

“I’ll give her a good home while you’re out on your adventures. Speaking of which, would you like to see The Chimera?”

***

Dorian sat down in the pilot’s chair of The Chimera, looking out into the vastness of space. 

While he was busy tracking down Zahara, Vanessa had paid for his ship to be completely repaired and upgraded. The shields, the weapons, the engines, everything was better than before.

“It looks brand new! No, better than that!” Dorian exclaimed, looking over the control panels.

“I knew you’d like it.” Vanessa said, standing near him.

Dorian stood up and took off his backpack. He reached inside, pulling Hex’s cylindrical core out.

“Hello lady.” The AI said.

“What the…” Vanessa said. “Is that an artificial intelligence? How long has that been in your backpack?”

“The whole time, but master wanted to keep me a secret. I know, I know, he’s a bit paranoid.” Hex replied.

“I needed to make sure that nobody knew. This is the one thing that my father left for me, and I couldn’t risk it being stolen.” Dorian explained. “Did you install the core adapter that I asked for?” 

“I..I understand. I wouldn’t have risked it either if i had something from my parents. But yes, it’s been installed.”

Dorian walked to the back of the ship, leading Vanessa. He found the adapter, and slid Hex’s core inside. “Hex? Did it work?”

The door to the room slid shut and opened, while the light turned on and off. Then, a voice came from one of the ship’s speakers. “Yes master, I have full control over the ship, which is a lot better than being stuck in a bag!” 

“Great! Are you able to use the radar?” Dorian asked.

“Yep, I can now scan for the next data chip.” 

“What’s she talking about?” Vanessa asked, curiosity on her face.

“We’re tracking down data chips that my father left behind. Hex needed a radar in order to track it, which you’ve given us a way to use.” Dorian explained.

“I guess that means you’re leaving already. You’ve done a lot for me, and...I’ll miss you. Please visit, alright?”

Dorian kisses her forehead. “I will Vanessa. I will.”


	13. Oasis In The Snow

The Chimera’s engines pushed it through space towards the planet Ceitov.

After leaving Lela in the care of Vanessa, Dorian took a short detour to The Collector’s tower. His harem had given birth to six more children, allowing him to reimpregnate them once again. 

During the two days that Dorian spent entwined with the beautiful women of his harem, Hex used The Chimera’s radar to search for the data chip. Tracing the signal emitted from the chip, she discovered that it was located on Ceitov, an icy wasteland that was mostly ignored by the rest of the galaxy.

“Mind telling me what I can expect down there?” Dorian asked as the ship entered the snowy atmosphere. 

“Honestly, I have no idea but I’m sure you’ll figure it out soon. It can’t be that bad, though your father made it clear that he wanted to ensure that you’d only reach your full potential if you’re worthy of it. In other words, you need to earn it. So, get to work, master.” Hex replied, her artificial voice broadcasting through the ship’s speakers.

“Well that’s helpful…” he said, the ship’s landing gear extending as it touched down on the planet’s frozen surface. He sheathed his energy sword and holstered his blaster before pulling a cloak over his shoulders, draping over his black jumpsuit.

He exited through the airlock, walking out into the snow. Cold wind tugged at his cloak, and he pulled it closer to his body. 

“Master, the signal is coming from a settlement in a valley a short distance from here.” Hex explained, speaking through the new communicator built into the left arm of Dorian’s jumpsuit. 

“Guess that’s where I’m heading. Keep the ship warm, I don’t want to stay here long.”

***

The journey on foot to the settlement took less than an hour, but Dorian was eager to find warmth nonetheless. 

He reached the edge of the settlement, quickly scanning the small building that made up the moderately sized town for any danger.

Walking down one of the makeshift streets, Dorian noticed that everyone he passed was staring at him. They seemed to be normal humans, though they wore all white and had black tattoos on their faces. 

“Just a little further, the signal is coming from the large building at the center of the settlement.” Hex explained.

“Good, this place is freezing!” Dorian replied.

He reached the large building, sunlight shining through the haze of snow and gleaming off of it’s metal exterior. Two guards armed with blaster rifles stood at either side of the double doors.

“Stop where you are! What business do you have with the overseer?” One of the guards asked.

Hex began speaking. “If this is where the overseer is, then I think that’s who has the data chip.” 

“Well, like my wrist just said, I’m looking for something and I think your overseer has it. I’d like to meet him.” Dorian explained to the guards.

They looked at each other, but nodded. “Fine. You’ll find his office at the top of the stairs.” 

The doors slid apart, allowing Dorian to step inside. The interior looked worn down and lived in. The buildings of the settlement were all prefabricated, placed on the planet's surface by whatever civilization they originated from. While they would have looked clean and manufactured when the settlement was first created, they had long since become the source of consistent repairs and jerryrigging, with wires strung along the floor and entering wall panels that they weren’t intended for. 

The first thing that Dorian saw was a large room filled with supplies and weapons. A staircase was at the far end of the room, and he began climbing it. It led up several stories, all locked behind doors. At the very top was another door, guarded by two more armed men. 

One of the guards held up a hand, motioning Dorian to wait while the other knocked on the door. “There’s a visitor for you, an outsider.”

“Let him in.” A voice came from the other side of the door. It slid open, revealing a cluttered office. A middle aged man with black hair and an average build sat at a desk. He had the same black face tattoos that everyone else in the settlement had. “Welcome friend, please sit.”

Dorian did as he asked, sitting across from the man. “You’re the overseer?”

“I am. Welcome to our humble settlement, my name is Gislight. What brings you here, outsider?”

Dorian looked the man up and down. He seemed friendly enough, though the presence of so many guards and weapons seemed strange. “I’m looking for something, and I’ve been led to believe that you might have it. It’s a data chip left behind by my father.” 

Gislight’s jaw clenched. “If that’s the truth, and if you’re who I think you are, then you’d know how to prove it to me.”

He considered the overseer’s words, mulling them over until he decided that the best way to prove his identity was to use his power. Holding his hand palm up, he ignited a small flame that hovered over the surface of his skin.

The overseer quickly stood up, clapping his hands. “Finally! I’ve waited two decades to meet you!”

“So it’s true? You have the data chip?”

Gislight sat back down, pulling his chair closer in excitement. “Of course! Since this data chip is the first one you’ll find, I should explain. Before your birth, your father visited six different people throughout the galaxy, entrusting each of them to guard a data chip. He called us ‘keepers’, and told us that his son would one day seek us out.”

“Was The Mystic one of the keepers?” Dorian asked, thinking back to the woman who started him out on his journey.

“No, she had impressed your father with her knowledge so he gave her the responsibility of teaching you your first power. He used his power to glimpse a possible future, and placed her where your paths would cross.”

Dorian stroked his chin. “Who are the other keepers then?”

“I was only told the identity of The Mystic when your father explained his plan, so I can’t help you there. The data chips are supposed to lead you.”

“I understand. So, hand it over, I want to get started as soon as possible.” 

Gislight leaned back in his chair, his smile fading slightly. “About that...there’s something I need you to do before I give it to you.”

“Of course there is.” Dorian said sarcastically.

“It’s very important, trust me. For the past few decades we’ve been at war with a settlement nearby. They’ve become so hostile that they kill our people on sight. Not only our soldiers, but our ambassadors and citizens. I’ve tried many times to negotiate and offer peace, but they’ve never allowed us to get close ever since the war started.”

“So you want me to fight alongside you and end the war? I’m not much of a soldier.”

“The opposite, actually. This war has been going on long enough, and I only want peace. I have a proposal that will unite our people as one, but I can’t even get close enough to discuss it with their leader. That’s where you come in.” The keeper explained, taking a breath. “They only kill our people, but they’d leave an outsider alive. You’re an outsider. Go to their leader with my proposal. If you can convince her to accept, I will give you the data chip.”

Dorian folded his arms, considering the offer. “If I accept, hypothetically, what is the proposition that I’d bring to the leader?”

“When I say a proposal, I mean it literally. I want you to tell her that I request her hand in marriage. If the leaders are married, our two settlements will unite into one.”

“If you’ve really been at war for as long as you say, why would she ever marry you?”

The overseer looked down at the desk, his gaze distant. “It’s gone on too long, and we’ve both lost so many good people. Peace could only benefit us all, and I need you to convince her of that fact.”

Dorian was silent for a moment, weighing his options. “If this is the only way you’ll give me the data chip, then I guess I have no choice. I’ll meet with the leader.”

***

Putting his hands up as he approached the second settlement, Dorian stepped forward. Guards aimed their blaster rifles at him. It had taken his over an hour of trudging through the thick snow to reach the little town on the other end of the valley.

“State your business!” One of them shouted.

“I need to speak to the overseer of this settlement!” He called back, hoping that Gislight was telling the truth about them not shooting outsiders.

A few seconds of silence passed before the guard yelled back a response. “You may approach!”

Dorian let out a breath of relief before lowering his hands.

“She’s in the building up ahead. Don’t do anything funny, we’ll be watching you.” The guard said when Dorian reached him.

Dorian walked past them and into the settlement. The buildings were nearly identical to the previous town, and he guessed that they must have been founded by the same people.

The citizens were similar to the other settlement, though they had red face tattoos instead of black. 

He followed the main path until he reached the main building. While Gislight’s building had been in the center of town, this one was pressed up against the steep valley wall. There was only one guard this time, sitting on the ground and leaning against the door.

“If you’re looking for The Overseer, she’s in her precious steam bath while the rest of us freeze.” The guard said, gritting his teeth. He pointed to a pathway that led near the back of the building.

Dorian followed it as it led him to a narrow staircase that was carved out of the valley wall. He began the short trip up the stairs, careful not to slip on the snow. When he reached the top, he stepped onto the flat stone surface of a huge overhang. In the center was a large steam bath, carved into the smooth rock floor. 

“Ah a visitor, welcome.” A woman in the bath said when she noticed him. She was completely naked, sitting chest deep in the steaming water. She had shoulder length blonde hair, and the red face tattoos of her people. “What can I do for you, outsider?”

“I have a proposal from Gislight.”

The mention of her enemy’s name made the beautiful blonde frown. “Well, if it’s that type of conversation you might as well get comfortable. Please, undress and climb in.”

He hesitated, not expecting that he’d have to get naked during a negotiation. When she gestured to the water once again, he unbuckled his cloak and let it fall to the floor. He then unzipped his jumpsuit, sliding out of it until he was naked as well. He covered his large cock with his hands as he climbed into the hot water.

“Much better than the cold air of this frozen wasteland, isn’t it?” The woman asked, grinning. “My name is Sina.”

“Dorian. This is an..interesting settlement. Who would want to colonize this snowball?”

“The Varian Empire. Our two settlements were supposed to be oases, though obviously it didn’t go as planned.” Sina said. “Anyways, back to business. What’s the message that Gislight sent you to deliver?”

“Well, he believes that he has found a way to end the conflict between your settlements; marriage. If you marry him, he-“

Sina cut him off. “He wants me to marry him?!? Absolutely not! Do you know how many deaths he’s caused? How much we’ve lost?”

“So he started the war?” Dorian asked.

“He...well, not exactly. Thirty years ago our fathers were entrusted with leading the two settlements. They worked together for years, but their relationship soured when Gislight’s father attacked. To this day we still don’t know why, and now that he’s dead we’ll likely never know. This war has caused the death of my father, and many of my people. If Gislight thinks he can put this conflict aside with a simple marriage, he's dead wrong.”

“If both of the original leaders are long dead, why bother continuing the war? Especially if you don’t even know why they started it in the first place.”

Sina’s eyes narrowed. “They might have started it, but Gislight continues it.”

“Aren’t you as responsible for continuing it as he is?” Dorian said. He was risking angering her further, but he hoped that it would help convince her.

“Possibly, but only because his family needs to pay for what they’ve done!”

“Well, it's true that you didn’t start it, but you are responsible for not ending it if you don’t take this opportunity for peace.”

“Peace? You act as if a marriage would magically solve everything.”

“Not everything, but it’s a start. Putting an end to open conflict between your settlements is a major step towards peace.” Dorian argued.

Sina’s eyes lowered to the water, and Dorian realized that she was beginning to see his side. Then, she looked back up at him, a hint of deviancy on her face. “I’m not too proud to admit that you have a point. However, if I agreed to the marriage I’d need something from you…”

“Here we go again…” Dorian said under his breath.

“You’d have to fuck me. Right here, right now, and put your baby in me.” She said, completely catching Dorian off guard.

“I...uh…” he stammered.

Sina began moving through the water towards him. “Listen, Gislight has caused my people so much pain. This might be a perfect opportunity to punish him…” she explained, a grin spreading across her face. “Get me pregnant, and I’ll trick him into thinking that it’s his. The war will finally end, and I’ll be able to secretly destroy his family line!” 

“That’s just...wrong…” Dorian said, not wanting to betray the man who his father had trusted.

Sina reached him, and gently wrapped her arms around his neck. “I won’t marry him unless I can get my revenge. If you want me to accept, then this is my condition. Or would you rather have me find another man to fill my womb?”

Before he could respond, Sina used her right hand to reach below the water, letting her fingers lightly brush his cock. 

“So? Are you going to help me humiliate him or not?” She said, wrapping her soft hand around the base of his shaft. 

Dorian’s erection hardened at her touch. She moved in and kissed him deeply, before straddling his waist as he sat on the bath’s submerged bench. He didn’t even have time to protest before she slid herself down onto his cock, penetrating herself.

“God...you’re big…” she said, feeling him inside of her. She wasn’t a virgin, but she was tight. She took a second to adjust to his girth before she began to rock her hips.

Dorian gritted his teeth, feeling pleasure building in his crotch. 

“You like that, don’t you?” She said, riding him.

“Sina...stop…” He felt guilt rising inside of him for what he was doing. While he had cucked a villiger in The Mystic’s village, he hadn’t known that the girl was married until it was too late. This was different, as he was knowingly betraying Gislight each time his cock grinded into Sina’s pussy walls.

“Stop?” she said, her hips working his cock slowly. “Do you really think you’d be able to force yourself to slide out of this tight pussy?”

He wanted to push her off of his lap, to tell her that he’d never deceive someone like that, but each movement of her toned body sent pleasure trickling up his shaft.

“That's what I thought.” she said, grinning.

The feeling of her movements became increasingly more intense, until he finally gave in and grabbed her hips.

“I told you, you can't deny how good it feels…”

Her hips were constantly rocking, grinding his cock inside of her.

“I bet you actually love the fact that you’ll be cucking another man, tricking him into raising your child.” she said, increasing her speed.

“Of...course not!” he replied.

“Your body says differently. The hardness of your cock, your breathing, the way you’re gripping my waist, you LOVE it.”

His face turned red, and he looked away.

“Aww don’t be like that...just admit it...you can’t wait to fill my womb...to secretly replace Gislight’s lineage with your own…”

Dorian gritted his teeth. He hated the fact that her words filled him with lust, making his cock eager to release his DNA into her waiting womb. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck again, bringing her mouth close to his ear. “You look strong...I bet you’re going to give me a stronger baby than Gislight ever could...” she whispered.

Despite his best efforts, Sina’s words caused Dorain’s arousal to peak. He groaned, and began to force her hips to move up and down his length instead of grinding. He wanted to fill her, desperately. 

“Oooh Dorian...that’s more like it…” Sina said as he forced himself in and out of her pussy. “You really want to steal my womb from that cuck...don’t you?”

He clenched his eyes shut, focusing on the bliss of fucking Sina’s fertile pussy.

“Do you want to cum? To force your baby into my belly?”

Dorian held onto her tightly as he fucked her fast and deep, ramming up into her as she straddled his waist.

“Ooooh god...you’re so good...I want you to fill my pussy up…” Sina said, moaning as she gave his shoulder and quick nibble. Her vagina was burning with pleasure, begging to be inseminated.

Their thrusts slapped the water each time, sending loud splashes over the edge of the steambath and onto the stone floor of the outcrop. Dorian was too consumed by desire to care that they were outside, or that someone might be able to hear them down below.

“Cum inside me Dorian...claim my eggs so that Gislight can't...humiliate him…” she said, moaning.

“I’m going to...finish….” he replied, feeling his balls tensing and preparing to unleash his cum.

“Do it...make that cuck raise your child…” 

It was a simple statement, yet it caused Dorian to bury his cock as deep as possible into her cunt, holding on tightly as his cock erupted in pleasure, sperm spurting into Sina’s fertile body. He screamed, his entire body consumed in ecstasy.

Sina held onto him, the feeling of being fertilized sending her into her own orgasm. She let out a squeak, involuntarily squeezing her vagina muscles hard.

His body convulsed, his cock continuing to squirt cum inside her vagina. After a few long moments, he let out a groan as his orgasm subsided. “That...was amazing…”

***

Dorian stood at the door of Gislight’s office.

The guard knocked on the door, and opened it after getting a response.

“Welcome back Dorian. You’ve been gone for a while, did the negotiation go well?” The overseer said, sitting at his desk.

Dorian sat down, a strange feeling in his gut at the sight of the man who he had betrayed in the worst possible way. “Yes, actually. Sina was reluctant at first but I managed to get her to see the mutual benefits of peace. She will marry you.”

“That’s fantastic news!” Gislight exclaimed. “You’ve done a great thing here Dorian, our people will no longer die in this accursed war.”

His guilt rose further in response, though he was surprised to realize that he was also feeling aroused. He had impregnated Gislight’s future wife, and ensured that they’d be married before anyone knew that she was pregnant. Gislight would think that the child was his own, and the thought filled Dorian with lust. He was disgusted with himself.

“Oh! Before I forget…” The overseer said as he reached into his desk, pulling out a small data chip. “Your reward. On this chip is the information that will help you unlock another part of yourself. You’ve earned it.”

Dorian took the data chip, feeling how light it was. It was strange to know that he held something created by his father, and he was eager to learn every single secret it contained.

***

Standing in front of Hex’s core, a small panel slid open. Dorian carefully inserted the data chip into the core.

“Processing….processing…” Hex’s artificial voice said. “And...done!”

“Well?” Dorian asked, feeling on edge.

“This chip had unlocked my memories regarding your snow power. Hehe...your father put the snow chip on a tundra planet!”

“Hilarious...” He replied sarcastically. “But what do you mean ‘snow power’?”

“Well, that’s just what I call it. All of your powers revolve around manipulation the fabric of reality. So, temperature-wise you can create heat and make things cold.” Hex explained.

“Fascinating...what about the other powers?” Dorian asked, excited.

“I have no idea! Like I said, my memories regarding your powers are locked until you bring me the corresponding data chips. All I know is that there are four more data chips.”

“Alright, alright, fair enough. So, how do I learn the ‘snow power’?” he asked.

“Well, pay attention and we’ll begin.”


	14. Into The Swamp

It had taken Dorian one week to learn how to control his snow power, but it wasn’t until a full month had passed that Hex was able to locate the signal of the next data chip.

In that time, Dorian had visited his harem to impregnate them again after they had given birth. Eight more babies were born, bringing the total to thirty out of one hundred. 

“Master, can I ask you something?” Hex said, her artificial voice coming through The Chimera’s control panel. They were undocking from The Collector’s Tower, preparing for the journey to the datachip’s location. 

“Of course Hex.” He replied, locking in the coordinates of the Planet Bagua. The previous data chip had given Hex the frequency that the next data chip would be transmitting, allowing her to use the ship’s radar to search for it. When she found the signal, it pointed directly at Bagua. 

“Are you sure that what you’re doing is a good idea? Sireing the children to open the portal, I mean.” She asked.

“Well I did agree to the deal,” he replied, gesturing to the small tracking device locked around his ankle, “I have to follow through now.”

“I know, but you don’t even have the slightest clue about what’s on the other side. The Collector believes that it was created by the first empire, and from what I learned from your father about them I don’t think that is something you want to explore.” She said, her usual sarcastic voice replaced by a serious tone.

“I haven’t even decided if I’m going to join him when he enters the portal. I’m only creating the children so that it can be activated. That was the deal.”

“Whether you decide to enter or not is irrelevant. You might be unleashing something simply by opening it.”

Dorian took a second to consider her words. “Hex, is there something you’re not telling me?”

“I’m simply stating the possibility that you’re making a mistake, nothing more. I've already told you what your father told me. The first empire was comprised of a bloodthirsty species with a superiority complex, conquering everything they laid their eyes on. Even worse, they were ruled over by a dynasty of tentacle wielding monsters after they overthrew your father. It’s only logical to be concerned over unlocking one of their ancient portals.”

“You have a point, but I’ve already agreed to the deal.” Dorian said. “Just...I’ll think about it.” 

***

The Chimera touched down onto Bagua’s lush surface. Most of the planet was covered in a thick jungle, dotted with large swamps. 

Dorian walked down the landing ramp, already holding his energy sword in his hand. There were all kinds of strange creatures on the planet, and he didn’t want to be caught off guard. 

“The signal is close, head north. And try not to get eaten.” Hex said, speaking through the communicator built into the wrist of Dorian’s jumpsuit.

“Don’t get eaten? Couldn’t have figured that one out on my own.” He replied sarcastically. He walked forward, heading in the direction that the signal was coming from.

Swinging his sword as he walked, he slashed through the vegetation, clearing a path. After several minutes he reached a clearing, and was stunned by the sight of a massive rectangular space ship, ploughed into the center of a shallow swamp. A long ditch followed behind the vessel, created when the ship skidded along the jungle floor and into the watery mud. Plants and vines had begun to spread over the ship’s metal surface, and Dorian guessed that the crash must have happened a long time ago.

“So...the chip is definitely inside that ship, isn’t it?” Dorian asked, looking up at the massive metal remains.

Before Hex could answer, a voice came from Dorian’s left side. “Oh my god...another human!”

He turned, readying his sword. From the vegetation emerged a girl, seemingly eighteen or nineteen years old. A brunette, she had long hair that reached her B cup breasts. Her fair skin was mildly tanned from the jungle planet’s sun, her breasts covered by the remains of a shredded bodysuit. Everything below the midriff was exposed, except for her crotch, which was concealed by a chastity belt. 

“I can’t believe it, it’s been so long since I’ve seen another person!” She said, running to him. She was about to wrap him up in an embrace, but decided against it at the last moment. She blushed, and stepped back. “Sorry...I’ve just been here alone for so long…”

“Are you...stranded here?” Dorian asked, surprised by the sudden appearance of a scantily clad girl. 

“Yeah...I’m the only survivor of that huge ship over there...” she said, looking down. Something seemed to occur to her, as she began looking around for possible signs of danger. “Look, I know we just met but this place is too dangerous for us to stay out in the open. If you follow me to my hut we’ll be safe to talk.”

Dorian didn’t exactly trust her, but he decided that whatever information she might have about the ship outweighed the possibility of her offer being a trap. Besides, he was pretty sure that his energy sword and blaster would be more than enough to deal with her if she turned on him. “Lead the way then.”

She took off through the trees, keeping a quick pace. Dorian did his best not to trip on the roots but the girl was far more experienced transversing through the dense vegetation. They reach their destination after only a few minutes, and Dorian realized that her ‘hut’ was actually a large escape pod, resting on top of a smashed tree trunk.

“Here we are, it’s not much but it’s all I’ve got.” The girl said as the pod door slid open with a screech. The inside had two padded benches with seat belts hanging off of the wall. One bench had been turned into a makeshift bed, while the other acted as a shelf for the girl’s supplies. She quickly cleared a spot for him to sit.

“How long have you been stranded here? This place looks like it’s been here for a while.” Dorian asked.

“Five years...or at least I think. It’s hard to keep track of time. My name’s Delia by the way.”

“Dorian.” He replied.

“Dorian...what brings you to this hellhole? I’m assuming you’re not here to rescue stranded girls, are you?” Delia asked.

“I’m looking for something very important to me, and I think it might be on that crashed ship.”

She was silent for a moment before responding. “A data chip?”

“How did you…”

“I didn’t think that you’d actually come for it. I honestly thought that your father was lying about being from another dimension.” 

He was surprised at the fact that Delia knew the reason he had arrived on Bagua. “You’re too young to be a keeper. What’re you, eighteen?”

“Nineteen actually. I haven’t heard the word ‘keeper’ in so long...but no, I’m not. My father was the keeper of the data chip. He told me everything, including the part where you’d one day search for the chip. I guess it’s true.”

“He ‘was’ the keeper? Was he on that crashed ship?” Dorian asked, remembering her explanation of being the sole survivor.

She nodded. While there was sadness in her eyes, it was clear that the five years since he had died had allowed her sorrow to subside. “He was the captain.”

“I’m sorry…” he said, his tone genuine.

She waved her hand dismissively. “It’s been years. When you’re stranded alone, you get more than enough time to work through your emotions. However, I’m sorry too because the data chip is still inside the ship.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad.” 

“Trust me, it is. The ship is in the center of a swamp, and is infested with monsters.”

“Of course it is...how am I supposed to get it then?” He asked.

“Well, that energy sword of yours would be helpful. I’ve never been able to get close, but you have weapons.”

He let out a breath. “If fighting is the only option, then I’ll do it.”

“I'm sorry, but I don’t see any other way. I’ve tried to sneak through the swamp but it’s never worked before. There are so many monsters that I only leave the pod to scavenge for berries.”

“I understand. If I’m going to have to fight, I better get started. I want to get this over with before the sun goes down.” He said, standing up and turning to leave.

She grabbed his hand to stop him, turning him back around gently. “There’s one more thing…” she said, blushing. “It’s kinda embarrassing…”

He gestured for her to continue.

“You probably noticed my chastity belt. My father locked it on me when I reached puberty to protect me from his crew. When the ship crashed, he had no time to unlock it before he pushed me into the escape pod. The key must be in his quarters still. If you brought it back to me...I’d really appreciate it.” She said, her thighs pressed together in a mix of embarrassment and arousal. 

“I’ll keep an eye out for it.” He replied.

“Great! Thank you, you have no idea how long I’ve been trapped in this thing…”

***

Dorian reached the edge of the trees, stepping into the muddy water of the swamp. He began walking, making his way towards the ship. 

It didn’t take long for something to go wrong. He stepped on something hard, and initially thought that it was a tree branch until he felt it slither away. He saw the mud bulge until a creature emerged, straightening up and turning to look at him. 

The beast looked reptilian with brown scales, though stood on two legs like a human. It’s arms ended in long fingers tipped with claws. It’s tail dragged behind it, and Dorian realized that it was what he had stepped on. The creature stared at him, two pairs of eyes at the end of a long head. 

It must have decided that Dorian was prey, as it’s eyes glared at him. He was shocked when it’s head began to split, separating into four jaws lined with sharp fangs.

“What the hell…” he said to himself.

The monster lunged at him, barely allowing him to dodge as it’s claws missed his abdomen by mere inches. 

It took no time before it slashed at him again. Dorian blocked the attack with his sword before slashing back, injuring the creature.

“Master?” Hex asked, hearing the sounds of struggle through the communicator built into his jumpsuit’s wrist.

“Not now Hex!” He replied, thrusting his sword and piercing it’s left arm. It let out a shriek, backing away as it pressed it’s injured arm against it’s torso. 

Growing angrier, it threw itself at him in blinded rage. Reacting on pure instinct, Dorian ducked as it slashed at him before thrusting out, driving his weapon into it’s stomach. It made a pained cry, throwing itself onto it’s back. It squirmed in the mud, holding it’s wound. It’s shrieking echoed through the swamp, grabbing the attention of other creatures nearby. 

Three more creatures rose from the mud, running towards him to replace the first as it died on the ground. The one to reach him first hurled itself at Dorian, claws slashing wildly. He spun out of the way, the mud slowing his footwork. He had to fight to stay on his feet, while also making sure that none of the creatures managed to gut him. 

After he slashed at the next creature to reach him, sending it crashing to the ground, the last chose not to lunge. Instead, I crept forward, claws ready. 

It lashed out, slashing once, then twice, landing a blow that opened a deep cut along Dorian’s left shoulder. He cried out, swinging wildly at his attacker until it was driven back, giving him a moment to steady himself. 

While he had put down two of the four creatures that had attacked him, the one he had dodged got back on its feet. Both creatures began circling him, each pair of eyes watching him carefully as they looked for an opening. 

Dorian grunted, bringing his sword up in a defensive position. “Come on you bastards…” he said, though mostly to himself.

They went for the kill, attacking him in a coordinated strike that left him no time to think, only to act. He swung his body out of the way of one of the creature’s slashes, bringing his sword around and severing the hand of the other. It’s long-fingered appendage dropped into the mud, oozing a dark green liquid. The monster howled, stumbling back. It cradled it’s newly created stump, backing away slowly until it turned away and took off running. 

Hearing the pained howls of the retreating creature seemed to fuel the remaining one, as it’s slashes became faster, more primal. Dorian parried each one, moving his sword as fast as he could to keep it away until the one time he wasn’t quick enough, allowing the creature to backhand his energy sword hard enough to rip it from his grip. Disarmed, Dorian’s eyes widened as the reptilian monster’s claw slashed a cut across his crest with enough force to throw him onto his back. 

The creature pounced on him, it’s four jaws opening wide as it went to consume his head. Dorian used his right hand to hold it back. He was disarmed and pinned by a beast that wanted nothing more than to eat him.

Using his left hand, he lowered it into the muddy water. It was only an inch deep, but it was enough. He used his power to cool the water, freezing it and creating a sharp ice sickle. Struggling to hold the monster away from his face, he thrusted the ice sickle into its side, burying it deep. 

The creature cried out, rolling off of him and into it’s back. It flailed, rocking back and forth in the mud. 

Dorian heard howls from behind him, and realized that the creature that had lost it’s hand had gotten the attention of many of the other creatures in the swamp. 

“Oh for…” he said, watching as they began running towards him. They were far, but he knew that they’d be able to run much quicker in the swamp than he could. He picked up his sword and took off towards the giant ship, hoping that his headstart would be enough.

He ran at full speed, trying to keep his footing on the uneven ground. The creatures were catching up, and he knew that he didn’t have much time before they caught up.

Dorian reached one of the ship’s air locks, slamming his muddy hand on it and hoping desperately that it was still powered. 

The door creakily slid open, and Dorian jumped inside before pressing the button to close it. It slid shut as the creatures reached it, and he heard them pounding at the door.

“That...was way too close…” he said, regaining his breath.

“Master? Are you alright?” Hex asked, genuinely sounding concerned.

“Yeah…” he said, putting his hand on his wounded chest. “Well, mostly.” 

“You can patch yourself up when you get back, just try not to die. That would really hurt our mission to collect the data chips.”

Dorian rolled his eyes. “Where is this one anyways?”

“Well, the girl did say that her father was the captain. If her chastity key is in his quarters, maybe the chip is too.”

“Good point.” He said, looking around the corridor. The interior of the ship was illuminated by standard red emergency lights placed on the walls near the floor, which allowed Dorian to deduce that only the backup generator was functioning. He spotted directional signs, which were typical for a ship of its size. He looked down the list of notable locations until he saw the sign that said ‘crew quarters’ with an arrow pointing to the right. Deciding that it was his best option, he began walking down the hallway.

***

He walked for several minutes, following the occasional directional sign along the way. He had to hide several times from creatures roaming the halls of the crashed ship, though luckily none of them knew that he was aboard. They seemed to rely heavily on sight and sound, as they lacked a nose. 

Dorian continued, holding his wounds, until he finally reached the crew quarters. The door slid open noisily, revealing a rectangular recreation room. Several doors that lined the walls led to individual quarters for the ship’s former crew. A sign above the door at the far end read ‘captain’s quarters’, so he walked towards it.

All of the doors except the captain’s were propped open, and as he walked by he realized that each room had been filled with eggs, converting them into birthing chambers.

“That’s not good...” he said to himself. He quickened his pace, walking to the far side of the rectangular area. He reached the captain’s quarters, pressing on the keypad. It looked unpowered, which has confirmed when the door didn’t respond. Dorian put his hands on the door’s cold surface, grunting as he manually forced it to slide into the wall. 

Sliding through the gap he had created, he entered the captain’s quarters. Sunlight shined through the giant window that looked out of the front of the ship, illuminating the many bookcases inside the room and the destroyed desk that was smashed into the wall. The window was shattered, seemingly damaged by the impact of the crash.

“Where would he hide the data chip?” He asked.

“You better start looking before one of those things finds you.” Hex said through the communicator.

***

He spent half an hour searching through every single book on the shelves. He had first thought that the chip could be in a hollowed out book, but he was proven wrong when he turned up nothing. Next, he moved the bookcases, hoping that it would be hidden behind one of them. When he found nothing, he decided that he would have to search through the destroyed desk.

Pressed upside down against the wall, the desk was in several large pieces. Mainly made of wood and not bolted to the floor, it had gone flying during the crash. Dorian grabbed onto the largest piece and pulled, moving it away from the wall so that he could search it easier. However, he was shocked when he saw the arm that was pinned underneath. 

“Oh god...there’s a body pinned under the desk…” he said, informing Hex.

“Is it the captain? It’s possible that his own desk crashed into him when the ship plowed into the ground.”

“Well that’s a happy thought…” Dorian responded.

Clearing the rest of the desk debris from the man’s body, Dorian looked it over. It was wearing a long heavy coat over a standard jumpsuit.

“Hex, please tell me that it would be crazy for him to keep the data chip in a pocket.”

“Perhaps the only hiding spot he trusted was on himself.” She replied.

“Great…” Dorian said, taking a breath before leaning over the corpse. “Sorry about this…” he told the dead man as he riffled through the coat pockets. Feeling something, he pulled a shiny object out. 

“Well?” Hex said impatiently.

“I found Delia’s key.” He replied, continuing to search until he pulled another object out. Looking at it closely, he realized it was what he had come for. “Found the chip!” 

“Good, now get out of there master.”

“That’s harder than you’d think, I barely managed to sneak through.” Dorian said, tucking the key and chip into his own pockets.

“Did you try the armory?” Hex’s artificial voice asked.

“I don’t even know if this ship has an armory.” Dorian replied. He looked around the room trying to think. “Actually...I might have a way out; the escape pods. Delia was the sole survivor, so there must be leftover pods!”

***

The trip to the escape pod didn’t go well. As soon as he left the captain’s quarters he ran into more of the creatures. While he managed to sneak passed half of them, the rest were alerted to his presence when he stumbled over a small piece of debris. His recent injuries ensured that fighting them wasn’t an option, so he took off running at full speed.

They chased him, desperately trying to catch their prey. He reached the escape pods, and was relieved to realize that all of them except one still remained. The crew had truly gone down with the ship. He threw himself into his bed and sealed the door, narrowly managing to escape the horrific creatures.

Breathing heavily, he strapped himself into one of the seatbelts and hit the launch button. It took a few seconds, but the weathered mechanism activated and the pod shot out of the side of the crashed ship.

Dorian held on tightly, remembering back to when he had ejected from The Nimbus, feeling like it was an eternity ago. Much like that escape pod ride, however, everything went black when he hit the ground.

***

“Uhh….what happened?” He asked, rubbing his head as he regained consciousness. He opened his eyes, realizing that he was in his bed aboard The Chimera.

“Your escape pod came down a little too...hard. I saw you launch and found where you landed. “A sweet voice said, and Dorian realized that it was Delia. She was sitting on the side of his bed. “I dragged you back to your ship and your AI told me where the medical supplies were.”

Dorian looked down and realized that the top of his jumpsuit had been pulled down to his waist, revealing his bare abdomen. The large scratches across his chest and left shoulder had been bandaged, presumably treated with a numbing agent as well due to the lack of pain. “You...did this?”

“I did. I mean, you’re the first person I’ve seen in five years! I wasn’t going to just let you die out there.” She said with a laugh. 

“Thank you Delia. I...found your father…I’m sorry.”

“I know, I found the key in your pocket. You’ve really helped me out, and I owe you one.” She replied. 

He looked up at her pretty face before sitting up, swinging his legs so that he was sitting next to her on the bed. “I don’t think I’d survive five years of chastity, especially longer since you’ve been locked in that belt since puberty. Of course I’d help unlock you!” He said, laughing. “You know, we’re on my ship. You don’t have to be stranded anymore, I can drop you off anywhere you’d like.” 

She seemed to consider it for a few moments, carefully thinking over her options. “When I was a kid, my father used to take me to a little farm town on the planet Teiril when he had time away from the crew. Maybe I could start a new life there.” 

“As good a place as any for a fresh start. Are you sure though?” 

“I am.” She said, her mind made up. “But...there’s something I need to do before we head there.”

“Oh?”

She held out her hand, revealing that she was holding the key he had found. “I need to reward you for rescuing me from that hell-hole and giving me a way to unlock my belt. What better way than to let you be my first?”

Dorian’s eyes lit up with surprise. 

Delia smiled and climbed fully into the bed. She laid down on her back, spreading her legs. The hard metal of the chastity belt was the only thing covering her pussy. She dangled the key over her crotch playfully. “So? Are you going to help me get out of this thing?”

He climbed onto the bed as well, kneeling between her open legs. He took the key from her hands, looking into her eyes. “Are you sure about this?”

She nodded, putting her hands on her thighs. “Just...hurry, I don’t think I can wait any longer to finally get this thing off…”

He looked down at her guarded crotch, steadying the key in his hand as he moved it towards the lock. He inserted it, turning the key until he heard a click. He grabbed the top of the belt, slowly pulling it from her body to reveal her virgin pussy. 

Delia gasped, her pussy free after years of sexual denial. She took a moment to enjoy the feeling of being unlocked before she lifted her hips, allowing him to pull the rest of the chastity belt out from under her. 

He put it down on a bedside table before turning his attention to the naked girl in front of him. She was beautiful, her abs moderately toned after years of surviving in the wild. Her skin was slightly tanned, almost matching her brunette hair. Her vagina lips were the perfect shape, not too big or too small. Keeping an attractive girl’s pussy locked up like hers was just wrong. 

She looked embarrassed to have her most private area exposed to him, but her lust that had been built up over years without relief more than outweighed whatever sense of modesty she had left. 

“So you’ve never even…played with yourself?” He asked, his cock hardening at the sight of her athletic body.

“I...explored myself before my father locked me in the belt, but I’ve never...had an orgasm.” Delia replied, looking away as her cheeks reddened. 

“Wow, you’re going to really like this then.” Dorian said as he moved his head down to her crotch.

“What’re you...ooohhh…” she moaned, feeling his tongue slide against her clit. The sensation sent tingles tickling into her body through her overly sensitive little button. 

He focused on her clit, licking up and down with deliberate slowness. He was going to make her cum, but not yet.

“T..that feels...amazing…”

He continued until the sensation was almost too much for her inexperienced pussy, causing her legs to subtly quiver. 

“Ooh...ooohhh god…” she said, having a man stimulate her clit for the first time.

Knowing that she wouldn’t be able to last after being denied for so long, he plunged his tongue into her pussy, licking her inner depths.

The feeling proved to be too much, and her breath was caught in her throat as her body clenched up, her legs shaking as she experienced her very first orgasm in her entire life. She squeezed the sheets tightly in her hands, squirting into Dorian’s face. 

He opened his mouth, tasting her juices as she squirted and continuing to move his tongue to drag out her climax.

She squirmed, euphoria washing through her until the intensity began to die down, leaving her body to convulse every few seconds. 

“That’s...what it feels like.” He said, removing his mouth from her crotch as her girl-cum dripped off his tongue.

Delia couldn’t do anything but lay there in satisfaction for a few minutes. “That...was the best thing I’ve ever felt…I need more…”

“I thought you’d say that.” Dorian said with a grin, sliding his jumpsuit off of his lower half as well, revealing his erection. 

She looked up at it as it hung over her crotch. “That’s...big…”

“I’ll go slow, I promise.” He said, a genuine tone in his voice. He lined his cock up with her entrance, parting her labia slightly. “Are you ready?”

She didn’t hesitate, lust overtaking her thoughts. “Yes...fuck me!” 

Happy to give into her demands, he pushed his hips forward, sending his tip inside. It collided with her hymen, gently breaking it as he carefully moved forward. 

“AAHHH” she yelled, clinging to the sheets tightly again as her virginity was taken by his large cock.

He kept pushing, going deeper and deeper. “Oooohhh you’re so tight…”

She gasped as he hit her cervix, penetrating her as deeply as possible. The wetness of her pussy made it easier to slide all the way in, alleviating her pain to a small degree.

He remained all the way inside of her until she adjusted to having a cock in her vagina. He took great pleasure in focusing on the sensation of her pussy wrapped all the way around his length, feeling her squeezing down on him in a mix of pain and pleasure. 

Her grip loosened on the sheets as the pain subsided enough to allow him to begin thrusting.

He rocked his hips, moving very slowly and carefully as he tried not to hurt her. Her newly unvirginized pussy was very delicate, trickles of blood escaping.

The slow thrusts began to replace the pain, covering it up until pleasure outweighed it. Her vagina got more and more used to his movements, allowing him to steadily increase his speed.

Feeling her tight tunnel rub all along his dick felt excruciatingly good. Tingles trickled through every sensitive nerve on his cock, making it feel like he was going to erupt. As he began thrusting faster and faster, his sensitivity increased more and more.

“Oohh...Dorian…” she moaned, reaching up to wrap her arms around him and pulling him against her body as his hips rocked back and forth, fucking her. Her perky tits pressed against his bandaged chest.

He put his head next to hers, his hot breath on her neck. 

Delia moaned, wrapping her legs around him as well to hold him as close as possible.

Being so close to her toned, sexy body filled him with nothing but the desire to breed with her. He hilted her with each thrust, rocking his hips into her tight vagina as he tried to fuck her as deeply as possible. Cumming inside would undoubtedly get her pregnant, and he loved that fact. 

With her eyes closed, she continually moaned as she focused on the feeling of a man on top of her, pounding her pussy. It was the feeling that she had been denied for so long, and she was finally experiencing it.

“Your pussy...is soooo good…” he moaned into her ear. “I’m going...to cum…”

“Ooohhh god yes….cum inside...I don’t care if you get me pregnant...I’ll raise your amazing babies….” she said, her arousal so high that she no longer cared about any consequences. All she wanted was to fill her most basic desire: to be bred. 

His cock twitched at her words, desperate to fulfill her wish. He wanted so badly to fill her up, to drain his DNA into her waiting womb. He felt his climax getting closer and closer with each movement into her vagina. He was so close...hanging on the edge until…”I...Im c..cuUUUMM AAHHHH” he yelled, orgasm overtaking his entire body as jets of sperm rocketed from his cock and directly into her fertile teen body. He was inseminating her, filling her with new life as his body convulsing with extremely intense pleasure.

Delia held onto him tightly, cumming as she felt him spurting buckets of sperm into her young womb, getting her pregnant with his child. It felt so right, natural, that her mind was in total bliss.

The pleasure was so intense and consuming that he couldn’t breath, only able to focus on the fact that he was ejaculating inside of a very attractive nineteen year old. His balls pumped load after load into her, until finally the orgasm began to subside. He didn’t let go of her, holding onto her as he caught his breath.

When her climax passed as well, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his cum inside of her.

“That...was…” Dorian began, breathing into her neck. “Just...wow…”

She chuckled, running her fingers through his hair.”

They remained together, enjoying each other’s presence as cum leaked onto the bed.

***

One day later they had arrived on Teiril. Dorian said goodbye to Delia and promised to visit after their child is born. He gave her a small amount of credits to purchase a house of her own, before he boarded The Chimera and returned to orbit.

Now, standing next to Hex’s AI core, he inserted the data chip.

“Processing...processing….” she said, scanning the data.

“Well?” Dorian asked, excited to find out what the next power was.

“Finished! Ah, this is the power to control space, interesting.

“Control space?”

“In a way, yes. This will teach you how to bend the fabric of the universe to teleport and pass through walls.”

“Really? That’s...amazing!” He replied, his mind working fast to think of all of the possibilities that this new ability would unlock.

“Yeah...the thing is…” Hex started, sounding hesitant.

“Oh no, here we go…” Dorian said sarcastically.

“This kind of ability is extremely hard to use. I mean, you still get lightheaded when you cast a simple flame!” 

Dorian crossed his arms. “I guess you have a point…”

“This kind of thing could take months to be able to teleport for the first time, and trust me, it won’t be a cakewalk after that either.”

“Alright well...I’ll just rely on my other powers for now.”

Hex paused before delivering the further bad news. “Well...the problem with that is the data chip also unlocked my memory of the next location, rather than a signal frequency this time.”

“And?”

“And it requires you to teleport. Your father created a giant black box on the planet Zeshan that is nearly indestructible. You need to build your strength up enough to be able to teleport inside where the next data chip is.”

He let out a sigh in response. “Of course….”

“Don’t worry, it’ll only be a few months of constant practice. Well, that is if you’re worthy, so most likely longer.”

“Great….at least I’ll be able to visit the harem a few times.”

“That’s the spirit!” Hex said, “shall we begin?”

“Fine, set course for Yarrin. If I’m going to train for that long, I’m doing it at home.”


	15. Key To The Planet

For the next six months, Dorian trained every day, building up his willpower. 

During the entirety of the first month he showed absolutely no signs of even possessing the ability to bend space. He did everything Hex said, following her instructions exactly as she guided him through the process of unlocking his power. Each day was spent in a training room inside the Yarrin Pyramid, yet there was no change. 

He was beginning to think that Hex was playing some kind of cruel joke on him before, halfway through the second month, he managed to bend space to allow his pointer finger to pass halfway through a small stone. The experience had been so draining that he immediately blacked out, but his determination to learn increased tenfold. 

He practiced, his willpower growing until his whole finger passed through. Then his hand, his forearm, and finally his entire arm by the end of the fourth month of training. Blacking out each time he attempted it had slowed his progress, but it did nothing to dampen his enthusiasm, as he was nursed back to consciousness by his beautiful wife and daughter each time. 

Spending so much time in Yarrin also allowed him the opportunity to watch as Mira slowly got the hang of ruling the tribal city. He did his best to guide her, though he had no experience in governing a civilization, or even possessing an interest in it. What he did have was a natural instinct to help his daughter in any way he could.

At the end of the sixth month, he was ready to teleport his full body.

***

“Master Dorian, I’ve been doing research on the planet Zeshan and I think we have a problem.” His AI Hex said through the communicator built into his jumpsuit’s wrist, which was laying on the floor.

He was in the massive bed in the harem area of The Collector’s tower, Zoe and Floria sleeping naked on either side of him. He sat up, careful not to wake them as he got out of bed and picked up his jumpsuit. “What kind of problem?”

“The kind that means we can’t land on the planet without permission from The Varian Empire.” Hex replied.

“Why? Wasn’t the planet abandoned after it’s civilization destroyed itself?” Dorian asked, keeping his voice low as to not disturb the two beautiful girls.

“That’s what the empire claims, yes. But I’ve discovered information that proves they were lying. The official story claims that the planet was quarantined due to high levels of radiation. I did some digging, and it turns out that no nuclear bombs were ever set off on the planet's surface. In reality, the planet was cut off from the rest of the galaxy after it attempted to rebel. The empire bombed them into submission before cutting off their supplies and communications as punishment.”

“But that was hundreds of years ago. Anyone responsible for the rebellion would be long dead, so why continue to keep them cut off?”

Hex thought for a moment, “Perhaps they want to punish their descendants. Or, maybe so much damage has already been done that it would be impossible to reaccept them into the empire. Either way, the fact is we can’t even approach the planet without being shot down by an automated fleet of ships that stay in orbit.”

Dorian paced back and forth after slipping his jumpsuit back on. “The fleet is completely automated?”

“Completely. Since the planet isn’t very important to the empire, they didn’t need to leave any sentient beings to guard it. The fleet is controlled by a very simple artificial intelligence that is programmed to shoot down any ship without an access code. It’s complexity is obviously nothing compared to mine.” Hex said, a hint of pride in her artificial voice.

Dorian rolled his eyes at her remark. “Well, maybe The Collector knows someone who can give us an access code.”

He walked to the door, only taking a second to look back at the two girls sleeping in the bed. As per the agreement with The Collector, they had both contributed to birthing Dorian’s children. While he spent the majority of the last six months in Yarrin, he visited his harem each month to reimpregnate them. Due to his genetics speeding up reproduction, the total number of children he had created with the harem had reached seventy two out of the required one hundred. Seventy two unique individuals created by his seed. The thought filled Dorian with intense pride each time he dwelled on it.

Walking through the corridors of the tower, he passed many of his sons and daughters. Having so many offspring had given Dorian the opportunity to observe how his interdimensional genetics functioned. Each child only took a couple of months to reach maturity, as those who were born after the first few rounds of insemination already looked as if they were eighteen years old. However, they seemed to stop aging after that point, making Dorian recall how the doctors at his orphanage explained that he wouldn’t be able to die of old age.

As he walked he said hello to each of his children that he passed, making his way towards Bermil’s office. Before he reached it, however, he was stopped by one of his daughters. 

“Dad! Uh, hi there.” The girl said, inserting herself between Dorian and the office door. As one of the children of Sava, she was mixed race. Her skin was lighter than her mother’s, though darker than Dorian’s. Her very dark brown hair was swept to the left, kept semi short. Her form fitting clothes showed off her athletic body, complimented by her C cup breasts. 

“Hello.” Dorian replied, not expecting to be ambushed. He had talked to her before, as he tried to interact with all of his children as much as he could. Having so many made it difficult to keep track of individual details, and his mind worked quickly while he tried to remember her name. “Ifera, right?”

“Aya. Ifera is one of your other daughters.”

“Ah, Sorry..”

“Don’t worry, having seventy kids must be difficult. You’re trying at least.” She replied calmly. “What’re you up to? Going on another adventure?”

“Preparing for one actually. Why?”

“I was wondering if, well, I could go with you….” Aya said, her hands behind her back as she looked at him, half seductive and half pouty.

“You...want to come with me?” He said, surprised.

“Of course! I’ve lived in this giant tower my whole life, I’d really like to experience the galaxy in person instead of just pictures and stories. Plus, we’d get some daddy daughter bonding time. It would mean a lot to me…” 

Being called a ‘daddy’ filled him with lust, even if it wasn’t her intention. He realized that none of them had ever been outside the tower during their short lives. “As much as I’d like to bring you along, it’s way too dangerous.”

Rather than showing disappointment, her face displayed resolve. She had expected him to deny her, but she wasn’t going to take no for an answer. “Dangerous? How?”

“Well, after I get a hacker I’m going to sneak past an entire fleet before landing on a planet whose civilization was bombed to hell. I have no idea what I’ll find there, so I’m not going to bring my daughter into something like that.” Dorian said firmly.

“If you need a hacker, couldn’t I at least go with you to find one?” She asked. 

The request was reasonable, though Dorian’s new fatherly instincts told him that it was a bad idea. “I don’t even know when I’ll be able to find one. Just...let me think about it. I was about to talk to Bermil. Lets see what he has to say first, alright?”

Aya looked reluctant, but she agreed before moving aside, allowing him to enter the office.

Bermil, The Collector, was right where Dorian expected him to be. He was looking out of his giant window, staring off into the oxygenless wastes.

“Bermil? Are you busy?” Dorain asked the older man.

“Not at all my boy,” he said as he turned away from the window. “What can I do for you?”

Dorian explained the situation with the fleet, hoping that he’d have a solution.

“Hmm...there is one hacker that might be able to help you. I’ve used her in the past to ‘acquire’ some of my artifacts who’s previous owners were reluctant to sell.”

“You mean steal?” Dorian replied plainly.

“If you want to be so blunt about it, yes. I’ve hired her many times to hack into security systems, allowing a team of mercenaries to slip in and take the items that I wished to possess.” Bermil explained.

“I guess the fleet is a type of security system...except I’ll be killed if she fails. Do you trust her?”

“I do. She’s proven herself to be very reliable.”

Dorian folded his arms, staring out of the large window just as The Collector was. “In that case, what’s her name?”

“You’ll have to ask her that yourself, as she prefers to remain anonymous to most people. However, I’ll set up a meeting for you.”

“Thank you Bermil, I appreciate it. I’ll repay the favor.”

The Collector held up a hand. “No need, I’m happy to help. You’ve made great progress towards activating the portal. In fact, at this rate I predict that we’ll be able to see what’s on the other side within three more months.”

“I only hope we don’t regret it.” Dorian said, though mostly to himself.

“Do you...have a concern regarding the portal?” 

“I’ve been talking to my artificial intelligence about it. She thinks that it might be a bad idea to activate it.” Dorian said, a slight reluctance in his voice.

“Well, it will certainly be dangerous. I won’t force you to come with me, though it would be very disappointing not to have you by my side.”

“It’s not me that I’m worried about.” Dorian explained. “We have no idea what’s on the other side. We might be freeing something harmful to the entire galaxy for all we know.” He said, echoing Hex’s words.

The Collector let the statement hang in the air before replying. “I’ll admit that what you say is a very real possibility. However, it is equally possible that we will discover something that helps the galaxy. We might be doing a disservice to everyone if we choose to leave it unexplored!”

“Or me might be killing them instead…” Dorian said, his expression hard.

There was a silence between them, only ending when Bermil let out a sigh and put his hand on the younger man’s shoulder. “Dorian, I don’t make this decision lightly. I’ve thought about this for years, weighing each outcome to the best of my ability. I truly believe that this is the right thing to do. Still...I’ll consider what you said. Perhaps there are more precautions I can take.”

“I understand, thank you.” He replied. It was clear that Bermil respected his opinion, though Dorian wasn’t exactly sure why. They had known each other for nearly a year now, and in that time The Collector had come to see him as a son. Sure, Dorian’s unique DNA directly tied into Bermil’s interest in The First Empire, but as for his mind his knowledge about the strange galaxy was miniscule compared to the older man’s. Dorian could offer nothing to Bermil except a deep curiosity in everything they discussed. 

“Fear not, my boy, when the time comes for us to dive into the unknown, we’ll be ready. I promise you that.” He said, turning to walk to his desk. “But we can discuss this further later. For now, I’ll contact the hacker.”

***

After Bermil set up a meeting in a bar on the heavily populated planet Tovan, Dorian knew that he couldn’t bring Aya along with him. A shady cantina was hardly the right place to take her for her first time leaving the tower. 

He was ready to tell her the bad news as he exited the office, but was surprised to see that she was gone. He asked around, questioning if anyone in the tower had seen her, but they all claimed that they didn’t know where she was. 

Since he had a schedule to keep, he decided that he’d explain his decision to her when he got back. 

After boarding The Chimera, he piloted it away from the tower’s docking port and began the journey to his destination.

“Master? Where are we going?” Hex asked through the ship’s control panel.

“To find a hacker.” he replied.

“I’m insulted that you didn’t think to consult me about it.” she said, her voice prideful.

“Well do you think that you could hack into the fleet? It would save me a lot of time if you could.”

She hesitated for a moment. “Uh...I could try…”

“Exactly, I need to be certain that this’ll work or we’re both dead.”

“Well...fine, master.”

***

Upon arrival on Tovan, Dorian departed The Chimera and began searching for the meeting place. Massive skyscrapers towered over him as he walked down the crowded streets. 

There was no end to the variety of strange species that passed him. Bipedal beings that walked on two limbs, quadrupeds that crawled, and some that did neither as they slithered along. Each species seemed to have a different number of limbs, all with different purposes. 

The neon lights of the city gleamed off of the individuals that had scales, while others seemed to be camouflage in the night’s darkness. He knew that The Varian Empire had offered incentives to nonhumans to inhabit the planet, as they’d remain off of other worlds.

With so many different and unique forms of sentient creatures going about their daily lives, Dorian almost felt as if his own human form was somehow strange. He was relieved to separate from the moving masses when he reached the meeting place and ducked into the bar.

The interior contained more bizarre species, though he saw a larger number of humans inside. He was also surprised to see the cantenia’s main entertainment consisted of completely naked females dancing seductively. While there were some human dancers, the majority could only be described as ‘humanoid’, as they were most likely hybrids.

He watched them, noticing their vibrant skin tones. Some were blue, pink, green, and red. Their bodies swayed enticingly as they danced. Dorian had heard rumors of slavers selectively breeding their human’s with other species to achieve traits that they considered to be most desirable, and he had a feeling that these women may have been created through that process.

The Collector had told him that the hacker would meet him in the private booth farthest from the main entrance. Sure enough, Dorian spotted a booth that matched the description and made his way towards it. It was empty, so he sat down alone.

Watching the dancers, he couldn’t help but get increasingly more aroused. The way they moved, swayed their hips...he thought of how it would be to bend them over and-

His thoughts were interrupted when a girl walked up to him and sat down at the booth. “You’re Dorian, right?” she asked.

She looked to be in her mid twenties, with ebony skin and long dreadlocks. While her attractive toned body would normally be his main focus, he couldn’t help but stare into her eyes, which were as green as emeralds. She wore a white cloak over tight black clothes, the loose hood pulled up over her head.

“Well?” she asked again, “Are you?”

He realized that he had been so caught off guard by her attractive features that he hadn’t answered her question. “Sorry, yes, I’m Dorian. I’m guessing you’re the hacker?”

She giggled at his response, her voice seductively deep. “Yes, but you can call me Zaefa. I wanted to see if you’d even show up before giving you my name.”

“That’s understandable. Did Bermil mention what I need you for?” he asked, leaning back into the cushions of the seat.

“He wasn’t specific, but with him it’s usually about stealing something odd.” Zaefa answered, folding her arms which pushed her firm breasts up. Her top allowed him to see a small amount of her smooth skin.

Dorian shook his head. “Not this time, though what I need is equally illegal, if not more so. There’s a fleet blocking my path to Zeshan. I need to get past it.”

She put her finger on her supple, plump lips as she pondered his request. “Isn’t that an abandoned planet?”

“It’s complicated, but the planet isn’t abandoned. I need something that’s located there, but I can’t get to it.”

“Hmm, well when dealing with a fleet the easiest way would be to create an access code. I could do that for you, for a price of course.”

“Such as?”

Before speaking, she leaned in closer to him, putting her elbows on the table. Then, lowering her voice, she spoke. “I know who you are Dorian. If I do this for you, I want something more valuable than credits.”

He looked at her in suspicion. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Let’s just say I like to keep tabs on my business partners. Since Bermil hires me often, I keep a closer eye on him than I normally would. I’ve created a backdoor into his network, which gives me access to his entire database. You’re in that database.”

The fact that she had been spying on The Collector surprised him, though not nearly enough as learning he had been taking records of him.

Seeing the surprise on his face, she smiled deviously. “What, you didn’t know that he was studying you? Keeping track of each time one of your little sex slaves gave birth? Recording how long they took to reach maturity?”

“They aren’t sex slaves.” Dorian interrupted, a hint of anger in his voice.

She put her hands out in a calming gesture. “I’m not here to judge. I’m actually quite impressed. I mean, over seventy successful inseminations in under a year? Not to mention the numerous unrecorded ones that you’ve caused during your travels. Did you know that you got them pregnant the first try, every single time? That’s a one hundred percent success rate!”

His cheeks were red with embarrassment. “So? What does this have to do with your payment?” 

“I’m telling you because I know that women across the entire galaxy would pay highly for sperm like yours. I mean, sperm that's guaranteed to get any women pregnant, no matter what? Imagine all of the desperate women and couples who want to conceive but can’t, waiting for something like this.”

“So...you want a sample of my sperm as payment?” He asked, not believing the situation he was in.

“Not quite.” She said, leaning closer and taking his hands gently in hers. “Hacking into things illegally has been...dangerous, to say the least. I want out, but I can’t do that without credits. That’s why…I want you to give me a son.”

Dorian almost thought that he misheard her. The request was so straightforward and abnormal, that he didn’t know how to react. “A...son?”

“Yes. Based on the data I found about you, I know that a son sired by you would reach sexual maturity quickly. At that point I’d be able to sell his sperm for as much as I would be able to sell yours, only with the added bonus of being able to sell it over and over again. I’d be able to earn more credits than I ever did while hacking!”

“Are you out of your mind?”

“Come on Dorian, don’t judge. I know you’ve made some kind of deal with Bermil to unload your seed into his girls every month. Is this really that different?”

“Well...yes! Completely!” He yelled.

She rolled her eyes. “Don’t be stupid, you know that’s not true. We’re both using our reproduction to benefit ourselves, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

His mind switched back and forth, considering the insane request that she had just presented. He couldn’t deny the fact that the thought of knocking up the beautiful ebony women in front of him drove him crazy with lust. Her outfit showed off just enough of her perfect athletic curves to make him want nothing more than to rip it off and discover the rest of her body. On the other hand, could he really bring another son into the world for the single purpose of turning him into a breeder? What if the child refused when he came of age? Would Zaefa force him against his will?

When he didn’t answer after a long while, she continued. “I’d be a good mother to him too, if that’s what you’re worried about. I’d take care of him as best I could. I mean, he’d be my son too!” 

“What if it’s a girl?” He asked, pointing out a flaw in her plan.

“If it’s a girl, then we’ll agree to keep trying until it’s a boy.” She said, looking deep into his eyes. “So? What do you say? An access code for a son?” 

He didn’t have many options. There was no way to sneak past the fleet without a hacker. He could look for someone else to hire, though he had no idea who was trustworthy or what they’d ask for in return. At least with Zaefa he only had to have sex with her, which is something other men would give thousands of credits for. He wasn’t sure if he managed to convince himself that what they’d be doing wasn’t baffling and strange, or if his arousal was just too high after witnessing the seductive dances of the cantena’s performers, but he gave in and agreed. “Fine...you have a deal.”

A wide smile spread across her gorgeous face. “Great! Trust me Dorian, you won’t regret a night with me”

***

Zaefa shut and locked the door to her apartment. They had left the bar immediately, going to a nearby building whose surface was illuminated by different shades of neon lights and advertisements.

Her apartment wasn’t the largest he’d seen, but it was decorated with many types of strange artwork that mostly consisted of random colors, rather than a particular image. Large sculptures lined the room, made up of cubes that were a variety of sizes. 

“I’m guessing you like art?” He said, looking around the room. He turned around just in time to see her unzip her top, letting it and her cloak fall to the ground. There was no time for small talk.

She unclasped her belt, using her hands to help her slide down her tight pants. Only her black bra and panties remained on her, allowing Dorian to see the perfect shape of her body. She was athletic and toned, with wide hips. 

He felt his erection beginning to grow at the sight of the beautiful girl on display to him. He moved closer to her until they were standing in front of each other. He went to unzip his jumpsuit, but she stopped him by putting her hands on his. Moving them aside, she began to expose his chest. 

When she had unzipped it all the way, she let his suit fall to the floor, leaving him completely naked. She looked down at his hard cock with an expression of satisfaction and desire. She dragged her finger along the underside of it, making it twitch. “I didn’t know you were so big.”

Lust filled his body, and he unclasped her bra, letting it fall away. Her breasts were on full display to him, and he could help but gently cup them in his hands. They were heavy, but firm and perky.

Zaefa giggled the same way she had when they first met. Only this time, her emerald eyes gazed at him seductively. She walked away from him playfully, clearly wanting him to follow. Instead of going to the bedroom, however, she moved over to the darkly colored couch against the wall. Then, with her back to him, she pulled down her panties until they slid down her legs, allowing him to see her pert naked ass. After giving him a moment to enjoy the sight, she bent over onto the couch, exposing her pussy to him. 

The sight made him insane with desire, and he quickly took his place behind her.

“Come on stud, claim what’s yours.” She said, swaying her round butt. 

Dorian put his hands on her hips, feeling her soft ebony skin. He was so hard and aroused that his dick hurt, begging to be buried inside of her. He pressed the tip against her labia, feeling the wetness of her snatch. She was clearly eager to begin, and he didn’t want to disappoint. With one movement of his hips, he pushed himself into her juicy pussy, feeling the texture of it as he slid inside. He moaned loudly, feeling as if his dick was entering a hole of pure pleasure.

She groaned, feeling herself getting penetrated on his dick. “God you’re big...it feels like you’re stretching me…”

He allowed his hips to begin rocking, slowly thrusting in and out. Each movement sent an intense sensation of pleasure up his cock.

She gripped the couch cushions, her pussy wrapped around his length. Being fucked doggy style felt so...primal, and she was soon begging to go faster.

He increased his speed, thrusting over and over, hitting her deepest area each time. He held onto her hips firmly, nearly pulling her into him as he pounded her harder and harder.

“Oh..oh yes...fuck me stud...breed me!” She yelled, closing her eyes and enjoying the sensation of him roughly using her tight pussy.

Her words only drove him to go faster, and he wondered if she actually enjoyed the thought of getting pregnant from his large cock, as she continued to beg for his cum.

“I...I’m going to...c..cum!” She said, his cock rubbing against her G spot with each deep thrust. She clenched around his girth, her juices squirting as she orgasmed. 

He felt her cumming, and spanked her right ass cheek, making her let out a sound that was a mix between a moan and a yelp. “Cumming already? You must really want to be bred!”

She continued moaning until her orgasm faded, at which point she pushed him out of her. Then, turning around to face him, she lifted her left leg and wrapped it around his back, pulling his cock back inside of her. 

He resumed thrusting, fucking her while they remained standing together. He held onto her round left thigh, feeling the firmness of it as he supported her leg.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him into a kiss as he rammed into her repeatedly. Her plump lips separated from his, and she looked into his eyes seductively. “I w..want you to..cum...to fill me with...your white seed…!”

Dorian’s other hand was on her thin waist, holding her closely. His cock rocked in and out of her leaking pussy, wanting nothing more than to unleash his sperm inside of her fertile body.

She went in for another kiss, pushing her tongue into his mouth. Their wet tongues fought, wriggling against each other as she tasted his saliva.

This time he ended the kiss, leaving a string connected to each tongue tip. “Y..your pussy is amazing…” he said, resting his forehead against hers. “I’m not sure...how much longer..I can last…”

“Let it out...I know you w..want to breed me…” she said, moaning.

She was right, he truly wanted to knock her up. Her body was perfect, and he could only think about filling it with his cum. His desire became so intense, so consuming, that he threw her off of him. She fell backwards onto the couch, and he quickly got on top of her, pushing her flexible legs up to her shoulders as he rammed his dick back inside, fucking her in a mating press.

The ferocity of his thrusts soon turned her moans into full screams of pleasure. She didn’t care if anyone could hear them. Her full attention was on the cock plunging in and out of her tight ebony body.

He fucked her as hard and fast as his muscles allowed him to, grunting deeply as his white cock pounded the beautiful exotic girl. Nothing mattered to him except spilling his DNA inside of Zaefa.

“O..ooh god! Give me your baby! K..knock me up!” she screamed.

He felt himself getting closer and closer, his balls preparing as his orgasm neared.

“Fill..my womb! Put..a white b..baby in me!” 

Dorian couldn’t take it any longer, and he slammed down hard one final time, burying his cock as deeply as possible. Powerful jets of cum erupted from his tip, directly into her waiting womb. He screamed, feeling as if his dick would explode in satisfaction.

She held onto him, feeling nothing apart from pure bliss as her young, sexy, and fertile body was inseminated by his sperm.

It felt as if his orgasm would never end, the pleasure almost painful as he emptied his balls into her beautiful black body. When it finally ended, he panted for air, nearly collapsing onto his new lover. “That...was amazing…”

She giggled, her deep seductive voice low as she pressed her lips close to his ear. “You did it, stud. Our child will be perfect..”

They laid together, enjoying the warmth of each other's body.

***

Zaefa upheld her end of the deal the next morning, as she coded him a fake access code to slip past the fleet. They said their goodbyes, with the agreement that if the child is a girl they will meet up again.

Dorian was surprised that it was difficult for him to leave her, as they had been complete strangers the previous day. He forced himself to board The Chimera, trying not to think about her.

The trip to Zeshan lasted only a few days. He piloted the ship towards the planet’s orbit. He spotted large frigates heading towards him.

“Alright Hex, here goes nothing.” he said, transmitting the access code.

The huge ships continued approaching, and Dorian began to question whether he should flee or not.

“Uh..is it working?” he asked, watching as they came closer and closer.

“Yes master, it’s transmission fine. We just have to hope that the code is good enough to pass as r-” Hex’s sentence was cut off when a massive blaster bolt smashed into the side of The Chimera.

Dorian didn’t even have time to react, as his vision went dark.

***

ONE DAY EARLIER

Aya walked towards her father’s docked ship. As much as she felt guilty for not waiting to hear his decision, she couldn’t risk him saying no. She was going to join him on his adventure, whether he liked it or not.

The door slid open, and he entered The Chimera. She was greeted by the voice of Dorian’s artificial intelligence. “Excuse me, what do you think you’re doing miss?”

“Oh, uh, hello there...are you Hex?” Aya said, thinking on her feet.

“Ah you’ve heard of me? Yes, that’s my name. I chose it myself.” The AI replied, pride in her voice.

“Um..yeah! My father talks about you all the time!” she lied. “Hey, would you be willing to cover for me? My dad doesn’t know that I’m coming along with you two. You don’t have to lie to him, just don’t mention that I’m onboard, alright?”

“Why should I do that?” Hex asked, sounding uncertain.

“Well...you’d be doing me a huge favor. Think of it as our little secret.”

“That’s...not a good idea. Master and I are going somewhere pretty dangerous. I wouldn’t want you to get hurt, because he’d never forgive me.”

“Come on, can you do a favor for a fellow girl? I’d owe you big time.”

Hex had always wanted to be as close to being female as possible, despite being completely artificial. The phrase ‘fellow girl’ caught her attention. “I...might be able to, but I want something in return.”

“That’s only fair, what is it?”

The AI hesitated for a moment before her female voice replied through the speakers. “I...want an artificial vagina…” she said, sounding embarrassed. “I know I always call master unworthy, and sometimes incompetent, but I want to please him as well. I mean, I was created specifically for him! If you could get me one, I could hook it into the ship and surprise him.”

Aya’s mouth opened in surprise, but she quickly closed it. The thought of an AI wanting her father to fuck it’s fake pussy...was something she didn’t want to think about. “I...uh…”

“Please? Like you said, help a fellow girl out?”

She was beginning to regret her wording, but decided that it was her best option if she wanted to sneak onboard. “Sigh...Fine. I’ll get you a...fake vagina. But only after the adventure! Deal?”

“Deal!” Hex replied, sounding happy. A doorway at the end of one of the ship’s corridors slid open. “Now hurry and hide, I don’t know when he’ll be back.”

She followed the AI’s order, entering the room before the door slid shut behind her. Finally, she was going to join her father on one of his adventures. “Now we wait..”


	16. The Sandy Farm

Dorian slowly regained consciousness. He opened his eyes, his vision blurry. The attack had happened so quickly that he almost didn’t remember it. The memory seemed far away, as if it had happened to someone else.

Groaning, he sat up. His entire body was sore, as if he had been thrashed around by a giant monster. Looking around, he realized that he had absolutely no idea where he was. The walls and floor were made out of wood that looked as if it had been cut by hand. He was in a bed, with a dresser next to it. A single light hung from the ceiling, with the power cable visibly attached at various points as it ran from a hole at the top of the wall.

The black jumpsuit that he always wore was pulled down to his waist, revealing several bandages on his chest and arms. He grabbed the sleeve with a communicator built into the wrist and began to speak, keeping his voice low. 

“Hex? Are you there?” He asked, though he got no reply. “Hello? What happened?”

When he continued to receive nothing but silence he inspected the communicator closer, pulling it from the fabric material. He discovered that it had been damaged during the attack.

Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he got to his feet. The wooden floor creaked loudly beneath him. 

He heard the sounds of people talking below him, the voices too muffled for him to understand what they were saying. The sound of someone climbing stairs began, and Dorian readied himself for a fight. He had no idea where he was or who had brought him there, but he wasn’t going to be their prisoner, at least if that’s what their intentions were.

The footsteps came closer and closer, making their way to his room. Dorian broke off one of the short wooden poles that held up the bed’s backboard, wielding it like a stake. 

The door cheeked open, and Dorian readied his makeshift weapon. He was completely caught off guard when, instead of some muscled guard like he had been expecting, a teen girl entered the room.

She was a blonde, with her hair pulled back into two pigtails. Her eyes were blue, matching her shorts which were cut so short that they nearly resembled panties. Her shirt was tied in a way that showed off her flat belly, allowing him to see her tan lines. She entered the room with a smile, but it disappeared when she saw him with the jagged stick. “What’re you doing?”

“I..was just protecting myself.” He said, relaxing his defensive stance. Being greeted by the presence of a girl, especially a very attractive one, had caused him to feel a little ridiculous for assuming that the owners of the house were going to hurt him.

“Protecting yourself from who?” The girl said, folding her arms. “Why would we bandage you up if we were going to hurt you?” 

“You’d heal someone if you planned on keeping them as a slave.” He said.

The girl rolled her eyes. “Then why would we leave you with your weapons? They’re in the top drawer.” She said, gesturing to the dresser next to the bed. “Did you even check there before you vandalized the bed?”

His checks turned slightly red, and he lowered the wooden stake completely. “Well...no, but I just woke up. Who are you, anyways?”

She chuckled, which Dorian found to be cute. “I’m Gracie, but you can just call me Grace.”

“How did I get here then, Grace?” He asked.

“Your ship crashed on our farm yesterday. We found you and patched you up. You really don’t remember the crash?”

“I only remember the first shot that hit my ship, the rest is...blurry.” He explained. “Wait, we?”

“Yeah, me and my dad. We’re the only people running the farm since mom died during childbirth.”

A twinge of emotion hit Dorian, as his mother had also not survived his birth. “I’m sorry to hear that.” 

“You know, it might be good to stretch your legs a bit, you’ve been in bed for a while now. Why don’t you come down stairs with me?” She said, changing the subject. “Your crew mate has been awake most of the day, she’ll probably want to talk to you about what happened.”

Suspicion crept into Dorian’s voice. “What crew mate? I was alone when I crashed!”

“Well there was a girl on your ship when we found you, and she certainly seems to think that you two are together.”

“Take me to her.” Was all he said, a strange feeling faintly rising in his stomach. He knew that whoever the impostor was, it couldn’t be good.

Grace led him out of the room and to the staircase at the end of the short hallway. Descending the steps, he listened to the voices below. There were two voices, one male and one female. He guessed that the male was Grace’s father, though the female sounded...familiar.

They reached the bottom of the stairs, which opened into a living room. The walls were just as crude as the bedroom, made mostly of wood and decorated by faded paintings in damaged frames. All of the furniture looked as if it had been left outside for prolonged periods of time, weathered and ripped.

In one of the tall chairs sat a man who looked to be in his fifties, his blonde hair slightly lighter than Grace’s. He had a muscular build, built up over years of working on his farm.

There was a girl on the couch facing the man in the chair. The two were talking, and Dorian’s eyes went wide when he recognized who she was. “AYA?!?”

The girl turned, a huge smile forming on her face when he saw him. She jumped up off the couch and ran over to him, raping her arms around him in a tight hug. “Dad! You’re awake!” 

He looked down at his teenage daughter in surprise. She had begged to come along with him, but he never expected that she would deliberately sneak onto his ship. “What the hell are you doing here?!?” 

She let go of him, stepping back and looking down in embarrassment. “I’m sorry...I couldn’t risk you leaving without me. Do you know what it’s like spending your whole life inside of a tower on a planet without an atmosphere? I needed to get out, experience the rest of the galaxy even for one day.”

Dorian looked at her, not sure how to handle his daughter’s disobedience. A mixed race girl, her skin was light brown and her hair was dark. Her outfit clung tightly to her, allowing him to see her athletic form. “I understand, but this was far too dangerous. I mean, we almost died! I could have lost you!”

“You’d still have seventy one other kids back at the tower…” she mumbled to herself.

His expression softened at her words. “I..come on Aya, it’s not like that.” he said, taking a step and pulling her into a hug. He knew that having so many children wouldn’t allow him to have a relationship with every single one of them, though having the consequences of his lust right in front of him filled him with guilt. “All of you matter to me. Every. Single. One.”

Aya hugged him back, resting her head on his chest. She had much more to say, but she noticed that the two other people in the room were looking around awkwardly, politely trying not to interfere with their family discussion. “Sorry, dad, this is Waylon. He owns this farm. You’ve already met his daughter Grace.” she said, gesturing to the man in the chair.

He stood up, walking over to Dorian and shaking his hand. “We were pretty worried that you weren’t going to make it when we pulled you from your ship.”

“I’m glad you did, you saved my life. I’ll repay the favor when I return to space.” Dorian replied. “Speaking of which, where did my ship crash?”

“Oh she ploughed into our field to the west of the house. I can show you if you’d like.” Waylon stated.

Dorian nodded, and the group of four people followed the farmer out the front door.

The sun shined bright in the sky, and Dorian had to let his eyes adjust before he saw the vast desert that surrounded the house. “I thought you said this was a farm. How could anything grow here?” 

Grace was walking beside him. They left the front porch and she pointed to the west, showing him a large field that grew a strange blue plant out of the course sand. “Those are Culliver plants. They only grow in the desert, and my family has survived off of them even before civilization ended.”

“What about water?” He asked, genuinely curious how the father daughter pair was able to survive in such a harsh environment. The sun was hot on his bare shoulders, as he had left the top half of his jumpsuit to hang around his waist.

She pointed to a completely white tree that was jutted up from the desert floor, one of many that were thinly spread throughout the landscape. “Those trees have roots that reach groundwater. Instead of getting sap out of them, they provide water.” She explained, her tone sounding as if it was the simplest thing in the world. “The white bark is brittle, but the darker wood inside is great for building. That’s how my great grandfather built our house.”

He was impressed, though something occurred to him. “If your family has been out here that long, how have you guys...well…”

“Bred?” She said, giggling as she finished his question for him. “Don’t worry, we’ve never had to deal with inbreeding. There are a few other farms nearby. Some of the other families came out here when the cities got too...dangerous.” 

He was going to ask what she meant by ‘dangerous’, but they had reached the edge of the sandy field. Waylon turned to him pointing to the lump of steel in the distance that Dorian knew was The Chimera. “There she is, only a little further!”

They continued walking, trying not to step on any of the blue plants. As they got closer Dorian could see that the ship was heavily damaged, with large blast marks ripped into the side of it. When they reached it, he called out to his AI. Luckily, the ship had landed upright, and the airlock was only a foot and a half off of the ground. The door slid open automatically, and they all stepped inside. 

“Master! You’re alive!” Hex said through the ship’s intercom. “When I let those two inside the ship I was hoping that they’d take you somewhere safe and help you, instead of, well, just killing you and stealing everything.” 

“Hex, why the hell is Aya here?” Dorian asked, his voice serious. “You know when every door opens, and you can see everyone who enters. It’s impossible for you not to know that she was onboard. So, why didn’t you tell me?”

“I...I’m sorry master...she really wanted to come with us…” the AI explained, sounding remorseful. “I didn’t think that we’d crash…”

Waylon decided to speak up. “I don’t mean to interrupt, but does your...uh...robot lady know if this ship will fly?”

“Unfortunately no, The Chimera is too damaged to move.” Hex replied, relieved at the change of subject. 

“What do we need to fix? And where do we even get-“ Dorian started before getting cut off by the beautiful blonde farm girl.

“Oh on, they’re here!” Grace yelled, looking out of the open airlock.

“Who’s here?” Aya asked, moving to join Grace. She looked outside and noticed six armed men walking through the field towards them. 

Waylon pulled them away from the open door. “They’re from the city. There’s a gang of raiders there that we give food to so they’ll stay away.”

“Could they simply be here to collect payment?” Aya asked, a hint of hope in her voice.

The middle aged farmer shook his head. “Part of the agreement is that they get to take anything that crashes in the desert. They must have seen you fall out of the sky.”

The men were getting closer. The airlock doors sealed shut, and Hex’s voice echoed cheerfully throughout the ship’s interior. “Don’t worry master, I’ll handle this.” She said as the ship’s roof turret turned and aimed at the approaching group.

“Wait! Don’t!” Waylon yelled, though not quick enough before Hex shot. The powerful blaster bolt hit the sand right in the center of the group, exploding and killing the two nearest men. The remaining four froze in shock, before aiming their weapons at the ship. Each of their bolts dispersed harmlessly on The Chimera’s armored surface. Hex turned the turret, moving it on a swivel as she took down one after another until only one man remained, who quickly turned and began running away. He didn’t make it far.

“What have you done?!” The farmer asked in despair. “These men were only a small scouting group! When they don’t return, they’ll send more and more until we’ve paid for killing their people!”

“Don’t worry, The Chimera is more than equipped to protect your farm from them. Everything will be alright.” Dorian assured him.

“You won’t be here forever. Even now you’re planning to fix your ship and leave.”

“Well, there has to be something we can do.” Dorian replied.

“Master, if the gang is in the city then maybe you can negotiate with them and find the next data chip at the same time.”

“I do have access to a lot of resources that they’d undoubtedly be interested in. That’s actually a good idea Hex.” He replied, thinking it over.

“If you’re going into the city you should leave in the morning. The sun’ll be down in only a few hours, and that’s when the sand-striders wake up.” Grace explained.

Dorian turned to face her. “The hell is a sand-strider?”

“They’re creatures that come out at night to look for food. They can’t stand the smell of our Culliver plants though, so they don’t come within a mile of the farm.” She said, her face grim. 

“In that case...I’ll stay the night.” He said, beginning to exit the ship.

***

It took them a long time to move the bodies of the armed men into graves that they had dug in the sand. By the time they were done the sun was close to the horizon. 

As they were walking back to the house, Grace gently grabbed Dorian’s arm. “Hey...can I show you something?”

He was a little surprised, but nodded. She led him into the house, where she opened up a closet on the second floor. Inside was a ladder, which led to a hatch in the ceiling.

They climbed the ladder, pushing the hatch open so that they were able to climb onto the roof. 

Grace sat down, motioning for him to join her. He did, sitting down to the left of her.

“So? What did you want to show me?” He asked her.

She pointed to the sun, casting vibrant colors across the sky as it slowly began to dip under the horizon. 

He watched the burning fireball sink, noticing that it was much larger than the suns he was used to. As it disappeared, he felt the air around him cool a small amount.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Grace asked, smiling. “I always come up here at the end of the day. Gives me time to think.”

Stars were beginning to become visible in the sky. “Oh? About what?”

She pulled her legs against her chest. “I..don’t know. Stupid stuff.”

Dorian laughed lightheartedly. “Come on, I won’t judge.”

“Well...sometimes I think about what it would be like to leave.” She said, laying down on her back and looking up at the stars. “Not having any responsibility, just flying away to another planet.”

He laid down next to her, feeling the rough shingles on his back. “You know, you saved my life. I’d be willing to take you with me after I repair my ship.”

She seemed to think about it for a while, before responding. “I couldn’t leave my dad. We’ve only had eachother my whole life. Honestly...I get a little lonely out here sometimes. I know I said there are other farms but we rarely visit them.” 

“He could come with us.” Dorian offered.

“And leave the farm behind? I doubt he would. It’s all he’s ever known. Still...I’ll think about it.” She said, turning to smile at him.

He looked into her deep blue eyes. The girl was very attractive, and he found himself...wanting her.

She turned away quickly when she seemed to remember something. “Oh! I almost forgot, look right...there!” She said, pointing into the sky. 

Following her finger with his eyes, he looked up. The night sky was illuminated with thousands of stars, though she wanted him to see something specific.

“It should be a second...wait...there!” She said, continuing to point. 

Dorian saw several little dots cross the sky, so far away that they could be mistaken for stars. 

“Those are the ships that shot you down. They’ve been orbiting the planet even before my grandfather was born.” She explained.

He wanted to tell her that he already knew the history of her homeworld but decided against it. 

They remained laying together, enjoying each other’s presence until she sat up. “Alright, you better get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.” She said.

He followed her down the ladder, and she led him back to his room. He said goodnight and was about to close the door when she spoke.

“Hey, um, Dorian? Thanks for going up there with me...I’ve never brought anyone else.” She said.

He smiled at her. “No problem, I’m glad you did. It was...actually really nice.” 

***

It was the middle of the night when Dorian was woken up by the feeling of someone nudging him. His eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, allowing him to see Grace standing over him.

“Dorian?” She asked, whispering.

He felt groggy from being woken up. “Grace? What’s going on?”

She put her hand out in a gesture that told him to keep his voice low. “I’m sorry that I woke you, but I have to show you something really important. Meet me out in the barn in ten minutes. Come alone.”

Before he could ask anything else she turned and ran out of the room. “The hell?” He said to himself. The last time someone asked him to ‘come alone’ it didn’t end well.

He tried to think about the possible reasons she could have for asking him to meet up with her in such a secretive way, but he was unable to. When the ten minutes were up, his curiosity got the better of him and he went to join her.

Leaving the house through the front door, he walked through the dark towards the barn. He saw light shining through the crack where the two doors met.

Pushing them open, he was greeted by the sight of Grace standing in the brightly lit barn, waiting for him. She was completely naked, covering her crotch and breast with her hands.

“I...uh…” he stuttered, looking at her teen body.

“I’m sorry to surprise you like this, but I wanted to make sure you came.” She explained.

He stepped closer, allowing the large doors to close behind him. “What’s going on Grace? Why’re you…naked?”

She stepped closer. “Dorian, you’re leaving tomorrow. I thought that...maybe we could have some fun before then….” 

Trying, and failing, to keep his eyes off of her attractive form, he processed what she was offering. “Have you ever done anything like this?” 

“No, father hasn’t taken me to be bred by one of the neighbors’ sons yet. I just...would rather lose my virginity to someone I can choose before that happens.” She replied, letting her arm fall away from her chest.

He looked at her now exposed breasts, feeling his cock hardening. They were far from big, but they were perky and firm. “That...makes sense. Why me though? We’ve only known each other for two days, and I was unconscious for the first one.” 

She uncovered her hairless eighteen year old pussy slowly. Being inexperienced sexually, she was slightly shy about showing herself off to a man for the first time, though clearly managed to push past the fear. “Well...we’ve had other people crash near our farm, but you’re the only one to survive. I just figure…there aren’t many farm girls who can say that their first time was with someone who fell from space. It also helps that you’ve also been so...kind…”

Dorian watched as she came closer to him, his cock twitching at the thought of being buried into the naked teenage vagina in front of him. He hesitated, wanting to say more, but decided against it. Instead, he stepped forward, closing the distance between them. Putting his hands on her waist, he pulled her into a deep kiss as he closed his eyes.

The kiss ended, and she looked up into his eyes. “I...I guess that means you accept?” She said, momentarily taken aback. 

He nodded, letting go of her to unzip his jumpsuit. Sliding it off of himself, he was soon as naked as she was.

Her eyes scanned his lean body, paying attention to the crude muscles that he had begun to build up during his adventures. She ran her fingers gently over the bandages wrapped around his chest. “Are you sure you’re healed up enough?”

“What do you think?” He said playfully, wrapping his arms around her midriff and lifting her up. At the far end of the barn was a large pile of harvested Culliver plants resting against the wall, next to a giant tank of water. She was giggling as he put her down, laying her at a forty five degree angle onto the blue pile. 

Now on her back, she opened her legs a small amount, giving her lover a view of her dripping sex. She had been waiting to lose her virginity for a long time. Now that the moment had finally arrived, she could hardly wait.

His cock was as hard as possible, mere inches from the teen’s waiting vagina. Her fertile body was ready to breed. “Don’t worry Grace, I’ll be gentle.” Dorian said, moving his hips forward until his penis tip made contact with her labia. Her lower lips parted slightly, allowing him to push inside. With only a tiny amount of his cock inside of her, he could already tell that she was very tight. 

Her shaky breath gradually grew into a scream as he broke her hymen, his tip continuing passed it to delve deeper inside. 

Being as careful as possible not to hurt her, he eased himself inside very slowly. Halfway in, he moaned deeply as he felt the extreme pleasure of the former virgin’s tight tunnel rubbing against his sensitive skin. 

As Dorian reached her cervix, she let out a yelp. He was fully inside her now, hilting her as deeply as possible.

After a moment to let her adjust, he began very slow, gentle thrusts. 

Her tight teen pussy was gripping him hard, massaging his length. Having lost her ‘purity’, Grace wrapped her arms around him as she was filled with a mixture of strong emotions.

Dorian held her as he rocked his hips, moving in and out of her. He had taken other girls’ virginities before, but each time felt better than the last. His cock was in heaven, diving over and over into a fertile teen’s wet pussy as he gradually increased his speed. With each passing moment his thrusts became harder, more aggressive. 

Grace was moaning as her pussy was pounded, becoming louder and louder while desperately hoping that the barn was far enough away from the house so that Waylon and Aya couldn’t hear them. 

He grunted with each thrust, roughly fucking her against the pile of strange plants. The Culliver fruit directly under her had been squished as he forcefully pounded into her, the blue juices covering her back and firm ass. 

She had become so aroused by his primal fucking that she wrapped her legs around him, trying to force him deeper each time he rammed inside of her. It was impossible, as each thrust already sent his cock as deep as it could go. She grunted each time the tip hit her cervix hard, knowing that she would most likely be bruised the next day. 

Dorian knew that he couldn’t continue for much longer, as her pussy was just too tight. She was squeezing down on him, practically dragging him towards cumming. He clenched his eye shut, gritting his teeth as an intense orgasm flowed through him, his mind overwhelmed with pleasure as he pumped his sperm into her fertile teen body.

Her mouth opened in surprise as she felt cum flood her womb, claiming her eggs. She held him tightly in her arms, pinned against the pile of fruit.

When his orgasm faded, he remained on top of her, panting hard. Cum leaked out of her pussy, dripping onto the blue plants.

“T..thank you...Dorian…” she said, emotion claiming her teen mind. She had finally lost her virginity.

***

A FEW MINUTES EARLIER

Aya was sitting alone on her bed, the light on as she read one of the old books that were left in her temporary room. She was curious to see what the former civilization of the planet enjoyed reading before it was destroyed.

Someone knocked on the door, startling her from her concentration. She got up, putting on pants but not bothering to put her top on, assuming that her father was the person knocking.

She opened the door and was surprised to see Waylon on the other side. “Oh, uh...hi.” she said, suddenly self conscious of only having her black bra to conceal her C cup breasts.

“Aya...hey, sorry to wake you. Mind if I come in?” the farmer asked, politely trying to not pay attention to her bra.

She had no idea why he would want to talk in the middle of the night, but she stepped away from the door. “Uh yeah, please come in. I was just reading one of the books that you left in here.”

Waylon entered, walking over to the bed and sitting down on the edge, gesturing for her to sit next to him. When she did, he looked at her awkwardly. “Thanks, I just...needed to ask you something. I’ve been thinking about it ever since you arrived here, and I’ve spent the whole night trying to convince myself to ask you…”

“Sure, what is it?” she asked, matching his gaze.

He took a breath before beginning. “It’s just that...ever since Grace’s mother died it’s been really lonely on the farm. It’s just me and Grace here, and we hardly ever meet other people. Then you crashed here and...well...I’ve enjoyed our talks.” he said, putting his hand on her firm thigh. “That's why I was wondering if...uh...you’d be interested in spending the night together…?”

Aya was completely caught off guard by his request. Her mouth opened slightly in surprise.

“It’s just that...you’re extremely attractive, and I’d be very grateful-”

His sentence was cut off when she kissed him on the mouth. Even though he had the smoothness of a preteen boy, she decided to just go for it. The whole point of sneaking aboard her father’s ship was to experience the galaxy outside of the tower, and she intended to. She ended the kiss, looking him in the eye. “If you’re serious...then you better get started.”

A smile spread across his face, and he stood up. Standing in front of her, he grabbed onto her waistband, forcefully pulling her pants down her legs and revealing her black panties. “You’re just...wow…” he said, taking a second to admire her fit body.

She laid down on her back, her legs hanging over the edge of the bed. “Well Waylon? Are you going to take what’s yours?” she asked, trying to be seductive. She unhooked her bra, showing off her perky tits.

He grabbed the sides of her panties, slowly pulling them down her thighs, to her knees, then letting them fall passed her ankles to the floor. 

Aya opened her legs, exposing her mixed race pussy to him. She was quickly becoming wet at the thought of the farmer pounding into her. The fact that he was already a father filled her with intense lust, which she knew wasn’t normal. Dorian had always struggled to give her attention, constantly off on some adventure or spending time with another of his nearly one hundred children. She hated to admit it, but it left her with some deep seeded daddy issues.

Momentarily entranced by the sight of her perfect eighteen year old pussy, Waylon snapped out of it and began undressing. 

She watched him taking his clothes off, her eyes going widening in desire when his erection popped out of his pants. Putting her hands on her thighs, she pulled her legs open wider, ready to be penetrated.

Waylon moved closer, standing at the edge of the bed with his cock lined up with Aya’s pussy. “God...it’s been so long…” he said before moving forward, his cockhead pushing against her slick pussylips.

She gasped as he slid inside, diving deep with one thrust. While she was still a virgin, she had stolen a dildo from one of her many sisters at the tower, breaking her own hymen. The only sexual act she had experienced with another person was when she had given a handjob to one of her half-brothers, nothing involving her vagina. Having a real penis inside of her instead of a dildo felt strange, though good.

The farmer shuttered in pleasure, feeling the bliss of her tight teen pussy. He began to thrust, moving in and out of her at a moderate pace. 

It felt as if her pussy was stretching around his girth, making her feel full and complete as he pushed in and out of her. She moaned loudly, penetrated over and over by his member.

He put his hand on her belly, feeling her toned midriff. Her sexy light brown skin was soft, tight over her faint abs.

Feeling his hand over her womb only increased her arousal. She knew that she had inherited her father’s extreme fertility, and wanted nothing more than to experience the sensation of a man cumming inside of her.

Waylon was grunting hard, pistoning his cock in and out of her tight hole. 

She let her arm rest above her head, closing her eyes and enjoying the sensation of getting fucked. Waves of pleasure flowed through her vagina as he slid his cock in and out, diving deep each time.

Having sex after so many years meant that Waylon wouldn’t last much longer, and he knew it. “I..I’m getting close…”

Aya moaned, imagining him finishing inside of her. “Ooohhh yes...cum inside…” she said, enjoying every moment. “Knock me up…”

“Are...are you sure…?” he asked, barely able to hold off his incoming orgasm.

“Y..yes! G..get me pregnant…” she moaned, her mouth opening and her tongue sticking out.

Unable to even care about the consequences anymore, Waylon slammed his cock all the way inside, moaning as his cum spurted out in powerful jets.

Aya nearly screamed in pleasure, orgasming as she felt his sperm rocketing into her very fertile womb. Her body shook, spasming as ecstasy seized her body and mind. She knew that she would certainly become pregnant, fulfilling her primal female desire. She accepted his seed into her deepest depths, wanting nothing more than to be inseminated.

“Oh..oh god...that was...amazing….” Waylon said, his legs shaking as he struggled to remain standing. He pulled his cock out of her leaking cunt, wobbling over and falling onto his back on the bed.

They laid next to each other, both knowing that they had most likely put a baby in her womb.

Aya grinned as widely as possible, her hand on her belly. She drifted off to sleep, potent cum dripping out of her used pussy and onto the wooden floor.


	17. The Destroyed City

Dorian and Aya loaded their supplies onto the hovering speeder that Waylon had lent them. It was early in the morning, the sun low on the horizon. They had to leave early, as the sand-striders would come out during the night.

Since his communicator was still broken, he had to leave without being able to talk to Hex, who had given him direction as to where the indestructible box was located. Apparently, his father had created the box under the largest remaining skyscraper in the ruined city.

He had initially denied Aya’s request to come with him, but had given in after an argument where she made him feel guilty for giving her so little attention in the past. 

When he finally agreed to let her come with him, she had dressed in an outfit that was similar to a sports bra and panties, connected by straps that held everything tightly together. He wasn’t happy about his very attractive daughter wearing something so revealing, though she had argued that the outfit would help with the desert heat.

They boarded the speeder, with Aya sitting behind him and holding onto his waist as he controlled the steering. They said their temporary goodbyes to Waylon and Grace, both of them unaware of what the other had done the previous night.

Activating the engine, the speeder began to move forward, gaining speed rapidly.

***

They traveled for most of the day, the desert sand flying by a few feet below them as they hovered. The desert seemed limitless, continuing on with no end in sight.

The speeder pressed on at a quick pace, the wind cooling them while the bright sun shined down in them. 

Hour after hour passed by, and they watched as the sun neared the horizon. Grace had said that if they traveled at full speed they’d reach the ruined city before nightfall, which was proven to be the truth when they were able to see it in the distance just as the bright sky had begun to darken. 

“Dad, is everything alright?” Aya asked, feeling the speeder begin to shake.

“I’m not sure, maybe it-“ he was cut off when a cloud of black smoke burst from the rear of the speeder, making a loud popping noise. Dorian activated the brakes, bringing them to a skidding stop right before the vehicle fell to the sandy ground.

“What the hell was that?!” Aya asked, hopping off of the damnaged speeder.

Dorian joined her on the ground, moving to see where the smoke was coming from. “Whatever it is, we don’t have a lot of time to fix it.” 

“Do you even know how?”

He opened a panel on the side of the vehicle, uncovering the damaged mechanism. “Probably, I worked on a cargo ship for a few years.” he replied, thinking back to his time aboard The Nimbus where he learned many helpful mechanical skills. “Just keep a lookout.”

“Fine.” She said as she climbed back on, her leg hanging over the open panel as she straddled the seat. 

Dorian pushed her leg out of the way, feeling her smooth light brown skin. He leaned in close, beginning his repairs.

For several minutes Aya scanned the mostly empty horizon as the sky continued to darken. She absentmindedly kept her hand on her flat stomach, her pregnancy too early to show. “Uh...you might want to hurry.” She said, the sun disappearing completely behind the distant city.

Dorian worked as fast as he was able to, squinting to see in the dim light reflected off of the twin moons. 

She glimpsed something in the corner of her eye, causing her to turn her head quickly to the left. Four thin legs protruded from the ground a few meters from them, bending to hoist the rest of itself out of the sand. Rising to its full height, Aya was horrified to see that it stood three times the height of an average human. All four skinny legs led to an oval shaped insectoid body, matching the color of the sand perfectly. It didn’t seem to notice them at first, standing mostly still as Aya kicked her father, getting his attention.

“Ow!” He said, looking up from the open panel. Aya gestured to the creature, and Dorian’s expression fell when he saw it in the dim moonlight. He immediately went back to work, rushing to repair their vehicle.

Aya watched it closely, hoping that it would keep its distance. Another creature emerged from the sand, closer to their position.

As soon as the repairs were finished Dorian slammed the panel shut before jumping on the speeder, igniting the engine.

The sand-striders turned to them, hearing the speeder lift off from the sand and beginning to hover once more. Walking on their long legs they acted fast, sprinting in the direction of the vehicle.

Gripping the handles, Dorian launched them forward, moving quickly to get away as the creatures advanced on them. Both father and daughter could hear the loud hissing following close behind.

The sand-striders moved surprisingly fast, nearly managing to keep up with the speeder. When they seemed to realize that they were losing their prey, both creatures launched a projectile.

“Watch out!” Aya yelled, causing Dorian to swerve out of the way. Though he managed to dodge the first projectile, the second hit the rear of the seat, releasing a type of acid that burned through the cushion.

They passed many more sandstridders as they neared the city, some still emerging while others were already up and standing. Each one launched their own acid at them, flying by too close for comfort. 

One of the creatures stood directly in their path, forcing them to lean to the right as it stabbed at them with impressive force, barely missing them.

Barely dodging the acid projectiles, the speeder finally reached the edge of the ruined city. They kept going, traveling down a street littered with debris as they slowly gained distance from the monsters, no new sand-striders springing up in front of them. 

“That...was too close.” Aya said, calming herself as they outran the creatures.

Dorian let out a breath of relief. “Now you know why I didn’t want you to come.”

“But we made it!”

“For now.” Dorian replied, sounding grave. He pulled over near a smaller building along the road. “We’ll stay here for tonight.”

“Are you sure it’s safe?”

“Not at all, but it’ll have to do.” 

After Dorian did a quick search of the three story building to make sure it was safe, they did their best to fortify the bottom floor. It looked as if the building had been a store of some kind, completely looted long ago. The only thing that remained were shelves, which the pair used to block the windows and doors. They then carried all of their supplies to the third floor, hiding the speeder in the alleyway behind the building.

Waylon had given them a portable mattress that he had bought from a traveling trader many years ago. Inactivated, it was fourteen inches long and eight inches wide. Aya pressed the side button, and it began to unfold. She dropped it in the ground, allowing it to inflate fully. “Looks like it’s only big enough for one person. Guess we’re sleeping together.” She said, laying down on it’s squishy surface.

Dorian looked slightly embarrassed at the idea, but joined her. He laid down, spooning her. With the sun down the temperature dropped just below their comfort level, causing them to get in close to stay warm. “Aya...we need to talk.”

She felt a twinge of nervousness in her stomach, not knowing what he’d say. “About what, dad?”

“I can’t act like I didn’t see the way you were holding your belly while I repaired the speeder. It was as if you were protecting it or something.” He said, sounding concerned. “I think I have a pretty good idea about what might be going on with you...and, well...I just want you to know that you can tell me anything.”

She didn’t reply for a while, absorbing his words. What could she possibly say? Confirm that she had unprotected sex? That she practically begged to have her fertile body filled? Or perhaps deny his implied allegation, only to be considered a liar when her pregnancy began to show? Finally, she settled on a simple four word sentence. “Waylon is the father.”

Dorian didn’t reply, remaining still as she laid with him. His suspicions were true, his daughter was pregnant. After a moment, and without saying a word, he pulled her in close to him, his hand on her toned belly. 

Aya smiled to herself, enjoying the feeling of her father’s strong arms around her. She had yearned to feel his affection for so long, and now that it was finally happening she was filled with a sensation of peace. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to drift off to sleep.

***

Aya was in a dark room, unaware of where she was or how she got there. She saw Dorian walking towards the open door. She tried to follow him, but her limbs disobeyed her orders, preventing her from moving. She tried harder and harder to force her legs to walk forward, to catch up with her father, but it was too late. He passed through the door, closing it behind him. 

Her eyes flew open, and she quickly sat up. She was breathing hard, trying to calm herself as she realized that it had just been a nightmare. The sun was shining through the broken window, and she realized that Dorian was crouching under it, peeking outside. “Dad?”

He put out his hand, gesturing for her to stop talking. He waited for a full minute before turning from the window to reply. “Raiders. It looks like they’re scavenging.”

“We should hide. What’re the chances that they'll search this particular building?”

“I’m not sure, but they’ve been poking around the alleyway. I think they might have found the speeder.” 

His suspicions were proven correct when a loud voice called out from the street. “We know you’re in there! We found your machine, so why don’t you make this easy on yourself and come out!”

Dorian peered out of the corner of the window, staying low. The voice had come from a large man wielding a blaster rifle that looked as if it had been put together using pieces from several different blasters. Raising it, the large man sent a bolt of energy crashing through the window over Dorian’s head, the glass shattering.

Aya let out a yelp of surprise, but was quickly cut off when Dorian threw his hand up in a gesture that told her to stop making noise.

A loud pounding sound began on the front door as the raiders forced their way past the makeshift barricade. After only a few moments they were inside the building, beginning their search. Being on the third floor gave Dorian and Aya time, though not much.

“Hurry, get to the door!” Dorian commanded, moving quickly. They reached the door, pressing their back against the wall.

Aya waited, following her young father’s commands. Her heart was beating fast, and she focused on her breathing.

Footsteps climbed the stairs, growing closer and closer until the door finally burst open. The moment that the first man entered the room, Dorian thrust his energy sword deep into his chest, pulling it out as he quickly readied himself for the oncoming counterattacks.

The raiders seemed to be caught off guard by his brutal ambush, as they watched the stabbed man fall limply to the floor. The closest man managed to snap out of his stunned stupor just in time to move out of the way of Dorian’s next strike, though he wasn’t quick enough to avoid being hit by an energy bolt from Arya’s blaster. 

The third man fired off a clumsy shot, missing both of them and hitting the floor. Dorian moved quickly, finishing him before he could shoot a follow up bolt.

With the treeow incapacitated, Dorian rushed down the stairs with Aya following close behind. They could hear blaster shots being fired outside, though Dorian wasn’t entirely sure why. 

“Keep your head down!” He yelled as they reached the first floor, keeping low while he took cover under the large window. The firing stopped abruptly, causing his curiosity to rise. What the hell were they shooting at?

Peaking over the weathered window seal, he was surprised to see that all of the raiders were laying dead in the street. Two individuals stood over the large raider leader, holding blaster rifles. They seemed to be identical twin sisters, with short brown hair that was shaved on the sides and white skin that was lightly tanned from the hot desert sun. Their clothing looked rough, as if it had been scavenged from various different sources, though revealing enough to allow any onlooker the ability to appreciate their lean athletic forms. 

The twins were accompanied by a strange robot, with thin limbs and a glass visor for a face. It looked run down and borderline broken, though it was managing to stand. It held out a thin, damaged finger, pointing at the building.

“Alright com’on out, the coast is clear!” One of the twins yelled. “We aren’t here to hurt you!”

“The hell…” he said quietly to himself. 

When they received no answer, the girls dropped their weapons. “See? We’re not here to fight you!”

Confused, Dorian kept his head down as he yelled back. “Who are you two?”

“Just come out so we can talk!” They replied.

Still skeptical, Dorian commanded Aya to remain inside the building. He stood up and left the building, approaching them carefully. They were unarmed, but he watched closely for an ambush.

“See? That wasn’t so hard. Now we can talk without having to yell.” One of the girl’s said as Dorian reached where they were standing.

“Talk then, tell me why you saved us.” He replied.

“It’s complicated, but we think you might be the person that we’ve been look’n for.” 

“Oh? Why do you think that?” He asked, suspicion in his tone.

One of the twins gestured to the lanky robot. “This old guy can detect anyone who is related to his creator.” 

Dorian watched as the robot stepped closer before it kneeled in front of him. The visor that made up the entirety of its face slowly began to open, revealing a black surface covered by a red mesh. “Uh...what’s it doing?”

“He wants to confirm your identity. Just put your hand on his head.” A twin explained, though she saw his very obvious reluctance. “Look, I know you don’t trust us but we could have just stormed the building and killed you. Why would we have to trick you?”

He wanted to argue that they wouldn’t have been able to beat him, though the dead raiders laying in the street proved otherwise. Deciding that they had a point, he carefully placed his hand on the red mesh covering the robot’s head. 

They waited a few seconds before the robot announced his findings. “DNA match detected, offspring of the creator located.” 

“Finally!” The twins shouted in unison. “We’ve waited so long to find you!”

“If my DNA matches, does that mean that you two know about my father?” Dorian asked, feeling hopeful.

“In a way. Our father is the keeper of one of the datachips, and I’m assuming that you wouldn’t be here unless you were looking for it, right?” One of the girl’s replied.

“I am! Can you lead me to it?” He asked excitedly.

The twins both nodded. “It’s not far.”

Aya emerged from the building, clearly deciding that they weren’t a threat.

“Oh..who’s this little hottie?” One of the twins asked as they both stared at the approaching girl, visibly intrigued by Aya’s scantily clad body.

“Aya?! What’re you doing?!” Dorian asked.

“What? They’re obviously on our side if they know about grandpa.” She replied.

The twins stepped closer to her, eyeing her up with lust in their gaze. “We’re Rana and Rona, who’re you?”

Dorian stepped in between them. “She's my daughter. Now can you take us to the data chip or not?” 

“This brown goddess is your daughter?!” Rana asked, grabbing onto her sister’s hand excitedly as Aya blushed.

Dorian rolled his eyes. “Yes, now come on. Let’s get going before we’re attacked again!”

***

They spent nearly half an hour traveling on foot, pushing the hovering speeder along with them as it only had room for two riders.

The twins spend the time explaining how they had spent their childhood being raised by the strange robot while their father remained inside of the huge black cube, waiting for the day that someone would seek out the data chip.

The small group arrived in the center of the city where a massive building stood tall. The twins led them to a staircase that brought them to an underground area below the building that had been fortified using scrap.

“Welcome to our humble home!” Rona announced as they entered. “Rana, show Aya around while I show Dorian the cube.”

After splitting the group, the girl led him through a door that opened into a huge cavern with the massive black cube in the center. Broken pipes continually leaked water, feeding into several tiny ponds spotted through the cave. Bioluminescent algae inside of the tiny ponds illuminated the cave in blue light.

Dorian looked around the monolithic cave, his mouth open in amazement.

Rona giggled at him, motioning for him to follow. 

They walked towards the massive cube, stepping carefully as to avoid falling into the glowing puddles. Then, stopping once they reached it, Dorian impulsively reached out and rested his palm on it’s void-like surface. It was the smoothest texture he had ever experienced, seemingly lacking any bumps or imperfections. Allegedly invincible, the cube was hard and solid under his touch. Similar to marble or granite, though not quite. There was something...otherworldly about it’s material. He removed his hand after a moment, feeling unnerved.

“So? Are you going to go inside?” She asked him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He took a few steps back. “How thick are the walls?”

“I have no idea, I’ve never been inside. My father only entered with the help of your dad.” She replied.

Putting his hand on his chin, he hesitated. “I don’t exactly like going in blind, but I guess I don’t really have a choice. I’ll enter it in the morning, since I’ll need all of my strength.”

Rona nodded casually. “Fair enough, you can spend the night here.” She replied, turning away from the cube.

Dorian followed her, leaving the black shape behind. Returning through the door that they previously used, they were greeted by the sight of Aya and Rana kissing, running their hands along each other’s firm body. 

“What’re you two doing?!” Dorian yelled, rushing into the room.

“Dad! I...uh…” Aya said, startled. 

Rona, standing next to Dorian, put her hand gently on his chest and stepped in front of him. “Hey...it’s alright. They’re just having fun. Why don’t we have some of our own?” She asked seductively.

Aya’s attention was shifted back to Rana when she was pulled back into a kiss.

Rona traced her fingers on his chest, looking up at him with desire. “We’ve spent our entire lives waiting for you, spending every night wondering what you’ll look like.” Said said, talking slowly. “We rarely get the chance to play with men, since most would rather enslave us. Why waste this opportunity?” 

He wanted to refuse, feeling strange as he watched his daughter make out with another attractive girl. Rona’s fingers reached his waist, moving dangerously close to his crotch.

Rana put her hand on Aya’s asscheeks, squeezing it as she pushed her backwards onto the large bed.

“Come on, I can see you getting hard. Why not take off your jumpsuit and join them?” Rona asked, unbuttoning her clothes before letting them fall to the floor and revealing her twenty year old fit body. Her skin was smooth and tanned, and she had perky C cupped breasts. 

Rana stripped as well, showing off to Aya before unbuckling Aya’s outfit and slowly pulling down her bottoms to reveal Dorian’s daughter’s hairless pussy. Rana stopped her from closing her legs, smirking back at Dorian as she allowed him to see Aya’s naked vagina. 

Dorian’s cock became rock hard, and he didn’t resist when Rona began to undress him. His erection was revealed, and the tomboyish twins both look a moment to stare at it in desire.

With Rana’s attention turned away from her, Aya sat up and was exposed to the sight of her father’s large cock. She blushed heavily, unable to look away until Rana turned back around to her and began to kiss once more.

Rona let her hand gently grip his erection to feel his thickness. She shivered with lust. 

His arousal had reached its peak and he, or rather his cock, decided to go along with their suggestion. Grabbing the girl’s arm, he led her over to the bed before tossing her onto it, right next to Aya. 

“That’s more like it!” The twin said, giggling as she spread her toned legs.

He mounted the bed, leaning over Rona as his cock neared her entrance. 

Rana stopped kissing and looked over as her twin prepared to be penetrated. “That’s right Dorian, put it in!”

Unable to wait any longer, he pushed her cock into the tomboy’s right pussy. She let out a yelp, which turned into a deep moan as she was penetrated by his big cock.

Aya turned her head and watched her father enter the girl as she laid next to her. She felt a burst of confusing emotions as she saw him begin to thrust, seeing the clear pleasure on his face. She felt her pussy become wet as she watched.

“What’s this?” Rana said, looking down at her mate’s pussy. “Are you getting wet?” 

Aya was about to reply when the girl ran a finger over her slit, giving her clitorous a light flick. She let out a surprised yelp, and her cheeks flushed red. 

Rana laughed, watching her mixed raced pussy quiver after rubbing it again. Then, resting her hand on their girl’s hairless mound, she climbed on top of her to kiss her and slipped a finger inside her tight tunnel while feeling their firm breasts pushed against each other. Aya let out a moan into the twin’s mouth.

Dorian watched as his sexually ripe daughter was fingered gently, their beautiful young bodies rubbing against each other. He felt the tightness of Rona’s pussy as he fucked her, pumping in and out. She was moaning under him as she rammed into her, loving every second of their rough lovemaking.

Rana slid another finger inside, beginning to finger the exotic girl faster. The moment she found her G spot, Aya arched her back and moaned loudly. 

Consumed with lust, Aya pushed her tongue into the twin’s mouth as her pussy was stimulated. She moved her hips, wanting more.

Dorian began grunting, feeling himself near his first orgasm. The sight of his daughter being pleasured plus the beautiful bodies of all three girls was becoming too much for him, and he felt his cock growing more sensitive. “Your pussy is sooo gooood...I’m gonna cum…”

Rona wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in deeper with each thrust. “C..cum inside…” she moaned. “I want you to...fill me up…”

Rana separated from Aya’s mouth to watch Dorian finish. “Do it! Knock her up!” She said while laughing playfully. “Get her slutty body pregnant!”

Hearing the girl telling him to impregnate her twin was too much for him, and he rammed in deep, holding her tight as he was overwhelmed by a screaming orgasm. 

Aya watched as her father finished with such pleasure that his body shook. She was completely surprised when the sight sent her into her own orgasm, her pussy squirting it’s juices all over the twin’s fingers that were still buried inside of her. 

After a moment to recover, Dorian pulled out of Rona’s tight vagina and left her as a moaning mess. There was no doubt that his sperm was fertilizing her tomboyish womb.

“My turn! My turn!” Rana said enthusiastically, pulling her fingers out of Aya’s cunt. She pushed him onto his back before climbing on top of him, barely giving him time to rest. “You better knock me up too, stud.” 

Dorian watched as she lowered herself onto his cock, impaling her cunt as she slid him deep inside her. His unique DNA allowed him to experience several orgasms in a row, though his cock was still noticeably more sensitive after cumming. Pushing herself up and down his shaft, he gritted his teeth as intense pleasure streamed through his erection.

When Rona caught her breath, she got on top of Aya with her creampied pussy positioned above her face. “You’re going to eat your dad’s cum out of my pussy.” She said, giggling.

“Wait...I-“ was all Aya could say before Rona lowered down onto her, pushing her crotch right into her face. Dorian’s potent sperm was leaking out, covering her pretty lips. She opened her mouth, allowing the cum into her mouth instead of dripping in her face.

Rona leaned down, putting her face into Aya’s vagina as well. She wasted no time in slipping her tongue into the exotic girl’s labia. She felt her clench up in surprise before relaxing again to enjoy herself. Rona worked her tongue aggressively, knowing all the right points to hit after so many sessions with her twin. Within seconds she had Aya squirming with pleasure.

Dorian grunted each time Rana slammed down, driving his penis up into her tunnel. She was slightly tighter than her sister, which only increased his sensitivity. His cock felt nothing except pure bliss.

It didn’t take long for Aya to reach her second orgasm, as she squirted all over Rona’s face. Rona responded by rubbing her pussy against Aya’s lips, practically begging her to eat her out. Though she didn’t have much experience, she began to work the twin’s pussy with her tongue, tasting Dorian’s sperm as it continued to leak into her mouth.

Rana yelped when she felt Dorian climax. She sank down fully onto him as powerful jets of cum shoot into her fertile womb while Dorian yelled in ecstasy. “Ooooohh yess...knock me up…”

After giving Aya three orgasms with her mouth, Rona was finally given one of her own. She squirted, covering Aya’s attractive face with her pussy juices. 

With both of the twins having their pussies filled, they rolled off of their respective partners and layed down next to Aya, wrapping their arms around her. 

“That was...fantastic..” Rana whimpered, her young body knocked up from his very fertile cum.

Rona let her hand glide down to Aya’s thigh, spreading her legs. “Well daddy? Are you going to allow your daughter to feel the exquisite pleasure that you’ve already given us?”

Both Dorian and Aya blushed at her suggestion. “I don’t think...I mean...I couldn’t…” he stammered, his cock remaining hard at the thought. He already had sex with his daughter Mira, though that was a nessessary tradition. Could he really make love to his own daughter solely out of lust? 

“Dad...I think...uh…” Aya started, stumbling over her words. Her entire childhood had been filled with confusing feelings for her absent father. When she reached sexual maturity she had slowly realized that her feelings had become...intimate. Though she had always tried to ignore her feelings, how could she miss out on the opportunity to experience the exact thing she had always secretly dreamed of? “I...I think that it would be..alright…”

Dorian was shocked at his daughter’s words. She’d really give him permission to have sex with her? 

“See? She wants your cock!” Rana exclaimed in a playful voice. “Give this goddess the pleasure that she wants!”

Dorian hesitated, though his lust won out over his guilt. If she wanted him, then what harm would it do? 

The twins cheered and giggled as he moved his cock towards her naked vagina. He pushed his tip against her labia, feeling her wetness. He looked into her eyes, looking for any doubt. She showed none, completely prepared to be fucked by her biological father. With a push, he was able to slide all the way in due to her wetness. 

Aya let out a moan, feeling a cock enter her body for the second time in her life.

Her pussy was excruciatingly tight, causing Dorian’s already sensitive cock to explode in pleasure. “Ooooh...fuck…” he muttered, feeling the inside of his daughter’s vagina squeezing down on his erection. 

“Wow...you did it! You’re...fucking your own daughter!” Rona said, teasing him.

Aya covered her mouth with her hand, muffling her moans as he began to thrust. Her pussy was stretching around his girth.

Rana put her hand on Aya’s firm thigh, lightly stroking her soft brown skin as Dorian’s hips rocked back and forth, steadily increasing in speed.

Rona cupped Aya’s breast, rubbing her nipple with a single finger. The sensation sent tingles of pleasure trickling through her body, causing her moaning to grow louder.

Dorian leaned over Aya, looking deep into her eyes as his cock rammed into her tight pussy repeatedly. He felt an intense bond with his offspring, which only increased each time his erection ploughed into her vagina.

The twins rubbed all over Aya, their hands exploring and worshiping her exotic sexually ripe body. They massaged her girly thighs, ran their fingers over her lightly toned abs, and tweaked her perky breasts as she squirmed in pleasure.

Aya moves her hand away from her mouth, letting it fall open in bliss. She kept her eyes gazing into Dorian’s, feeling his girth stretching her lower lips each time he pushed into her. It didn’t take long for her lust to overflow, causing her to experience yet another orgasm as she was wrapped around her father’s cock.

Watching his daughter’s body writhe in ecstasy, knowing that his cock was the cause of her orgasm, caused Dorian to be filled with an intense, deep feeling of pleasure that he was quickly pushed over the edge. He pushed himself deep inside of her, unloading jets of sperm into her womb as his entire body shook. 

Feeling her father finishing inside of her pussy filled Aya with a sense of immense satisfaction and peace. 

The two twins immediately realized what was happening, and began to giggle and cheer. “That’s it! Fill your own daughter up! Cum inside of our future babies’ half sister!”

His orgasm didn’t stop, clenching him in tortuous pleasure as burst after burst of cum spurted into Aya’s tight body. Knowing that she had already been knocked up by Waylon only a few days prior mattered little to him as his body bucked wildly, sending as much potent sperm as he could muster into her already fertilized womb.

Giggling in delight, the twins watched as Dorian pulled his still orgasming cock out of his daughter, allowing several heavy spurts of cum to rain down onto her exotic body, landing onto her toned belly. 

Finally, his climax began to subside, and he fell backwards onto the bed. Having pleasured three attractive girls, while knocking up two of them, his cock was spent. He let his exhausted body relax, and closed his eyes.


	18. Varia Prime

Dorian stood in front of the pitch black cube, utterly dwarfed by its size. Now completely rested after a full night’s sleep, the time had come to enter it, and he had no idea if he could accomplish it. The only way inside was to use his power to bend space and allow himself to phase through the indestructible wall.

The three girls watched as he stepped closer, unsure of what they were about to see.

Putting his hand on the smooth surface, he took one last look back at Aya. Then, facing the giant cube, he concentrated on his task. At first nothing happened, but he soon began to feel his palm sinking into the impenetrable material. It felt as if some force was repelling his hand, though he kept pushing until his arm was entirely inside. Continuing, he pushed his head into the solid material. Unable to see, he kept moving forward, not knowing how thick the walls of the cube were. 

Finally, his head passed all the way through the thick wall, emerging on the other side. His body soon followed, giving him a moment to observe his surroundings. The inside of the massive cube was illuminated by a faint green light that seemingly had no source. The interior was sparse, practically empty aside from an orb placed atop an altar in the center of the room, a sleeping mat pushed against the wall, a small cargo container, and a man.

Dorian kept pushing, trying to make out the details of the mysterious figure but his vision began to fade. The strain of phasing through the thick indestructible wall was proving to be too much, and he lost consciousness as soon as he pulled the remainder of his body through.

***

Opening his eyes, he was startled by the sight of a man leaning over him, causing him to quickly sit up.

“Sorry! Didn’t mean to frighten you.” The man said, sounding genuine.

Dorian had expected the man to be much older considering how long he had been inside of the cube, though he was surprised to see that he looked only a few years older than himself. His shoulder length hair was the same brunette brown that the twins outside possessed, complemented by a short beard. He wore a flowing blue robe that concealed most of his body.

The man reached into the cargo container and pulled out a small nutrience bar, holding it out for Dorian to take.

Dorian groaned as he sat up, feeling dizzy. “Are you...the keeper..?”

The man nodded. “Name’s Rhodri, and I’ve waited months for you.”

“Months? You’ve been in here for twenty years.” Dorian stated, feeling suspicious of the strange man in front of him.

Rhodri smiled kindly. “Technically, yes. However, time works differently inside this cube. Only a few months have passed since I entered, yet twenty have passed outside. It speeds up and slows down randomly, making it impossible to know how much time has passed outside of it. The only reason I know it’s been twenty years out there is because that’s how long your father predicted it would take for you to find me.”

“That’s...incredible..” Dorian responded. “How is that even possible?”

Rhodri reached into his robe, carefully pulling out a small data chip. “This’ll teach you everything you need to know.”

Taking it, Dorian secured it in one of his jumpsuit’s pockets. “Four down, two to go.”

“It’ll teach you how to control time. You’ll be able to slow down and speed up time. Though be warned, time can not go back. Just as this cube changes your persecution of time, it never reverses. Past events cannot be undone, as every action is written permanently in time. You can slow it down until it stops, but it’ll never go backwards.”

“I understand…” Dorian replied. 

“Good. Now, that isn’t the only bit of knowledge in this cube.” He said, standing up. “Come.”

Obeying, Dorian stood and walked with the keeper to the orb in the center of the room. 

“Place your hand on the orb.”

Dorian did as he was instructed, and gasped as soon as his palm connected with the orb’s smooth surface. His mind was filled with two separate visions. In the first, he was standing on the balcony of a massive tower, overlooking a huge technologically advanced city. He was surrounded by servants consisting of an alien race that he had never seen before, with dark blue and purple skin. Everyone was watching from the balcony as a gargantuan mass of tentacles ripped through the city, heading towards their tower that it easily dwarfed. 

He was walking down a ship’s landing ramp in the second vision, stepping onto the stone roof of a massive cylindrical fortress hanging over a pit by gigantic chains. The pit’s walls were covered by a powerful waterfall that wrapped around the rim of the pit. He was met by several members of the same blue and purple aliens, looking at him in utter terror.

The visions ended, and Dorian stumbled backwards. “The hell was that?!?”

Rhodri held his hands out in a calming gesture. “It’s alright, just breathe. What you just witnessed were visions from the past, viewed through the eyes of your father. The first was when the great tentacled beast known as Zhalla destroyed your father’s capital and overthrew him as emperor forty five thousand years ago. The second vision took place only three decades ago, when he discovered the last living members of the hybrid species that he created.”

“Why..why did he want me to see these things?” Dorian asked, his mind still recovering from the experience.

“Well, firstly, he wanted to show you why you must never unlock the power to create life out of nothing. He taught his people this power, and his advisors used it to create The Great Zhalla. After five thousand years of ruling over the entire galaxy, the thing that brought him down was the mistake of giving his hybrid descendants too much knowledge.” Rhodri explained.

“But...why shouldn’t I be able to use it? They used it to overthrow him, but the first empire is gone. Surely he can’t be afraid of me using that power against him when he isn’t even in this dimension anymore, right?”

“He wasn’t worried about what you might do to him, but rather, what you might do to the galaxy. Zhalla’s reign brought destruction and death, something that his creators didn’t intend for. You could create a creature with the best intentions, only to have it destroy worlds. Your father couldn’t allow that possibly, which is why there is no data chip to teach you that. He had hoped you’d understand.”

“I...I think I do. He didn’t want to repeat his mistake, I get it.”

Rhodri looked at him with a sceptical expression, though didn’t push it. “Either way, that was his decision. As for the second, it took place on the planet Pakor. He discovered a small group of the last surviving members of his hybrids, imprisoned by the Varian Empire. That is where you’ll find the next chip, if you’re resourceful enough to find them.”

“Can you be more specific? Planets are usually pretty big.”

“That's as much as I know. Besides, your father seemed to think that you’d be capable of finding it, one way or another.” Rhodri replied.

“Fine, I’ll figure it out. What’s next?”

Rhodri smiled smugly. “What’s next, is I finally get out of here.” 

Before Dorian could ask how, Rhodri grabbed his hand and forced it back onto the orb. He felt a rush of power flow out of him and into the orb, before shooting out and projecting a portal that tore space, large enough for them to step through. Still grasping Dorian’s hand, Rhodri pulled him towards it. 

Passing through the portal, Dorian realized that they had exited right in front of the massive cube. Seeing that the cave was empty, he felt a twinge of worry. He had no way of knowing how much time had passed while he was inside. 

“Everything looks the same. You sure I was in there for twenty years?” Rhodri asked.

To answer his question, the door to the cave began to open, and Rona entered. Her eyes locked onto Rhodri, and she let out an excited yelp. “Dad! I know I heard someone!”

Rhodri looked surprised to see his daughter all grown up, bracing himself as she ran to him and wrapped him in a tight hug. “Rona? Is that you?”

The door opened once again, allowing Rana and Aya to investigate the noises coming from the cave. Rana was carrying two babies, while Aya cradled only one in her arms. As soon as they saw the two men they both gasped, pausing momentarily before running to join Rona.

“You’re back! Did you find what you were looking for?” Aya asked Dorian.

In response, he showed her the chip. “I’m guessing I’ve been gone for more than a few hours…” he said, looking down at the baby in her arms.

Blushing, Aya presented the child. As Aya was already mixed race, her baby was only lightly tanned. “Dad, meet your new grandson, Zet.”

Dorian looked at the baby with pride, before his attention was interrupted by someone theatrically clearing their throat. He turned, meeting the gaze of Rona.

“You also have two new sons.” She said, gesturing to the children held by Rana.

An expression of surprised anger flashed across Rhodri’s face. “Wait...you knocked up my daughters?!”

Rona playfully shoved him. “Don’t worry daddy, we practically forced him to sleep with us.”

“Besides,” Rana added, “we wouldn’t have these adorable babies without him. With half of Dorian’s ‘special’ DNA, my child could rebuild this entire city.”

“Fuck that,” Rona continued, “I want mine to be a great conquer! No woman would be out of his reach..”

Rhodri looked at his twin daughters in disgust. “What have you become while I was away? I’ve got a lot of work to do with you two..” He said, sounding tired. “In the meantime, what can I do to get you away from us as soon as possible?” He asked, turning to Dorian. He clearly wasn’t happy with the thought that the man standing in front of him had fucked his daughters.

“A new speeder would be nice…” Aya smugly stated.

“Done.” Rhodri said.

***

The journey back to the farm was far more uneventful than when they had left. Aya explained that he had been inside of the cube for a little under three months, which was plenty of time for them to give birth due to his DNA’s accelerated incubation time.

Once they had reached the farm, they were met with the realization that Grace had also given birth to another of Dorian’s many sons. 

Waylon was ecstatic to meet the baby that he put into Aya’s womb, though he was quick to apologize to Dorian. The fact that they had both knocked up each other’s daughters made it easy for them to call it even.

Once aboard The Chimera, Hex explained that the ship had been somewhat repaired thanks to the help of Waylon using scrap from previous ships that had crashed in the desert. 

A transmission from Zaefa had also arrived in his absence, explaining that the code she gave him to sneak passed the automated fleet was likely going to fail, which was evident by the fact that he had already been shot down. The beautiful hacker had at least provided him with a new code that would allow them to escape the planet.

When they were ready, Dorian and Aya boarded The Chimera after saying their goodbyes. The group had come to the decision that Zet would leave with his mother, while Grace’s son would stay at the farm to be raised by Waylon. With a series of creaks and groans, the ship lifted off of the sandy surface, pointing to the stars.

***

“I’m sorry Aya, but you can’t come with me.” Dorian said, crossing his arms. They had just docked with The Collector’s tower, where Dorian intended to drop his daughter and grandson off. 

“But dad...I can help you!” 

“I’m sorry, but no. We’ve been away for three months, and I need to return to Yarrin.”

She put her hands on her hips with a pouty expression. “Do you have any idea how you’re going to find that group of hybrids? I can investigate while you visit your ‘queen’ of a wife!”

“Technically our daughter is queen now- but that’s not the point! I put you in danger when I allowed you to travel through the desert with me, which was a mistake. I mean, we were almost killed by raiders! I’m not putting you in danger again.”

“But..”

“No. You're not coming.”

Knowing that there was no point in arguing further, Aya looked down submissively. “Alright...fine. I won’t go with you.”

***

And she didn’t. 

As soon as The Chimera undocked and sped off towards Yarrin, Aya left Zet in the care of her many sisters before stealing one of The Collector’s smaller ships. Dorian didn’t want to put her in danger, but he never said anything about her putting herself in danger, right?

She entered the coordinates for The Varian Empire’s capital planet, Varia Prime, into the ship’s navigation computer and set off. 

After a short journey she touched down on the planet’s surface, stunned by the size of the towering buildings. While the planet’s surface was nearly completely covered in a city landscape, there was an abundance of trees and plants growing in artificial gardens both on the ground and building balconies. The streets were surprisingly clean, maintained by an army of automated workers.

Having never been in the middle of a crowded mega city before, she was completely overwhelmed as she stepped out of her small ship. Closing her eyes, she calmed herself before continuing.

She navigated the busy streets and pathways for several minutes, following the signs that directed her towards the capital’s grand library. If the empire had any information on the planet Pakor, she’d find it there.

When she reached the library, she was stunned to see it’s size. Easily over one thousand floors tall, the circular building was wide enough to have the appearance of being stubby.

“How the hell did they build this…” she muttered to herself. She stepped forward, entering through one of the hundreds of sets of doors that were twice her height.

The door led to a hallway with an elevator at the end of it. Entering, it closed behind her.

“Enter a subject.” A robotic voice came from a speaker.

“Oh umm...planets?” Aya requested.

“Too unspecific.”

“The planet Pirkor then, please.”

“Confirmed, moving to the Pekial Sector Section.” The voice stated as the elevator began to move upwards. Seemingly two full minutes passed before it began to slow to a stop, before moving sideways for several seconds. Finally at a full stop, the doors opened to reveal a large room with a smooth stone floor and countless red glowing databanks lining the walls. Several terminals were built into stone tables, giving users access to the databanks’ information.

Stepping inside, she sat down at one of the many terminals. “Well, here we go…”

***

After six hours of research, she had located her target. After finding the database about Pirkor, Aya had searched for any landmarks that remotely resembled the vision that her father had described to her. There were too many to count, until she also started to look for any that were classified as former military outposts or prisons. After sifting through dozens of results, she finally found a retired prison fortress that matched his description exactly: Fort Acali. The database claimed that the fort had been abandoned for decades, but Aya was certain that she had found the right place.

“Yes! Finally!” She yelled happily, her ass sore from sitting in the same spot for hours. She was so allated at her success that she barely even noticed when the elevator doors opened, delivering two men.

“Excuse me, miss.” One of the men said as they approached her.

As she turned to look at them, she was hit with a powerful electric bolt. She screamed, falling to the floor. Her vision began to go black, and she lost consciousness as they grabbed her.

***

Groaning, she slowly opened her eyes. “What the hell happened…?” She said, regaining consciousness.

“What happened is you were looking into things that you shouldn’t be.” A voice answer, startling Aya to full consciousness. The first thing she noticed was the woman in front of her. She had a short brunette ponytail and was wearing the standard tight white bodysuit worn by Peacekeepers.

Aya started looking around frantically, realizing that her arms and legs were being held by mechanical arms that held her in the air, with their padded mandibles locked tightly around her ankles, thighs, abs, wrists, and forearms. She was completely naked, exposed to the woman in front of her. Grey tiles covered the room from floor to ceiling, with various steel cabinets lining the walls. The machine she was restrained by was at the back of the room, with a control pad on a pedestal to her left and a small drain placed directly under her.

“I’m glad you are awake, we can finally get started.” The woman said, her hands clasped behind her back.

“What’s going on? Who are you?” Aya asked, trying to move. The machine held her firmly in place.

“I am your interrogator, and that’s all you need to know about me.”

“Interrogator? For what? I haven’t done anything wrong!” 

The woman smirked. “That’s what we’re here to find out. Our systems alerted us to the fact that you were investigating things that you shouldn’t be.”

“Pakor?” Aya asked, confused. “What’s the problem with that?”

“Ah, yes, but you were looking for a specific location. Tell me, do you remember what that location was? Because I do.”

She hesitated, considering her situation.

“Well? I don’t like waiting. And I certainly don’t like to ask twice.” The interrogator said.

“I was just interested in the planet!” Aya blurted out.

The woman signed, rolling her eyes. “Fine. If it’s going to be like that, then I guess we better begin.” She said, walking over to the control pad. She entered a few commands, and the robotic arms began to move, repositioning Aya so that she was upside down. Next, the arms holding her ankles and thighs began to pull apart, spreading her legs until she was in a T position, with her arms held together behind her back. 

“What’re you doing?!” Aya yelled, panic filling her. Her mixed race pussy was on full display to the woman, feeling a tingle as a very faint breeze from the air vents ran over it.

The woman walked to one of the cabinets, picking up two dark blue feathers. She then returned to Aya, kneeling down to speak to her directly. “Do you know what kind of feathers these are?” She asked, waving them in front of her face.

Aya shook her head, fear seeping into her mind as she wondered what was about to happen to her.

“I didn’t think so. These are from the rare Sereke species. These specific feathers are found near their genitals, as they produce a powerful aphrodisiac that stimulates and arouses their partners.” The woman said as she stood up, looking down at Aya’s exposed crotch.

Aya yelped in surprise as the woman ran the feathers over her inner thighs, her nerves tingling from the aphrodisiac.

“See? You really can feel it, can’t you?” The interrogator asked. 

Aya squirmed as her captor dragged them over her sensitive thighs a few more times, purposely pulling away before they reached her smooth pussy. “H..hey! Stop!”

“Let’s start with a simple question to see how truthful you are: what is the name of the fort that you were investigating?” She asked, removing the feathers.

Aya felt her thighs already tingling from the powerful aphrodisiac. “I told you, I wasn’t looking for anything specific! I was just interested in the planet!”

The woman frowned theatrically. “That’s very disappointing. Your searches show that you were narrowing down the results until you found what you were looking for.” She said, before resuming brushing Aya’s thighs. 

Aya yelped once more when the feathers finally passed over her pussy, sending tingles through her labia. “S..stop!”

“Then be truthful. I already know the answer, so just admit it.” She said, the feathers running from one knee to the other, making Aya practically squeak each time they passed over her most private area. 

“I swear!” She exclaimed, pulling at her bindings.

The woman stopped her movements, before slowly dragging one of the feathers over Aya’s pussy, starting from the bottom, over the labia, and ending at the clit. Aya shook in her restraints, crying out at the powerful aphrodisiac stimulated every nerve that the feather touched. “Did I warn you against lying?”

Aya moaned, quivering as her interrogator dragged the feather up and down her cunt slowly, continuously repeating the motion and parting her pussy lips slightly as it dragged between her labia. 

“You’re enjoying this? Good, because you won’t be soon.” She said, using the second feather to stimulate Aya’s smooth light brown thighs.

Pleasure was surging through Aya’s vagina, making her moan. She closed her eyes, feeling the stimulation build and build, getting more intense. She started to clench her body, feeling the pleasure being her right up to her peak...before the feathers were removed. She opened her eyes, looking up at her captive in surprise as she felt her orgasm slip away from her reach.

“What? Did you think I’d let you cum after you lied to me?” She said, laughing. “Poor, simple girl. I’ve been trained to know exactly when you’re going to finish.” 

The feathers resumed moving, making Aya flex her toes in pleasure. “I..I’m not lying!”

The woman chuckled to herself, ignoring her prisoner. She moved the feather deliberately slowly, dragging out Aya’s torment.

The aphrodisiac feathers didn’t take long to return her to the brink of cumming, making her groan in frustration when they stopped once again. 

“Well? Are you going to be honest?”

The feathers resumed again, stimulating every part of her sensitive labia and clit. Her toned thighs quivered in lust, only to be denied once again. 

“Only good girls get to cum. Are you going to be a good girl?”

The feather continued for a fifth time, making her pussy tingle intensely. The pleasure increased, bringing her closer and closer to her sweet release. She was so close...just needing a tiny bit more...and...denied, the feathers being removed once again. Aya squirmed in her bindings, pulling at them in frustration. “Please! Fort Acali!”

“There we go! Was that so hard?” She said smugly, watching Aya writhe and struggle with what little movement her restraints allowed. “Now, tell me what’s inside of the fort. You must already know, since there’s only one purpose of that fortress.”

“I d..don’t know!” Aya claimed, feeling her pussy leaking down her abs. 

“I thought I already told you that I don’t like being lied to.” The woman responded, resuming the feather stimulation.

“N..no! I really don’t know!” Aya yelled, pleasure flowing through her. Her pussy was practically burning with lust, only to have her orgasm denied once again. Over and over, she begged as she felt each and every one of her desperately needed releases slip from her grasp.

Each time Aya begged, the woman simply grinned as she edged her repeatedly. She watched as the pussy juices dripped down the girl’s exotic skin, before going down the drain.

“I..I can’t t..take this…” Aya said, tears beginning to stream out of her eyes. The aphrodisiac made every single nerve feel as if it was exploding in torturous pleasure. She had become so sensitive that her interrogator had to stop after each stroke of the feather, as she was nearly pushed over the edge of cumming each time. “P..please..I can’t..”

“Simply tell me the truth, and I’ll allow you to cum.”

“T..the hybrids...are..there…” she said through her frustrated tears, her denied pussy leaking intensely.

“Good girl! The official statement is that the hybrids of the first empire are extinct, so how did you find out the truth? Who told you?” She asked, continuing to keep her prisoner on the very brink of orgasm with octagonal flicks of her feathers.

“Y..you said…” Aya stammered, her pussy aching desperately for release.

“I said you could cum when you told the truth. You have, but not all of it. The only way you could know about the last survivors are either from the hybrids themselves, or a traitor inside the empire. So I’ll ask again, who told you?”

“N..no one told me..” she said, her mind so consumed with the desire for an orgasm that she couldn’t even muster a lie.

“If you don’t want to cum, then fine. We’ll play the long game.” The woman said, pulling away the feather. She turned to the control pad and entered some commands. The machine repositioned Aya to be upright, though keeping her in a T position with her legs spread as wide as possible. An additional robotic appendage emerged, possessing a vibrator instead of a clasp. 

“W..what’re you doing..?” Aya asked, her pussy throbbing with unreleased lust.

The woman didn’t answer, returning the feather to it’s storage container. She then picked up a black ball gag, before walking over and forcing it into Aya’s mouth, preventing her from speaking. “Poor girl, you could have made it so much easier on yourself by telling me the truth.”

Aya made muffled noises as she struggled to speak through the gag.

“Don’t bother now, you missed your chance. I’ll be back tomorrow to see if you’ve changed your mind. Maybe an entire night of edging will convince you.”

Aya began thrashing, trying desperately to beg though the gag.

The woman entered a final command into the machine, before turning around to leave. “See you in the morning.”

The vibrator moved closer, making Aya moan into her gag as it pressed itself against her clit. The vibrations sent intense stimulation through her pleasure bud, making her clench her fists. She grew closer and closer to cumming, moaning louder and louder. She got sooo close...getting right to the brink...and denied once again as the machine pulled the vibrator away. She screamed in frustration into the gag, tears running down her light brown cheeks as she struggled with all of her strength to press her pussy back up against the vibrator. It wasn’t more than an inch away, yet the restraints didn’t budge even slightly. 

She felt yet another orgasm slip away…

***

The door opened, and the woman entered. “Hello! Have you had enough time to think?”

Aya was an absolute wreck. Her cheeks were stained with tears, while her juices leaked into the drain. Her head hung back limply, muttering into the gag.

The woman entered a command into the machine, and the vibrator stopped. She then removed the gag, which was completely drenched in saliva.

“C..cum..n..eed..to...cum…” Aya mindlessly mumbled.

“Well? You only have a few minutes to tell me. Once this gag goes back in you’re not getting another chance to talk until tomorrow. We’ll keep doing this until you tell me everything.”

“P..please...n..need to...cum..”

The woman folded her arms. “No? Nothing? That’s a shame.”

“N..no! W..wait!” Aya yelled, but it was too late. The gag was replaced, and the vibrator was activated.

***

Each hour seemed to last for an eternity, the vibrator torturing her pussy. She thought of nothing but orgasming, which the machine never granted.

Servants entered the room occasionally to bring her water, replenishing her liquids as her pussy continuously leaked from lust.

On the third day she managed to confess that she had investigated Pirkor for her father, stammering half incoherently as her mind could hardly focus on anything besides her denied pussy. The interrogator required more information, so her torment continued.

On the fifth day she explained everything her father had told her. About her extradimensional grandfather, her father’s powers, everything. The investigator claimed that she was lying, and thus, the vibrator continued.

On day eight, she was no longer such if she knew what an orgasm even felt like. She had been edged and denied thousands of times. 

***

The door opened on the ninth day, as it did everyday. Aya didn’t even have the strength to look up. She had tried everything. She was called a liar whenever she told the truth, and a liar when she told her what she thought the woman wanted to hear. 

This time, however, a different woman entered: Empress Zerith. She had skin nearly as white as snow, with pitch black hair that was tied into two intricate braids hanging over her perky breasts. She looked to be in her mid twenties, with an athletic body concealed by a white and black dress that exposed her flat stomach and ended at her knees.

A group of male slaves entered with her, and they crowded behind her as she approached Aya. She put her finger on her supple lips as she took in every inch of Aya’s toned body. “So this is our little investigator. She’ll have to do.” She said, turning around to address her slaves. She motioned for one of the slaves to step forward, and he did. She took a container from his hand, inspecting it. “There’s quite a lot in here, Helid. Were you excited for your reward?”

The slave blushed, nodding submissively. While the group was a mix of several ethnicities, the slave referred to as Helid had dark, ebony skin. His head was shaved, matching the rest of them. Aya looked closer, struggling to see through her tears. She realized that the ornate container was filled with sperm, sloshing around.

“Good, I want you to enjoy this.” The empress said before turning to the rest of the slaves. She held up the container. “This slave, Helid, has proven his loyalty. As a reward, I’ll use his sperm to knock up this prisoner. You all will never be allowed to have sex, but if you prove your loyalty like he did, I will allow you to continue your bloodline, as is the desire of every man.” 

The slaves looked at her with clear lust, obviously intrigued by her offer.

The empress grinned, turning back to Aya. She entered a command into the control pad, causing Aya to be turned upside down. Zerith then unsealed the container, holding it over Aya’s wet cunt. She looked to Helid, and smirked when she saw that his cock had become fully erect. 

He stood there obiduantly, arms at his side and back strait.

“Go ahead, Helid, you can masturbate. This is your reward, I know the thought of your seed in this beautiful girl’s cunt is driving you wild.” Empress Zerith commanded.

Now with permission, Helid eagerly grabbed his erection and began stroking, his eyes focused on the container.

Aya tried to struggle as she saw the empress begin to tip the container, though she had nearly lost all ability to fight. She was helpless, completely unable to do anything as the slave’s sperm spilled over the edge, leaking directly into her wet pussy. She moaned into her gag, the sensation of being filled almost enough for her to finally cum. Almost.

Helid watched closely, speeding up as his sperm slowly poured into Aya’s very fertile pussy. He would never know the pleasure of a woman’s vagina, but the sight of his seed inseminating a sexy girl proved to be far too much for him, and he shook as he finished within seconds, cum shooting onto the tiled ground. 

The empress chuckled as she watched him cum, pouring the last of the sperm into Aya’s vagina. With the container empty, she leaned over and kissed Aya’s toned thigh. She then pressed the control pad and resumed the vibrating torture, keeping her upside down to hold the cum deep inside of her womb.

They then departed, leaving Aya alone to think of nothing except her inability to cum.

***

“Wake up…” a voice whispered. Aya lifted her head, half dazed. The girl in front of her had shoulder length brown hair and a skintight black and red bodysuit that ended at the thighs and forearms. 

“W..who…” Aya said weakly, her mind barely able to function. It had been fourteen days of nonstop edging.

“Shhh...don’t worry, I’m here to save you.” The girl said, moving to the control pad. The machine unclasped Aya’s limbs, and the girl pulled her to her feet. 

Putting her arm around the girl’s shoulders for support, Aya stumbled along as they left the room. “Who a..are you..?”

“Anita. I’m your half sister.”

“W..which mother?” Aya asked suspiciously. Nearly one hundred of her half siblings lived with her at The Collector’s Tower.

“Talia.”

“T..Talia? You’re The C..Collector’s granddaughter?”

“Yep, he noticed one of his ships were missing and had me follow it’s tracking device. Took a while to figure out where you were, but it’s worth it. We don’t leave one of our own to...whatever they were doing to you.” Anita said as they passed an unconscious guard, presumably her work.

“T..thank you…” Aya muttered, her soft thighs drenched in juices. “I need t..to tell father w...what I discovered…”

Anita stopped sneaking and turned to look Aya in the eye. “Oh, right, you don’t know…” she started, looking hesitant.

“K..know what?”

“Soon after you got captured, dad went missing. He still hasn't been found...”


	19. Enslaved

Ten days earlier:

Concentrating, Dorian felt time slowing down around him. He had been practicing nonstop since dropping Aya off at The Collector’s Tower.

He felt his energy melt away, causing him to stumble forward as time returned to normal.

“Good job master!” His AI Hex said encouragingly. “Though you need to work on your stamina. What good are all these powers if you nearly lose consciousness every time you use them?”

Dorain rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah, I know.” He replied dismissively. “How long until we reach Yarrin?”

“Like I told you a few hours ago-“ Hex’s words were cut short when the ship was rocked violently by blaster shots.

“The hell?!”

A second series of explosions ripped though the ship, throwing Dorian to the floor violently. 

Having only been repaired by scavenged parts, it didn’t take much before The Chimera’s thrusters were powered down by the attack.

“Master, we have an enemy ship approaching…” Hex announced.

“I kinda noticed, Hex!” Dorain replied sarcastically as he scrambled to his feet.

“They’re preparing to board…” she stated.

He grabbed his electric sword before running to the airlock. “How much time do I have?”

“Not much, without our thrusters they’ll be here any second. They’re already extending their docking port.”

Dorian tightened his grip on his blade as he heard the two ships connect with a screech. He heard footprints coming closer, before a loud bang rang out from the other side of the airlock. They were trying to get in.

“Hex, shoot their extending bridge!” Dorian commanded.

“I’m sorry master, but all of our turrets were damaged in the crash. There’s nothing I can do.”

Before he could even reply, the airlock door slid open quickly. Dorian’s eyes widened in surprise when he saw the four individuals on the other side.

“Well look who it is,” a girl with fiery orange-red hair and a long black jacket said, “it’s our little rapist…”

“Hehra…” Dorian said, glaring at her. He hadn’t expected her to be able to find him, though he was far more surprised to see the three other individuals, all of which had been sent to a peacekeeper prison the last time he saw them.

The black haired woman to Hehra’s right was her lover, Mihoko, who he had knocked up while interrogating her. 

The second woman was Zahara, who he had impregnated after she pulled a mutiny on her best friend’s cargo ship. She still had the same green hair with shaved sides as when he had turned her over to the peacekeepers.

The final intruder was Gursaw, the muscular pirate who had attacked The Collector’s Tower at Talia’s command. He was removing his robotic arm from the airlock control panel, the tiny mandibles returning to the shape of a hand. He glared at Dorian, the large burn scar still visible on his face from their fight. 

“You don’t know how long it took to track you down.” Hehra said, casually holding a large blaster.

“How the hell did you break them out?” Dorian asked, taking a step backwards.

Hehra aimed the blaster at him. “Don’t move. You didn’t think I’d just leave Mihoko locked up in a peacekeeper fortress, did you? It was easier than you think, considering that she managed to make some friends while inside.” She explained, gesturing to her allies. “Apparently they wanted revenge on you just as much as me and her.”

Zahara took a step toward him. “You forced me to be a mother! I never wanted that!”

Hehra held her back.

“Is the child...alive?” Dorian asked cautiously, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“Yes, your little rape-produced children are safe and healthy.” Mihoko said smugly. “But you’re going to pay for knocking us up. I’ve waited for this for a long time.”

“What’re you planning to do to me?” He replied, readying his sword. He wasn’t going to go down without a fight. Or so he thought at least…

With a quick pull of the trigger, Hehra shot a bolt of electricity that sent Dorian screaming to the floor, before going limp as he lost consciousness.

***

He groaned as he opened his eyes, still feeling the effects of being stunned. When his mind cleared, he looked down to realize that he was completely naked with his arms shackled behind his back. Only the ankle tracker that The Collector has given him remained on his body.

“Where...am I..?” He said, mostly to himself. He realized that there was a girl guarding him, as he was currently inside of some kind of metal cell.

“He’s awake!” The girl shouted.

Dorian struggled to get to his feet, unable to use his hands. 

Only a few moments passed before Mihoko entered the cell, smirking at his naked body. “That’s a good look for you, but somethings missing…” she said, holding a metal collar. She approached, hooking it tightly around his neck.“There, now you’re perfect!”

“Mihoko...what’s going-“ he was cut off when he pulled the chain that was hooked to his collar, causing him to stumble forwards. 

“Come on, we’re going to the market.”

She led him out of the cell, causing him to realize that he was inside of a ship. He followed her closely, looking for ways to escape. 

Dorian squinted as they descended the landing ramp, the bright sun being a sharp contrast to the dark ship interior. All hope for a speedy escape was lost when he vision focused, allowing him to see the vast slave market that lay before him. Hundreds of people walked about, either showing off their bound human livestock or inspecting them for purchase. The occasional breeze made the countless tapestries and banners flutter in the desert wind. Ships of all sizes and qualities rose and landed at various landing pads, disturbing the dusty sand.

Mihoko pulled on the chain leash, leading him down the ramp. Many people passed them as they walked, including finely clothed nobility, harsh slavers, castrated servants, and scantily clad female slaves. 

Many masters were yelling as they walked the wide paths of the market, trying to bring in potential buyers for the collared men and women next to them. 

After several minutes of walking, they reached the edge of the markets, which gradually transitioned into elaborately decorated tents. Mihoko pulled him into one of the largest tents.

“Here he is, as promised.” She announced as they entered.

The tent was the size of a large rectangular room, with a rug acting as the floor. Several jeweled chairs were scattered along the walls, where Hehra, Zahara, Gursaw, and two other unknown girls sat, having a discussion that his entrance had apparently interrupted.

They all stood up, and Mihoko pulled him into the middle of the tent.

“So this is the man who I’ve heard so much about?” One of the unknown women said, looking him up and down. She approached him, getting in close. “Hello pet, my name is Shing Nenmi, but you’ll only refer to me as Mistress, or Master. That is, if I chose to purchase you.” She said with an arrogant grin. She had black hair pulled back into a long ponytail, with two carefully shaped strands on the side of her face. With C cupped breasts and wide hips, her toned body was concealed only by a thin, intricately detailed black kimono and thigh high boots.

Hehra stepped in. “If? We had a deal.”

Shing smirked at the fiery-haired women, her pouty lips curing into a smile. “Calm yourself, beautiful, I like to inspect my studs before taking them home.” She said, putting her hands on Dorian’s chest. “Hmm, firm. I like that.” She then moved downwards, her hands on his thighs. “What’s wrong? Are you shy?” She said, looking at his non erect cock.

Zahara looked to the girl Dorian had never seen before. “Zuin, get him up.”

Obeying her command, the girl got in close, though Shing stopped her. “I am more than capable of getting my slaves hard.”

Hehra laughed. A short, harsh laugh. “I don’t doubt it. However, Zuin has never met him before. I’m sure you’d be interested in seeing a daughter meet her beloved father for the first time, wouldn’t you, miss Nenmi?”

Dorian looked at Zuin in complete surprise. She had a similar hairstyle to Zahara, though with blue dye, and she was wearing a tight black bodysuit.

With Shing moved aside, Zuin got in close. “So, you’re my father? I expected more…” she said, brushing his cock lightly with her finger. “Don’t you like how your daughter turned out?”

“Hehra...please make her stop..” he said, feeling his cock twitch.

Noticing the movement, Zuin giggled. “So you do, don’t you? Do you like my...tight...suit?” She said, rubbing her hands down her sides. “You can practically see everything, can’t you?”

“Zuin...don’t.”

“Do you like my...firm...perky...breasts?” She said as she fondled them. She then turned around, bending over as she looked back at him, rubbing her asscheeks. “Or do you like my round, perfectly shaped ass more? Huh daddy?”

Dorian forced himself to look away from his daughter's slutty performance, his cock shamefully hardening as it became fully erect. 

Shing Nenmi stepped between them, looking at his erection. “Well, that will certainly work for my purposes. Tell me, pet, how would you like to be my stud?” She said, dragging a finger along the underside of his shaft, feeling it twitch at her touch.

Dorian looked into her eyes. “So...what? I’m going to be your sex slave?”

Shing’s pouty lips smirked once more. “In a way, yes. The thing is, I run a very special kind of business. I have women from all over the galaxy paying me to breed with my studs. Some are single and want a baby on their own, some have infertile partners, and some are just cheating sluts.” She said, enjoying how his cock twitched at her words. “But one thing is for certain; the moment I buy you, I’ll have no need for any other slave. See, your kind captors have informed me of your very special DNA. Do you know how much women will pay to be knocked up by you? Someone who’s children grow faster in the womb? Someone who can inseminate them on the first try every single time, even if the woman is sterile? Even Zuin here is an example of how special your children are, having already reached sexual maturity.”

He was glaring at her, though he had to admit, her words were quickly filling him with lust.

“As my pet, you’re going to spend your days knocking up all types of women, whenever I want you to. I own your cock.” Shing continued.

Hehra quickly stepped in. “Actually, you will own his cock. We still need to finalize the contract.”

“Ah, of course. I’ll take him, have him brought to my ship while I sign.” Shing replied. 

In response, Hehra nodded to Mihoko, who pulled on his leash to lead him out of the tent.

“Bye bye daddy! Hope you enjoy making me some siblings!” Zuin called to him, laughing cruelly.

***

“This really is what you deserve.” Mihoko said as she pushed him into the cell aboard Shing’s ship. “You happily forced your baby into me, and now you’re going to be forced to breed against your will for the rest of your life. Hope you enjoy being someone’s pet!”

Dorian got close to the bars. “Mihoko…is our child happy?” He asked, unable to contain his curiosity.

She turned away from him and began to walk out. “You’ll never see her now that you’re nothing but a slave.”

***

The journey lasted only a few days, though they felt like weeks. His arms were still bound behind his back, unable to relieve his pulsing cock while thoughts of his new life as a breeding stud ran though his mind.

Shing stopped by his cell once a day to taunt him about being her new property, mentioning her fortress compound on The Mist World of Uron. Dorian had never been there before, though as soon as they arrived he could see that the planet certainly lived up to its name. Being led out of the ship and onto the rooftop landing pad by his chain leash, he looked down at the strange surface. A vast desert of charcoal colored sand spread out for miles, with massive waves of thick mist rolling over the dunes. Even with the red sun high above him, the ground was mostly concealed.

He was led through a thick steel door that was locked behind him as he entered the large stone fortress. They traversed several corridors, passing many scantily clad female guards. “Are they all women?”

“They are. You’re the only remaining cock in this fortress since I sold all my other studs. Don’t get any ideas though, I control who you breed with. You’re not cumming without my permission.”

Continuing down the corridors, they reached a large room with a throne in the center of the far wall. Several square columns lined the room, holding up the imposingly tall ceiling. An exotic slave girl sat on a red cushioned stool next to the throne, waiting patiently for her mistress. She had shoulder length black hair, with brown skin. Her sexy, toned body was covered by a light, transparent red pelvic curtain that hung in front of her crotch, hardly concealing the hairless pussy between her perfectly shaped thighs. Her medium sized breasts were on full display, while a small curtain hung over her pretty lips. 

“There she is! Yasma is the only other pleasure slave here besides you, so I’m sure you two will get along.” Shing explained. “Yasma! Bring my new pet his cage!”

Obeying her master, the exotic girl stood up from her stool and walked over to them, her hips swaying seductively. In her hand was a dull silver object. She kneeled, getting in close to his cock. As she reached toward him, he realized that she was holding a steel chastity cage. He jerked away, but she quickly grabbed him by the balls, holding him still. She then slowly slid the cage over his penis, engulfing his large erection. With a click, the chastity cage was locked into place, preventing his twitching cock from receiving any stimulation. With the deed done, Yasma stood up, giving him an apologetic expression.

“Very good, caged like the pet you are.” Shing said, smiling sadistically. “You’re going to wear that chastity cage every second that you aren’t breeding. Your cock is my property now, and it’s not going to feel any pleasure unless I want it to, no matter how much you squirm and beg.” She said, before looking down at his ankle tracker. “Though next, we need to do something about this.”

Dorian felt a slight twinge of hope. The Collector has said that a signal would transmit from the tracker if it was removed, discouraging him from running off before their deal was completed. Having Shing take it off would be the perfect way to alert Bermil to his location.

“I’ve seen these before.” She said, studying it. “Yasma, bring me-“ she began, though her request was cut off when Yasma handed her the tool she required. “Ah, good girl! Now, all I have to do is...there!”

The ankle band made a faint beep, before shutting down completely. It unlocked from his ankle, simultaneously falling to the ground and destroying Dorian’s hope of being rescued.

“Perfect! Now, Yasma, escort him to his cell. I already have a few clients scheduled for tomorrow, so I suggest you get some rest.”

With a nod, Yasma took hold of his chain, pulling him in the direction of one of the hallways.

As they walked down the corridors, Dorian looked her up and down. “Your name is Yasma?”

She nodded, not looking back at him.

“How long have you been her slave?” He asked, trying to ignore her swaying hips as it only made his chastity predicament worse.

“I’m not allowed to talk to you.” She replied.

“Don’t be like that. Just...can you help me? I need to get out of here.”

She didn’t reply, keeping her attention forwards.

They reached a stone staircase that led deeper into the fortress. At the bottom was a steel door, which Yasma opened to reveal a sparsely furnished room. 

“Here’s your cell.” She said, avoiding eye contact.

He stepped inside, and she quickly closed the door behind him, hearing a click as it was locked. Looking around, he only saw a bed and a small dresser. “Well...I’ve really fucked myself this time…”

***

Dorian was woken up by the sound of the heavy door opening. He had spent the night with his arms still shackled behind his back, subtly rubbing his naked thighs together as he tried to ignore how desperately he needed to masturbate. His balls felt full, and he had continuously rubbed his cock against the bed cushion, frustrated that the chastity prevented him from even feeling that small sensation.

“It’s time, get up.” Yasma said, entering the room. 

Standing, he moved to follow her as she once again led him by his chain. They ascended the stairs, continuing back down the corridor that they had traveled the previous night.

“What’s going to happen to me?” He asked, his arousal reaching dangerous levels as he watched the beautiful exotic slave walking in front of him. 

“It’s not my place to say. The mistress will explain.” She replied robotically.

“Fine…”

They reached the throne room, and entered through a door along the same wall as her imposing stone chair. Inside was a large circular chamber with a padded table in the center. Several empty countertops outlined the wall. Shing was already waiting for him, with two of her attractive guards standing by the door.

“Ah there he is! Was my pet able to get any sleep? Or were you too occupied by the thought of your locked up cock getting some attention?” She asked, laughing deviously.

Dorian glared at her, feeling his erection pulsing with lust.

Shing chuckled, snapping her fingers. The two guards grabbed him and forced him towards the table. They unlocked his wrists, watching him carefully as they guided him onto the table.

With Dorian laying on his back, the guards forced his arms above his head and locked them into steel binders connected to the table. Next, they spread his legs and locked them into place, positioning him in an X pose.

“Now, lets free your poor cock.” Shing said, stepping up next him. She unlocked the chastity cage, gently sliding it off of him. His dick leaked precum. “There...so much better isn’t it?” She said, lightly rubbing it with one finger. The key had a thin chain connected to it which acted as a necklace, which Shing put around her neck. She waved her hand in a dismissive gesture, causing the guards to return to their positions next to the door. 

Yasma’s gaze lingered on Dorian’s bound form, before following her mistress’s orders to leave the room.

Shing looked down at him hungrily. “Here’s how this is going to go, stud. You’re going to wait here patiently while I retrieve the client.” She said, circling the table until she reached his head. She pulled a black ball gag out from her short kimono. “Now, this particular client requested for you to be gagged. It won’t happen every time, as the client gets to decide.”

“Wait...I-“ he managed to say before the gag was pushed into his mouth.

“Luckily for me, this client agreed to have me stay in the room. She’s a wealthy businesswoman who is single. Now wait here.” She said, leaving the room. She returned after only a few moments, accompanied by a pale woman with short black hair. 

The woman’s eyes immediately locked on his bound form. “Is this the stud?”

“He is. I assure you, you won’t be disappointed.” Shing replied.

“I better not, this isn’t cheap.” The woman said, taking off her coat and placing it on the countertop. “And your claims better be true. I’m not wasting this body on an inferior man’s baby.”

“Oh trust me, it’s all true. Your child will be extremely high quality.”

“Good.” The woman said, slipping out of her tight purple dress and exposing her attractive late-twenties body.

Dorian watched in anticipation as the woman got up onto the table, straddling his naked body. 

With his cock pressed firmly against her flat stomach, she began to tease it with her fingers. “I’ve heard a lot about you, slave. Your seed better be worth my time.”

He flexed his limbs, testing his bindings as she massaged his glands.

With his precum dribbling out more and more, the woman stopped touching him and lifted herself up, positioning her vagina above his cock. 

Dorian let out a groan as she slowly lowered herself, his tip pushing passed her labia and into her tight pussy. Having his desperate cock enveloped by the beautiful pale woman sent shivers through his body.

“O..ooh...you’re thicker than I expected…” she said, taking him all the way inside. She began to move, slowly working his cock.

Shing ran her fingers though Dorian’s hair as she watched him penetrate her. “Does that feel good, pet?” 

Dorian looked up into Shings eyes, unable to hold his glare as the woman’s gentle thrusts made him moan into his gag.

“H..his cock is l..larger than any of my lovers’...” the woman said, working her hips.

“Yes, it’s quite big…” Shing said, enjoying the sight of him squirming until the pleasurable movements of the beauty on top of him.

The woman moved her body up and down, increasing in speed. She put her hands on her breasts, gently rubbing her hard nipples that would soon feed his baby.

His entire cock tingled, being pushed in and out of her pussy against his will. His balls felt uncomfortably full, and his mind was consumed with the thought of breeding her.

The woman bit her lip, closing her eyes as she began to speed up. His cock reached the deepest parts of her, hitting her cervix each time she dropped herself down onto him.

Dorian moaned loudly, his toes curling. He was completely powerless and unable to escape, feeling immense pleasure flowing through him.

“Well well well, does my pet actually enjoy being used as a breeding tool?” Shing asked, laughing cruelly. “Do you like that you’re nothing but a sperm producer now?”

His balls ached, desperate to drain themselves into the fertile girl riding him.

The woman was moaning, slamming down with each thrust. “O..oh god...you’re so big…. N..none of my lovers were w..worthy of inseminating me...but you are…” she said, her hands on his chest to keep herself stable. “Th..they were all soo jealous when I d..didn’t pick any of them t..to be the father…”

Dorian clenched his eyes shut, her words driving him crazy with desire.

“What’s wrong, pet?” Shing asked. “Are you going to cum?”

The woman groaned. “Y..yes...cum, slave! Fill me with y..your seed!”

Shing chuckled. “Well pet? Don’t you want to finish inside of her? Doesn’t the thought of knocking her up drive you wild…?”

Dorian moaned, feeling his sensitivity increase as he approached his orgasm.

Her pussy was squeezing hard, trying to milk the sperm directly out of his balls. 

“You’re so cute when you squirm, pet.” Shing taunted. “You have my permission to cum. Let it all out…”

Dorian’s moans became deeper, more ragged until he felt himself pass the point of no return, his sensitivity skyrocketing as he began to cum, clenching his fists and pulling hard at his binding as his body was consumed with pleasure.

The woman let out a gasp as she felt his cum squirting into her womb. She didn’t stop, but rather she began to speed up her thrusts as she was filled with primal breeding pleasure. 

His mind was consumed with intense ecstasy as she continued riding him hard through his orgasm, his sperm shooting out violently into her pussy. 

With one final lift, she slammed down onto him hard, hilting Dorian’s cock as deeply as possible and shaking as she finished, a warm sensation growing in her womb as his cum filled her fertile body.

“Good pet! Unload everything you have into her!” Shing commanded, laughing sadistically. 

He groaned loudly into his gag, relief flowing through his body as his orgasm subsided. 

“O..oh wow...he didn’t disappoint..” the woman said, looking to Shing.

“What did I tell you? You’ll be even more satisfied by the quality of his DNA when your baby is born.” Shing said smugly.

***

It took awhile for the woman to calm herself and redress, before Shing escorted her out of the chamber. When she returned, she ungaged Dorian. “Well pet, how did you like the first taste of your new life as my property?”

Dorian glared at her in response, catching his breath. “I..I’m not your property.”

“Oh really?” Shing said, dragging her finger along his shaft before licking the finger, tasting the mixture of the woman’s pussy juice and his sperm. “You’re bound deep in my fortress. Do you really believe that you’re going to get out? Don’t make me laugh! You’re mine. Your cock is mine. And most importantly, your sperm is mine. You better get used to it unless you want things to get worse.”

Dorian looked away stubbornly.

“Either way, you better get ready. That was only the first client. You still have nine more women waiting to be knocked up today.” She said with an evil grin.


	20. An Ally Against The Mistress

“Well, pet, have you learned your lesson?” Shing Nenmi asked, entering the breeding chamber. 

It had been an entire standard year since Dorian had been sold into her services.

He had impregnated thousands of women, usually over ten a day. They all had various reasons for paying to be bred by him. Some were intrigued by the thought of their child possessing his unique DNA, some couldn’t conceive with their partner, and some liked to keep their reasons to themselves. They came from all over the galaxy, from the extremely rich, down to women who scraped together enough credits for the opportunity to be inseminated. 

Women who were in a relationship were the most common. Many of them visited Shing’s fortress without their partner’s knowledge, bringing home a baby in their bellies to trick their spouses. Others came with the permission of their significant others, with the purpose of conceiving a child that they were unable to together. The more rare cases that Dorian had experienced were when their partners chose to stay in the room to watch, which happened more often than he expected.

Every woman had their own preference for how the conception would occur. While they all took place in the breeding chamber of the fortress, they were given the option to choose any position they desired. Most preferred to keep him bound, though sometimes far more heavily than others, while some woman enjoyed having him dominate them. 

It didn’t take long for Dorian to plan his escape. While being able to knock up countless girls constantly filled Dorian with intense lust, he had responsibilities outside of Shing’s fortress. Esi, Mira, Callie, Bermil, Aya, and his many children inside of The Collector’s Tower would all be wondering what happened to him. Not only that, but he was unable to continue looking for his father’s data chips while he was a slave. He had to escape.

Unfortunately, all of his attempts to leave the fortress had failed. His first thought was to simply phase through the walls, though he lost consciousness each time he tried, just as he had when he entered the indestructible cube. The guards always found and returned his body to his cell before he awoke. 

His next plans were to use his power to heat the lock on the cell door until it broke, though he quickly discovered that he couldn’t produce the amount of heat necessary. Alternatively, cooling the lock only produced the same result. He simply wasn’t powerful enough.

He was punished harshly each time he tried to escape, which he was currently experiencing after his latest attempt.

“You should realize by now that it’s impossible to get away. You’ll always be my property.” Shing said, listening to Dorian’s muffled moans.

He was laying on his stomach on a padded table, his torso wrapped in a latex material that restrained his arms behind his back. The same material kept his legs wrapped together, while several straps kept his body tightly bound to the table. He had a black ball gag in his mouth, preventing him from begging to be freed. A hole allowed his cock to poke out under the table, fully erect and primed for milking. Shing’s slave Yasma laid under the table, slowly stroking and teasing his erection, keeping him on the brink of cumming but not allowing him to.

Yasma had rarely talked to Dorian during the last year. The exotic brown slave followed her mistress’s orders exactly, while remaining cold and distant towards him. 

“How long has it been?” Shing asked.

“Five hours, mistress.” Yasma replied, her voice lacking emotion.

“And have you allowed him to orgasm?”

“No, mistress, as you commanded.”

“Very good.” Shing said, grinning at her two slaves. “You may stop for a moment.”

Yasma obeyed, removing her hands from his cock. He groaned, feeling his cock twitch violently as it practically begged to be touched more. He needed to cum, badly.

Shing approached, stopping at the table and kneeling so she could look into his eyes. He glared at her, his drool leaking around the gag. “Do we have to keep going through this? You’ll keep being punished each time you try to escape. I’m sure your cock is aching to cum…or should I say my cock, since I own it?”

Dorian struggled in his restraints, a mix of sexual frustration and anger rushing through him at her words.

“I thought so. Now, are you going to obey, pet? Or should I leave you here overnight?” Shing asked smugly.

Dorian hurilly nodded. He hated her, but the thought of prolonging his denial filled him with panic.

“Good, because I have something a little different for you today.” Shing started to explain, showing him the container in her hand. “My business partners have found that there is a large market for women who want to receive a sperm sample, rather than having you fill their wombs directly. Though don’t worry, pet, your schedule of fucking girls will go uninterrupted. The only difference is you’ll be periodically milked.”

His erection dripped precum, leaking onto Yasma’s toned belly.

Shing chuckled to herself. “Is your cock excited by that? Good, because your first milking will begin right now.” She said, placing the container on her gorgeous slave’s abs, directly under his penis. “Begin, though don’t allow him to finish until I command.”

Yasma nodded without emotion, wrapping her soft hands back around his girth, before resuming to stroke him.

His balls clenched, feeling the stimulation continue. 

“Do you like that, pet? Does it feel good?” Shing taunted, whispering in his ear.

Dorian shuttered, feeling Yasma’s touch. She had been expertly trained to edge men, being able to keep them right at the brink of orgasm for as long as she needed to. Dorian knew her skills intimately, as she was always the one to carry out his punishments. His cock had been tormented by her touch several times over the past year.

“How much do you want to cum?” Shing asked, delighting in his denied frustration. “Think about all of the women that will use this pent up sperm to make their babies.”

Her words made him moan, squirming in his tight bindings.

“You’re my little sperm factory. Are you ready to spill your fertile seed?” She asked.

Dorian had long since reached his limit. Every second that dragged by felt like an eternity of pent up lust. He needed to cum, now.

“Yasma, he may finish in three...two…” she let the countdown drag on, enjoying his frustration. “Now!”

Yasma immediately sped up her strokes, jerking him off hard and fast. Already at the brink, it took a mere moment before his entire body seized up, sperm spurting out of his throbbing cock and into the container. 

Pleasure exploded throughout his cock, making him groan deeply into his gag. He tried to buck his hips in ecstasy, though his restraints held him firmly to the table. All he was able to do was cum.

Yasma’s expert hands continued moving, milking out every last drop of sperm. The small container slowly filled with his built up spunk.

Finally, his orgasm faded, and he relaxed his bound body. A wave of satisfaction washed over him.

After squeezing out the last few drops, Yasma sealed the container and handed it over to Shing.

Shing eyed it greedily. “Good boy! This is going to sell for quite a bit of credits. Now, Yasma, untie him and return him to his cell.”

***

Several hours later, he heard the metal door squeak open, allowing Yasma to step inside. 

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Dorian looked up at her, glaring. “The hell do you want? Did your master command you to bring me to her like some kind of animal?”

“No. I came on my own, actually.” She replied, walking to sit down beside him. Still wearing her very revealing dancer’s outfit, the sight of the exotic slave caused his cock to twitch in it’s chastity cage. “And she’s our master, or at least for now.”

“What are you talking about?” He asked suspiciously.

“I know you still want to escape. After all, I’m the one who has to punish you each time you try. I’m guessing that last edging session didn’t break your resolve, right?” She said, her expression serious, rather than smug or taunting.

Regardless, he felt his anger rise. “So, what? I’m supposed to trust you now? After all the times you tormented me?”

“I didn’t have a choice!” She exclaimed, startling him slightly as it was the first time she had shown any emotion in front of him. “She commanded me to punish you, so I did!”

“You could have shown mercy when she wasn’t in the room!”

Yasma rolled her eyes. “Oh? How? By letting you cum when she wasn’t looking? Stupid boy...I’ve been here a lot longer than you. Do you know what would have happened if she found out? Trust me, there are far worse punishments than being denied an orgasm for a few hours.”

“Boy?” He repeated, standing up and facing her. “You think I'll let you sit there and insult me just because you’ve been here longer? I've been all over the galaxy, and witnessed individuals substantially more unfortunate than you. There are far worse lives than being a pleasure slave.” He said, echoing her own words. “So excuse me if I don’t feel sorry for you.”

She chuckled without humor. “Oh? Like you? Wow, it must be torture getting to fuck countless beautiful women.”

Dorian sighed and rubbed his temples in an annoyed expression. “That wasn’t what I meant. If you came here to fight, then fine, but I have a lot of people counting on me to get out of here. I don’t even know if my children think I’m alive anymore.”

Yasma’s expression softened slightly. “It’s only been a year Dorian. I’m sure they’re still looking for you.”

“They won’t find me though, not here. The only way I’m getting out is by escaping. I can’t sit here and wait to be rescued.” He replied, calming himself.

“Then you understand why I came to talk to you. No one is out there searching for me. If we truly want to escape, we need to work together.” She explained.

He looked at her sceptically. “Why come to me now then? Why not a year ago when I first arrived?”

Yasma sighed, looking down at the worn floor of Dorian’s cell. “Well, because you’re not the first slave I considered trusting. Before you arrived, Shing had many breeding studs and pleasure slaves. About a year after I was sold to her, a new stud also came into her service. The stupid boy talked about escape constantly, asking the females to help him. Female pleasure slaves always had the most freedom, as Shing trusted us far more than the male studs. We were her lovers, which gave us access to areas of the fortress that were strictly forbidden to the men. Many of us actually considered accepting the new stud’s offer to help him. What we didn’t know, however, was that shortly after he arrived, Shing broke him. He accepted his new life of being a breeding tool, with his loyalty strictly to his mistress. His talk of escape was all a trap, meant to lure in the disloyal slaves. Every female that joined him was bound, sexually tortured, and sold off, though only after having their clits removed.” She said somberly.

Dorian almost didn’t know how to respond, only moving to sit back down beside her. He put his arm around her exotic brown shoulders, hoping to comfort her. 

“I was the only one who Shing didn’t sell, which turned out to be a curse. She tortured me every day for months, never allowing me to cum. The torture made me obedient, which she mistakes for loyalty. That mistake will be her undoing.” She finished explaining, vengeful rage bubbling just under the surface.

“I..I’m sorry Yasma...I didn’t know.” He replied, shocked.

Yasma turned her head to him. “I haven’t had a single orgasm since losing my clit. Even Shing’s touch only brings me the faint sensation of pleasure. She..she’s going to pay. However, I’m patient. I had to be absolutely sure that I could trust you. You’ve been punished multiple times, yet you continue to try to escape.”

“I understand. Though I have to ask, how do I know you aren’t luring me into a trap like that slave did?”

“What would be the point? Shing already knows that you want to escape!” she said before grabbing his caged cock. “The only reason she hasn’t punished you by cutting this off is that you’re her main source of credits. Without this cock, you’d be useless to her.” 

“Fair point…” he said, cringing at the thought. “Though if we’re going to work together, we need to create a plan.”

“Agreed. Firstly, you need to stop trying to escape.” Yasma said plainly.

“I..what? The first step of our escape plan is to stop escaping? The hell do you mean?!”

She placed her hand on his in a calming gesture. “Yes, you need to stop. Your constant attempts have made Shing very cautious of you. It’ll be impossible to break out if she is overly suspicious of you.”

“So I should submit? Be her pet?” he said, sounding defensive.

“Wait and bide your time, as I have. She will grow to trust you, while you keep your eyes open for opportunities.”

“For how long?”

“However long it takes.” she said. “Please Dorian, trust me.”

He considered it for a moment, before reluctantly nodding his head.

Yasma let out a relieved breath. “Good. Now, I’ll visit you privately once a week during Shing’s private reading sessions where she likes to be alone. It is the only time she wont notice my absence. Understood?”

“Yes, understood.” Dorian said, resolve in his eyes. He would do whatever he had to escape.

She stood up in response. “In that case, I should return to her. I’ll see you around, partner.”

Dorian watched as she walked away, swaying her exotic hips. The metal door closed, and he was once again alone.

***

The next morning, he was escorted to the breeding chamber for the first of his daily Impregnation sessions. 

“The woman you’ll be servicing today has requested her wife to be present during the conception.” Shing explained, already waiting for him. She was seated on the padded table in the center of the circular stone room, her legs crossed. The skimpy kimono covering her body was nearly short enough to allow him to view the tantalizing area between her legs.

“Am I going to be..restrained?” Dorian asked, his cock twitching as it prepared for imitate sex. 

“No, the client has asked for you to be unbound, though I’d like to tie you up after the way you’ve been acting lately.” She said, signaling Yasma to unlock his cock cage. “Have you finally learned that you’ll never be able to escape?”

Dorian glanced down at Yasma as she worked to free his cock. She returned the look, giving him a nearly imperceptible nod. He let out a sign of defeat. “Yes mistress.” Was all he mumbled. He would bide his time, despite his pride.

A cruel grin spread across Shing’s face. “Good pet! I knew you’d come around eventually. Now, it’s time to begin.”

Yasma finished unlocking his cock, allowing it to flop out close to her exotic face. She then followed her master’s command, leaving the room and returning with two women.

They looked to be around Dorian’s age. The first had long hair that was dyed blue and shaved on half of her head, while the other had chin length hair that was dyed pink. Both of them wore expensive looking tops, with black tights. They both had attractive builds, though the woman with blue hair had wider hips and moderately larger breast. He would be very willing to breed either of them.

“Welcome, ladies!” Shing greeted, hoping off the table. “Here’s your stud. I’m sure he’ll satisfy all your...needs.”

The blue haired woman stepped towards him, putting her hand on his bare chest. “Oh..he’s perfect.” She said, eyeing him hungrily.

“Good, I’ll give you three some privacy then. Enjoy!” Shing replied, motioning for Yasma to follow her out of the room.

When the heavy door shut, the pink haired woman began to undress her girlfriend. She took her time, enticing Dorian as the blue haired beauty was slowly exposed. Her bra was removed first, revealing her firm breasts to him. His cock dripped precum, his mind consumed with the desire to pin her to the floor and use her gorgeous body. 

Every piece of clothing was removed until only her black panties remained, hanging on her childbearing hips.

“Do you like what you see?” The blue girl asked, moving over to the padded table. She jumped up onto it, her tits slightly jiggling.

The pink haired girl moved next to her, putting her hand on her lover’s soft, pale thigh. “Do you want to fuck my girlfriend, stud?”

Dorian moved towards them, taking careful steps as his cock swayed, fully hard. He could see the faint outline of her pussy through her panties, calling to him.

“Let’s see if he is as good at eating pussy as you are.” The blue girl said, smirking. When Dorian was close enough she put her hand on the back of his head, guiding him down to her crotch. She took a moment to slip off her panties, allowing him a full view of her hairless pussy. 

He turned his head to the right, dragging his tongue along her smooth thigh as he inched closer and closer towards her snatch.

Her mouth slowly opened in anticipation as he moved in, before gasping when his tongue finally brushed her pussy lips. 

Starting at the bottom of her opening, he flattened his tongue, dragging it up and stimulating her entire vulva as he moved towards the clit.

She shuttered, moaning as he switched directions. Going down, then up, then down, sending tingles of pleasure shooting through her abdomen. 

“O..ooooh...you c..could learn a t..thing or two from him..” the woman said to her pink haired lover, making her blush.

Dorian continued to eat her out, knowing that he was licking a pussy that he would soon impregnate. The thought kept his cock fully erect, waiting patiently to breed.

The blue haired girl moaned, holding his head as she began to squirt. Her juices drenched his face and mouth.

The woman’s girlfriend gasped, watching her lover orgasm. “Is he really that good?!”

“Y..yes! Oooh god, I need your dick! Now!” She replied, pushing his head away and laying on her back.

Wasting no time, he climbed onto the padded table, kneeling between her legs. He leaned over, putting his hands on either side of her to support himself.

With her face blushing bright red, the pink haired girl lightly gripped his shaft. “Are you ready for him, my love?”

The woman nodded in response, her legs spread wide. “Give us a baby, stud.”

Nearly overcome with desire, he moved his hips forward as the pink haired woman guided his cock into her girlfriend’s wet pussy. The tip slipped between her labia, and he thrusted hard into her. She groaned, letting her head fall back onto the table. 

The pink haired woman bit her lip, watching with a mixture of arousal and jealousy as her girlfriend was penetrated. 

Dorian let out an involuntary moan as he hit her cervix. She was nearly as tight as a virgin, squeezing down on his girth.

“Y..you’re sooo big…” the woman said, feeling him in her deepest depths.

He began to thrust slowly, each movement sending waves uo pleasure up his sensitive shaft.

The pink haired woman grabbed her lover’s hand, comforting her as she was gently fucked. Her lust reached its peak, and she used her other hand to slip into her tights, allowing her to tease her own clit.

“M..more..” the woman said, speared on his length.

Obeying, he began to increase his speed. He rocked in and out of her, hilting her all the way each time.

“Are...are you enjoying yourself?” The girlfriend asked, continuing to masturbate. She slipped a finger inside herself, already dripping wet.

“Y..yes! God I looove cocks...the real thing i..is alway way b..better…” she said, moaning.

Hearing her response, the pink hair girl moaned loudly as she squirted, her tights becoming drenched.

The blue haired woman giggled. “T..that’s all it t..took to make you c..cum? We should do this m..more often then..”

The pink haired woman moaned, continuing to finger herself even after squirting. Her face was red with humiliation, watching her girlfriend get fucked by Dorian’s large cock.

Dorian steadily sped up, fucking her faster and faster. His erection continuously pounded into her cervix. He wanted nothing more than to cum as deeply as possible into her attractive body.

“Oooh yeah...your cock is amazing!” The girl yelled, enjoying the feeling of her pussy stretching around his thickness. “I n..need your cum!”

Dorian’s grunts became louder and louder as the minutes passed, his cock in absolute bliss. 

“D..do you want to knock m..me up, stud? Are y..ou going to cum inside me?” The woman teased, her cervix being beaten by his tip.

Her girlfriend squeezed her hand harder, furiously masturbating. “God..please! Knock her up! Give h..her a baby!”

Dorian felt himself getting closer and closer, egged on by their words. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Fill me up, s..stud! I want y..your baby!” The woman screamed.

“I..I’m so close…” Dorian said, his balls clenching up.

“Y..yes! Cum for me! G..get me pregnant!” She yelled, moaning loudly.

He felt himself pass the point of no return, causing him to push his cock deep into her cunt, pressing the tip directly against her cervix.

The woman screamed in pleasure, wrapping her legs around his waist as she felt his sperm draining into her fertile womb in powerful jets. 

The pink haired girl nearly collapsed, leaning on the table to support herself as she squirted once again, her legs shaking as she watched Dorian cum inside of her girlfriend’s pussy.

The room was filled with the echoed moans of the three cumming individuals, taking several minutes for the noises to slowly quiet as their orgasms faded.

When they had calmed themselves sufficiently, the two women kissed, knowing that Dorian had granted them a child.

***

As night fell on the Mist planet, Dorian used his power to ignite a small flame in his palm. Then, increasing his concentration, he fueled the flame. It slowly grew, increasing in intensity until it mirrored a lit torch. 

Lasting only a few seconds, Dorian let the flame disperse as he stumbled backwards and bumped into his cell wall.

He waited until his vision unblurred from being lightheaded before he re ignited the flame, repeating the action.

While he had promised Yasma to act as an obedient slave, he certainly wasn’t going to sit around while they waited for an escape opportunity. He would spend the time training, building his stamina. 

He was going to be ready when the time came.


	21. Broken Chains

A fireball burst from Dorian’s open palm, launching across the room and smashing into the stone wall of his cell, adding yet another scorch mark. It had been two entire years since he had been enslaved, and he had practiced his powers as often as he was able to. 

Though he felt a deep satisfaction at the fact that his imprisonment had caused him to knock up more women than he could reasonably count, he didn’t go a single day without thinking about Esi, Mira, Callie, Aya, and his many children living in Bermil’s tower. Did they think he was dead? That he abandoned them? He had a responsibility to return to them, and each day that passed without him escaping was a failure.

Following Yasma’s advice, Dorian had submitted to Shing, pretending to be her loyal breeder as she slowly let her guard down and gave him more freedoms. Her trust had grown to the point that she no longer required his cell to be locked. He was allowed to wander a small portion of the fortress whenever he wanted to, though the guards were obviously still commanded to keep a close eye on him.

Breeding sessions were still conducted strictly, however. At the beginning of each morning, Yasma was sent to Dorian cell to inform him of the schedule for that day. She’d explain how many women he would be impregnating, and at what time. Though he had started with an average of ten women a day, the number steadily doubled as Shing’s reputation increased. Though no one was aware of Dorian’s identity, anyone in the galaxy who was considering a sperm donation now knew of Shing’s unique stud.

However, this day was different. Yasma was late. She always entered his cell at the exact time each day, which made Dorian suspicious of her absence. Hours passed before she finally arrived, interrupting his training.

“Where have you been?” He asked, wiping sweat from his forehead. While he had improved considerably, his powers still required an abundance of stamina and focus.

Yasma took a quick glance at the fresh scorch marks before returning her gaze to Dorian. “The mistress has commanded me to inform you that you only have one appointment today.”

The news was exceedingly odd, as it had never occurred before. “I..don’t understand. Is Shing busy today or something?”

“No, but she made it clear that she has a very important client scheduled for you. You’re going to be properly washed and prepared.” Yasma replied.

“Do you know who the client is?” He asked, following her as she stepped out of the cell.

She began to lead him, swaying her exotic hips. “The mistress will explain in person.” She responded. After passing a pair of scantily clad guards she got closer to Dorian, keeping her voice low. “You should be more discreet with your training. If Shing sees those scorch marks, it’ll undo a year’s worth of trust.”

“Don’t worry, she never comes to my cell. However, I’ve been meaning to talk to you.”

“Oh?”

“I’ve been thinking about our problem, and I might have found a solution.” He began, referring to their escape plan. They had both memorized the guards’ patrol patterns and the layout of the fortress, but the final piece of the plan dealt with getting off of the planet. “Do you know if Shing kept the ankle cuff that I arrived with?”

Yasma seemed to consider it for a moment before responding. “I’m not sure, why?” 

“If you can find it, we can activate it after we escape the fortress. It’ll send a signal to one of my allies known as Bermil, allowing him to find our location.” He explained. The mist world was harsh, and they wouldn’t survive for long outside the walls of Shing’s fortress. With no other settlements on the planet, the only way off would be from an outside source.

Yasma seemed intrigued by the idea. “I’ll look around. If she kept it there are a few rooms it could be in, but they are all restricted to you.”

“Good luck then. If you can’t find it, our options are going to stay pretty limited.” He said, his voice serious.

They reached the door to one of the fortress’s washrooms and entered. Shing was already waiting for them. She was entirely naked, relaxing in the large stone pool. It was the first time Dorian had seen her fit body completely nude, and the sight made his caged cock twitch with arousal.

“Ah, there’s my pet! Come, let’s get you clean.” Shing said, gesturing to the water. “Yasma, unlock him.”

Following her command, Yasma removed his cockcage. She then disrobed as well, removing her overly revealing pleasure slave outfit.

Seeing Yasma’s naked body quickly caused him to become erect, which he tried to conceal with his hands. Her exotic brown skin and toned body had been a continuous torment for the last two years, as he had wanted nothing more than to sleep with the gorgeous beauty.

“Excited already?” Shing said teasingly.

Dorian blushed, stepping carefully into the water to join his mistress. Yasma followed him close by.

“Yasma, clean my pet. He has to be ready for our special guest.” Shing commanded, leaning back against the edge of the pool.

“Yes mistress.” Yasma replied in an emotionless tone. She began to rub him down, starting with his back.

“Today is a very important day, pet.” Shing said, watching them. “Everything I’ve built has led to this.”

Dorian tried to focus on Shing words, rather than the sexy slave cleaning his naked body. “Who is the client, mistress?”

Shing grinned, seeing Yasma move from his back to his chest. “The most important woman we’ve ever serviced, my pet. Empress Minetta of The Ondara Empire.”

Dorian stared at her, stunned. Having been born on Varia Prime, he had heard all about their main enemy. There wasn’t a single citizen in the Varian empire who didn’t know about Minetta’s legendary father, who wrecked havoc and destruction across the galaxy, nearly doubling the Ondara Empire. When he finally died, Dorian’s homeworld threw a massive celebration. 

Shing continued to explain as Yasma moved onto Dorian’s legs. “It’s been a very closely guarded secret, but Empress Minetta is sterile. Her private doctors have attempted to assist her in becoming pregnant, but they’ve had no success. She is unable to produce an heir. That is, until she became aware of my services.”

Yasma switched her attention to his cock, startling him slightly and snapping him out of his thoughts as she began to rub his erection. While only rubbing with the intention to clean, the movements still sent tingles of pleasure through him.

Shing watched as her slave cleaned her stud’s cock. “With your extremely high fertility, she intends to use your sperm to get pregnant with an heir. She’s heard of our success with other women who were sterile, as I’m sure you remember.”

Dorian nodded, feeling Yasma’s hands on his member. Just as he began to let out an involuntary moan, she removed her hands. 

“He’s clean now, mistress.” Yasma announced, showing no emotion. 

“Good. So, my pet, you will put a baby in the empress’s belly. She has requested for you to be bound, so if you behave I’ll reward you well.” Shing explained, grinning deviously. With her C cup breasts above the water, Dorian could see how firm and perfectly shaped they were.

“Yes mistress, I understand.” He replied in mock submissiveness.

“You better. This deal will determine our future, so I suggest that you make her happy.”

***

Less than an hour later, Dorian had been brought to the breeding chamber. There, he waited alone.

The heavy doors opened, and a group of armored guards wearing the symbol of The Ondara Empire on their breastplates. Helmets concealed their entire heads, while their bodysuits covered the rest of their bodies. They marched into the room, lining the circular wall of the room. Next, a woman entered, wearing expensive looking clothing. She looked to be in her late twenties, with chin length dark blue hair, matching her famous father’s hair color. Her clothes didn’t conceal much, as large openings designed into her outfit showed off her perfectly toned stomach and navel. Her slightly pale skin looked incredibly soft, complimenting her gorgeous body.

The Empress approached Dorian, eyeing his naked body. “So, you’re the stud?” She asked, addressing him directly.

Standing in front of the daughter of a man he had heard about since childhood caused his voice to become lost in his throat, though he quickly regained control over himself. “Yes, your majesty.”

“Hmm, very well, you’ll do.” She replied, smirking at him as she made a hand gesture to her guards.

The guards approached him, seizing him by his forearms. 

“What the-“ Dorian started to say as they grabbed him.

One of the guards unhooked a coil of dark rope from his belt, using it to tie Dorian’s arms to his sides before they pushed him onto the padded table.

The empress snapped her figures, causing a female guard to remove her helmet and kneel down in front of her master. Obviously very accustomed to her commands, the guard leaned in and began to lick between Empress Minnetta's legs, causing her to bite her sultry lip. 

Dorian watched as the guard ate out the Empress, noticing his cock rising.

The female guard was clearly skilled with her mouth, as it didn't take long for Minnetta to let out a moan. 

"That's enough." She commanded, pushing the guard's head away. A thin string of saliva hung from the tip of the guard's mouth, stretching from Minnetta's clit.

Fully hard and tied up, Dorian eagerly gazed at The Empress as she climbed onto the padded table, using her guards to assist her. She moved elegantly, a smug look on her face as she peered down at him as if she owned him. Technically she did, as his sperm had been bought and paid for by the young monarch.

She mounted his bound waist, her smooth thighs pressed against his hips and hands. His cock pressed up against her firm belly, twitching as if it knew it was close to her womb. "Well, slave, are you going to be the one to give me an heir?"

Arms bound to his sides, he had little choice in the matter. Not that he would even consider refusing, however, as the mere thought of knocking up the gorgeous ruler on top of him filled his nude body with desire. "I will...your majesty."

Minneta placed her delicate hand on his member, holding it against her stomach while stroking it lightly. "Many have tried. Is your sperm worthy enough to sire my successor?" 

His balls ached at the thought of his child becoming a future Emperor or Empress. "Trust me..I'll knock you up…"

"Hmm...you better." She said, lifting herself so her pussy was above his waiting rod. With the brief oral treatment from her guard's experienced tongue, her vagina was already wet and ready to be used.

Feeling her nearly dripping pussylips against his tip, he bit his lip in anticipation.

Moving slowly, she sank down onto his cock, taking inch after inch as she released an involuntary groan. Her vagina muscles clenched and quivered, feeling his length penetrating deep into her tight body.

Dorian gasped as his tip hit her cervix, hilting her completely. He arched his back slightly, clenching at the pleasure of plunging his cock into a powerful Empress. 

Minnetta closed her eyes for a moment, savoring the sensation of having her cunt filled completely. She then put her hands on his bound chest, using him to steady herself as she began to move her hips.

The motion slowly milked his cock, making his toes curl in bliss. 

"I have to admit...your cock...is better than most of...my slaves'..." she said, her perky breasts slightly bouncing in rhythm with her movements.

There was little Dorian could do except lay back and enjoy the sensation of having his cock inside of the beautiful Empress. He watched her body rock back and forth, grinding his member inside of her tight tunnel.

Her breath became heavier as she increased her pace, her grinding motions slowly morphing into thrusts. 

He watched her pretty face redden in arousal, his cock sliding in and out of her pussy. He could feel every inch of her vagina walls caressing his length, slick with her juices.

The guards watched dutifully, unflinching at the sight of their lovemaking. The scene was clearly something that they were used to, as the only change in their firm stance was the slight bulges in the bodysuits of the males.

"Y..your pussy...is amazing…" he moaned, his cock steadily inching towards his inevitable climax.

"You better...not cum yet…" Minneta responded, looking down deviously at him. "I paid a...considerable amount for...your cock…"

Her words let a trickle of panic seep into him, as he knew that he wouldn't last much longer. The young Empress obviously had a substantial amount of experience, as her royal pussy was quickly milking him to completion.

Catching the quick glimpse of alarm in his eyes, she smiled cruelly and began to speed up further.

"I..can't…" 

She interrupted him by pulling his cock nearly all the way out of her pussy, before slamming back down onto it, the tip smashing into her cervix.

He opened his mouth as the motion sent a burst of pleasure through his cock, practically throwing him towards orgasm.

Unfortunately for him the thrust was only the beginning, as she followed it up with another, and another, slamming down hard each time.

Dorian clenched his bound hands into fist, forcing himself not to pass over the edge of climax. 

Her pussy engulfed his entire length each time, pounding it into her young body. "D..don’t...cum yet...or else…"

He gritted his teeth, using all of his concentration to fight against the bursts of pleasure. Her pussy felt way too good.

The elegant Empress had revealed her true self, ramming her pussy down in a sexual fervor. "N..not yet..!"

While he desperately struggled to stay on the edge of orgasm, his body wanted nothing more than to cum.

"J..just a l..little...more….and…" she began to say between violent thrusts, "..aaaand…cum..!"

Letting out a loud groan, Dorian let himself pass over his limit, cumming hard. His moan grew into a scream as sperm rocketed uncontrollably out of his cock.

The Empress reached her own orgasm, feeling his extremely potent seed splashing into her nearly sterile womb, forcefully finding an egg. Having been tormented for so long by knowing she was barren, the sensation of finally being able to be fertilized sent her into a convulsing climax as she fulfilled her biological duty. Her bloodline would continue.

The guards watched as Dorian finished inside of their Empress, now unable to conceal their envy. Their bulges were too prominent to miss, while the female guard clasped her hands near her crotch, subtly rocking her hips.

With his eyes rolling back in his head, Dorian felt nothing but pure ecstasy as he emptied his balls into the young Empress, knowing that he was knocking her up with his seed. His child would be her heir.

His vision blurred as he became lightheaded. The last thing he felt before allowing himself to slip into unconsciousness was Minnetta's beautiful young body collapsed on top of him.

***

An hour after Dorian awakened in his cell, one of Shing’s guards opened the door. "Come. The mistress summons you."

Confused, he got up from his bed. "Where's Yasma?" 

"With the mistress. Now, follow. That's an order." She replied emotionlessly.

Yasma had always been the one to retrieve him from his cell. The sudden change unnerved him, though he obeyed and followed.

The guard led him up to the main floor and into the large main room of the fortress, where Shing sat in her heavily decorated throne. However, Dorian’s eyes were immediately drawn to Yasma, who was completely naked and restrained in a mobile rack that held her upside down, with her arms tied behind her back and her sensual brown legs spread far apart into a T position. Her gorgeous mouth was gagged, and saliva dripped down her face. Her clitless pussy was on full display, the lips slightly parted from her bound position.

“There’s my stud!” Shing said as he was brought before her. “You did very well with our last client. I’ve been informed that the Empress quite enjoyed receiving your seed. Her doctors have already confirmed her pregnancy, which they previously thought to be impossible.”

“What’re you doing to her?” Dorian asked firmly, eyeing Yasma’s quivering body.

Shing held up a finger. “We’ll get to that, stud. Your success with Minnetta has brought a massive boost to my reputation. Because of you, every woman in the Ondaran Empire will think of one name when considering a sperm donor service: Shing Nenmi!” She exclaimed, standing up with a twitching smile. “I’ve waited to reach this point for so long…which brings us to why I’ve summoned you.”

With a hand gesture from the mistress, a scantily clad female guard approached Shing, holding a container that he recognized as a sperm collector.

“Your reward.” Shing said, her eyes squinting deviously. “I’m sure you’ve seen hundreds of these containers during your countless milkings, though this is the one from your latest.” The guard handed her the container. “Well, to be honest, this’ll be a reward for both of us. My obedient little pleasure slave here is going to take your sperm and birth your child, while simultaneously producing me another stud to milk when it reaches maturity. If she gives birth to a girl, we’ll simply try again.”

Dorian watched as Shing placed her unoccupied hand on Yasma’s smooth inner thigh, making her squirm. He couldn’t deny that the thought of his child growing inside of the gorgeous exotic slave made his caged cock perk up with arousal, though he didn’t like the fact that his future child would be another slave to Shing.

Shing held the container over Yasma’s exposed vagina. “Looks like your dick likes the idea. I bet it wishes it wasn’t locked up..” she said, laughing. “At least you can enjoy seeing your cum enter her.”

Yasma struggled, lifting her bound head to watch helplessly as Shing tilted the container, taking her time before Dorian’s sperm poured over the edge, dripping a steady viscous stream directly into her pussy. She thrashed, feeling his extremely fertile seed slipping between her labia and leaking down her vaginal canal, going deeper and deeper until it reached her young womb.

The sight of his cum being poured into her beautiful body drove his cock crazy, becoming painfully hard inside his chastity cage.

The exotic brown girl let out an involuntary moan into her gag, her thighs quivering as she felt his sperm fertilize her womb. She would be the mother of his child, whether she wanted to or not.

Shing laughed, clearly taking enjoyment of her slave’s bound torment. The decision to get pregnant was no longer Yasma’s, as her mistress held her fate solely in her cruel hands.

***

Dorian once again stood before Shing’s throne. Two weeks had passed since Yasma’s artificial insemination. His unique DNA had caused the pregnancy to progress quickly, as she now seemed to be in her second trimester. 

“You’ve got a busy day ahead of you, stud.” she announced. Yasma was sitting on her lap, only a thin cloth hanging from her waist to conceal her exotic pussy. Shing gently stroked her slave’s pregnant belly, smiling smugly at him. She deeply enjoyed teasing him with the fact that his unborn child was her property, and would be used to breed whoever his master desired. 

The sight both aroused and infuriated Dorian. He’d had enough. Today was the day he was breaking free, with or without Yasma’s help. He had trained tirelessly since his enslavement, allowing him to use his powers without fainting immediately. He finally felt as though he was ready, though there was only one way to know for sure.

Shing snapped her fingers, and two guards entered. Yasma no longer visited his cell, as she was at the mistress’s side constantly since the pregnancy. The pair of sexually dressed guards led him out of the room, as they had done for several days.

He followed obediently, biding his time. They reached the entrance to the breeding chamber, where the latest of countless women waited to receive his seed. The success of Empress Minnetta’s pregnancy had severely boosted business, and Dorian had spent nearly every waking hour breeding and being milked.

The door to the chamber was opened, and he was pushed inside. The first client of the day was standing next to the padded table, looking shy as she fiddled with her red hair.

One of the guards kneeled down in front of him, holding a key. She carefully unlocked his chastity cage, sliding it off of his large cock. The client blushed at the sight, her cheeks nearly matching her hair.

The woman began to unbutton her top, her face a mix of nervousness and desire. Dorian didn’t bother to even let her finish undressing, as he turned to the guard on his right and put his hands on her head with his palms over her temples. She looked confused for a split second, before screaming as Dorian concentrated and sent a burst of flame from both hands, instantly engulfing her head.

The second guard was stunned by the surprise attack, as they had grown complacent from his obedience. She went to unshelve her energy sword, though was far too slow as Dorian threw his fist into her jaw, knocking her flat on her back.

With both guards down, he picked up one of the dropped energy swords and turned to the client, who had retreated to the far end of the breeding chamber, crouching in fear. “Sorry lady, this isn’t about you. Stay here and don’t get involved. Got it?”

The woman nodded, shaking. 

Dorian’s expression grew firm, and he turned to the door. “Well, here goes nothing.”

Stepping into the hallway, he immediately heard shouts as several guards ran towards him, clearly alerted by the scream. He took a breath, readying his energy sword. He had trained for this since the day he was captured, and he wasn’t going to fail now.

He swung his sword as the first guard to reach him, causing her to parry. With her sword up, he brought his left hand down and sent a blast of fire into her stomach, making her scream and drop to the floor. The second reached him, then a third, then a fourth. They swarmed him, wrapping around to attack from four different angles. He blocked a slash, stepped out of the way of another, and ducked, delivering a crippling cut at one of the female guard’s knees.

The three remaining women watched their companion fall, before blocking a stab from Dorian as he simultaneously swung his fist out to his left, clumsily smashing into the mouth of the guard nearest to him. She swore and stumbled back, putting her hand to her mouth. The momentary disorientation allowed him to thrust out his energy sword, skewering her.

The last two women slowly circled him, watching him carefully. The guard behind him slashed down at him, causing him to swing around and meet her blade with his, deflecting it to the side and coming back around in time to parry the other guard’s attack, before following it up with a slash that severed her hand. Before she could even react to the loss, Dorian grabbed her by her armor strap and roughly dragged her in a half circle before letting her crash into her comrade. 

Knocked to the ground with the wounded woman falling on top of her, the last guard had no time to react before Dorian drove his blade through both of them.

Pulling his energy sword from his enemies, Dorian leaned against the cold stone wall, regaining his breath. He had killed before, though not as many at once, and certainly not as brutally. The sight of his actions left a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. “It..had to...be done..” he said to himself between exhausted breaths.

He regained his composure and carried on, moving down the hallway towards the fortress’s throne room.

As he emerged from the hallway, the four guards that usual stood next to the throne were waiting for him, each aiming a blaster. Before they could shoot, Dorian concentrated, opening his palms and focusing, gathering the tiny vapor particles in the atmosphere and using his powers to freeze them, forming a small ice shard to hover above each hand. It took only a second, and even less for him to thrust out his hands and launch them both at his targets. The left punctured a guard’s exposed stomach, while the right went through the eye of another.

The surprise attack shocked the two remaining guards, giving Dorian the opportunity to take cover behind a pillar before the wounded pair even hit the ground.

Blaster Fire erupted around him, slamming into the pillar and hitting the wall behind him. They didn’t stop for an instant, giving him no chance to fight back, while also not approaching since they now had no idea what he could be capable of.

Seemingly pinned behind the pillar, Dorian lifted the energy sword in front of him. Using his knowledge of engineering while aboard The Nimbus, he ignited a flame in his hand and held it directly under the area where the energy blade connected to the hilt. After a few seconds of heating, the sword began to flicker as it’s powersource grew increasingly unstable. Just before he was sure it could take no more, he quickly flung it around the pillar. It landed, skidding across the floor before stopping between the two attackers. With a loud burst, the energy sword’s core erupted into a small explosion. Though not enough to outright kill them, the explosion sent them flying onto their backs, giving Dorian enough time to quickly pick up one of the fallen blasters and finish them both.

With all four dealt with, he knew where he had to go.

Traveling up several staircases, he eventually reached a large door made of carefully carved wood, looking more like a piece of abstract art than an entrance. A guard stood in front of it, the last defense Shing had from her former breeding slave. The guard was larger than the other’s, holding an electrified spear. She glared at him. “You want the mistress? You’ll have to go through me!”

Dorian rolled his eyes, lifting his blaster and firing. The blaster bolt collided between her large breasts, and her mouth opened in surprise as her body went limp. He stepped over her as she began to slide down the stairs, allowing him to push open the heavy door.

Inside, Dorian saw the well decorated personal quarters of Mistress Shing. While the rest of the fortress reminded him of a stone castle, this room had been fitted with the best modern technology credits could buy outside of the civilized worlds. The stone walls were covered with floor to ceiling mirror panels that were able to scan and display information about the individuals in the room. Hovering spheres of light illuminated the room, peacefully traveling through the air above his head. A hologram projector sat on a desk to his left, which he guessed was her main way of meeting with potential clients. To top it all off, a massive bed sat in the center of the room, hovering several feet above the ground.

He shot the bed’s control panel, and it slowly descended to the floor, with Shing sitting smugly in the center, her legs crossed. Next to her was Yasma, completely naked and holding her pregnant stomach. 

“So, you’ve finally come to kill your master, huh stud?” Shing asked, retaining her confident tone and elegant posture.

“Did she hurt you?” Dorian asked Yasma, while still pointing his blaster at Shing.

Yasma seemed surprised to see Dorian, especially naked and armed. “I..uh no, she didn’t. How did you…”

“It’s complicated. Just get dressed, we’re getting out of here.” he replied, before turning his attention back to the mistress. “Where’s the ankle cuff that I arrived with?”

“Ah, so that’s how you plan to get off the planet. It’s been two years, stud. Do you really still think there’s someone out there still trying to locate you?” Shing replied, giving a quick chuckle.

Dorian aimed his blaster to the ceiling and fired, sending tiny pieces of stone raining to the ground. “I won’t ask twice.”

“Alright...alright...” Shing said, putting her hands out in a calming gesture while retaining her elegant composure. She then pointed to the desk. “It’s in the drawer.”

Yasma finished putting on one of Shing’s many kimonos, though her exotic pregnant belly still poked through. With a gesture from Dorian, she walked over to the desk and opened the drawer. Among the many expensive sex toys, of which most had been used on her as well, Yasma found the ankle cuff. “Got it, let's get the hell out of this place.”

Dorian watched as Yasma walked to the door, though didn’t follow.

“What’s wrong? Let’s go!” She yelled.

He kept his blaster pointed at Shing. “You go, protect our child. Shing and I have some unfinished business.”

“Dorian, are you sure you…” the exotic woman began, before looking at Shing’s smirking face. Yasma’s expression hardened, and she glared at her former master in utter hatred. “Give her hell, for both of us. I’ll take the ankle tracker outside, meet me on the landing pad when you’re finished with her. You better be right about whoever’s tracking you being friendly.”

Giving a nod, he watched as she left the room, leaving him alone with Shing.

“So, you’re going to kill me?” the mistress said, her expression unwavering. “I have credits. That special sperm of yours has made me even richer than before I purchased you. Surely you like to see some of the credits you’ve earned, in exchange for my life?”

He shook his head, taking a step towards her. “Nope, not here to kill you.”

Her confident expression slipped slightly. “Then..what? Surely it wasn’t so bad being my stud. You got to knock up thousands of women. Any man could only DREAM of being in your position. You had to enjoy it a little, right?”

Dorian smirked, taking another step. “Oh I did, which is why you’re still alive. You’re going to pay for making me your slave though, forcing me to be an obedient little breeder while you controlled my cock for TWO entire years.”

With each step, her confidence slipped more and more. “Pay? L..like with credits? I can make you r..rich!”

Shaking his head, Dorian reached her, leaning over her. “Credits? No. You’ll pay with your body!”

She let out a yelp as he grabbed her, pulling her off the bed. He tore at her kimono, ripping it off of her and exposing her perky breasts and red panties. “S..stop! Take your hands off me!”

Tossing his blaster onto the bed, he pushed her roughly on her back against the mirror covered wall, his cock becoming erect at the thought of finally penetrating his mistress.

Feeling his erection pushed between her smooth thighs, Shing tried to push him off of her. He was too strong, and began to touch her breasts, rubbing over her nipples. “H..how dare you t..touch your mistress without permission! I..I own you!”

“You’re done being my master, Shing.” he replied, leaning in and gently biting her neck as she continued fighting him.

Shing felt him grab her panties, forcing them aside. “G..guards! Help your master!”

“They’re gone, Shing.” he said, grabbing his cock and pressing it against her labia. “It’s just you and me, and you’re going to get what you deserve..”

She let out a loud cry as he forced his large cock into her pussy. The mirror panel she was pressed up against began to quietly beep, displaying both hers and Dorian’s names along with several other details as it scanned their bodies. Her distress was listed as very high, blinking red.

He let out a strained gasp, feeling her tightness as he forced his way inside. Her resistance slowed him down quite a bit, though he eventually managed to bottom out inside of her, reaching her cervix.

Shing’s once smug face was now grimacing from being forcefully entered. She started smacking him, causing him to grab her wrists and pin them against the mirror next to her head. “D..damnit! S..top!”

Taking his time, he made small slow thrusts by rocking his hips back and forth, enjoying the sensation of her pussy.

As each minute ticked by, the distress level displayed on the mirror slowly lowered more and more, as her body involuntarily grew aroused at having such a large dick stimulating her vagina.

“You’re..starting to like this..aren’t you?” Dorian teased, his thrusts becoming larger.

She continued yelling, begging her guards to save her. “I w..won’t let a...SLAVE use me..!”

“You..d..don’t really h..ave a choice…” he said, biting her ear as his cock slid in and out of her resisting pussy. He could feel her becoming wetter, lubing his girth and allowing him to increase his speed.

She gritted her teeth, the pain in her pussy slowly mixing with her increasing pleasure.

Not only could he feel her become more aroused, he could literally see it displayed on the mirror, which continually scanned her sexy body. It took several variables into account to accurately measure her arousal, such as heart rate, breathing, blood pressure, etc. He could even see his own on display, steadily rising with each movement of his hips.

Continually fighting against his grip, Shing had never felt so helpless and vulnerable. She had always been the one incharge, commanding and controlling the desires of her slaves. To finally experience the lack of control she inflicted on her underlings made a part of her...horny? She couldn’t believe it! There was no way!

With his thrusts becoming harder and rougher, he noticed something on the mirror display. Under her arousal level and in plain text read: OVULATION LIKELY DETECTED. “W..well isn’t that..g..great…you’re o..ovulating…!”

The words sent a mix of both fear and desire through her, causing her arousal meter to jump. “N..NO..Y..YOU CA..NT..”

“You k..know how fertile I a..am..Shing...it wouldn’t h..have mattered either w..way…” he said, speeding up drastically. “B..but maybe it’s a..a sign t..that your body...w..wants my b..baby…” he said through his rough pounding. He watched as his words caused her arousal level to jump once again.

“NO...DONT..Y..YOU DARE…” she said, filling with panic.

Dorian took both of her wrists in his right hand, and used his left to lift up her leg, allowing him to thrust harder and deeper into her ovulating cunt. He wanted to knock her up badly. He NEEDED to knock her up.

“I..I CAN’T HA..VE A S..SLAVE’S BABY....” she yelled, trying to free her hands. Her pretty cheeks reddened with embarrassment at the fact that his strength was only making her wetter.

He pounded into her pussy wildly, desperate to impregnate the woman who had been his cruel master. For two entire years he had to look at her perfect body and only wonder what it would be like to fuck her. Now, he finally had the chance to cum as deeply into her fertile vagina as he wanted.

The mirror display showed his arousal reaching as highly as possible, and Shing could only scream and beg as her sexy body was roughly ravished. He was going to get her pregnant, and she could do nothing to stop him.

Taking a final slam against her cervix, Dorian’s cock exploded with pleasure as his sperm erupted out of his tip violently, sending powerful blasts directly into Shing’s ovulating womb.

Knowing that she was certain to become pregnant with his child, Shing clenched her eyes shut and orgasmed, hard.

His legs shook as load after load of cum was pumped into his former master’s fertile pussy, knocking her up. He felt nothing but satisfaction, finally draining his balls into the woman he had despised for so long. By the time his orgasm faded, he had nearly blacked out. He stumbled backwards, letting Shing sink to the floor as cum leaked from her used pussy. “I..that...just...wow..”

She leaned her head back against the mirror covered wall, closing her eyes as tears continued leaking down her elegant cheeks. She was ruined, both mentally and financially. She had lost her main source of income, and a slave had defiled her perfect body. Worse, she had even secretly enjoyed it! What would she do now, knowing that a part of her was a submissive slut who enjoyed being used and knocked up against her will? Not to mention the baby that was now forming inside her womb.

Dorian took several minutes to sit down on the side of the bed and catch his breath, deeply satisfied at knowing that Shing would now have to give birth and care for his future child. When he was ready, he stood up, careful to keep his balance. He looked for an outfit in her wardrobe, and was surprised to find his old black jumpsuit. He put it on before walking to the door. “Don’t ever try to find me, or I’ll put another baby in you.” he said, taking one last look at Shing.

She didn’t even open her eyes to watch him leave.

***

Leaving the fortress was simple now that the guards had been dealt with. Dorian retraced his steps from two years ago, exiting through a door and arriving onto the rooftop landing pad where a ship waited for him, guarded by several cyborgs. Yasma was waiting for him, speaking to a man that he immediately recognized.

“Bermil!” he exclaimed, approaching them.

The man turned, his face lighting up at the sight of Dorian. “Ah there you are, my boy!”

“I explained the situation and convinced him to wait outside.” Yasma added as Dorian and The Collector eagerly shook hands. “Is it done? Is she dead?”

Dorian turned to her, his expression hardening. “Worse.”

“I don’t know about you two, but I’d very much like to get off this creepy mist planet as fast as possible.” Bermil interjected, gesturing to the ship. They both agreed, and boarded the small vessel.

As the carrier lifted off the landing pad, Dorian watched as his involuntary home for the last two years steadily grew smaller as they rose.

“Dorian, you don’t know how relieved I am to see you. We never stopped looking. When I saw that your tracker had been reactivated, I nearly thought that I was hallucinating!” The Collector explained, patting his younger colleague on the back.

“How’s Esi? Mira? Are they safe?” Dorian replied quickly.

The older man scratched the back of his head. “Well, to be honest, we had no idea how to contact them. You never gave us any information about them. Though I can assure you that all of your children back at The Tower are perfectly healthy and happy, including Aya. She’ll be ecstatic to have you returned to her safely! We’ll be there soon, don’t worry.”

Dorian looked at him as if he was insane. “What’re you talking about? I can’t go back to the tower right now! I need to see my wife! Take me to Yarrin!”

“Dorian, listen,” Bermil began, “you’ve been away for two entire years. Our deal was supposed to be long completed by now. I need you to come back with me. We’ll travel through the portal, side by side, and find out it’s secret. Then you can return to your family like we agreed. Fair?”

“What? No! Of course that's not fair! I just escaped from slavery, and you won’t even let me see my wife and daughter?”

“Calm yourself, my boy. We had an agreement that you still haven’t fulfilled. You could at least grant me the courtesy of finishing our arrangement after I just rescued you.”

“Rescued me?! I’m the one who escaped!” Dorian retorted.

“The fortress, yes. Then what? Traverse the entire planet in the hope of finding some forgotten settlement? There aren’t any.”

“I could have used Shing’s holocommunicator!”

Bermil let out a sign. “Look Dorian, the more we argue the longer this’ll take. Just come with me through the portal, and I'll let you return to your wife. Not only that, but I'll assist you in any way I can to get your ship back from your enemies. Deal?”

“Damnit, fine, let's just get this over with.” Dorian said, exhausted from his ordeal.


	22. Capital of a Dead Empire

"Dad!" Aya said as Dorian stepped out of the airlock and into The Collector's Tower. His mixed-race daughter looked just as she had when he last saw her, except her breasts were exposed to allow the two children she carried in her arms to suckle at her perky teenaged nipples.

Behind her was a massive crowd of people filling the corridors. All except the six women of his harem were his biological children. They cheered at the sight of him, the noise of their many cries almost overpowering him.

Aya gestured for him to follow, leading him through the crowd with both Yama and Bermil closely behind.

Dorian waved as he walked, parting the massive group of cheering bodies as he followed her through the hall. Though they were his biological children, there were many faces that he didn't recognize, and even more names that he didn't know. With them all produced by six different mothers, there was a large variety of heights, skin tones, and hair colors. 

They emerged on the other side of the long mob, descending down a steep staircase guarded by cyborgs.

"Aya...are they both yours?" Dorian asked, the cheers of his children now far enough away for him to hear himself think.

She stopped when the staircase leveled out, turning to him to display her two children. Both were seemingly over two years old, with the one on the left possessing lighter skin, and the other possessing a dark ebony tone. "They are. You recognize Zet, right?" She asked, gesturing to the lighter skinned one with a proud smile.

"Of course! Waylon's son." He replied.

"These are your grandchildren?" Yasma asked, looking at the two babies in Aya's arms as she cradled her own baby bump. "You couldn't be much older than her!"

"It's complicated. The baby in your womb right now won't only be born much sooner, but it'll also reach maturity faster as well. Why do you think so many women were willing to pay Shing for my sperm?" Dorian explained.

Aya gestured to the darker child. "Dad, this one is Set. He was sired before I even knew you were missing, which is something we REALLY need to talk about after all of this is over with."

"Zet and Set huh?" Dorian asked, before Bermil stepped between them.

"You two can discuss that later. For now, Aya, please escort mis Yasma to our guest quarters. She can remain in The Tower until she gives birth, and we'll start looking for a suitable planet for her to live on when she's ready." Bermil explained

Yasma bowed her head in gratitude, a gesture that she had become well accustomed to during her life as an exotic slave. "Good luck Dorian."

He watched Aya lead her down a separate quoridoor before following Bermil. They reached an elevator, allowing it to take them to the deepest part of The Tower. 

Emerging, Dorian recognized it as the location of the huge ancient portal, which sat dormantly in the center of the massive cave.

"I've requested for all one hundred of your children to meet us here in a few minutes, though I wanted to discuss something with you." The Collector said, his voice more serious than Dorian had ever heard from him.

"What is it? I would have expected you of all people to be the most excited about this." Dorian replied, leaning against the strange metal of the monolithic device. 

"Oh I am excited, trust me. This'll be the greatest achievement of my life. My mind just wanders back to my conversations with Hex as we get closer and closer to actually passing through the portal."

The mention of Hex sent a tingle of loss through Dorian, knowing that he had lost the strange little AI created by his father. When the deal was done, he'd stop at nothing to get her back. "Before you gave her to me?"

Bermil nodded. "We had many conversations. She was one of the most valuable items in my collection that related to the first empire. The things she revealed about our galaxy's past...I couldn't even imagine before finding her."

Dorian chuckled. "I know what you mean. A couple years ago I wouldn't even be able to dream of what I've found out and experienced."

"Then I'm sure you've heard her make mention of the first empire's past, yes? Dorian...godly tentacled creatures? Conquests across the stars? A scheming hybrid species born from your father's seed? I just...well, I just fear that I am making a mistake with this portal incursion."

Dorian bit his lip, pondering the older man's words. "Hex had also examined her worries about this deal to me after we first met."

They both heard the elevator descending.

"Well, either way, it'll certainly be the greatest discovery of this millenia." Bermil said, reaffirming his adventurous tone.

The elevator opened, delivering several of Dorian's children. It would take several trips for it to carry all one hundred down to the cave. Among the first group was Aya, who walked over to them with another girl beside her. Both of them wore skin tight black and red bodysuit that ended at their thighs and forearms.

Dorian looked at Aya's very revealing new bodysuit, able to see every curve and detail of her body.

The girl accompanying Aya reached out her hand. "Hello father, I don't believe we've formally met before. I'm Anita, your daughter."

"And my granddaughter. Her mother was Talia." Bermil added, giving her a hug.

Dorian looked at the girl and smiled. He had always wondered what became of his twin daughters by Talia, though he never had enough time to investigate for himself. Now, one of them had seeked him out instead. "Very nice to finally meet you Anita." He said, looking her up and down. A fair skinned brunette, she had chin length brown hair. Slightly shorter than Dorian, her bodysuit showed off her desirable body. With a flat, toned stomach and firm C cup breasts, she had the athletic appearance of a gymnast. Her strong thighs had subtle muscles, and Dorian had absolutely zero doubts about her flexibility.

"I've decided that these two should accompany us through the portal." The Collector explained. "They've both proven their capabilities and continually practiced their skills in your absence. While I'm sure you know I'd never intentionally put one of my only grandchildren in danger, I'll give you the final say since you are their father."

Dorian looked them both up and down, pondering. He had no experience with Anita, but Aya had been through a LOT with him. "I told you I'd never put you in danger again, Aya."

She looked him in the eye. "I haven't always made the right decisions. I've even put myself in danger to help you-"

"Set is proof of that little understatement." Anita interjected.

Aya rolled her eyes. "BUT...I've trained every day since you went missing, in the hope I'd find you someday. I wanted to be ready to help you. Even though I didn't get to save you, I'm ready. Please dad, just give me a chance…"

Dorian took a few seconds to think, before looking his beautiful mixed race daughter in the eye. "Well Aya, you're a woman now. You have two kids. If you feel like you're prepared to risk your life to join us, I'll trust your judgment."

She flung herself at him, wrapping him in a hug. He could feel her sensual breasts pressing against his body as he returned the embrace.

"Looks like those are the last arrivals." Bermil said as the elevator opened to deliver yet another large group of Dorian's offspring. "Let's begin."

***

It took several minutes to get everyone into position. All one hundred of them had to gather on the massive ring of the portal, built into the smooth ground. Circular bumps outlined the ring, acting as platforms for each of his children to stand on. 

"Stand back until it is activated." Bermil instructed the three of them who would enter.

"What about Aya? Doesn't she have to help activate it as one of the hundred?" Dorian asked.

The older man shook his head. "Anita's twin is taking Aya's place for the activation. The granddaughters you sired for me weren't part of the deal so I didn't count them in the final total. She's still your daughter though, so she'll be completely viable."

The many offspring finished getting into position, where they looked confused. 

"Now what?" One of the males yelled.

The Collector cupped his hands to his mouth and returned the yell. "Fear not, it'll detect your DNA and automatically turn on!" He said. Then in a whisper to himself, "Or at least that's how I interpreted it…"

They all waited, over one hundred people silently anticipating what would occur.

Only when a full two minutes that seemed to drag on for an eternity had passed, each circular platform finally began to activate and glow underneath their feet. None could move, as if their very souls had been tethered to the machine. A rope of light extended from each of them and met in the center of the portal ring, swirling clockwise as it steadily grew to meet the edges of the circle.

Bermil gripped Dorian's shoulder. "It's time."

Dorian nodded in agreement, signaling the older man to take the lead. 

All four of them stepped onto the Portal's structure, approaching the edge.

Bermil took a deep breath. He had waited decades for this moment. All of his research and study had cultivated with the Portal's activation. He took one last look at his companions before stepping over the edge, falling into the unknown.

Dorian stared down at the swirling vortex of energy as The Collector fell through, utterly disappearing. He forced himself to push aside all of his doubts, desperately hoping that he wasn't about to die. With a jump, he followed Bermil's lead, plunging into the portal.

***

In an instant, Dorian was no longer in the cave under The Tower. He was no longer surrounded by his many loving children. On a world he had never seen before, he was practically tossed out of a portal identical to the one he had jumped into, causing him to roll on the hard ground as he landed.

He got to his feet, taking in his surroundings. Wherever the portal had taken them seemed to be some long forgotten city made out of crumbling dark grey stone. Lacking even a hint of plant life, all he could see were half collapsed towers, with a dull brown colored sky peeking behind them. Whatever species had created these monolithic structures were long gone, replaced by a gentle breeze that scattered grey dust across the many abandoned walkways.

When he saw Bermil, Dorian immediately ran over to him. The older man hadn't been as graceful with his landing, and was clutching at his ankle.

"Wasn't the..ah..gentlest fall." The Collector said as Dorian reached him.

He examined the wound. "At least it doesn't look broken. Can you walk?"

As The Collector attempted to get to his feet, Anita shot out of the portal, followed closely by Aya. Both landed safely, though Aya was forced to dodge Anita as she nearly fell on top of her half-sister.

As the older man stumbled on his injured leg, Anita swooped under her grandfather's arm to support him. 

"Do you guys feel that?" Aya asked, turning her head to look down one of the wide stone streets.

"Yeah..I kinda do." Anita replied, continuing to assist Bermil. "I think it's...calling out to me…"

"The hell are you two talking about? I don't feel anything." Dorian asked, brushing the dust off of his jumpsuit.

The Collector spoke up. "Strange...I feel nothing as well. However, I say we follow it. Whatever you two are feeling could lead us to a discovery, which is the entire point of this expedition."

Giving a nod of agreement, Dorian waved his hand in the direction his daughters were staring. "Lead the way then."

***

With Aya guiding them, the group of four traveled down the empty streets of the massive stone city.

It wasn't the first time Dorian and Aya had navigated a destroyed city, though there was something far...stranger...than the bombed city on Zeshan. Apart from the massive stone buildings, there wasn't even a trace of the species that constructed the city. No bones, no vehicles, no machines. Nothing except empty towers. He didn't expect to find a pamphlet explaining everything about the city's creators and their way of life, but at least something!

"We're close." Anita announced as they neared the end of a long road. Ahead, a building stood in their path. Though it was made of the same material, the massive building was wider, surrounded by tall columns that supported a domed roof.

"It feels like my mind is being…pulled..." Aya said, biting her lip as she subconsciously put one hand on her midriff, directly over her womb. 

Dorian shot Bermil a concerned look, though the older man seemed too awestruck to notice. 

They reached the heavy stone doors. The left was nearly four times as tall as them, while the right had broken from its hinges and collapsed to the floor. The group carefully stepped over the debris, entering a tall hallway. Statues of long dead beings lined the hall, giving them their first glimpse of the species that had built the ruined stone city. A tingle of worry trickled through Dorian as he recognized them from his vision that he had been granted two years ago inside the indestructible cube. He remembered them standing beside his father as the massive tentacled beast approached them. 

"Bermil, I think we need to leave. It's not safe-" he began, getting cut off when he heard his companions gasp as they reached the end of the long hall. The corridor had led them to an immense octagonal chamber, with pillars lining the walls. In the center sat the being he was afraid they'd find, a colossal mass of tentacles. Though clearly less than an eighth the size of the creature in his vision, the strange tentacled beast was still considerably massive.

"Good god…" Bermil muttered, gazing up at the gigantic beast. Though it was mostly black, each tentacle ended in a bioluminescent red tip. The sheer number of tentacles, which ranged in size and girth, completely concealed whatever body the creature had.

Dorian's two daughters continued moving forward, seemingly lured by the monster's presence. He grabbed them by their forearms, stopping them.

"Visitors…"

They all instinctively froze when they heard the voice. It sounded feminine, though deep and mature. Strangely, Dorian was certain that it had been inside his mind, rather than out loud.

"It's been soooo long…." The voice continued.

"Who are you? How're you speaking to us?" Bermil asked, taking a step backwards.

"I was once known as The Eighth Zhalla...but that time has long passed…" the creature said, it's telepathic voice holding a hint of sorrow.

Blushing, both Anita and Aya subconsciously rubbed their thighs together, becoming increasingly aroused.

Noticing his daughters' strange behavior, Dorian unsheathed his energy sword. "The hell are you doing to them?!"

"Calm yourself child...they are in no danger. They are merely reacting to my psychic draw. In the days of the empire, it allowed my kind to enslave the people of this world. We accomplished so much...but it was all for nothing…" the monster replied, before changing its tone to be more inquisitive. "Though I am uncertain why it seems to only be affecting females of your...strange species. How did you get here? This world was created to be unfindable."

Bermil spoke up. "My research led me to an ancient portal. We had no idea we'd find...well...all this!"

"Strange...only one hundred with the blood of Drukalmund could have activated an empire portal…" Zhalla stated. "Unless…"

One of the nearly uncountable tentacles extended from the mass, reaching out towards Dorian. He raised his sword, preparing himself.

"Child, if I intended to harm you, you'd already be dead. I simply must...see something…" She said as the tentacle reached him. He begrudgingly allowed it to rest it's tip on his forehead. "Ah I see...you are the son...of The Great Drukalmund..."

"I...don't understand. How would you know that?" Dorian asked, stepping away from the tentacle and wiping off the small amount of slime that it left behind. The slime, despite only being a very small amount that had come into contact with him, made his skin tingle noticeably.

"I've never seen one of...your species before, but your bloodline is undeniable." The monster asserted. "Though the answer to your question is quite simple. Just as an individual shares DNA with their offspring, they also share a spiritual link. This is true for every living creature of every species, connecting parent to child, and child to grandchild for as many generations as the line survives. Now, using the power granted by The Great Drukalmund, all of his descendants are able to sense the connections, including me, as The First Zhalla was created from his DNA. Depending on the power of specific descendents, it is even possible to see an individual's entire bloodline, stretching back to the origin of life in the galaxy. However, that level of power is exceedingly rare, as even I am unable to view that far back."

"Utterly fascinating…" Bermil added, seemingly pondering the creature's telepathic words.

"Hmm...I can also sense that you've sired these two phenomenal beauties." Zhalla added, gesturing with a tentacle to Aya and Anita. "Drukalmund would be quite proud of you."

"If you truly can sense these connections you speak of," Dorian began, "why am I unable to do what you claim?"

"Ah...child...does the son of Drukalmund truly not know? Your mother and father were not Vaidbonded."

Before he could reply, Bermil interjected once more. "Huh, I've come across that concept in my studies of The First Empire. From what I could piece together...it seemed as though being Vaidbonded was similar to a marriage, though on a spiritual level. Additionally, just as children born to non-married couples were born as bastards, non-Vaidbonded couple produced children born with some kind of block on their soul."

The female voice in their head chuckled approvingly. "Very well done. Though I'm not familiar with your concept of 'marriage', you are correct about the block. Known as a Vek to my people, it acts to block an individual's power to a large extent, limiting their potential. All of this is to simply say that you were born with a Vek. However, I can remove it for you using a process known as Vaidimation."

Dorian looked at the giant creature skeptically, though sheathed his weapon. "Why? Why would you help me?"

"You are the son of Drukalmund, the being that founded the empire that led to my creation." Zhalla stated plainly. "Though my predecessors overthrew him, we never hated him. Unfortunately, only now at the end, as I sit on our dead homeworld, I can see that the counsel was wrong. My entire purpose is to rule over and ensure that the empire is stable. I failed. The empire is gone. Now child, hold still." 

Before he could ask any further questions, two tentacles reached him and placed themselves against his temples. Immediately, he groaned as he felt a deep squeezing sensation, as if his soul was being compressed. 

"Dad...your eyes…" Aya muttered, watching as Dorian's irises slowly turned silver.

Feeling his power steadily increasing as the seconds ticked by, he gasped when the tentacles let go of his head. It was as if a dam had shattered inside his soul, unleashing a flood of power throughout his body and causing him to involuntarily shoot flames from his palms, scorching the stone as they slammed into the chamber's walls.

"Father! Are you alright?" Anita said, running to his side and placing her hand on his shoulder. Still blushing, her arousal had only grown with each passing moment. Her pussy juices had begun to leak down her leg, dripping where her bodysuit ended at mid-thigh.

"I'm fine. Better than fine, actually. I feel...stronger!" He exclaimed, clenching his fists.

"Good…" Zhalla said, her voice echoing in their minds. "You are now Vaidimated. Without a Vek, you have the ability to reach your full potential. It'll still take many decades of training, however. For now, I require something from you."

Dorian fixed his gaze on the gigantic beast. "As I thought...what is it?"

"Put simply, I need an heir to my legacy. You will mate with me and give me that heir." The tentacles creature stated plainly.

Contemplating her request for a moment, Dorian replied. "An heir to...what exactly? You said it yourself, The First Empire has been gone for thousands of years."

"That is...unfortunately true." The female voice responded in their minds. "Yet, it is still my purpose to rule the galaxy. Though I may not have enough time left to reclaim the galaxy, I can still give birth to a ninth Zhalla that can."

Aya interjected, continuing to rub her thighs together in arousal. "You...want him to consciously assist you in conquering everything? That's insane!"

The creature chuckled. "Yes, little seductress. He must, as the imperial species are all gone. My kind live for five thousand years, but before we die, we select a powerful individual to breed with. Since the imperials are extinct, it is possible that the son of Drukalmund is the last viable mate for me to create my heir with."

"If this 'imperial species' is the same as the hybrids that ruled the empire, they aren't extinct." Dorian stated, thinking back to his second vision.

The creature was silent for a moment. "While I'll admit that your claim gives me hope, it is irrelevant. I only have two hundred years left in my lifespan, making it unlikely that one will find me before I die. Besides, even if you are a member of a species I've never encountered before, what better candidate to mate with than the son of the empire's founder? The next Zhalla will be...exceedingly powerful…"

Dorian's expression hardened. "No, Zhalla, I won't do it. I won't help you unleash destruction upon the galaxy."

After a long silence, the creature chuckled once more. "Ah...but child, this isn't a negotiation."

Eyes opening wide, Dorian watched as the creature erupted with movement, countless tentacles hurling towards the group of four.

Barely managing to dodge out of the way, Dorian, Aya, and Anita unsheathed their energy swords and began slashing at the attacking mandible. Bermil could only stumble backwards before being swept off his feet.

"No!" Anita yelled, seeing her grandfather become wrapped in the flexible appendages.

The creature held the older man in the air, seeming to examine him. "Your knowledge is certainly impressive, but I have no need of you." She said, before using a tentacle to seemingly tear open a hole in the fabric of reality, creating a small portal. She tossed Bermil inside, before shutting it.

"Dammit!" Dorian yelled, severing a tentacle that had nearly disarmed him. "What did you do to him?!"

The creature's chuckles turned into a sadistic laugh that rang throughout his mind. "He's in a much safer place than you are, I assure you."

Dorian yelled, leaping into the air and slashing several tentacles. With no Vek to hold him back, he felt his power surging. His strength increased, he could jump higher and hit harder than he thought was humanly possible. He shot flames that burnt tentacles to their core, launched ice shards that pierced the beast's flexible appendages. Anything to fight off the flurry of attacks thrown at him.

"I...I can't...anymore…" Aya said, letting her energy sword fall from her hand. Her arousal had become more than she could bear, and she simply allowed Zhalla's tentacles to seize her. They wrapped around her body, lifting her into the air.

"Aya!" Anita yelled, continuing to hold out as she chopped a tentacle down the center, before spinning to get out of the way of an incoming attack. Her arousal had certainly reached her sister's level, though she had far more self control.

The tentacles wrapped around her ankles and thighs, pulling them apart forcefully as her arms were wrapped together behind her. Her supple lips parted, her expression displaying nothing besides total desire as the tentacles began snaking up her thighs. The slime made her skin tingle wherever it touched, only adding to her excitement.

"It's been over a thousand years since I've had a pussy to play with…" Zhalla stated, seeming to savor every moment that it spent sliding up her legs. "You're going to enjoy this, girl. My slime contains a VERY powerful aphrodisiac. I'll make you squirm in bliss for days…"

"Leave her...alone!" Dorain exclaimed in anger, stomping on a tentacle and causing it to implode under his foot.

Reaching her mid inner thigh, the tentacles slipped under her skintight bodysuit, causing her pussy to quiver as they got closer, and closer. She nearly screamed when they reached their target, beginning to slide up and down her labia.

A tentacle swung at Dorian, forcing him to slow down his perception of time using his powers, giving him a few moments to assess his situation and slowly maneuver his body in a way that wouldn't collide with his attacker before returning time to normal.

Aya's moans echoed off the walls, the slime only adding to her pleasure. The thin bioluminescent tips of the tentacles moved up and down, stimulating her labia and flicking her sensitive clit. Her juices squirted into her bodysuit as she orgasmed, her attractive athletic body seizing in ecstasy.

Hearing her half-sister orgasm only made Anita even more aroused, taking all of her willpower to keep fighting while her mind begged her to drop to the floor and masturbate.

Swinging, one of the larger tentacles slammed into Dorian's back, sending him toppling over and losing his grip on his energy sword. 

Taking advantage of the moment, one tentacle wrapped around his wrist while a second grabbed his ankle, hoisting him into the air.

Using his power, Dorian phased through the squishy appendages, causing him to fall to the floor and slam onto the hard stone with a thud. He quickly regained his footing, only to watch as his weapon was swept away.

His face firm, he mustered his strength and swung his fists, landing brutal blows that sent slime flying as he continued to fight off the creature.

Anita screamed, a tentacle sweeping her off of her feet. She fell backwards, only to have another tentacle catch her before she hit the ground. It wrapped around her toned waist, dropping her into the air as her blade fell from her reach.

"Ah there we go…only one more remains..." Zhalla teased as it wrapped Anita's arms together before forcing them over her head. 

Slamming his fists into each attacking appendage that went for him, Dorian could only watch as slippery tentacles wrapped Anita's strong legs together, holding her firmly.

Anita cried out, feeling a tentacle press against her back, before creeping downwards. She struggled, feeling it sliding between her firm asscheeks. Unlike the regular tentacles that had attacked her, however, she was distraught to discover that this particular appendage was covered in countless tiny bump-shaped feelers, which squirmed against her. Moving slowly, it dragged over her anus before looping under her, emerging from between her tightly clenched together thighs and rubbing against her labia. It finally stopped, reaching from her bellybutton to her lower back. She bit her lip, feeling the strong tentacle pressed up against both of her private holes, with only her skintight bodysuit to protect her skin from the slime.

Just as the movement of the many hundred tiny feelers began to make Anita moan, the tentacle began to move back and forth, quickly grinding over her pussy and asshole. She screamed, pleasure shooting through her body as the many wiggling bumps overwhelmingly stimulated every inch between her legs and asscheeks.

"Getting tired, child?" Zhalla taunted, noticing Dorian's increasingly strained breathing. "You were only Vaidimated mere minutes ago. It'll take quite a while for your body to adjust to your newly unblocked power…"

"Damnit…" Dorian muttered to himself, pounding his fist into another attacker. He had lost count of how many he had fought off, feeling himself struggling to keep fighting. He couldn't even run, as the creature had his daughter in her grasp. He knew that eventually…his strength would run out…

Aya let out a scream of bliss, feeling one of the tentacles slip between her labia folds and snake its way into her pussy. She squirted for a second time, right as it found her cervix. Every inch of her vaginal canal tingled and tickled from the slime, making her athletic body convulse as she orgasmed.

As his daughter's tight interracial vagina began to be explored and fucked by a slimy tentacle, Dorian had grown slower. He was becoming exhausted, his body unaccustomed to being able to fight as hard as he was now able to. Yet, he kept forcing himself to continue, receiving increasingly frequent blows as the tentacles managed to slam hard against his body.

Anita writhed in her bindings, her most sensitive areas practically burning as the bumpy tentacle continued to grind and stimulate her.

With a final blow from a tentacle smashing into his chest, Dorian collapsed to the stone floor, his body completely exhausted and bruised. The tentacles wasted no time in scooping his battered body up, hoisting him into the air.

"See child? I always get what I want…" Zhalla mocked, wrapping tentacles around his thighs, ankles, forearms, and wrists.

Dorian tried to struggle with what little strength remained, though his energy had been depleted. He was completely at the mercy of the creature.

Holding him horizontally, Zhalla's tentacles tugged at his black jumpsuit until it tore down the middle, exposing his large cock.

Hearing the moans of his daughters, his bound body could do nothing as the tentacles slithered over his skin. He felt them approaching his steadily growing erection, twitching when they finally reached it. Two very thin tentacles slowly wrapped around his girth, coiling up his shaft and spreading their aphrodisiac filled slime. Every inch of his cock tingled, reaching its full hardness. 

"Such a pretty cock...I'll ensure that you enjoy this…" Zhalla's voice echoed in Dorian's head. The tentacles began to slide up and down, massaging his member and making him squirm in their slippery grip.

As Aya orgasmed once again, her pleasure filled mind became sharply aware of an additional tentacle slithering its way up her bodysuit pant leg, making its way to her rear.

"N..noo...I can't…" she whimpered, feeling the tentacle slide to its destination. It's thin tip prodded, lightly nudging her asshole.

Ignoring her cries, the tentacle pushed forward. Her clenched asscheeks provided resistance, though not nearly enough to keep out Zhalla. The tentacle pushed its way in, snaking into Aya's ass as she howled in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Seeing his daughter have both her pushy and ass ravaged by the creature only fueled Dorian's lust, bringing his tingling cock closer to cumming. The tentacles slowly jerked him off, their glowing red tips rubbing his urethra. He felt his body preparing to orgasm, getting closer and closer until...nothing! The tentacles unwrapped his member, leaving his bound body to buck helplessly. The tingling slime kept him right at the edge, though not quite enough to finish.

Zhalla's laugh rang throughout his mind. "Don't get ahead of yourself, child...I'm not wasting a single drop of your precious sperm..."

Another tentacle, larger than the others, emerged from the mass of writhing appendages. It positioned itself in front of Dorian, giving him a full view of the monstrous tendril. Where the others ended in a thin tip, this particular tentacle sported an opening that possessed features similar to a vagina. It's glowing red labia-like lips parted slightly, allowing slime to drip from it's tight hole. Looking closer, he realized that it's interior was lined with countless tiny tentacles, writhing and squirming.

Dorian struggled, pulling his restrained limbs as the strange tentacle moved towards him. There was no use, he was FAR too exhausted to even come close to escaping.

Reaching his bound form, the tentacle pushed it's opening against his tip, pausing. "Are you ready to experience the best pussy in the galaxy…?" Zhalla asked, seeming to savor his anticipation.

Before he could protest, it sank down, plunging his cock deep into the tentacle's tight hole. Immediately, his entire body clenched as the countless tiny interior tentacles began attacking his dick, rubbing and squirming against his most sensitive part. "OH...OOOHH GOD...OH GOD…" He cried out, every nerve on his erection exploding, tiny tendrils tickling and stimulating every inch of his shaft. It took practically no time at all before his pleasure peaked, making his hips buck as jets of cum spurted from his tip, getting greedily swallowed by the tentacle vagina.

"Ah...good boy, cum for me.." the creature commanded, her female voice sounding pleased. "I'm certain that this amount of your potent seed will be more than enough to sire my child...but I'm far from being done with you…"

The tentacle pussy began to move up and down, thrusting his still cumming cock in and out of it's squeezing clutches. Dorain cried out, his orgasmic sensitivity proving to be too intense as each thrust sent searing pleasure through his strained body.

Tears rolled down Anita's pretty cheeks, her pussy crying out in overstimulation as the bumpy tentacle continued to grind back and forth over her holes. An additional tentacle reached her mouth, it's glowing tip parting her smooth lips as it forced itself down her throat.

Dorian thrashed in his bindings, his cock cumming a second time, then a third, and a fourth. Each orgasm forced his sensitivity higher, filling him with ecstasy until his silver eyes rolled back in pleasure. His mind was reeling, trying to endure the stimulation.

Aya screamed in pleasure, both of her holes being roughly violated. Having her anal virginity stolen so forcefully had awoken a deep lust inside of her being, making her eager to cum as often and as hard as the tentacle creature would allow.

Overwhelming pleasure practically assaulted Dorian, as he shot jet after jet of fertile cum deep into the creature. His mind did its absolute best to endure, but already being in an exhausted state didn't bode well for him. He felt the world slipping away until finally, with one last gush of sperm, he lost consciousness.


	23. Punishing The Pirates

Dorian slowly opened his eyes, immediately beset by panic as he realized that he had no idea where he was.

Naked and laying in a bed that he didn't remember getting into, he took in his surroundings. The room looked expensive, with clean steel walls decorated with golden patterns. He nearly jumped out of bed when he realized that he wasn't alone.

Sitting in a padded chair in the corner of the room, a girl fiddled with a datapad. She looked to be in her late teens, with semi pale skin and short white hair. She wore a white jumpsuit.

A wave of relief washed over him as his panic drained from his body. Though he couldn't recall her name he recognized her to be one of his many biological children living inside The Collector's tower. Having so many kids didn't allow Dorian the luxury of getting to know each of them, though he could tell from her white hair that she was a daughter of his concubine Holani.

The girl looked up from her data pad, a smile appearing when she realized that he was awake. "Finally, you're up! The Collector will be very glad to know that you're alright, he wants to meet with you right away."

Dorian rubbed his eyes. "What...happened?"

The girl stood up, walking to the only dresser in the room. "You've been out for two whole days." She replied. "After you entered the portal, a smaller one opened out of nowhere and tossed The Collector out. Then after a few hours, you, Anita, and Aya fell out of another." She explained, before biting her lip and blushing. "You three were..almost naked, and totally drenched in slime.."

He gritted his teeth, the memory of being molested by Zhalla's countless tentacles running through his head. "Aya and Anita are safe, then?"

His daughter nodded in response, before opening the dresser and removing an item. She unfolded it, revealing it to be his black jumpsuit. "Bermil had it repaired, since it was nearly torn in half when you fell out of the portal."

Dorian got out of bed, not bothering to cover himself as he took his jumpsuit from her outstretched hands. He then took a moment to put it on, ignoring his daughter's embarrassed glances at his heavy cock. "Thanks. What was your..uh.."

"My name is Lurin. Don't worry, I know you're busy." The teen replied, sounding genuinely understanding. "Although...I hope you know that it's an honor to finally speak one on one with you, father."

Dorian smiled, placing his hand on her pretty cheek as he leaned down, giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead. "It's an honor to talk to you too, Lurin."

She looked into her father's eyes, enjoying the moment before a realization brought her back to reality. "Oh! And your...uh...'friend' Yasma wanted to speak to you as well, since she's leaving the tower soon. I'll have her meet with you after you've spoken with The Collector."

Dorian noded, his face turning serious. "Take me to him then."

***

"He's waiting for you." Lurin said as they reached the door to Bermil's office. "Good luck, father!"

Dorian smiled, watching his daughter leave, her bodysuit giving him a view of her perfectly firm ass. He bit his lip, before turning his attention to the door. After knocking, he entered, greeted by Bermil.

"There you are, my boy! I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever wake up!" He joked, patting the younger man on the shoulder.

"Glad to see you're doing well too." He replied, before realizing that The Collector was leaning on a cane. "For the most part…"

"Ah...yes, I didn't have a soft landing when Zhalla threw me through the portal. It's only a broken leg, nothing too serious I assure you."

"I guess we were lucky, all things considered." Dorian replied.

Bermil nodded somberly. "Have you...well, looked at your eyes in a mirror yet?"

Dorian looked at the older man inquisitively, unsure of what he was asking. He then moved to the large window overlooking the lifeless surface of the asteroid, attempting to view his reflection. He held his right eyelids open with his fingers, realizing that his iris had turned silver. He then checked the left eye, confirming that both had changed. "What the hell…?"

"Yes, quite strange. I recall Aya being surprised by your eyes after Zhalla performed the Vaidimation ritual, though I wasn't sure why until you fell out of the portal. It seems that removing your block..or rather, your Vek, has had more effects than we thought. Do you feel any differently?"

Dorian turned back to The Collector. "I feel...stronger. Bermil...when I fought against Zhalla, it felt as if power was surging through my body. I felt...I felt as if I could wield my abilities with more control and stamina than I had ever been able to before. It was overwhelming...and my body eventually gave out."

Bermil folded his arms, deep in thought. "That's concerning, to say the least. If Zhalla was correct about your sperm being compatible to interbreed with her, the resulting child would be quite powerful. Was she able to...well…'collect'?"

Dorian nodded, embarrassed as he remembered the strange tentacled creature forcefully milking his sperm.

"I see…" Bermil replied grimly. "Then I fear we may have endangered countless lives…"

"Why don't we just march an army of mercenaries back through the portal and destroy the child before it can even be born?" Dorian asked, his voice firm. "You certainly have the resources to pay for one."

The Collector shook his head. "After we entered the portal, it short-circuited. We can't activate it again."

"Can't you...repair it? Or find Zhalla's planet without it?"

"Unfortunately, it's impossible. The First Empire built their devices in ways we'd never understand, using technology to interact with their souls. I could hire a thousand engineers, and we'd still be just as clueless as we are now. The same applies to locating the planet. I've spent my life searching for it, yet it remains just as lost as it was when I started."

Dorian paced the office. "Then...what? What's the plan?"

"Well, we do the only thing we can do. Wait, and prepare. Due to Zhalla's species being completely unknown to me, I cannot say for certain how long it'll take for the child to be born. It could take mere days, or decades. Not to mention the time that it'll take to reach adulthood. It's possible that it'll launch an invasion tomorrow, or when we've all died of old age. I truly can't say." Bermil explained. "Though either way, preparations have already begun. After scanning the energy signal that the portal released during its activation, I've started to monitor the galaxy for any similar signals. If Zhalla or the child activates another portal, we'll know.

"I hope your expedition was worth it at least." Dorian replied sternly.

"I..am not sure...so much has changed, and I don't exactly know what to think of it all."

A thought occurred to Dorian. "Now that the deal is completed, what'll happen to my children here?"

Bermil seemed to be taken off guard, too deep in contemplation to consider the thought. "Hmm? Oh! Don't worry, my boy. As we agreed, they are now free to set off on their own. Any who wish to stay here are very welcome. I've actually grown to be quite fond of their presence, as this tower can get...lonely sometimes, especially now that my treasonous daughter is locked in the dungeon. To be an old man surrounded only by cyborg guards, it's been a nice change to have so many people around. As for your harem, the condition of their purchase requires me to provide them a home, so they will remain in the tower as usual. You are free to continue to use them as you please." 

Dorian nodded, satisfied with the older man's answer. "Understood. It's been a pleasure working with you Bermil."

The Collector rested his hand gently on Dorian's shoulder. "Ah, but my boy, our business isn't yet concluded. I promised you that I'd help you get your ship back, and I always keep my promises."

"Oh?"

"We've located The Chimera, Dorian." He said, smiling. "Now, I've been informed that your enemies have heavily upgraded it, so it may be quite bigger than you remember, though you could consider that as payment for them selling you into slavery. Either way, we've been tracking them for some time. What do you say, are you ready to take it back?"

A firm expression overtook Dorian's face, as a hint of rage trickled through him. "I'm ready."

***

As Dorian walked to the tower’s landing bay, he took a small detour to speak with Yasma, who was packing up her temporary quarters. The small amount of items that she deemed worthy to take from Shing’s fortress could fit into a small sack, yet she made sure that each and every one of them was accounted for.

Dorian knocked on the door, waiting for her to answer. When she did, he saw that her pregnancy had progressed even further. The sight made him aroused, as he knew that the child growing in her absolutely gorgeous exotic body was his.

“Oh good, I was hoping that you’d stop by before you left. I wanted to tell you that Bermil found a place for me to stay, and he’s transporting me there tonight. I just wanted to say…” Yasma began, seemingly unable to find the words.

Dorian simply nodded understandingly, not needing her to finish her sentence. They had been through a lot together during the last two years, most of it very negative. “I know, Yasma. I hope you manage to find happiness in life, wherever that is.”

She smiled slightly, gently pulling him into a hug. Rather than a romantic embrace, it was one of friends. Though they didn't particularly like each other at the start, the fact remained that she would have never escaped without his help. “I...thank you, Dorian.”

He held her gently, holding her sexy body against his for several seconds before separating.

Yasma took his hands in hers, placing them on her pregnant belly. “I..know that our child will never meet you, but I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to ensure that it has a happy and healthy life. I promise.”

His arousal was growing, his hands on the babybump of an extremely attractive woman. “You’ll be a great mother, Yasma. Our child will be very lucky to have you.”

The former pleasure slave smiled, a real and full smile for the first time in many years. “Thank you, Dorian. Thank you for everything.” She said, her hands joining his on her belly.

***

Holding her lover's naked body close to her own nude form, Hehra lightly dragged her fingers over Mihoko's navel, letting their lips press together in a tender kiss.

With heavy desire filled breaths, Mihoko opened her mouth, snaking her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth.

Hehra met Mihoko's tongue with her own, tracing her finger along the outline of her lover's hip as they explored each other's mouths.

Separating the kiss, Mihoko played with Hehra's fiery orange-red hair, looking deep into her bright eyes.

"What? What's on your mind?" Hehra asked, seeing the thoughtful expression on the girl's face.

"Nothing, I…" the black hair girl began, before breaking into a wide smile. "I just...love you…"

"I know." Hehra replied with a content expression. 

Mihoko shook her head. "No, I mean it, I truly do. I...there's no one in the galaxy I'd rather be with..." She said, resting her hand on her girlfriend's waist.

"Like I said, I know." She replied, pulling her closer and intertwining their smooth legs. "I feel the same."

"It's just that..we've been through so much together. I know the pregnancy was hard on you, but we made it through." Mihoko said, feeling her lover's soft skin against her own. "It made us...stronger, don't you think?"

Hehra's face flushed red in embarrassed anger at the mention of Mihoko's pregnancy, caused by Dorian's 'interrogation'. Having her lover become pregnant had been the most humiliating period of her entire life, affecting the relationship dramatically. After she freed her from The Peacekeepers fortress, the growing baby bump had served as a constant reminder of her girlfriend's non consensual infidelity, serving to fuel her jealousy and anger. Hehra had forced Mihoko to send the child away as soon as she had given birth. "Baby, don't spoil the mood." She said firmly.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to say that...I truly love you." Mihoko said, giving her girlfriend a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Hehra pressed her leg against Mihoko's hairless pussy. "I..do too." She said, before quickly distracting from her rare show of emotion by reaching over and squeezing Mihoko's firm ass. "And I love this too."

Mihoko laughed, wrapping her arms around her lover and pulling her into a deep kiss as she grinded her crotch against Hehra's thigh, quickly becoming wet.

As they passionately explored each other's gorgeous bodies, their intense make out session was interrupted when Zahara and Zuin barged into the bedroom. "Hehra, we- oh...sorry."

Hehra quickly separated from Mihoko, using her hands to attempt to cover herself. "DAMNIT! What is it!?!"

"Well...we didn't say you guys had to stop…" Zuin teased, putting her hands on her hips. Wearing her tight black bodysuit, nearly none of her gorgeous body was left to the imagination.

"Knock it off Zuin." Zahara chastised, giving her daughter an annoyed look before returning her gaze to her captain. "We...detected something heading towards the ship. It looked like a group of small fighters, but they disappeared when they got in range of our weapons."

"Disappeared? As in cloaking?" Hehra asked as she got out of bed and started to get dressed.

Zahara nodded. "It happened too quickly to see who they belonged to, but I'm sure they're still around."

"Fine, ready the crew for battle."

"I will captain." She replied, before turning to leave. She then realized that Zuin had started to taunt the couple by spreading two fingers into a V and making a licking motion, before being interrupted when Zahara grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room.

"Who do you think it is?" Mihoko asked, equipping her green top and pants, before pulling her black hair back into a loose ponytail. She then strapped her sheathed katana to her waist.

"Could be the Irico gang, since we raided them last month. Or the Rewik clan. I mean, we did sell their women into slavery." Hehra replied, thinking.

Both of them left their bedroom, entering the main command center of the massive ship. Hehra sat down in the command chair, surrounded by screens. "Zahara? Any word?"

"Not yet." She replied through her communicator. "We-" she was cut off as The Chimera was rocked violently by explosions. "Captain! They've destroyed our main weapons!"

"Dammit…" she muttered to herself, switching one of the monitors to view a camera placed inside the ship's main hanger. "Gather a group and head to the hanger, they'll have to land there if they plan on boarding."

"I kind of wish Gursaw was still a part of the crew, he was useful with things like this." Mihoko said thoughtfully, standing next to her lover.

Hehra only rolled her eyes. "No point in wishing, he left. We are more than capable of dealing with this on our own."

On the screen, she viewed the small squad of fighters uncloak as they entered the hanger, landing. Ten ships in total, each one opened to produce their pilots. They all seemed to be some kind of cyborgs, except a man that appeared to be their leader. Wearing a black jumpsuit and wielding an energy sword, the man rushed towards Zahara's group of fighters, leaping into the air and slamming into one of her crew members, breaking the poor pirate's neck. He then slashed into another pirate, blaster bolts firing from his squad of cyborgs and hitting Zahara's group.

Both Hehra and Mihoko watched as the man held his own against the pirate group, slashing, dodging, and launching bursts of fire from his palms.

"What the hell…?" Hehra said to herself, witnessing the strange man's powers. He cut through Zahara's squad, before reaching her. The two women could only watch as their ally was knocked out.

"He...didn't kill her?" Mihoko observed.

The strange man led the cyborgs forward, marching down a corridor as one stayed back to pick up Zahara. 

The door to the command center opened abruptly, and Zuin stumbled into the room. "They took my mom!"

"I'm aware." Hehra answered back, her voice containing prominent annoyance. She then turned to her lover. "You're up. Show these bastards what happens when they board MY ship."

For a split second, reluctance was clear on Mihoko's face, though she straightened up and unsheathed her katana. "I will, my love."

Hehra watched her leave the room to gather what remained of the crew. A feeling of worry crept into her mind, though she pushed it away.

The cameras followed the man as he marched down the corridor, making his way though the ship. Zuin looked closer, trying to make out who the man was. Suddenly, she straightened up as she gasped in surprise. "Oh my god...dad?!"

"What?!" Hehra replied, looking closely at the monitor. "...Dorian?" Though she hadn't seen him in two entire years, her memory began to click as she recognized the strange man wreaking havoc inside her ship. For the first time in quite a while, she felt a hint of fear.

"How…?" Zuin began, clearly lost in thought.

On the monitor, they viewed Mihoko and a small group of pirates meet the cyborg squad. Blaster Fire erupted in the ship's corridors, as the two tiny armies engaged each other.

The man, who they now knew was Dorian, launched a barrage of ice shards at the pirates. Several fell to the ground, either injured or dead. 

A cyborg collapsed to the floor after a well placed blastershot, only to be replaced by another. 

It didn't take long until Mihoko was the only pirate to remain standing, as the cyborgs seemed unable, or perhaps unwilling, to shoot at her. Dorian gave a signal, and they backed up. He rushed forward, clearly planning to meet her with his blade. She defended herself, energy sword against katana.

Trading slashes back and forth, they both held their own against their opponent. Neither could gain the upper hand, until Dorian used his left hand to strike a well placed punch to her abs that sent Mihoko doubling over, only to have his hilt slammed down into the top of her head.

Hehra let out an involuntary exclamation as she watched her lover collapse to the ground, unconscious. However, her worry was lessened to a small extent when she saw Dorian command a cyber to carry the girl, rather than finishing her off. He clearly wanted to take them alive, though Hehra had no idea why.

The monitor showed the group proceed forward, with all opposition snuffed out. The only thing standing between Hehra and Dorian would be the thick bulkhead doors of the command center. 

She watched the travel down the maze of corridors, slowly getting closer and closer to her location. Without any alternatives, she stood up from the command chair and unholstered her blaster.

"What're we going to do?" Zuin asked, lacking any type of weapon. "You're supposed to be the captain, come up with a plan!"

Hehra gritted her teeth, thinking quickly. A loud pounding began on the otherwise of the door, making them slightly jump in surprise. In desperation, she realized that there was only one possible way out of this.

"The hell are you-" Zuin began, as her captain wrapped her arm around her neck, pulling her close and aiming her blaster at her head.

"Sorry kid, you're his daughter. Nothing personal." Hehra replied, holding the younger woman hostage. Though Zuin had also betrayed him, Hehra hoped that his fatherly instincts would at least give her some leverage. It was literally the only option.

"You crazy bitch!" The girl yelled, struggling in the pirate's grip.

Like a ghost, the image of Dorian's hands appeared as he began to phase through the thick door, bending reality around him on a small scale. His head passed through, followed by his torso, and finally his legs as he fully entered the room.

"Stop! If you want your daughter's head to stay in one piece, stop!" Hehra yelled, mere feet away from the man who she had sold into slavery.

Dorian's face grew firm as he realized the situation. He used his ability to slow his perception of time, allowing him the chance to angle his hand and launch an iceshard. The shard collided with her blaster, knocking it from her grip. Then, rushing forward, he quickly knocked them both to the ground before picking up the blaster and pointing it at both of them.

Hehra scrambled to her feet, freezing when she saw the blaster. "Easy Dorian...don't do anything stupid…"

"Yeah daddy…" Zuin began, getting up from the ground. "You wouldn't kill your own daughter, would you?"

Dorian set the blaster to stun mode.

Zuin moved her hands to cup her breasts, which were almost completely visible through the skin tight suit. "Especially a daughter as...desirable as me...right? Come on, let me go and...we can have some fun…"

"Sorry Zuin, I've been waiting to do this for too long." He replied, before firing the blaster. Both girls' faces clenched with pain as a blast hit them, causing them to fall limply to the floor. They'd put up no resistance now.

***

Hehra's eyes slowly opened, trying to wake herself from her stunned state as it slowly wore off. She gazed around the room, her mind jumping fully alert as she recognized the room. She was still aboard The Chimera, though in the worst possible room; the interrogation chamber. They had installed it onto the ship last year, spending a considerable amount of credits to purchase highly advanced machines, all with the purpose of torturing their victims for information on raiding targets. 

Now fully awake, she realized that she was completely naked and exposed, her limbs held by the many appendages of one of the interrogation machines. She wasn't alone, however, as Mihoko, Zahara, and Zuin were all held by identical machines.

The interrogation machines consisted of a circular base installed into the floor, where several robotic appendages extended from. Each base stored several attachments that could be automatically installed and used on a victim, while the majority of the appendages served the purpose of restraining the individual. 

A gag had been strapped to each of the four girls, preventing them from talking. The room echoed with their muffled cries as they fruitlessly attempted to communicate with each other. The panic on the other women's faces told Hehra that she wasn't the only one to be unaware of why they were in their predicament.

The room held eight machines in total, though the four of them occupied those that were closest to each other. Mihoko was directly in front of her, struggling in her bindings. Similarly, Zahara was next to Mihoko, forced to face her naked Daughter that was next to Hehra.

A few minutes passed until the door to the chamber slid open, allowing Dorian to enter. He gazed at the four gorgeous women, completely exposed and at his mercy. "Well, here we are. Two years after you all enslaved me."

The four of them muttered into their gags, struggling to free themselves. Hehra and Zahara were furious at their humiliating situation, while Mihoko and Zuin seemed panicked and terrified.

Dorian lifted his left arm, where a small control pad had been installed into his black jumpsuit. He tapped a few buttons, and the many appendages of the machines began to move. Helplessly, the four women could only watch as their arms and legs began to shift into a spread eagle position, while tilting slightly backwards. The pose gave him a full view of each of their pussies, vulnerable and waiting.

"I've waited a long time for this moment. This is your opportunity to make things right." He said, taking a moment to fully appreciate their bare bodies. 

He tapped a few more buttons, and Zahara and Zuin's machines each lowered an appendage, equipping different attachments. 

Zahara's used a small oval-shaped object, which began to intensely vibrate. The sight caused her to squirm in her bindings.

Zuin's used an object that immediately made her quiver in panic, a black synthetic feather.

"You two will have to settle with those for now, since it's Mihoko and Hehra's turn first." He said, watching them hopelessly attempt to get away as the two objects neared their lower lips.

The vibrator pressed up against Zahara's clit, while she was forced to watch as the feather flicked at her daughter's sensitive bud. Both girls writhed in the grasp of the machines, unable to escape.

Hehra looked Dorian directly in the eye, defiant and angry. A defiance that quickly turned into concern as Mihoko was brought closer, her arms getting pulled far above her head and her legs held together, nearly stretching her athletic body.

Dorian walked up behind Mihoko, placing his hand on her toned abs. "I'm impressed...it would be nearly impossible to guess that this perfect body gave birth to my child."

Hehra glared at him, the embarrassment at having her lover impregnated by him being brought back to the surface.

He saw her anger, and began to drag his fingers along Mihoko's body, appreciating every inch of her perfect form. His hand reached her ass, giving it a slap. Then, he began to caress her asscheeks, enjoying the firmness. Her skin was soft, and he began to feel his cock becoming increasingly hard.

Hehra pulled at her bindings, fury rising through her as her lover was fondled.

The feather flicking at her clitorous gradually built up Zuin's arousal, until she felt herself on the brink of orgasm. She cried out into her gag with pleasure, only to have the feather stop right before she finished. She looked down in bewilderment, her pussy pulsing as the orgasm slipped from her grasp.

Dorian turned to his bound daughter. "Not surprising that you managed to find some enjoyment from this. Unfortunately, I've instructed your machine to not allow you to cum." He explained, before switching his attention to Zahara. "That goes for you as well. Not only did you help enslave me, you've raised our daughter into a shameless slut. I won't forget that."

Mihoko looked to Hehra for help, feeling Dorian continuing to massage her flawless ass. Hehra yelled impotently into her gag, unable to help the woman she loved.

His hands shifted to the athletic girl's wide hips, holding her firmly as he admired her alluring form. He removed his left hand to reach down, unzipping his jumpsuit. Hehra could only watch in horror as his large cock emerged from his suit, poking Mihoko's smooth thigh as the view of her exposed body made him grow hard.

With a few presses of the data pad, Mihoko was leaned forward, positioning her pretty face mere inches from Hehra's, while her legs were forcefully spread wide.

Standing right behind her, Dorian guided his erection closer and closer, until he pressed up against her hairless lower lips. With the wetness built up from being bound in a room full of absolutely gorgeous naked women, Mihoko's labia slowly parted as he forced himself inside. Hehra could only look into her lover's pained eyes as she was penetrated, sinking his cock deep inside of her.

Hehra shook with rage in her bindings, desperate to rescue her girlfriend. Dorian let out a pleasured gasp as he hilted her, her tight tunnel gripping his shaft. It had been over two years since his large dick had tasted the satisfaction of being inside Mihoko's vagina, which had resulted in the birth of their daughter. He'd give her another before the day was done.

"Oooohhh...how're you so...tight still?" Dorian asked, amazed at her post pregnancy body. He began to make slow, light thrusts into her alluring body.

The room was filled with the moans and groans of Zuin and Zahara, continuously reaching their peak but unable to finish. The process of being edged was slow and frustrating, making them writhe in unsatisfied lust.

Hehra struggled with all of her strength, doing everything she possibly could to break free as the love of her life was slowly fucked in front of her by Dorian's large, potent cock.

His manhood pumped in and out of her, pressing against her cervix each time. Her fertile womb lay just beyond, ready to receive his egg-raping sperm.

As his thrusts gradually increased, Mihoko's pained expression slowly and steadily shifted into one of reluctant pleasure, stretched around his girth. Hehra could only watch helpless, given the closest possible view of her girlfriend's gradually pleasured face.

Zahara watched her daughter's sexually ripe body squirm, desperate to reach an orgasm but unable to. With a few additional presses of his datapad, two more synthetic feathers emerged, targeting both armpits. Zuin wiggled and thrashed, laughing in panic into her gag as the feather began to tickle her sensitive underarms. 

His daughter's muffled cries only added to his lust, making him increase his speed. Mihoko involuntarily moaned, looking apologetically into her lover's eyes.

Hehra could do absolutely nothing as her girlfriend's pussy was pounded hard by Dorian's potent member. She would have given absolutely anything in the galaxy to make him stop, yet she was powerless to do anything. She knew that he wouldn't stop until he had knocked up the only woman she had ever truly loved, and tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Mihoko couldn't stop herself from moaning, feeling ashamed as her girlfriend began to weep. His cock just felt FAR too good, making her pussy feel as if it was melting from the stimulation. He pounded her deeper than anyone ever had, reaching her furthest depths each time he rammed inside.

Dorian felt himself growing closer and closer to climax, his shaft completely stimulated by the katana wielding girl's tight tunnel. He was rushing towards his limit, his arousal heavily increased by the sights and sounds of the other beautiful nude bodies quivering in pleasure. He held onto her hips, giving a final deep thrust as he hilted her all the way, groaning loudly as he reached his orgasm. His sperm pumped into Mihoko's baby craving womb, inseminating her enticing athletic body.

The feeling of being knocked up for the second time by Dorian's powerful seed sent Mihoko spiraling over the edge, making her eyes roll back as she climaxed. Hehra screamed with fury into her gag, tears streaming down her pretty feminine face as she watched her girlfriend happily receive his sperm, conceiving another child with her enemy.

Dorian's hips shook as he finished inside the beautiful girl, moaning loudly. He knew that she would certainly carry another of his children, and he loved it. 

Mihoko's orgasm finally faded, and her pleasured face remained mere inches from her girlfriend's. She was too filled with ecstasy to feel guilty for enjoying the baby making sex, cum beginning to drip from her quivering cunt.

Dorian pulled his cock out of her newly impregnated pussy, letting out a satisfied breath. "That...was even better than last time…"

Hehra looked at him, defeat clear in her eyes. The anger had been stamped out, replaced by accepting sorrow. She had been completely humiliated by him, with her girlfriend once again pregnant with his child. She lowered her head in shame, unable to fight any longer.

Seeing his enemy defeated in such a humiliating way made his two years of enslavement nearly worth it, though he was far from done. He inputted a few more commands, and the machines began to move. Both Mihoko and Hehra were brought as close as possible, rotating so that Hehra was on her back horizontally, suspended in the air. Mihoko was spun around, placing her directly above her girlfriend with her head between her legs. The machine quickly swapped Hehra's gag with an open one, forcing her to keep her mouth agape. Similarly, Mihoko's gag was removed entirely, allowing her to access to her cuckolded lover's twat. 

Hehra soon realized with horror as to why her gag had been switched, as Dorian's spunk began to drip out of Mihoko's well fucked pussy, directly above her face. The machine's many appendages held her head firmly, preventing her any chance to move out of the way as long ropes of Dorian's cum dripped directly into her mouth, forcing her to taste the sperm that had cucked her and knocked up her girlfriend.

Though Mihoko was still experiencing the blissful effects of her powerful orgasm's fade, she bowed her head and began to lick Hehra's pussy, wishing to give her lover any amount of pleasure in the attempt to alleviate the humiliation. Her licks had an immediate effect, as the fiery red haired woman's smooth thighs began to quiver.

"Looks like it's your turn, Hehra." Dorian announced, placing his hands on her hips and lining up his still hard erection. He forced Mihoko to move her head back slightly, allowing her to focus on the woman's clit and giving him access to her vagina. "You know, ever since I met you all the way back on Grion, I've wanted to put my baby in you. It's taken quite a long time, but I'm going to make you a mother." He taunted.

Hehra squirmed, feeling the cock that had cucked her pressing against her labia. A confusing mixture of humiliation and pleasure flowed through her mind, as dribbles of sperm continued to leak into her mouth. The licking of her clit forced her to get increasingly wet with reluctant lust, as her lover prepared her fertile pussy to be bred.

His tip parted her lower lips, beginning the slow dive into her tight canal. The snugness caused his body to shutter, with his cock already experiencing an increase of sensitivity after cumming. He sank inch after inch into her twat, each moment that passed sending a barrage of stimulation through his shaft. She was going to carry his child, whether she wanted to or not.

Zuin's hysterical laughter only increased when two more feathered appendages emerged, targeting her soft thighs. The torment of her clit ceased somewhat, as the first feather began to run up and down her labia, slipping between her labia. She wanted to cum, NEEDED to cum, yet the feathers kept her expertly on the edge. Her pussy leaked with frustrated denial, begging for release.

Dorian began to pump in and out of his oldest enemy, savoring her excruciating tightness. She wasn't a virgin, though the vast majority of her life had clearly been spent with other women, leaving her pussy fresh and ready to be stretched. 

Zahara's toes curled, being the only limbs that she would move in her restrained state. The sight of her overly sexy daughter being tickled to insanity had GREATLY increased her arousal, to the point that the machine could only press the vibrator against her sensitive nub for less than a second each time, with several second long breaks in between to keep her from cumming. She was so close...yet the machine knew exactly how to keep her directly on the edge.

Hehra could do nothing except swallow his leaking cum as her pussy was fucked, tasting the sperm that would soon conceive a child inside her young womb. With Mihoko licking her clit, it didn't take long until she shook from a violent orgasm, squirting all over her lover's face and making Zuin and Zahara groan with frustrated envy.

Her orgasm caused her vagina to clench, only adding to Dorian's enjoyment. His second orgasm was approaching, and quickly. He slid his hand between hehra and Mihoko's bellies, knowing that he had already impregnated one and was about to knock up the other. 

Though Hehra had been completely consumed by shame and embarrassment at having her lover knocked up in front of her, Mihoko actually enjoyed the idea. She eagerly licked Hehra's clit, thinking about how the pussy in her face would soon be pregnant. The thought of her girlfriend carrying Dorian's child made Mihoko's vagina quiver with submissive lust, forcing her to let out a little moan. Their children would be half siblings, sired by the same man. He had claimed both of their pussies, marking them as nothing more than fertile wombs to plant his seed into.

Dorian slammed deeply into Hehra, screaming out as he blasted thick ropes of cum into her uterus, undoubtedly knocking her up. His balls clenched tightly, spewing his spunk as deeply as possible into his oldest enemy, finally claiming her sexy body after many years. His legs shook, forcing him to hold onto her thighs to prevent himself from collapsing.

Hehra unwillingly squirted once again, her body naturally reacting to fulfilling it's primal urge to breed. Mihoko managed to finish with zero stimulation, her orgasm fueled completely by the thought of his sperm impregnating the love of her life. Her body quivered, wishing for stimulation as she experienced a ruined orgasm, furiously lapping at Hehra's clit.

"W..wow…" Dorian muttered, almost unable to remain standing. "That...w..was SO worth t..the wait…" he said, his cock slipping out as he stumbled backwards.

Mihoko plunged her tongue into her lover's pussy, hoping to taste any of the sperm that had forcefully granted both of them each a baby.

Dorian took a moment to regain his breath, before turning his attention to the denied mother and daughter. He staggered over to Zahara, marking her as his next victim. She looked him in the eye, almost as if she was daring him to fuck her. She wanted his cock badly, desperate to cum no matter the consequences.

He didn't make her wait much longer, as he stabbed his oversensitive manhood deeply into her sopping wet vagina. Being kept directly on the edge for so long, she orgasmed immediately, convulsing around his girth as he started to fuck her.

Zuin watched her mother's cumming pussy get pounded by her father's cock, making her entire body quiver in complete desperation. Nothing else remained in her thoughts besides the need for release, becoming a complete obsession. She would have done anything, ANYTHING to be in her mother's place, being granted an orgasm by her father's cock. 

Dorian violently pumped Zahara's toned body, his sensitivity from two previous climaxes making his pleasure grow far faster than before, before he was shooting his seed deeply into the gorgeous girl's body. Zuin could only watch as her father granted her a full-blooded sibling, knocking her mother up with violent thrusts as he cried out in absolute pleasure.

He gave Zahara's neck a gentle nibble, primal lust flowing through him as she impregnated a third woman in one day. They all carried his children now, bred by his potent seed. Their sexy bodies will grow his babies, and give birth to offspring that will continue his bloodline. NOTHING in the galaxy could compare to Dorian's satisfaction.

Removing his cock from the bound horny pirate, he left her in the arms of her machine as cum leaked from her spasming twat. Next, his attention was turned to his daughter.

Zuin continued to thrash in her restraints as the synthetic feathers tormented her body, tickling every sensitive area they could find. Her pussy absolutely burned with unsatiated desire, desperate to take a cock. However, to her surprise, Dorian ignored her sopping vagina, moving behind her instead. 

"Your turn...Zuin…" Dorian said, catching his breath from overwhelming pleasure. He grabbed his sore cock, pressing it against her asshole. "Though let's try something...new…"

Taken completely off guard, Zuin screamed into her gag as her father's large cock began to push into her extremely tight asshole, stealing her anal virginity. The tickling only added to her ass's resistance, forcing her to involuntarily clench down.

Dorian let out a long, loud groan, using his strong muscles to forcefully sink his cock into his daughter's ass, tighter than anything he had experienced before. Her body seemed to fight against him, as he slowly worked his way deeper and deeper.

Zuin clasped her eyes shut, screaming into her gag in both pain and pleasure. Her biological dad's manhood was diving deeper and deeper into her firm ass, slowly penetrating her.

Finally, he managed to hilt himself all the way inside of his daughter. She quivered and shook, stretching her asshole to accommodate his girth. As her body writhed from the continued tickling, he began to thrust, moving far more slowly than he had with any of the other women in the interrogation chamber. Seconds passed by as he dragged his cock out, before pushing back in. The agonizing tightness brought him quickly to the verge of climax, yet he forced himself to continue at his extremely slow pace.

Though having her ass penetrated for the first time hurt, Zuin was far more horrified to realize that the machine had adjusted to her increased pleasure, limiting the amount of stimulation it gifted her to ensure that she would continue to be denied the orgasm she had become absolutely obsessed with. She screamed with desperation into the gag, realizing that she would not be allowed the satisfaction that her mother had been granted.

Dorian kept his hands on his biological daughter's attractive hips, moving slowly in and out of her ass. The pleasure on his already oversensitive cock had increased to the point that his eyes rolled back, consumed by torturous bliss. It took mere minutes for her tight hole to force him over the edge, causing him to convulse as his body was seized with a violent orgasm, even stronger than the previous three. His cock sputtered and twitched, releasing all the cum he had remaining deep inside of his daughter's asshole, making her squirm. 

Feeling her father cum inside of her perfectly shaped ass finally, mercifully pushed Zuin over the peak. Unfortunately for her, the machine ceased all stimulation, forcing her into a stunted, unsatisfying ruined orgasm. She thrashed against her restraints in utter frustration, subjected to a release that was FAR more underwhelming than she desired, feeling only a trickle of pleasure compared to a full toe curling orgasm. Her arousal was left unalleviated, begging for a real climax. Instead, she received nothing except frustration, as the machine's many feathered appendages powered down.

Dorian's entire being was consumed with mind destroying ecstasy, cumming uncontrollably. His legs finally gave out, and he collapsed to the floor. As his manhood was pulled from his daughter's tight anus, sperm continued to squirt from the tip, getting ropes of cum onto himself as he convulsed on the cold floor of the metal chamber. His mind went blank, and he finally blacked out from the intense pleasure.

***

Dorian stood before the main core of The Chimera, where Hex's artificial brain had been installed into the ship. It has been two entire years since he has spoken to his AI assistant, and he wasn't ashamed to admit that he missed her company.

After he had woken up from his overstimulated blackout, Dorian had questioned the knocked up pirate women, discovering that they had placed a digital lock on Hex, forcing her into a coma. They gave him the pass code to the lock, which he would use to reawaken his companion.

Unfortunately for the girls, however, he wasn't in a merciful mood. Though he could easily hand them back over to a Peacekeepers Fortress, he knew that it would only be a matter of time before they managed to escape once again. No, he'd punish them with their own tactics. Instead of handing them over to any official lawenforment, he had decided to sell them into slavery, just as they had done to him.

He had found buyers for all four of them. Zahara would be sent to a milk harvester, where her pregnant breasts would be used to produce breast milk for the babies across the galaxy, which her own child would be raised to do the same. The unborn child had allowed Dorian to charge for more credits, as the harvesters also planned to use the child for breeding when it reached sexual maturity. The child’s children would subsequently be bred, and thus, Dorian had effectively provided them a future of unlimited milking stock.

Hehra and Mihoko would be sold together, where they will watch each other's sexy bodies develop their babybumps, both knowing that Dorian had cucked them both. They'd be purchased by a rich eunuch, who desired to raise the children as his own. They'd both serve him in his palace, cooking and cleaning, and delivering their new ball-less master any sexual gratification that he could still muster. Dorian wanted to ensure that only HIS seed would ever implant in their fertile wombs, retaining a sort of psychological ownership over them for the rest of their lives. He would be the only man to successfully knock then both up, and he wanted them to remember that. 

As for his poor, poor slutty daughter, Dorian found the perfect fate. A young woman wished to purchase the sexy girl, whom she desired to turn into her submissive tickle slave. Just as Dorian had done, the woman planned to subject Zuin to all types of inhumane tickle torture, vowing that she would NEVER allow the girl to experience a full orgasm again for the rest of her life. It was a cruel fate to subject his own daughter to, yet Dorian fully planned to go through with it. A daughter that betrays her own father deserves only the worst punishments.

Though delivering them to their new masters would have to wait, as he stood before Hex's comatose core. He typed the code into his wrist pad, transmitting it over to the artificial brain. Within moments, Hex began to boot up once more, awakening.

"M..master..?" Her voice asked, echoing through the ship's corridors.

"Yes Hex, it's me!" He said, a joyful smile spreading across his face.

"W..woah..master, I'm sensing so many additional systems and subprograms...how did the ship get so large?!" The AI asked, reintegrating into The Chimera.

Dorian put his hands on his hips, taking a relieved breath. He had made it. Not only had he escaped enslavement, he had regained what he had lost and more. "You've been out for a long time Hex. Apparently our pirate captors did us the favor of vastly upgrading the ship."

"It's so...huge!" She said, sounding excited. Her voice then switched, turning inquisitive. "How did you survive, master? I was certain that you wouldn't be capable of surviving enslavement. In fact I calculated that you had a-"

Dorian cut her off. "Yeah, nice to see you too." He said, rolling his eyes. "Anyways, we need to get back to Yarrin. I'm sure that Esi and Mira have been worried about me."

"Ah, you haven't been back there yet…" Hex began, her voice low.

A feeling of dread trickled through his mind. "What do you mean?"

"Well, about a week after you were captured, and before they discovered that I controlled the ship, the pirate named Gursaw checked The Chimera's travel records. He seemed to take an interest in Yarrin for some reason...most likely due to the fact that our records list it as a city of beautiful exotic women. Either way, I'm not sure if he ever reached it or not." Hex explained.

For the first time since his escape, fear ran through Dorian's body. Two entire years had passed since then, and if Gursaw had done anything to his family….

"Hex, ready the ship. We're going home, NOW."


End file.
